In the Eye of the Beholder
by snakeboy33
Summary: "What is justice?"  "It is in the eye of the beholder."  The Divine Japanese Empire has conquered Britannia.  And now, a former prince fights to wither away Japan from within.  A current prince, fights to tear the nation down, limb from limb.  Maybe OOC
1. The Hour a Monster Was Created

_**The Hour a Monster was Created**_

_"What is a rebel? A man who says no." Albert Camus_

_"The history of an oppressed people is hidden in the lies and agreed myths of its conquerors." Meridel Le Sueur._

There was a strange calm in the world. But it was not a peaceful calm. It was the calm, before the storm. The sound of the leaves in the trees, and the chirping of the birds was a lie, to the future.

A single golden eye opened.

"I sense a friendship, that breathes death," a female voice spoke.

Two young boys chased each other through a field. One had curly brown hair, the other had straight hair the color of ink. Both of them jumped up a hill.

The black haired boy laughed at the browned haired kid when he tripped while getting up.

When the two got themselves together, they looked up and gasped, seeing military forces arriving into the scene.

_The year was 2010 of the Imperial Calendar. The Divine Japanese Empire had just declared war, on the Holy Britannian Empire. The Empire was a small nation, only encompassing, North America. The emperor was not interested in warring with Japan, so the nation held tight to being neutral, but Japan now zeroed in on the nation. Britannia had little to offer to the other nations, save a strategic location against the Euro Universe. But the emperor, who was supposedly merely a figurehead, was being convinced by the Houses of Kyoto, who were the seven warlords of Japan, to invade Britannia. But in reality, the ruthless emperor, wanted to dethrone the Britannian emperor, after a hostile encounter with Britannia that occurred with their respect ancestors long ago. __**(note: that's a slight reference to Jet Black Renya, the newest Code Geass manga)**_

_However, to make the emperor seem more benevolent, and to distract attention from him, he pinned all the sins on the the Houses of Kyoto. While the emperor was a member himself, he forced all the blame on them. _

Air forces soared through the air, and began firing down on Britannia. Large, mechanical monsters dropped down, before charging. They effortlessly struck down the tanks.

_Japan claimed victory in the ensuing conflict, with the use of its newest creation, the Knightmare Frame. The Britannian forces were completely overwhelmed by the Japanese forces, and when the Japanese arrived in the capital city of Pendragon, they found the Britannian emperor, Charles zi Britannia, murdered. With no other choice, the Britannian Royal Family surrendered to Japan. The once proud, noble land of Britannia, was withered away into a mere shell of its former self. While the emperor was courteous enough to let the nation keep its name, it was merely a title. Titles mean nothing if there is nothing beneath a title. All Britannia became was property of Japan._

The two boys were once playing, now were on ruins. A funeral was going on about 2000 meters behind them, but neither of the boys paid too much heed. The black haired boy was curled into a fetal position. Tears were slowly falling down his cheeks.

"I swear Lelouch," the other boy said, as young Britannian turned to him, who was Japanese," No matter what I have to do. Someday, I promise…" His eyes, the color of pure emeralds, glared menacingly.

"I will obliterate Japan!"

**(Seven Years Later)**

A young teen slept in his bed. On his face, was a determined, enraged look. It was the face of a man who wanted revenge in the world more than anything else.

The boy suddenly gasped himself awake, as he sat up in his bed. He panted heavily, as he looked around. He was in his royal suite. The boy clenched his fists, and stared at the bed, like it knew the secret to the answer to what peace was.

"Another memory of the past?" he asked himself. For seven long years, he had slept in this room. And he never truly enjoyed a single moment of it.

"Prince Suzaku!" a maid called," Are you awake?"

"Yeah!" Suzaku Kururugi answered.

The maids then filed in, doing whatever their current job was. As Suzaku got out of bed, some of them dressed him in his formal attire. A final maid handed him his ceremonial katana. Normally speaking, the swords were fake, but since Suzaku was so high ranking, he got away with more. He sighed as he put his katana on his belt, before going off to begin daily activities.

Those activities were probably pointless tasks that included signing documents, giving military instructions, etc., but that only made sense. Suzaku was the sole child of Emperor Genbu Kururugi, and thus, was the first in line to inherit the throne. Due to his rank in royalty, he was the Regent of Britannia.

He then received a call.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Greetings, Prince Suzaku!" a gruff voice answered. Suzaku's eyes narrowed. It was Colonel Kusakabe. Kusakabe was a man who disgusted him. He was a firm racist, and took every opportunity to oppress the Britannians more than they already were.

"What is it?" Suzaku questioned.

"I believe we have located the base of that terrorist organization, the Souls of the Knights," the Colonel answered," Do I have your permission to lead a raid?"

"What evidence do you have?" Suzaku questioned.

"Some informants gave some information away," Kusakabe answered. Suzaku narrowed his eyes, that was probably a lie, but if he said that, it could cause him to lose support.

"Fine, just take one of my personal guards with you," he answered. Kusakabe agreed, and Suzaku hung up. He rubbed his temples.

He couldn't help but get the feeling that Kusakabe was hiding something from him. Kusakabe answered to the emperor as well, but if the emperor gave the order not to reveal something to Kusakabe, than Suzaku had no choice to accept that.

For whatever the reason, he decided to let Kusakabe get on with whatever he was planning. He stood up, and decided to kill time in whatever way.

**(later)**

As Suzaku was being driven from his latest activity, which was observing a Japanese construction project, he was heading back to the complex.

He stared out the window, nothing on his mind.

**(meanwhile)**

"All units, advance!" an officer yelled, as they chased a truck.

In the truck, were two people dressed in workers uniforms. One was a girl who had long orange hair, the other was a boy who had dark brown hair. Both of them were Britannian.

"Can't you drive any faster?" the girl yelled.

"Quit complaining and keep your mind on the task at hand!" the other guy shot back.

They then came up to a limo, the same limo that Suzaku happened to be on.

"What?" Kusakabe demanded.

"I'm afraid it has been stolen!" a soldier said.

"Recover it at once, use the army!"

**(at the same time)**

Suzaku looked over his shoulder, and saw a large truck coming up.

"Move it!" the guy yelled, slamming the limo in the back, sending it off course.

"Protect his Highness!" a officer yelled, as a group of army helicopters fired down. This sent the truck reeling into a wall.

When everything came together, Suzaku got out of his limo. He then ran over to check on them.

"Your Highness!" the driver called.

"Tom! You alright?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

"You guys alright?" Suzaku asked, as he climbed up the ladder. However, Tom suddenly put the truck in reverse, causing Suzaku to fall in.

He landed with a thud.

"Wait!" he tried to call, but it was drowned out by gunfire.

"His Highness has just been kidnapped!" a soldier yelled.

"The truck is moving into the ghetto!"

"What do we do?" Tom asked," That's the army there!"

"Don't tell me you forgot!" the girl said, taking off her cap," I'm still here!" She then took off her coat, and ran into the back of the truck. Suzaku hid as she ran past.

"Shirley wait!" Tom called

She then climbed into something.

The soldiers noticed the back of the truck starting opening. A Slash Harken then shot out. It shot down a helicopter.

"What…" a soldier stuttered," A Knightmare?"

From the back of the truck, shot an old, _Oni_ Knightmare. These kinds of Knightmares were some of the earlier models, and weren't very reliable.

"Take a look at this badass mother!" the girl yelled, as she fired a Slash Harken. It quickly shot down a helicopter.

That was when the smoke cleared, revealing a bunch of new, _Kaze_ Knightmares.

"Alright, let's kick some Brit ass!" Tamaki, who was a member of the Royal Guard, though most said he didn't deserve his position, said," That little _Oni_ can't stand up to a _Kaze_!"

The girl cringed, as she tried to fire a Harken. But it wouldn't come out. In one last move, she tried to punch, but the fist shot out completely, exploding in Tamaki's face. In the confusion, the _Oni_ got away.

"Damn those Britannian filth!" Tamaki snapped.

Suzaku rubbed his temples, as he finished taking off his kimono, showing all he was wearing underneath it was a T-shirt, and a pair of long pants.

"I swear to God," he moaned. He checked his phone, only to see that there was no reception.

"Must be in a tunnel," he deduced.

"Alright, your instructions are as follows," a commander informed them," You are to re-obtain the stolen goods! Simple as that! Prove your loyalty to Japan!"

"Yes, my Lord!" all the soldiers said, as they descended down.

Some Britannian people, who lived in the ghettoes, hid themselves. One girl was pulled closer by her father.

The girl sighed as she leaned back in her ruined Knightmare. She drank some water.

"So Shirley," her leader asked," You think we got it?"

"Probably," the girl, named Shirley answered," I just hope Tom made it out."

Tom continued drive, though he was tired, and weak. In his fatigued state, he failed to notice the hole in the ground.

Suzaku felt the truck shake, as though it was falling.

The resulting crash knocked Tom unconscious.

"Never do those military punks cease to amaze me," Lloyd said, as he goose stepped his way down the hall.

"Lloyd, you should really watch your tongue!" his assistant, Cecile said," We are still Britannians!"

"Don't worry about it," Lloyd said, waving his hand dismissively," This is a perfect opportunity to test out our little kid."

"You mean…" Cecile started.

"But of course!"

Meanwhile, Kusakabe had arrived on the scene.

"Sir, we have yet to find the stolen item!" one radio voice said.

"If we inform Prince Suzaku, then perhaps…" a soldier said,

"Never!" Kusakabe said," We received specific instructions not to let anyone, even the prince get aware of this. Tell them to start a more aggressive search."

"But what about the Prince?" the soldier asked.

"What the emperor doesn't know, won't hurt him."

A lone soldier noticed the truck falling, and used his scanner.

"Target sighted!" he said, as he began to move over. That was when he noticed a figure moving, and he ducked down.

Suzaku groaned as he sat up. He hadn't remembered the truck doors opening, but he dismissed it as part of his fatigue.

"I wonder…" he began, but he was then tackled from behind by a soldier. The soldier pinned him.

"Alright, that's enough!" the soldier said, dropping his gas mask," I won't let you kill all those people with no reason!"

"I'm…" Suzaku tried to say, but the soldier pinned harder.

"Planning to use poison, eh?" the soldier hissed, but Suzaku kicked him off.

As the soldier took a fighting pose, Suzaku stood up. That was when the soldier realized something.

"If you are against killing with no reason," Suzaku snapped," You might as well just go on and destroy Japan!"

"Suzaku?" the soldier asked. Said prince arched his eyebrow.

"Its me," the soldier said, removing his helmet. It revealed a pair of amethyst eyes, pale skin, and dark hair. Suzaku gasped in shock.

"Lelouch? You became a Japanese soldier?" Suzaku stuttered.

"Well… one thing sort of led to another I suppose," Lelouch said with a shrug.

"But…" Suzaku began, before the capsule suddenly opened. Lelouch jumped forward, and slammed his gas mask onto Suzaku's face, whilst covering his own mouth.

But when the capsule opened, it revealed a girl with long, flowing hair, the color of grass. She opened her eyes, and looked at them.

"That's not poison," Lelouch said.

"You think?" Suzaku said sarcastically.

"I don't think you should be so snarky to a guy who was thinking he was saving your life," Lelouch said, with a smirk. He then took a good look at the girl. His eyes widened. _That's…._ Lelouch flash backed to when he was a kid in the Britannian Palace.

_(Flashback)_

_"Aunt C.C.! Watch!" a young Lelouch cried, as he ran through the fields._

_"Yes, little guy," the same woman said, not paying attention at all._

_"You're not even looking!" Lelouch said, with a pout._

_"Come over here!" C.C. instructed. Lelouch did just that, as C.C. shoved a piece of pizza in his mouth. She then tussled his hair._

_"Satisfied?" she asked, with a slight smile._

_(End Flashback)_

_It couldn't be_, Lelouch thought,_ Could it?_

"Okay Lelouch, fess up," Suzaku said as he started to remove the now unconscious girl's bonds," What's going on here?"

"I don't know," Lelouch answered, even though it was a lie. He knew what was going on.

"All our commander said what it was some kind of bio weapon," he explained. Lights then lit up behind them.

"You little filth," a Japanese commander said, as he appeared along with several soldiers behind him," Don't think that you are a soldier means that you can escape the fate you deserve!"

"Forgive me sir!" Lelouch says as he ran up," I had found the capsule, but something must have activated the opening switch!"

"Do you dare talk back to me!" the commander snapped.

"I'm ordering you to desist!" Suzaku said as he stood up.

"Forgive me, your Highness," the commander said," But we shall get to you in just a moment." He then turned to Lelouch.

"Speaking of which," he said," As for you, since you are quite a skilled soldier, we shall give a chance of redemption. Kill both the prince and the girl."

"What?" Suzaku and Lelouch said at the same time.

"Forgive me sir, but killing a prince?" Lelouch stuttered," Such a thing is impossible to comprehend."

"Explain yourself!" Suzaku ordered.

"I'm sorry, but we answer only to Colonel Kusakabe," the commander informed. Suzaku's eyes widened, before narrowing.

_Kusakabe, that worm!_ Suzaku hissed _I should have seen this coming!_

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't," Lelouch said.

"Did you not swear loyalty to Japan?" the commander hissed.

"Yes, and I am carrying through with that loyalty by not injuring a prince of the empire," Lelouch said, before smiling at Suzaku," Besides, he is my friend." Suzaku stared at Lelouch.

"Lelouch…" he whispered. Lelouch then smirked.

"Don't worry Suzaku," he said," I'll handle this." He then placed his hand over his left eye.

However, a gun shot rang out, as a look of shock appeared on Lelouch's face as he fell.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku cried as his best friend fell to the ground. The commander then pointed his gun at Suzaku.

"Forgive me, your Highness," the commander sneered," But orders are orders."

Tom suddenly stirred. He smiled weakly, as he reached for a button.

"Down… with Japan…," he whispered," All… hail… Britannia…." With that, he pressed the button.

There was huge explosion, so much that it sent smoke straight up.

When order was restored, the soldiers saw Suzaku and the girl were both gone.

"Sir, we have been unable to capture the stolen capsule!" a soldier said.

"I don't have time for this," the colonel said," I'm probably going to be demoted down to janitorial duty if this is allowed to get out."

"Sir, may I ask why?"

"Because we are going to destroy the entire ghetto," Kusakabe answered.

"You mean… kill all the civilians?" Some soldiers found this to be a little much.

"They're all Britannians, what does it matter?" Kusakabe said.

Soldiers then appeared in the ghetto, and began gunning down completely innocent Britannian people.

Children cried as they stayed still, confused and frightened, desperately clutching onto their plushes.

"Look at what they're doing!" Cecile cried, as she heard the sound of people screaming, and gunfire.

"It sickens me as well," Lloyd said," But there is nothing we can do about it." He then sighed, as he held up a strange key, that looked like a Japanese style dragon.

"Its shame, we hauled the Orochi all the way over here," he lamented," And we don't have a pilot to use it. I had such high hopes for that Lelouch character."

In the trailer they were in, a pair of black, clawed feet could be seen under a tarp.

When Lloyd noticed the glower Cecile was giving him, he cleared his throat.

"And of course the total slaughter of so many of our people," he agreed," It is an absolute tragedy."

Suzaku and the girl ran through the tunnels, as explosion were just outside.

"Why are they doing this?" Suzaku asked out loud.

They eventually rose up in an opening they found. But they saw soldiers. It was the same group that started chasing them earlier on.

"Get down!" he hissed.

"Its looks like this place is clear!" the commander said. Suddenly, the crying of a child was heard, but it abruptly stopped. Suzaku guessed the gunfire had something to do with that.

He clenched his fists. _Those monsters…_ he hissed in his head. He played his plans in his head. He considered trying to get back to the complex, where he could get everything back under control, but the risks would be too large. He could always just phone his father, but his father might not take it well. The emperor did not like to be bothered.

Just as he was running out of ideas, he took a step back, this caused some rubble to shift.

"Over there!" a soldier yelled.

The next thing Suzaku knew, was he was being shoved against a wall, while the girl was being restrained.

"I swear," Suzaku hissed.

"You cannot give us orders, your Highness," the commander said maliciously," We shall just say you died valiantly defending your country. At least people will remember you as an idol."

Just as the gun was fired, the girl jumped in front, as the bounds around her arms and mouth suddenly became loose.

"He cannot die!" she yelled, as she took the bullet.

"You killed her!" Suzaku cried in horror.

"That's a shame," the commander said darkly, making it clear he meant nothing about what he said," Oh well, let us continue."

Suzaku tightened his grip on the ground, absolutely outraged at all of this.

"Why…" he whispered," Is this where it ends? It can't, I have to make things right!" That was when the girl grabbed Suzaku's hand.

Suzaku was suddenly soaring through some kind of strange dimension.

_Do you want to live?_ the girl's voice asked in his mind.

_Who are you?_ Suzaku asked in his mind.

_Answer!_

_Yes!_

_Then accept my contract!_ the girl ordered _But be warned. By accepting this contract, you shall be condemned to solitude, and pain. Are you accepting of these terms?_

_"I will obliterate Japan!"_ Suzaku's childhood vow rang in his ears. His father had caused the pain of so many innocent people. Britannia, a nation of good people, was being stomped on for no good reason. Suzaku promised never to stand for this.

_I accept your contract!_ Suzaku roared.

Suddenly, Suzaku stood up, in the real world.

"Before you shoot, answer me this," he said, covering his right eye.

"What?" the commander growled.

"What do you think the Britannian people feel?" Suzaku asked calmly.

"Who gives a shit about what the Britannians feel?" the commander growled.

"I take that as an 'I don't know'," Suzaku said," So why don't I show you?" He removed his hand from his face, as a crimson symbol lit up.

It soared into the eyes of all the men.

Each one suddenly found themselves with Knightmare guns being pointed at them.

_Feel the pain of those you have slaughtered. Experience the sins you have given yourself._ With those words, the Knightmares fired. The pain lasted eternity.

In the real world, Suzaku was watching the soldiers cry out in pain, before falling to the ground. They were dead. Death from fear.

Suzaku looked at his hands in horror, and awe.

"Did I do that?" he whispered," How… why…"

_I made a promise to restore order. To unlock the doors of the torture chambers Britannia was in. I watched so many people suffer, and die, at the hands of my people. I watched it with despair and rage. But now…_

Suzaku clenched his fists.

"Then, it begins," he said.

**Note: Alright, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Now I'm trying not to make this simple reversal on the roles. For that reason, I could use some suggestions. While it follows the basic premise, I don't want it to follow the exact story.**

**Suzaku's Geass ability is called the Power of Absolute Illusion. Its details will be explained later.**

**I could also use some Knightmare suggestions. They would of course have to be in the range of the Lancelot would be, or the Guren would be. Nothing too powerful. Recall, this is early in the story.**

**Please review.**


	2. The Black Samurai Stirs

_**The Black Samurai Stirs**_

_The year was 2010 of the Imperial Calendar. The Divine Japanese Empire had just invaded the nation of Britannian. Untethering their newest creation, the Knightmare Frame, the Japanese army utterly decimated the Britannian forces. Though the emperor refused to falter, his sudden murder turn the tides._

_The Royal Family surrendered to Japan, and the once mighty, noble nation of the Holy Britannian Empire was crushed into dust. The Royal Family scattered to the wind, no hope seemed to exist._

**(the Ghetto)**

"Did I do all of this?" Suzaku asked out loud, as he stared at the dead bodies. He then looked at the collapsed girl.

"If you are just going to die on me, why did you give this power?" he continued.

He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. The prince looked around. That was when he noticed a Knightmare. It was a _Kaze_ level one, probably left here by on the soldiers.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind," Suzaku sneered as he walked over.

**(Medical Bay)**

"Rise and shine!" Lloyd said merrily.

Lelouch's eyes shot open.

"What?" he stuttered.

"Congrats, Mr. vi Britannia," Lloyd said," You just had your first gunshot wound." Lelouch froze.

"How…" he began.

"Come now, you don't really think you could fool us, or anyone from that matter?" Lloyd said with a smirk," You are the spitting image of Marianne vi Britannia."

"But you have the hard look of Charles zi Britannia" Cecile agreed. Lelouch looked down. He remembered that he used his real name while as a soldier. He wanted the Britannian people to look to him as an icon. So that they wouldn't perform those acts of violence. But so far, no such luck.

"You know, you were probably saved by this," Cecile said as she handed Lelouch something. It was a dented up gold piece, but Lelouch knew what it was instantly. It was one of his father's war medals.

"I take it is of some importance?" she asked.

"Exactly," Lelouch said as he stared at the item. He sighed as he stared straight up at the ceiling.

"So what did I miss?" The two scientists gave each other looks.

"Hate for you to hear this, but Kusakabe has ordered the utter decimation of the Britannian people leaving in the ghetto," Lloyd answered.

The two had been expecting Lelouch to scream, or to pass out, or at least gasp. But instead, Lelouch held his straight face, just staring at the medal. If he felt any emotion, his facial features didn't betray a thing, all it looked like was a mask of solid stone. The words finished sinking in. They broke Lelouch like a rock would break glass window. But Lelouch didn't show anything.

"Right then," he said, as he put the medal in his pocket. Cecile and Lloyd exchanged glances in surprise.

"Well…" Lloyd didn't know what to say for once. A former Britannian prince had just completely shrugged off the death of so many of his people like it was nothing. These feelings of surprise and shock didn't last long at all.

"With that settled," he said," Do have any Knightmare combat experience?" This actually got Lelouch to look up.

"But I'm a Britannian," he said," There is no way I could possibly pilot a Knightmare frame!"

"You know science is all about speaking hypothetically," Lloyd said, spinning the dragon key on his finger.

"What are you getting at?" Lelouch questioned.

"Let's just say that you are hereby the next in line to take my little guy out for a test drive!"

**(ghetto)**

A tank fired down a group of people trying to flee the scene. But it was quickly destroyed by a Slash Harken.

"Those stinking Japs!" Shirley cried.

"Shirley!" the voice cried," Can you still work the _Oni_?"

"Just barely!" Shirley answered," But don't worry about me! Just get the innocents out of here! Did you hear me Gino?"

"I'd love to really," a tall blonde teen with a braid answered. He was hiding out, as a guy with blue hair threw a grenade.

"But these guys have us completely boxed in!" Gino said panicked.

"That's putting it mildly!" the blue haired guy said as he reached for another grenade.

"We don't need your smart ass comments, Rivalz!" Gino snapped.

"Where are the others?" Shirley asked, as she fired down another group of tanks.

"Milly, Nina, Alice, and Anya are all about 700 yards away from us!" Gino answered.

"What about…" Shirley began.

"She's fine too!" Gino answered, as he fired an RPG.

Shirley nodded, before charging to go find more Japanese to kill, and more Britannians to save.

**(at the same time)**

Suzaku cracked his knuckles.

"I hope Lelouch's chess advice doesn't fail me now," he muttered.

He looked up at the wreckage being caused. Probably by both the Japanese forces, and the Britannian rebels.

_Well, might as well help them_, he thought. He then pulled out the maps that he always kept with him. As the warlord of Britannia, he was expected to know almost every single tiny knock and cranny of the Pendragon Settlement and what not.

Suzaku fished in his pocket, and pulled out a notebook. It was an old keepsake from when he and Lelouch were kids. They would often play soldier, with Lelouch and Suzaku as the commanders. Lelouch would always win, since he had better strategies. Suzaku managed to convince Lelouch to let him in on the secrets. "Convinced" was a term meaning, fought with each other until Lelouch got tired of it.

Suzaku smiled nostalgically.

"Well Lelouch," he said with a smile," You might be gone, but you'll still be helping me out." He then called a train driver, who was transporting some _Kaze_ Knightmares.

"Hello, I need you to do something," Suzaku said with a dark smile.

**(with Shirley)**

Shirley shot down another copter with her Slash Harken.

That was when a _Kaze_ showed up.

"Hey, its the _Oni_ guy who managed to escape," Tamaki sneered as he fired his gun. Shirley managed to dodge, and she zoomed away.

"Damn it!" Shirley cried," I can't hold out much longer!"

"Listen to me if you want to live," a voice said.

"What?" Shirley sutterred.

"Look to your left, you should see an exit," the voice, not flattering Shirley with the chance to respond," Take it!"

"Who the hell are you?" Shirley demanded.

"That's for the time being the least of your problems," the voice calmly stated. Realizing he was right, Shirley took the route he suggested.

"Once you get out, you should see a train rail, jump on it, and ride it," the voice continued. Shirley did as instructed. She noticed the _Kaze_ wasn't far behind her.

"Well, these Britannians are fast, I'll give 'em that," Tamaki sneered as he continued rolling after her.

"There should be a train coming," the voice said," Jump onto it!"

"Right!" Shirley said as she jumped up on it. Tamaki didn't have time, and the _Oni_ managed to put some more distance between it and the _Kaze_.

"Oh well?" Tamaki said," I did enjoy hide and go seek as a kid." Just about as he was about to jump, he got hit by two Slash Harkens.

"The hell?" he cried, as he noticed it came from another _Kaze_.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Tamaki demanded," Is it too much to ask that you watch your aim?"

The Knightmare answered by firing his gun. This took out the _Kaze's_ leg. Tamaki rose to fire his own gun. His Knightmare got a face full of Shirley's _Oni_.

Just before she was about to finish the job, Tamaki managed to eject. Shirley scowled at the retreating Japanese soldier.

"Thanks," she said, but the _Kaze_ that the voice was apparently piloting was gone.

_Who was he?_ Shirley wondered.

"Hey Shirley!"

The freedom fighter was torn from her thoughts by Gino's voice. He and Rivalz ran up.

"Did he contact you guys too?" Shirley asked.

"Sure did, I think he contacted everyone," Gino answered," I wonder if Milly and her group got it too!"

"We did!" Milly called as she ran up with her group: Anya, Nina, and Alice," Who do you think it was?" Before Gino could answer, the voice came up again.

"Are you the leader?" he asked.

"Not exactly," Gino answered.

"Then who is?"

"She's not here not yet," Milly said into her own radio.

"Who's she?"

"W'e're not really at liberty to answer that," Gino said.

"You are now," a girl said as she pulled up in a motorcycle.

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku arched his eyebrow from his hiding place. He was hiding not far away, close enough so that he could see them. He saw the motorcycle pull up. It was bright pink, as was the outfit the girl wore, as well as the full head helmet.

However, it wasn't until after she took the helmet off did Suzaku really look.

**(with the Rebels)**

The girl took off her helmet. Long pink hair tumbled out. Pale skin with eyes like clear water looked at the others. Each one bowed their heads.

"Your Highness," Milly said. The girl offered her hand. Milly handed her the radio.

"This is Euphemia li Britannia," the girl said," Third Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire."

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku froze. It was… Euphie.

He remembered her from the time Suzaku spent with Lelouch. She was Lelouch's half-sister, so it was only natural that she met Suzaku as well. The two got along perfectly.

Suzaku shook his head, he had to keep his head in the game.

**(with the Rebels)**

"So what is it?" Euphie asked.

"I assume you are the leader?"

"You assume correctly. The other two here are my lieutenants. We have others, scattered around the area."

"I'm giving you the spoils of war," the voice said," Use them wisely."

"Come to think of it…," Rivalz said out loud," What is in these cars?"

Shirley opened one with the _Oni_. She gasped.

"Its filled with _Kazes_!" she said.

"There are more in here!" Nina said.

"Every car!" Alice called.

"If you want to survive, you have to listen to me," the voice said.

Everyone turned to Euphie. She sighed.

"Do what he says," she instructed.

"Yes, your Highness!"

"Whoever is in the _Oni_," the voice called.

"What?" Shirley asked.

"Recharge," the voice said," I'll contact you in a short amount of time with further instructions.

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku leaned back.

"How Lelouch managed to get all this down escapes me," he sighed.

**(with Kusakabe)**

"The terrorists are posing a minor threat," a soldier said," While we can't get all of them out of hair."

"I don't' give a damn about the terrorists," Kusakabe growled," Just find that wretched girl!"

**(with the Rebels)**

"Do you think we should trust this guy?" Gino asked Euphie from a Knightmare.

"We don't have much on terms of choices," she answered," Besides, we have almost nothing to lose, and everything to gain."

"What about the civilians?" Anya asked.

"I think we evacuated them all," Alice answered from her Knightmare.

"Everyone ready?" the voice asked.

"Yeah I think so," Euphie answered.

"Now, follow my instructions exactly," the voice commanded.

**(with the soldiers)**

"This should lead us straight to where Major Tamaki saw the _Oni_," the soldier said, as they went through the alleyway.

**(with Suzaku)**

"And fire!"

**(with Kusakabe)**

"We lost the 4th squad!" a soldier cried.

"What?" Kusakabe roared.

"6th and 5th squad, advance!"

**(with Suzaku)**

"Left flank, break off, and fire Slash Harkens on my signal at a 120 degree angle!" Suzaku said," And fire!"

**(Kusakabe)**

"We lost the other squads!"

One by one, the soldiers fell.

**(Suzaku)**

Suzaku looked through Lelouch's notes.

"Thanks," he said, with a smile.

"Back flank, advance seven paces, and the fire to the left!"

**(with the Rebels)**

"We're actually winning!" Milly cried in happiness as she shot down a Knightmare.

"We are!" Shirley said as she punched a _Kaze_ down.

**(Kusakabe)**

"Our forces are being destroyed!"

"Could it be they are intercepting?"

"That's impossible, the code has been altered twice now!"

That was when Lloyd's face appeared.

"What do you want?"

"A Britannian has a lot of nerve showing himself like that!" Lloyd wasn't fazed in the least.

"Just throwing it out there, but what say we put our special unit into work?" he suggested.

"We don't have time for this!" Kusakabe yelled.

"You really need to lighten up," Lloyd said calmly.

"We're doing just fine!" Kusakabe said, whilst sweating.

**(with Suzaku) **

"Right flank, advance two paces forward!"

"Left flank, stop, and move back three paces!"

"_Oni_ jumped over the wall!"

**(with the Rebels)**

"For Britannia!" Rivalz yelled as he fired his gun.

"Stinking Brita…" the soldier tried to say before he was gunned down.

**(with Kusakabe)**

"All our forces have been decimated!"

"The only ones we have left our the ones guarding the base!"

"It looks like you do need help," Lloyd said.

"Why you…"

"Fine!" Kusakabe relented," We'll see what your little plaything can do!" Lloyd grinned.

"You could at least refer to it as: Orochi," he said.

**(with Lelouch)**

"G-002 Orochi standing by for launch!"

Lelouch cringed as he put on his pilot suit. It was dark violet, with red highlights.

"Are you ready?" Cecile asked.

"Of course," Lelouch answered, as he walked forward. He grabbed the key on his way out.

"You scored at the top of the class."

"My mother told me that I would someday make a great soldier," Lelouch said, as he exited.

The tarp covering the Knightmare flew off. Lelouch gasped.

"Is that…?" he asked.

Under the tarp, was a Knightmare unlike any other Lelouch had ever seen. It was black, with crimson trimming. It had a circular head, with a protruding chin. The head had three eyes, two round ones, and a third one on the forehead. Other than that, the head no really defining characteristics. There were blades coming out the shoulders. The arms were long, and the hands tipped with claws. The legs were long, and ended with clawed feet. Of course, they were armed with the wheels.

"Yes, that is, the Orochi!"

"Ready when you are, Lelouch," Lloyd said with a grin. Lelouch nodded, and climbed into the cockpit. He took a deep breath, as things started up.

"Sakuradite functioning!" Cecile said.

"M-E boost online!" another assistant said.

"Let's do this!" Lloyd said.

"Orochi, now launching!" Lelouch said, as the black Knightmare launched into combat.

"Boy, he's enthusiastic!" Lloyd laughed as he and Cecile were actually blown back by the charging Knightmare frame.

**(with the Rebels)**

Gino noticed something approaching. He saw a black Knightmare, with strange features charging.

"Wha..," he started. He didn't get his chance to finish, as the Knightmare carved the head clean off with its claws.

Lelouch smiled.

"Now this is power!" he said.

**(with Suzaku)**

"We've got another force!" Alice called.

"Well, I was wondering when they were sending reinforcements," Suzaku said," How many are there?"

"Just one, but its…" Alice cried as she was ejected.

"What the hell?" Suzaku murmured.

**(with Lelouch)**

The Orochi stood tall.

"You bastard!" Rivalz cried as he fired, along with his squad.

The Orochi struck forward, swinging its claws, carving through the _Kaze_ with ease. Lelouch narrowed his eyes.

"Such pointless fighting," he hissed.

Another group of Knightmare started fighting. However, the Orochi held up its arm. A blood red shield appeared, and deflected all the bullets.

"Its got a bulletproof shield!" Milly cried, as the Orochi then fired Slash Harkens. But not just two, but seven. Three came from each shoulder, and the final came from below the head. And they curiously resembled snake heads.

Each one "bit" into Milly's Knightmare, and she had to eject.

**(with Suzaku)**

"What the hell's going on!" Suzaku demanded.

"We don't know, this must be a new kind of Knightmare!" Euphie said, whilst in her own Knightmare.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch activated the shield, and blocked the bullets again, before firing the Slash Harknes. Euphie ejected before they could hit.

The facto-spheres opened, on the Orochi's knees.

"There you are!" Lelouch hissed, as he jumped.

**(with Suzaku)**

"What's going on!" Suzaku demanded. He looked up, and saw a large black Knightmare. It struck forward, quick as a snake. It crashed against the _Kaze_ Knightmare.

"Is that it?" he asked out loud.

"Is he the leader?" Lelouch wondered.

"Just one unit!" Suzaku said in shock.

The floor beneath them suddenly gave way, and they both fell.

When they came to their senses, the Orochi was about to seal the deal.

That was when Shirley showed up in her _Oni_. She tried to punch, but the Orochi effortlessly caught it.

"You bastard!" Shirley cried. She tried to kick, but the Orochi grabbed the head, and effortlessly plucked it off. Shirley ejected.

"Damn it!" she yelled.

Lelouch sighed as he looked around. The _Kaze_ Knightmare was nowhere in sight.

Suzaku managed to slip away, before anything could be realized.

"That was too easy for him," Suzaku growled. That was when he saw the Orochi charging after him.

Suzaku tried to fire, but Lelouch dodged with ease.

To draw his attention, Suzaku fired at some windows.

Lelouch then noticed a man, clutching onto a young girl, falling out the window.

"No!" he cried, as he jumped up. The Orochi managed to catch the two.

_Interesting_ Suzaku thought _I suppose you win this time._ He then ejected.

Lelouch gently set the family down.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The two responded by screaming and running away.

Lelouch sighed.

"Are you coming back?" Cecile asked.

"No!" Lelouch said firmly," I'm going to finish things!"

The Orochi then sped off.

"You know, something tells me that you and the Orochi were meant for each other," Lloyd said to Lelouch over the radio.

**(at the base)**

Suzaku walked towards the sole guard. The others were transported to the battlefield.

"Your Highness," the guard said, bowing and letting Suzaku pass.

**(with the rebels)**

Shirley ran through the rubble, trying to the others.

"Shirley, over here!" Gino called.

Shirley followed him, to find a bunch of civilians hiding.

"Why didn't you just let the Japanese be?" one man asked.

"Come on, we couldn't let us Britannians just be trampled on," Rivalz tried to reason.

"He's right!" Milly agreed," We have to take a stand!"

"How could we have been beaten so easily?" Alice hissed, clenching her fists.

"Good question," Anya answered, not paying attention.

"Would it kill you to some emotion?" Alice complained.

"That new Knightmare," Gino said," How powerful was it?"

"Seemed to be as powerful as the Knightmares used by the Kaminoryuu!" Shirley said.

"Attention everyone!" Euphie's voice rang out. Everyone turned, to see her standing on the balcony.

"I am Euphemia li Britannia, 3rd Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire!" she announced. People gasped and began murmuring to themselves.

"The Japanese have committed a crime of magnitude beyond belief!" Euphie said," We, the Britannians, have watched our people suffer, for no good reason! But know that I, stand against them! We cannot…" She was interrupted when the door was broken down. Soldiers rushed in. People screamed. Tamaki laughed as he entered the scene.

"Great, cleaning duty will be over!" he said," Ready, aim…."

"All hail Britannia!" Euphie cried, as she closed her eyes.

"Attention all forces, this is Suzaku Kururugi! Crown Prince of the Divine Japanese Empire!" Suzaku's voice said," All forces are to desist immediately, if not, there will be severe consequences!"

"Cease?" Lelouch asked, as he retracted the Slash Harken on his neck.

"Well, that's a twist," Lloyd noted.

"Damn it!" Tamaki complained," But orders are orders. And I just got this position, so I'd hate to lose it!"

**(in the complex)**

"Well, there you go, your Highness," Kusakabe said," I just want to say I am relieved to see you alive."

"I'm sure," Suzaku said, after turning off the intercom," Now, may I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you order the soldiers to kill everyone, including me?" Suzaku asked in a surprisingly calm tone, while smiling. He then pulled out a gun.

"My Prince, please!" Kusakabe said, standing up.

"Sit down," Suzaku said," We can talk this over." But the dark look in the prince's eyes betrayed that.

**Note: This chapter wasn't easy to write.**

**I know it sounds like the original story just rewritten, but I'm making serious efforts to try and change it. It should kick in pretty soon.**

**Alright, now I hoped you enjoyed it. I just want to say, I REALLY need some ideas for future chapters. While it still sort has to follow the premise, it has to be different. For example, the school thing can't be done, since Suzaku doesn't go to school. But, then again, Lelouch does, so I could probably do something with him.**

**Speaking of him, I could use some ideas to give Lelouch a bigger role.**

**With all that said, I have a commentary to make on the Orochi. I actually had another name in mind, the Susanoo. I later reconsidered, since while Susanoo was a Japanese god and hero, Orochi was a demon, making it more fitting for a Knightmare. Also, the Orochi gave me a better excuse to make a really badass looking Knightmare. The seven Slash Harkens are references to the Orochi's eight heads, the eight head being the actual **_**head**_** itself.**

**Please review, and PLEASE leave some ideas.**


	3. The Estranged Siblings

_**The Estranged Siblings**_

_The year was 2010 of the Imperial Calendar. The Divine Japanese Empire had just invaded the nation of Britannian. Untethering their newest creation, the Knightmare Frame, the Japanese army utterly decimated the Britannian forces. Though the emperor refused to falter, his sudden murder turn the tides._

_The Royal Family surrendered to Japan, and the once mighty, noble nation of the Holy Britannian Empire was crushed into dust. The Royal Family scattered to the wind, no hope seemed to exist._

**(with the rebels)**

The Britannian people slowly trudged off. The rebels were intermingled.

Euphie looked at the base, and her eyes narrowed.

"What was he thinking?" she whispered to herself.

**(with Suzaku and Kusakabe)**

"So, why did you have the entire Britannian population in the area killed?" Suzaku interrogated. He was facing Kusakabe, who was in the throne. Suzaku wasn't going to let that little slug go anywhere. He still had his hand near his gun, just in case.

"They were probably insurgents," Kusakabe said. That was a lie that was so easy to see through, Suzaku nearly burst out laughing.

"What is the truth?" he pressed.

"That is the truth!" Kusakabe insisted.

"I couldn't help but hear the 'probably' in there," Suzaku said, narrowing his eyes.

"Your Highness," Kusakabe said," What are a few dead Britannians?"

"Simple, people," Suzaku answered flatly. Kusakabe blinked in surprise.

"They are to stubborn to try and attain citizenship," the colonel said," I mean, don't they deserve this?"

"No!" Suzaku answered fiercely," Admit it! You had no good reason to kill them all!"

"That's not true!" Kusakabe snapped. This surprised Suzaku. While it wasn't the fact that Kusakabe tried to defend himself, it was the fact that he rose his voice against the heir to the Japanese throne. Almost anyone who tried that was imprisoned. The man appeared to realize that.

"Forgive me your Highness!"

"You are pardoned," Suzaku said," Now give me the reason!"

"I can't," Kusakabe said," Direct orders from the emperor." Suzaku gasped, despite himself. He then narrowed his eyes again. _So just what are you cooking up now, Father?_ he thought.

"So he ordered you not to tell me?"

"Indeed."

"And you used that as an excuse to slaughter so many innocent people?"

"Your Highness, try to understand!" Kusakabe said.

"There is no point!" Suzaku said," No matter what the reason was, the fact remains you slaughtered hundreds of innocents!" He pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Kusakabe.

"Why are doing this?" Kusakabe asked, recoiling.

"Because of my father," Suzaku answered, so calm it was deadly.

"The emperor?"

"Exactly," Suzaku explained," He is nothing more than a tyrant, who hides behind the Houses of Kyoto, and pins the blame on them! Why do you think he put me in Britannia? It was so that when the invasion began, my father could pin the blame on the Houses of Kyoto for invading Britannia with a member of the Royal Family in there! And why did he conquer Britannia! He already controlled all of the Eastern side of Asia, as well as the land south of Britannia! What were his reasons for attacking a country that seemed peaceful, and didn't really have anything to offer to Japan? An age old vendetta? An old rivalry? His reasons were pointless!"

Kusakabe moved back in shock. Or at least as far back as he could in the throne. Suzaku took a deep breath, and calmed down.

"That is why, starting now, I am standing against Japan," he continued," I am tired of watching my father commit such pointless acts of evil, and then pin them on his subordinates!"

"But your Highness…" Kusakabe began.

"I won't hear any complaints!" Suzaku yelled," I won't let Japan stomp on a good people for no reason! What happened to our nation? The nation that boasted great honor and pride? In doing this, I shall show the Japanese what they have become, while saving Britannia!" He then pointed the gun right into Kusakabe's face.

"You won't shoot me, will you?" Kusakabe stuttered. Suzaku shook his head.

"No," he answered as he put the gunned down. Kusakabe sighed in relief.

"But you now know far too much to be allowed to live," the prince said," And you deserve worse than death. So in that case…." The symbol appeared in Suzaku's eye.

**(in Kusakabe's head)**

Suddenly, Kusakabe was surrounded by images of the people who had died during the massacre.

_Feel the pain of those you slaughtered! Suffer!_ Suzaku's voice rang around him. The people charged, holding sticks, rocks, and knives.

**(back to the real world)**

Suzaku watched as Kusakabe cried as he withered to the ground flailing about. Eventually, the colonel stopped moving, face up. And to ensure no suspicions of what could have done it, Suzaku shot the body in the neck.

"I would say checkmate, but that's Lelouch's line," he said, as he walked away.

**(with Lelouch)**

The Orochi pulled back into the base area.

"Welcome back!" Lloyd said, as Lelouch slid out, and landed," So how did our little demon perform?"

"Better than expected," Lelouch said, looking up at the amazing, black Knightmare.

"Your performance on it far exceeding the expectations we thought the Orochi would have!" Cecile praised.

Lelouch rolled his shoulders, and yawned. He then nodded.

"You should probably get heading back," Cecile said. Lelouch nodded in agreement.

"I'll get going," he said.

"I'm sure we'll see you tomorrow!" Lloyd called, while smiling," The Orochi will be waiting for you! We'll get it polished!"

**(at Kenpei Academy)**

Lelouch walked up the walk towards his personal area. He massaged the back of his neck, and groaned.

"What a day," he said," I meet Suzaku, I find C.C., I get shot, I get a brand new Knightmare, and I take down some terrorists. In that order!"

Britannians were allowed to attend the school, but they got the lesser of the dorms. While they weren't bad, they were not as good as the dorms the Japanese students got. Lelouch, however, managed to buy a personal trailer for himself. Fortunately, he remained in contact with Schniezel, who was more than glad to help him. Lelouch went under the name of "Lelouch Lamperouge" while at Kenpei.

He unlocked the door, and walked in.

"Welcome back, Lelouch," C.C. said. Lelouch was briefly surprised by the appearance of the immortal, but shrugged it off.

"I was beginning to wonder when I would see you again," he said, as he sat down on the couch. C.C. sat opposite of him, under the TV. It was a small, yet comfortable place to stay. It included a bathroom, with connection to the sewage system, a bedroom, a small kitchen, and a living room with two couches and a television set.

"So, what brought you back to Britannia?" Lelouch asked," I thought you were in the EU?"

"I was," C.C. answered," But I had an urge to return to Britannia."

"It wasn't to see me was it?" Lelouch teased.

"Don't flatter yourself," C.C. answered. She then leaned back on the couch, and stared at the ceiling.

"So, why did you join the Japanese army?" she asked.

"To find peace, without conflict," Lelouch answered. C.C. arched a thin eyebrow.

"That's not like you," C.C. said," What are you really planning?" Lelouch smiled darkly, as he placed a hand over his eye, and removed a contact. It revealed the same symbol Suzaku had in his right eye.

"My Geass has served me well," Lelouch explained," While it might be permanent, it still gets the job done."

"How does that tie into your plans?" C.C. asked. Lelouch smirked.

"My people have suffered at my fault enough already," Lelouch explained," I am going to destroy Japan, but I'm going to do it in a far less violent way."

"Explain."

"Gladly," Lelouch answered," I became a soldier with the hopes of rising up the ranks. Eventually, I intend on becoming a powerful, respected general, or maybe one of the Kaminoryuu. Probably the latter, since my recent gain of the Orochi. Whatever gets me close to the emperor. Once I'm close enough, I can use my Geass on the emperor. I'll order him to hand over all of the Divine Japanese Empire to me. I'll also use my Geass on the Kaminoryuu, and the House of Kyoto. I shall become emperor, and by extension, the ruler of Britannia. I'll simply switch my rule to that land. I shall reinstate Pendragon as the capital, eliminate all discrimination system, and rename the empire, the Holy Britannian Empire, with myself as the 99th Emperor! And I shall do it with the absolute least bloodshed!"

"Your ambitions sound great," C.C. said," Why not just join the rebels?"

"While I'm sure that I could be a very skilled and feared rebel," Lelouch agreed," I think my siblings have that covered." He then yawned as he stood up.

"Well, I'm going to bed, my day has been painful," he said, as he went into his bedroom.

C.C. watched him.

"You cannot be serious," she said, as if to the air," Yes, that I understand, but the idea is preposterous."

**(with Euphie and the rebels)**

"Well, we got somewhere," Euphie said, as she lead her group of the pathway, towards the school, rubbing the back of her head. She assumed the name, Euphemia Lamperouge while at the school. She was supposed to be Lelouch's younger sister, which she sort of was.

"But so many innocent people were killed," Nina squeaked.

"Damn those Japanese to hell!" Gino growled, clenching his fists.

"It is quite silly," Anya said, working on her device," It was all for some kind poison or something wasn't?" Alice sighed at Anya's lack of emotion. It didn't help that she was Alice's dorm mate.

"It couldn't have been just poison," Milly said," It had to be of some significance. I mean, they put that kind of Knightmare out there!"

"What kind of Knightmare was that?" Rivalz asked," None of us could scratch it?"

"Could it be one of the Kaminoryuu?" Shirley offered.

"No," Euphie denounced," If it was one of them, then we probably all be dead. This person actually made efforts not to kill us."

"That does seem to make sense," Rivalz agreed. Euphie took a deep breath.

"For whatever the reason," she said," We have a lot of work to do. Let's take about a month break. We can regroup for another assault later."

"Yes, your Highness!" everyone responded. They then all dispersed. Milly went to her dorm, which was at the end. Rivalz and Gino went to their dorm. Shirley and Nina went to theirs. Anya and Alice went to theirs.

Euphie, however, was tempted to go speak with Lelouch. She didn't know what he had been up to lately, and that was something that unsettled.

"I'll ask him tomorrow," she decided.

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku stared out his window, at the settlement. He flashed his Geass symbol briefly.

_Can I do it?_ he thought_ Can I really bring down all of Japan with this? No! I'm going to need more! I have to assemble a group of sorts. Could I get in contact with the Britannian Sovereignty Organization?_

The Britannian Sovereignty Organization (BSO), was the largest anti-Japan force in Britannian. They were lead by the powerful warrior, Cornelia li Britannia. She was a ruthless fighter, and was firmly devoted to her country, and people.

_No_ Suzaku dismissed_ They wouldn't recognize some random person as their new leader, much less a Japanese prince. I'm probably going to have build a new identity. I could always get together the other groups together, but that could take a long time. But then there are those people…._

Suzaku remembered the group of rebels he helped earlier. He still had a way to contact to them if he had to. They already has some level of trust in him, so that was one obstacle cleared, but the would need more support and power. Suzaku scrolled through the possibilities, and filed them into possible, and impossible. He finally settled with one.

"Looks like I have to do this," he said. He looked at his hand, and clenched his fists.

"It is on this day," he whispered, barely audible to even him," That I make the vow, to destroy Japan, and serve as the guardian of Britannia!"

**(next morning)(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch walked to class. He was then tripped. As he fell to the ground, he hears some the Japanese students laughing.

"Man, you Brits are klutzes!" a Japanese boy mocked.

"What do you expect from them?" a Japanese girl sneered. They then all moved off. Lelouch calmly stood up, and brushed himself off.

"Hey!" he heard Shirley's voice called," Are you okay?" Lelouch turned to see the orange haired woman coming up.

"Why'd you let them do that to you?" she asked.

"What would you want me to do?" Lelouch questioned," If I fought back, I would've gotten in trouble. A Britannian assaulting a Japanese. It wouldn't look good for any of the Britannian people here." Shirley looked at Lelouch with curiosity, and surprise.

"Well, I have to go," Lelouch said, as he moved off.

Shirley shook from her slight daze, and followed him to the first class.

**(later)**

The day passed on like any day would be for Lelouch. He sighed, as he started packing up. He had some spare time, he figured he could go practice his kung-fu abilities.

After Japan conquered Britannia, Lelouch wanted to learn how to fight. As a result he was trained in snake-style. He found it somewhat fitting now, since the Orochi was sort of a serpent. That is if Lelouch knew his Japanese mythology well.

He found a secluded spot, and began doing some practice moves. Lelouch spun, and dead an upward kick, quick as a lightning.

"You're still good," he heard a familiar voice say. Lelouch stopped, and his eyes shifted. He saw Euphie standing there, with her group. Lelouch sighed.

"Yes?"

Euphie strode up.

"Join us!" she said.

"You know I can't," Lelouch answered.

"We need your strategic skills!" Euphie said," If we get you on our side, then we can win all our fights!"

"From what I hear, you can fight on par with Prince Schniezel when it comes to strategy!" Milly said.

"Please!" Nina asked.

Lelouch shook his head.

"I can't," he answered.

"Why not?" Anya asked, dull as ever. Lelouch took a deep breath.

"You see, I've joined the Japanese military," he said.

For what felt like centuries, they all just stared at Lelouch, as Lelouch stared right back at them. It was Shirley who broke the silence. She marched right up to him, and slapped him across the face.

"You stinkin' traitor!" she snapped. Lelouch simply touched his face, and didn't betray any response.

"How can you turn your back on your own people?" Alice demanded.

"Don't you have any pride?" Milly agreed.

"That's enough!" Euphie told them, and they all quieted down. Euphie looked at Lelouch.

"Lelouch," she said," Think about it. Why would you join the military? Think about our family. Think about Nunnally."

Suddenly, Lelouch slapped Euphie clean across the face. The Third Princess collapsed to the ground.

"Don't you dare use her to try and persuade me!" he snapped.

"Why you!" Gino said.

"No!" Euphie said, as she began to stand up.

"I will never join you!" Lelouch yelled, as he stormed off.

"Who does he think he is?" Rivalz growled.

"Let's go set him straight!" Gino said. He and Rivalz got ready to march on, but Euphie stopped them.

"No," she said," I'll deal with him later. Let him be for the time being. Out of everyone in the Royal Family, Lelouch was struck the hardest by Nunnally's death. You see, she was his full blooded, little sister."

**(back with Lelouch)**

Lelouch collapsed onto the couch in his trailer, and just sat there, holding his head in one hand. C.C. noticed this, and kneeled in front of him.

"They don't understand," Lelouch hissed, as he glared at his palm, like it was the emperor himself," After what I did, I can never do what they do!" C.C. placed her hands on Lelouch's shoulders.

"You know," she said," The way you talk, it sounds like you actually want to join them."

"Never!" Lelouch said, as he stood up, and moved away.

"You know, bottling your feelings like that only leads to ones downfall," C.C. said.

"Your one to talk," Lelouch said, as he began to go into his room.

But out of nowhere, the door burst in. Soldiers flood the room. C.C. managed to hide, before they could take everything. But fortunately, they weren't looking for her.

Before Lelouch could react, much less use his kung-fu, the guards pinned him.

"Lelouch vi Britannia, you are under arrest for the murder of Lt. Colonel Kusakabe!" a guard said.

Lelouch blinked, and cringed. _Why now?_

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku stared out the window, as a news report came on.

"We bring you this special bulletin," the reporter said," It seems a suspect has been identified without the murder of Lt. Colonel Kusakabe!" Suzaku froze, and turned to the TV. But he froze even harder, when he saw the screen.

Lelouch was trying to protest, but he was hit in the back of the head.

_Oh hell!_

**Note: Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I just wanted to say, I gave Lelouch snake-style skills just because he pilots the Orochi, which was a snake demon. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**I still need ideas.**


	4. His Name Is Sendo

_**His Name is Sendo**_

_Suzaku Kururugi, a prince of the Divine Japanese Empire, was granted special abilities by a strange woman. The ability is called: Geass. The power to enter people's minds, and control them like a puppet on strings. Suzaku intends to destroy his own nation of Japan, using this ability._

_But meanwhile, Lelouch vi Britannia, a former Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, and Suzaku's best friend, stands to drive Japan down to the ground, using Geass, withering the nation away from within._

_It is with those two, they hoped that neither of them would ever stand in each other's way. But in this war torn world, "hope" is a rare force._

**(with Suzaku)**

"On whose authority was Lelouch arrested?" Suzaku demanded from a soldier.

"Forgive me your Highness," the soldier said," It was Major Tamaki's order! He went straight to the emperor, and convinced him to give permission to have Lelouch vi Britannia arrested." Suzaku froze, and clenched his fists.

_Tamaki, that little insect! _ Suzaku thought _He went behind my back!_ Major Shinichiro Tamaki. While he wasn't a worm like Kusakabe, he was more like an leech. Tamaki desperately clung to Suzaku and others ranking above himself, and tried to get as much power for his personal use as he could. He had virtually know actual skills, and the only reason he got as far as he did was because he part of a well respected commander's circle of friends.

"Then I'm annulling the charges!" Suzaku declared.

"I'm afraid it was under the emperor, only he can truly annul them," the soldier continued. Suzaku gasped, as he fell back into his chair, and he leaned back, staring at the ceiling in shock.

"Dismissed," he said, still in a daze. The soldier nodded, before leaving.

Suzaku slammed his fist on his desk.

"Damn it, Lelouch!" he snapped in anger," Why did you have to get dragged into this?"

Suzaku shook his head, and managed to clear it. He then stood up.

"Time to set this straight," he declared," And get this thing started."

With that, he headed out.

**(with the Rebels)**

"Lelouch was arrested?" Euphie gasped.

"Its all over the news," Milly confirmed," He's been arrested for the murder of Lt. Colonel Kusakabe."

"Serves him right for betraying Britannia like that!" Rivalz declared. Euphie shook her head.

"Something isn't right," Euphie said," While I'm sure Lelouch wouldn't have much trouble doing that, he looked injured when I saw him last. I doubt he could've done it."

"Then who did?" Shirley asked.

Euphie sighed as she leaned on the wall, and stared out the window.

"We all want to know that," she answered.

**(at the underground base of the BSO)**

"Lelouch killed Kusakabe!" Luciano Bradley said," He's a hero!"

"We can't be sure it was him!" Andreas Darlton protested," And even if he was, what could we possibly do?"

"We should make motions to save him!" Nonette Enneagram said," Whether or not he actually did it is not a problem! The fact remains that he is a member of the Britannian Royal Family!"

"Princess Cornelia, what do you think?" Gilbert G.P. Guilford asked.

All eyes turned, and fell to a tall woman with long maroon hair. She was sitting on a throne, in a military outfit. She looked lost in thought.

"Lelouch," Cornelia whispered.

**(at the interrogation room)**

"So, Mr. vi Britannia," Tamaki sneered at the bound Britannian prisoner across from the table," What do you have to say?"

Lelouch was silent, he was just staring at the table in front of him. While he looked completely calm, on the inside, he was tormented.

_What do I do?_ he thought _I can't use my Geass with my contact in place!_

"Look, I don't got all day!" Tamaki said," Did you kill Kusakabe?"

"No," Lelouch answered.

He was then punched, and pushed into the ground.

"Ya' know, a former member of the Britannian Imperial Family would have plenty of reason to want to kill an important military figure," Tamaki mused, a he picked up the bag that had the gun," So what do you think? We have all the evidence."

"I'm telling you I didn't do anything!" Lelouch protested.

The answer he got was a kick in the stomach.

**(with Lloyd and Cecile)**

Lloyd and Cecile were watching the Orochi get worked on. Lloyd like to watch the people while they did it, so that he ensured nothing happened to his precious Knightmare.

"Never fails," Lloyd drawled," Right when we got the perfect pilot, he gets into trouble!"

"Could we get a new pilot?" Cecile asked.

"I'm afraid not," Lloyd answered," He surpassed everything, clocking in at 95%. I don't think he can be replaced."

"Maybe you could mention that to Major Tamaki?" Cecile suggested.

"Think about what you just said," Lloyd answered," That man considers Britannians to be bugs. He holds all the power, save Prince Suzaku. As a result, he would never listen to us, much less let a Britannian have any leeway."

"Maybe you could go to Prince Suzaku himself?" Cecile offered," I hear he has a far more sympathetic view on Britannians."

"That's even less likely," Lloyd stated," They would never let two Britannians have an audience with the prince."

"But if you mention the Orochi…"

"Ms. Cecile, we are lucky we even managed to get the funds to create this thing," Lloyd interrupted," While it is a Japanese Knightmare, it was designed by Britannian hands. It will need proving in order for people to acknowledge it as skilled. While the most recent event gave us a good push, we still need more in order to really put this thing in the light. The only problem is we lost the most capable pilot of them all."

**(somewhere else)**

"Did you get my request finished?" an assailant demanded. He was dressed in a black trench coat with a high collar, had a baseball cap over his head, and wore thick, wraparound shades. He was holding a gun to a man's head.

"We will get it done in just a shot space of time," the man pleaded," We will have it done by tomorrow!"

"You better!" the assailant continued," I don't have to remind not to call the police, do I?"

"Of course not!"

**(with Euphie)**

Euphie controlled scrolling through her photos. They were of her and Lelouch's childhood, back before Britannia was conquered.

She sighed as she looked through them. There was one of the two of them in the Aries Villa. Euphie and Lelouch were staring up at the stars, while lying on the grass.

Her phone then rang.

"Hello?"

"So, you're alive," a familiar voice said. Euphie froze.

"Its you!" she hissed. She tried to trace the call, but it only said "Death". _What could that mean?_

"What is it?" she asked.

"I take it you're satisfied with what I gave you back in the battlefield?" the voice asked.

"I take it you didn't call me just to ask how I was doing," Euphie said slowly.

"If you want the answers, get as many of your people as you can, and meet me at the Pendragon Columns tomorrow at 1500 hours sharp," the voice said.

"Wait!" Euphie tried to say, but the user hung up.

Euphie stared at the phone, and narrowed her eyes.

"Well I suppose I don't have a choice do I?"

**(with Suzaku)**

As Suzaku hid his phone, he leaned back on his chair, staring at the opposite wall.

"With a little luck, this just might work," he said.

**(with the Rebels)**

"You mean meet this guy?" Alice asked.

"The way he talked, it sounds like he wanted to do it," Euphie said.

"Well, he helped us earlier on," Gino said," I'm all for it."

"But we can't go and chase down a voice," Anya said in her typical monotone voice.

"I say we do it!" Shirley said, standing up," I mean, we can't expect help from that Lelouch guy!" Euphie glared at her, and Shirley moved back slightly, bowing her head.

"Think about it," Euphie said," Lelouch has the most reason out of all us to want to bring Japan down. I'm sure he's probably doing a spy thing." That was an attempt to convince herself, but Euphie noticed it seemed to work on her fellow freedom fighters.

"Now that you mention it," Milly said," That's go to be it!"

"No wonder why he didn't want to join us, he wants to take down the Japanese Empire himself!" Rivalz said," I guess I was wrong about him"

Euphie couldn't help but smile at her team's enthusiasm. Assuming that Anya was enthusiastic.

**(the next day)(at the Pendragon Columns)**

Shirley walked through the halls of Pendragon Columns. It was a museum, once a military base for Britannia, but it was turned into something else but the Japanese.

"The conquering of Britannia gave the nation a chance to advance even further, and to finally resolve, and pacify the grudge that they held against each other," a tour guide said. Shirley scowled at that thought, but kept it to herself. She checked her cellphone, and saw that it was 1500 hours, and yet nothing.

She looked around. She saw Milly standing at one end, looking at some paintings; Gino was in the middle, looking at some old war relics; Euphie was at the other end, listening to a man's lecture; Alice was sitting down, and was punching some things on her cellphone. What it was, Shirley couldn't guess.

She considered the possibility it could be Lelouch, but the call came after he was arrested. Shirley thought about it being Princess Cornelia, but their organization was too large for this.

Just as she was about to declare this pointless, she noticed Euphie putting her cellphone to her ear. It didn't go unnoticed by the other members of the group.

Euphie did the signal, which was a shift of her purse, from her right shoulder to her left.

"Who is this?" she asked. She nodded for her followers to continue acting nonchalant.

"Good timing," the voice said.

"Where are you?" Euphie asked.

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku was wearing his disguise, as he headed to the trains.

"That is not important right now, get your friends, tell them to go the train station near the old art gallery, and get on the second train," he said.

**(at Tamaki's office)**

"You're Diethard aren't ya'?" the Major asked. Diethard Ried nodded his head.

"Yes I am."

"From what I here, for a Brit, you're pretty good at reporting," Tamaki said.

"I don't really consider the report, I consider the show itself," the blonde Britannian responded.

"Well, whatever the hell it means to you, I'm expecting for something pretty good during Kusakabe's funeral procession," Tamaki stated.

"I'll do what I can."

"Good, now get the hell out of my office," Tamaki said, putting his feet on his desk.

Diethard rubbed his temples as he exited the room.

"I swear," he said," This job will be the death of me." While Diethard did have sympathy for the Britannian people, he was Britannian after all, he figured nothing could really be done about it. But if someone could prove him wrong, that would be the story above all others.

**(on the train)**

Milly stood on the train, staring out the window. She yawned lazily.

_Man, this is boring!_ she drawled in her head _Can't this guy just show himself?_

Milly shot a glance at Euphie, who was staring at her phone, as though she thought that the more she stared at it, the faster the call would come.

Just as Euphie was about to put away, the phone rang.

"What?" she hissed.

"Look to the east," the voice said," And tell me, what do you see?" Euphie looked that direction, and scowled.

"I see the settlement, created by Japan," she answered.

"Now look to the west, and tell me the same thing," the voice continued. Euphie looked to the west.

"I see the remains of a once powerful nation, completely stripped of everything it had," she said.

"Move to the front of the train," the voice instructed.

"First tell me who you are!" Euphie whispered with frustration.

"You'll get the answer if you go the front of the train," the voice said. Euphie sighed, before nodding to her group. She lead them up to the train. None of them seemed to notice the trance all the passengers were in.

They all got to the front, and they saw a figure, sitting down, cross legged, like a ninja in meditation. They saw the back of what looked like a white ribcage almost, with black cloth. They also saw the back of mask, it was also black.

"Are you the guy who called us?" Euphie asked. They got no response.

"Do I have to ask again?" Euphie demanded.

"Don't you hear her Highness talking?" Gino growled, just as they were entering a tunnel, the figure faced them, though they didn't remember him standing up. All of them recoiled slightly.

They were face to mask by a figure clad in a black and white ninja suit. His chaste was black, but it had what looked like a bleached ribcage on it. The arms were folded, but it looked like they also had bones on them. The legs also had that affect. The boots were normal, but they looked like they had bone claws on the toes. The gloves had the bone affect, but on the end of the fingers, were bone claws. But it was the face that was the most intimidating. It was a bleached white skull, but an inhuman one. It had a protruding, pointed chin, a pointed snout, sharp teeth, and long, narrow eyes; in short, it looked like a dragon skull. It went over the top of the head, and around the back. On the forehead, directly over the eyes, was a red symbol, like a symbol that resembled a bird. Inside the eye sockets there was dark red glass.

"I trust you are satisfied with what I gave you?" the figure asked, in an echoing, sinister voice.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"I wanted to make sure you understood the difference between those two areas," he continued.

"Yeah, I think we get that much," Gino said," But what's the point? We're fighting them for a reason."

"You aren't a resistance force, you are a terrorist organization," the figure corrected," Merely a bunch of pricks who take their anger out on the people."

"What are you saying?" Gino demanded, taking a step forward, but Milly pulled him back.

"Japan will not be truly harmed by this, what you are doing is merely annoying them," the black clad figure said," If you want to help your people, then stop aiming at the others. Don't attack the Japanese, attack Japan!" Beneath that mask, two emerald eyes stared out.

"Rise against Japan!" Suzaku said firmly," Fight!"

"Sure you can talk, but how do we know you can give what you are offering?" Shirley demanded.

"She's right!" Alice said," You might have helped us, but why should we trust a guy who wears a mask that looks like a dragon skull?"

"Your face possess consequence in this war," the figure said," But I shall demonstrate just what I'm capable of!"

**(at the Japanese prison)**

"I've got some good news!" Lloyd said, as he stood in front of Lelouch's cell. Said former prince looked up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We managed to get some actual evidence," Lloyd said," We can always hope it can give some logic."

"What kind of evidence?" Lelouch asked.

"We studied the Orochi, and found some interesting things, like evidence you were in there during the time Kusakabe was killed," Lloyd said jovially.

Though it seemed hopeful, both Britannians knew there was little of that. The Japanese now knew Lelouch's heritage, they would deem him guilty just for his bloodline.

"Well," Lelouch said," I'm just going to have to accept what they give me."

_If it were only that easy_ he thought_ It can't end like this! Nunnally! Mother!_ And then Lelouch remembered the third person, and the one who had the greatest influence on his life.

_Father_.

**(at the procession)**

"I can see the procession coming now!" a reporter said," Its Lelouch vi Britannia, Lt. Colonel Kusakabe's purported killer!"

People booed, and some even threw things. Lelouch stared at the road in front of him. Tamaki was riding a _Kaze _Knightmare, he was watching the road in front with other guards behind him.

"Damn Britannian scum!" one person yelled.

"Kill him here!" another yelled.

"Well, this is going as planned," Diethard said from his van, while working the reporting system. But in his head he added_ As if anything of this really mattered. It is sot of pathetic actually._

**(with Lloyd and Cecile)**

"I don't believe this!" Cecile said," Everyone knows he's innocent."

"I managed to get the evidence in, but I doubt they'll acknowledge," Lloyd said.

"If we can get the Orochi in there…"

"Getting a massive piece of black and red metal into a court room," Lloyd said," I suppose we just have to wing it now."

**(Lelouch's trailer)**

C.C. watched the events with wrapped interest.

"Of course I can't," she said," I don't know where you get those ideas. Don't worry, if he does die, I do have a backup plan, besides, I highly doubt he will die today."

**(back at the procession)**

Lelouch ignored everyone, even after a rotten piece of rotten fruit hit him in cheek.

"The punishment for the killer of this strong, and driving war leader is going on as I speak!" the reporter continued," The judgement he deserves will come soon!"

**(somewhere)**

Suzaku pulled own the outfit, and fitted the ribs into place.

He pulled on the gloves, and flexed to get the claws into place.

He slipped into the clawed groups.

And finally, he picked up his mask.

_Well, here goes nothing_, he thought with a smile. He pulled the mask on, and he fit the skull into place. There was a hiss, as a couple of items that looked like hydraulics almost, were pushed in, as though sealing the mask onto his head.

**(rebels' hideout)**

"Are they sure can pull this off?" Rivalz asked.

"Princess Euphemia appeared to be confident enough with him," Nina said," Shouldn't that be enough?"

**(somewhere near the procession)**

Gino watched from his small cargo Knightmare, which was made just for the sake of transporting items, absolutely no use in combat whatsoever.

"Can we really do this?" he asked.

**(the procession)**

"Major Tamaki!" somebody radioed.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"A vehicle is approaching!"

"So?" he questioned," Just get it turn around."

"We tried, but when we got there, all the guards were in a daze," the soldier said," Its Colonel Kusakabe's personal transport!" Tamaki grinned.

"Then I'll deal with them," he said," Let'm pass!"

"The convoy has stopped!" the reporter said," A vehicle is approaching! It is Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe's!"

As the car approached, Euphie was driving it, cringed.

_Please let them not notice its not real! Please let them not notice its not real! _ she prayed.

_(Flashback)_

_"I'm going to need all of this as soon as possible," the strange man said, holding a list of supplies._

_"Look, there are soldiers there, what can we do?" Gino asked._

_"And even if we do get Lelouch out of there? What then?" Euphie responded._

_"Those are details I'll address," the figure answered._

_(End Flashback)_

The vehicle stopped, in front of the convoy.

"Alright, I'll teach ya' to be disrespectful to the dead," Tamaki said, drawing his pistol.

The Japanese symbol suddenly burned away, to reveal a tall figure, clad in black, with a skeletal visage.

"My name is… Sendo!" the figure introduced.

"Sendo?" Tamaki echoed.

"This strange man has appeared!" the reporter said," He has called himself 'Sendo'."

"Doesn't that mean 'death'?" Diethard thought out loud.

_Is he a Britannian?_ Lelouch thought.

Euphie began shaking.

"Hold it!" Tamaki yelled, before firing his pistol into the air.

Several _Kazes _rained down.

"Oh no!" Euphie whispered.

"Alright, now let's take off that mask!" Tamaki instructed.

Instead, Sendo, tapped his foot twice. The back of the car flew off, revealing an all too familiar canister.

Tamaki's eyes widened," That's the…"

"Wait stop!" Lelouch tired to cry, only to be hit by one of the soldiers.

Tamaki hissed as he pointed a gun at Sendo.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sendo said," One false move, and this whole thing is blown."

"Get that camera into his face!" Diethard ordered.

"But sir…" the camera tried to say.

"Fine, I'll do it myself!" Diethard snapped, grabbing a camera, and running out to film himself.

"Great, so whadda want?" Tamaki snapped.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sendo said," Give me, Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Never!" Tamaki snapped," He killed Colonel Kusakabe!"

"Has the Divine Japanese Empire really fallen low enough to kill an innocent man?" Sendo sneered.

"What are you getting at?" Tamaki questioned.

"You see," Sendo explained," _**I**_ am the one who killed Kusakabe!" People gasped. Diethard grinned.

"Really?" Cecile asked.

"Well, I guess we will be getting Lelouch back," Lloyd stated.

"It seems that this man is claiming to be killer!" the announcer said," So where does that leave Lelouch vi Britannia?"

"Pause and think," Sendo said," Give me your so called Britannian 'scum', and you can save the Japanese 'treasure'."

Diethard smiled with excitement. _This whole thing is a big show!_

"Go to hell!" Tamaki yelled," Kill him!"

"I wouldn't do that I were you," Sendo continued.

"What are you saying?"

"Because you won't ever get to hear my speech," Sendo mocked," I spent all night working on it!"

Just before Tamaki could give the order, the glass over the right eye whole opened, revealing a green eye. The Geass symbol lit up in it, and soared into all the soldiers' eyes, including Tamaki's.

_Now, feel the pain of all those you have harmed!_

"Hear me, people of the Divine Japanese Empire!" Sendo then said," I now hold the lives of these soldiers in the palm of my hand. I die, they die!" This discouraged those who weren't affected.

"Now listen!" Sendo said, though it was more of an order," For too many years, I have watched you, the Japanese, who claim to hold honor above all! And yet look around! You have stomped on innocent Britannians for no good reason! That is nothing more than acts of cowardice, and dishonor! I don't give a damn about your own concepts of 'justice'! When you think of justice, you think of you so called 'heaven's justice'! Justice? Hah! It is merely a way of telling yourselves what you are doing is right! It is no more than a ruse, a mask, to hide your own sins! All I have seen is injustice, and evil! The terrorists are not the evil ones, the Japanese are! I will not rest until your 'justice' is reduced to dust by true justice! My name is Sendo, and I standby what I said when Britannia was conquered! Now hear my words.. I WILL OBLITERATE JAPAN!"

The people were in shock, and terror, as Sendo just completely tore their beliefs to pieces. Britannians were watching this wherever, where shocked. Diethard smiled madly. _Amazing… truly amazing._

**(rebels' hideout)**

"Okay, now THAT is impressive!" Milly said.

**(BSO headquarters)**

"What are you here for?" Cornelia asked out loud.

**(the procession)**

Sendo then calmly walked towards the place where Lelouch was being held, as he wasn't affected by the Geass. Sendo plucked the keys out of the guard's pocket, and freed Lelouch.

"Let's go!" he said, as he nodded to Euphie, who sped forward. When she passed, Sendo threw Lelouch onto the car, and jumped on himself. They then soared off the edge. Sendo then turned off his Geass.

Tamaki came back to his senses.

"Why are we letting them go!" he yelled," Fire!"

But it was too late.

Gino caught them all in the cargo Knightmare, and sped off, as the exploding vehicle allowed smokescreen.

**(at the rebel's hideout)**

"Okay, so it worked!" Rivalz said," Everyone's wrong."

"You just more than others," Alice commented.

"The big thing is we rescued Lelouch," Euphie said, as she turned to where Sendo and Lelouch were talking.

"So I assume you understand now?" Sendo asked," Prince Lelouch. You should see that Japan is scum! Join me!"

"Why did you kill Kusakabe?" Lelouch demanded.

"Because he deserved it," Sendo answered.

"That isn't an answer!"

"Answers don't have meaning," Sendo responded," Often times, it is the questions that define things."

Lelouch's eye narrowed in frustration.

"I ask again, join me!" Sendo said, offering his hand," The Japanese aren't worthing serving, they are nothing but a nation of hypocrites."

"No," Lelouch said," I will get even with Japan, but not through such acts!"

"Are you insane?" Sendo snapped," That nation can't be changed! Nearly 500 years has proved that!"

"I won't bother explaining, you wouldn't understand," Lelouch said, as he began to leave," Now if you excuse me, I have a trial to attend!"

"Its going to be rigged!" Sendo yelled.

Lelouch paused and turned.

"I won't become a terrorist," was all he said.

Suzaku cringed under his mask.

_Lelouch._

**Note: Now this chapter was hard to write, since it was so scattered. I chose the name "Sendo" because I figured he would be the death of Japan.**

**Kallen is going to appear in the next chapter, and her role is going to be compared to Euphie's. I need some suggestions on how she and Lelouch should meet. Please?**


	5. Why Does the Sun Rise?

_**Why Does the Sun Rise?**__i_

**Note: Don't ask about the title, let's just say I was completely blocked.**

**(the Middle East)**

Several Bamides charged forward.

"Fire at will!"

Each one fired at the approaching Japanese forces. However, from the dust, several Knightmares stormed out.

"Those are _Kages_!" a soldier for the Middle Eastern Federation realized.

_Kage _Knightmares were modified from _Kaze_ Knightmares. They were modified for close combat, armed with naginatas and sometimes kanabos. They all charged into combat, weapons drawn.

From the Japanese mobile base, the commander, Kozuki Naoto watched.

"Sir, the forces are being oppressed!" one soldier said.

"Don't worry," Naoto answered," Think about it, who do we have on our side?"

"Of course!" the soldier said, knowing what his commander was talking about.

As the Bamides continued to fire, and hold the _Kages _back to a certain extent, a red blur shot through the battle.

"What in the hell!" the commander cried as his Knightmare was destroyed.

"She never fails to disappoint," Naoto noted with a grin.

"Sir, we have an incoming message from Kyoto!"

"Patch them through," Naoto responded, the face of Taizo Kirihara appeared on the screen," Lord Kirihara!" Naoto bowed at his waist in acknowledgement. Kirihara smiled.

"From what I hear in the background, I assume victory was your's?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks to my sister!" Naoto confirmed. Kirihara smiled widened.

"That is always pleasing to hear," he said," I hope you have finished things here, because you are needed in Britannia."

Naoto had been expecting that. Since the appearance of Sendo, things in Britannia were getting even harrier. And the death of Colonel Kusakabe didn't help.

"Alright," he agreed," My sister has always wanted go to Britannia."

"She is a half-blood, am I correct?" Kirihara asked.

Naoto froze. His sister's bloodline had never been any real concern, but both of them were rather sensitive to that subject.

"And what of it?" he asked, his tone briefly forgetting respect. However, Kirihara either didn't care, or didn't hear.

"My mere curiosity," he answered," I look forward to hearing from you again."

Naoto sat down, and stared that ceiling.

"Oh boy," he said out loud, he then sat up," Well, everything seems done here, let's back up, and head to Britannia!"

**(with Lloyd and Cecile)**

"Things are popping up all over now," Cecile said as she began scrolling through the news on her computer," In Phoenix, Helena, and New York."

"Probably has something to do with that Sendo character," Lloyd said. Behind them, the Orochi was beginning to be loaded into a trailer.

"People are being motivated," he continued," Resistance forces are becoming even more determined to free Britannia from Japanese control."

"What about Major Tamaki?" Cecile asked.

"It seems some are beginning to lose faith him," Lloyd answered," The way he just zoned out like that in the very midst of the chaos. Many people were probably shocked by that. Hopefully it doesn't extend into our case, I doubt that we could lose too much more."

**(at a random mansion complex of sorts)**

On the outskirts of the settlement, was a massive system of houses. They were the residence of the Royal Family of Britannia. The majority of them surrendered to Japanese control during the takeover, as a result, they got to keep their titles, and wealth. They became advisors of sorts to the Japanese government. But the power they had was little to none.

However, in secret, they were firm supporters of Britannian resistance groups. The de-facto head was Prince Schniezel el Britannia. He was considered to be the strongest of the Royal Family, under the emperor himself, prior to the takeover. Schniezel was a dedicated Britannian, and was urgent to see the nation freed.

He was standing at the window, staring at the settlement, his brother, Odysseus eu Britannia was standing next to him.

"Should we give this Sendo character support?" Odysseus asked," He seems like a person worth noting. What's more, he killed Kusakabe."

"Not yet," Schniezel answered," We don't know enough about Sendo yet to give him that much support. If anything, we should bide our time, let Sendo prove himself."

**(at the BSO headquarters)**

"Your Highness, we should support Sendo!" Luciano said to Cornelia," He's a man who wants to destroy Japan among all others!"

"We all do," Cornelia answered," We do not have enough to build off of with Sendo though."

**(a few days later)(at the Settlement judgement hall)**

"Lelouch vi Britannia," the judge said," His Majesty, the emperor, has approved for your release. There is no evidence to support your participation in the killing of Lt. Colonel Kusakabe."

Lelouch walked out into the streets. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, a black shirt, and dark pants. He has a backpack on, and was staring at the ground.

"That was too simple," he thought out loud," How could I just be freed?"

As he walked down the street, he checked his watch. He had a couple hours of daylight by the looks of it, so he figured that he spend them doing something.

As he rounded a corner, he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry!" Lelouch said. When he looked up, he saw he had run into a young woman with red hair, sunglasses, and a blue t-shirt and pants.

"No, its okay," the girl answered," I should've looked where I was going."

Lelouch smiled as he got up, offering a hand. The girl took it, and he pulled her up.

"I haven't seen you before, are you from around here?" Lelouch asked.

"No," the girl said, shaking her head," This is my first time at the Pendragon settlement."

"Well, I would be happy to show you around," Lelouch said.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother," the girl said.

"You wouldn't be," Lelouch answered. In truth, that was a bit of a lie. Lelouch wasn't a tour guide, and he didn't really consider himself much of a people person. However, Lelouch kept that down, deciding _not_ to be snarky for once.

"Well, I'd be happy to see the place," the girl said with a smile.

"Alright," Lelouch answered," But first, what's your name?"

The girl paused, as if thinking of something. That didn't go unnoticed by Lelouch.

"Just call me Kallen."

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku scrolled down the news website. He smirked.

_It seems like my ambitions are getting somewhere after all_ he thought. Sendo was going to establish himself as a warrior for the Britannians, a possible messiah. "Messiah" might have been the wrong word. Sendo had only recently appeared, but the fact that he killed Kusakabe, and that speech that he gave during the procession, definitely worked in his favor. Suzaku laughed slightly. _Next chance I get, I should thank Lelouch for those times we played emperor._ Suzaku smiled nostalgically at the days before Britannia was taken over. The two would often pretend to be the emperor of their respective nation.

Suzaku thought about that group who had helped him. He knew that he was going to need more help, and that Euphemia li Britannia and her followers would definitely contribute.

Suzaku then frowned. There was still that black Knightmare. It had effortlessly wiped them all out, it would probably be a dangerous factor in the equation. That was definitely something Suzaku would have to consider.

He then wondered about Lelouch. He was aware that his friend had been freed, since there was no solid evidence anymore that Lelouch was Kusakabe's killer. In fact, there was no evidence at all anymore.

Suzaku then thought about the arrival of Naoto, and Kallen. Kallen was Suzaku's childhood friend, and they had known each other for a very long time. While Suzaku considered Lelouch to be his best friend, Kallen was definitely quite close as well.

He then heard his pager go off.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Major Tamaki here to see you, your Highness!"

"Send him in," Suzaku responded. Tamaki then entered, and briefly bowed.

"Your Highness," he said.

"What exactly is the problem?"

Tamaki rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Well…" he began," I just want to say that I don't know what happened back at the procession."

"If I may ask, what happened to you exactly?"

"This is going to sound crazy, but I found myself in this strange world," Tamaki explained," I was surrounded by Brits, as they seemed to be happily going about whatever they do. They all got along, and everyone seemed content."

Suzaku smirked inwardly. The vision he gave Tamaki with his Geass was one where Suzaku showed what Japan had taken from the Britannians.

"Well whatever the reason," Suzaku said," You were clearly in a state of delusion. There was no way you could've fought back. No, you are dismissed."

"But…" Tamaki tried to say.

"I said you are demised," Suzaku repeated, as Tamaki left. As he was, Naoto walked in.

"Oh, hey Naoto!" Tamaki waved to his friend.

"Tamaki, what's up?" Naoto asked.

"Not much, just the typical terrorist trying to defy the Japanese ruler," Tamaki answered.

"Well, take care," Naoto said as he entered and Tamaki left. Naoto bowed his head to Suzaku.

"Commander Kozuki," Suzaku said," Its been a long time."

"It has been a long time, your Highness," Naoto agreed," Lord Kirihara sent me to assist you." Suzaku cringed on the inside. It hadn't been something he should've initially expected, but didn't. Kallen was one of Japan's strongest warriors, and her appearance would probably have a negative effect on his plans.

"So, tell me," Suzaku said, preparing for the worst," What do you intend on doing?"

**(with Lelouch and Kallen)**

It didn't take long for Lelouch to regret making the offer..

The most simplistic thing seemed to impress her, and only twenty minutes after meeting her, Lelouch wanted to bang his head on the side of a building.

"You know, you have a Western style name, but you don't seem to know that much about Western culture," Lelouch noted.

Kallen shrugged.

"I was raised overseas," she said," But I have some Western blood in my veins."

"Of course," Lelouch said, though he didn't buy all of it.

They continued just walking along, as Lelouch explained some things to Kallen. That was when Kallen brought of the next topic, one that was rather unpleasant for Lelouch as an individual.

"You know, I was walking along earlier today, and I kept seeing Britannians being beat up by Japanese," she said," And yet no one was doing anything. Why?"

"Did you do anything?" Lelouch asked plainly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Kallen said," I tried to stop them, but they just threatened to beat me up. I called the police, but they didn't do anything."

"Think about it," Lelouch said," The law will turn a blind eye if a Japanese kills a Britannian, but will be merciless if a Britannian kills a Japanese. I couldn't do anything. Besides, I would be harming that girl also. The best thing a Britannian could do would just to try and wait things out. Fate is a cruel force, but time is a compassionate one. And good things will happen to the patient ones." Lelouch, truthfully, didn't belief a word of what he just said, but he had said it, so he figured he should keep it going.

Kallen stared at Lelouch in shock.

"But…" she tried to say.

"Acceptance is a force that creates peace," Lelouch said. He mentally added_ But it will never last long._

Kallen looked at Lelouch, before smiling slightly.

Without them knowing, they were being watched.

"This is getting interesting," Lloyd said.

"Isn't that…" Cecile began.

"It sure is."

**(with Euphie and the rebels)**

"Is it really a good idea?" Shirley asked," Making ourselves this guy's followers?"

"He basically proved himself by saving Lelouch," Alice said," I think we should give Sendo a chance."

"That could've been a fluke," Anya said, not looking up from her hard drive.

"Come on!" Gino said," I was there. Sendo had everything in the palm of his hand.

"But still," Nina said," Do we have enough to trust him with?"

"Come on, Nina!" Milly said," Sendo just completely took on a full Japanese convoy, I think that's enough."

"Milly's right!" Rivalz agreed," Sendo deserves our trust!" Everyone turned to Euphie. Since she was Britannian princess, and the leader, she had the final say.

Euphie was lost in thought, staring out the window. She turned to them.

"We'll give him a chance," she decided.

**(with Tamaki)**

Tamaki had heard reports that Sendo had been sighted.

For that reason, he was heading out in his _Kaze_ Knightmare. He yawned.

"Hopefully this will be worth it," he said.

**(back with Lelouch and Kallen)**

"So this is where you wanted to go?" Lelouch asked. Kallen nodded. Lelouch shrugged.

"Well, if you want to," he said," I'll wait here."

"You don't want to come up?" Kallen asked. Lelouch shook his head.

"No thanks," he answered. Kallen looked at him for a little while, before going into the apartment building.

"Why do you think he didn't want to go in?" Cecile asked. Lloyd smiled. He knew the reason.

"Do you know who lives in there?" he asked.

"No," Cecile answered.

"Then let me tell you…," Lloyd began.

As Kallen walked up the stairs, she checked the piece of paper she had in her pocket.

"Room 245," she read, as she got onto the right level.

She looked at each room, before finding the right one. She knocked on it. After a short time, it was answered.

It revealed a man with red hair, and brown eyes. He looked like he had recently shaven. He had jeans on, and a skin shirt. Kallen looked surprised by the appearance of this man.

"What?" he asked, sounding like he didn't want to be bothered. He looked at Kallen, and his eyes widened.

"Kallen?"

"Dad?"

There was an awkward silence between the two for a short time. But it was broken as Kallen threw her arms around her father.

"I've missed you so much!" she cried, tears in her eyes. Her father hugged her back.

"I've missed you too," he said.

Eventually, the two separated.

"Why are you here?" Kallen's father asked.

"I snuck off," Kallen informed. They both knew that they weren't supposed to see each other. It was mostly because of a not so good reason.

"You shouldn't do that," her father said," You are putting yourself at risk."

"I don't care!" Kallen declared," I just wanted to see you so bad!"

"Still," her father said," You should go."

"But I just got here!" Kallen protested.

"Please, for your sake, go," her father responded," If anyone sees you…"

"Please!" Kallen begged," I haven't seen for a decade!"

"Go," her father instructed, before stepping back into the room, a tear fell from his eye," I love you." The door then closed.

"Dad!" Kallen cried, beating on the door.

Tears streamed down her face as she ran into the stairway. She sat against the wall, and hugged her knees to her chest. She then silently cried.

"Daddy," she whispered.

**(about 6 minutes later)**

"I was beginning to worry," Lelouch said as Kallen came up. It was apparently to him that she had been crying. Lelouch knew the story well, but decided not to bring it up. He knew from the get go who Kallen was, and who her family was.

"Well, I'm here," Kallen said slowly. Lelouch placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on," he said," Let's go."

As they walked off, they heard an explosion in the distance.

**(with Tamaki)**

"The hell are you guy's doing?" Tamaki demanded.

"You let Sendo escape!" a soldier said.

"I was in a trance!" Tamaki yelled.

"That's an excuse!" another soldier said.

"You have to be cleaned away," a third said," So that you won't shame Japan anymore."

**(with Lelouch and Kallen)**

"What was that?" Kallen asked.

"Good question," Lelouch answered.

"And I've got an answer!" Lloyd said as he pulled up in his trailer," It seems Major Tamaki is having a squabble with the others over there. To bad you were deemed innocent, you're stuck with me again!"

_Tamaki_ Kallen thought _Big flipping surprise._

"Wait!" Lelouch said," We can use this as a chance to get more data on the Orochi!"

"The Orochi?" Kallen asked.

"You'll see soon," Lelouch said," Do me a favor, and be safe." Kallen blinked slightly.

"Okay!" she agreed.

**(with Tamaki)**

"You damn cowards!" Tamaki yelled, as he was knocked back.

"We'll crush you," the soldier said," Don't worry, this won't take long!"

"Long… Live… Japan!" each one yelled, as they got ready to finish the job.

However, a serpentine Slash Harken knocked one of them away, catching their attention.

"The hell?"

Tamaki gasped.

"Its…"

Standing on the edge of the stadium, was a black Knightmare, with bright red outlining.

"…the Orochi!"

"You are on the same side!" Lelouch yelled," There is no point in fighting!" He then jumped down.

"Damn you, interloper!" a soldier yelled, as he tried to crush the Orochi. However, the Orochi placed its hand on a new addition. A black sheath, with a black hilt coming out. Lelouch took a deep breath, as the Orochi drew its weapon.

While still drawing, the sword changed into a deep red coloration. And with that, Lelouch cut off the _Kaze's _legs whilst still drawing.

Everyone stared. The Orochi held a katana, it was the color of fresh blood.

"Its the MPK (Maser Pulsation Katana)!" Tamaki said in shock.

"Damn intruder!" one of the soldiers yelled, as he struck forward. The Orochi effortlessly blocked, and with a single slashed, cut the _Kaze _in half.

"This is taking too long," the soldier said," I'll just use the _Saigo_ Grenade!" The _Kaze_ grabbed a cylinder from its waist, and threw it in the air.

During all of this, Kallen ran into the stadium. Just as she was about to yell, she saw the grenade.

Lelouch noticed this.

"Kallen!" he yelled.

"The hell?" Tamaki asked, as the grenade went off. It sent a series of shrapnel all over the place. The Orochi moved in front of Kallen, as Tamaki ejected. The blood red shields of the Orochi deflected the blasts away.

"Why did you come here?" Lelouch demanded.

"I had to stop this!" Kallen yelled.

Eventually, the barrage stopped.

"Damn you!" the soldier yelled, as he struck forward. However, the Orochi simply carved down with its katana. The _Kaze_ fell away, in two pieces.

Lelouch got out of his Knightmare.

"So that's the Orochi?" Kallen asked.

"It is," Lelouch answered," Kozuki Kallen." Kallen gasped.

"How do you…"

"I'm not an idiot," Lelouch answered," Did you really think that I wouldn't know about one of the Kaminoryuu arriving? And not be able to recognize her on sight?"

**Note: I hope you enjoyed reading this. I hope I got a good start with Kallen.**

**I still need ideas, but particularly for the following: Knightmare suggestions (you can PM me those), and a name for the organization Sendo founds. Story ideas as well.**


	6. The Snake, Knight, Witch, and Sun

_**The Snake, Knight, Witch, and Sun**_

**(at Kenpei Academy)**

"I hate my life so much," Lelouch groaned as he walked up the steps into his trailer.

"Welcome home," C.C. said as she looked up from the magazine she was reading. Next to her, was an open box of pizza.

"If I may ask, where have you been?" she questioned.

"Its a long story," Lelouch answered.

"I've got more time than you can imagine," the immortal responded. Lelouch sighed, knowing C.C. wasn't going to take "no" for an answer. With that, he told C.C. about the events of the day.

"So, one of the Kaminoryuu is here?" C.C. said," This might make things interesting."

"Yeah, whatever," Lelouch answered, as he looked for the remote.

"You're not afraid of having your thunder stolen are you?" C.C. asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean think about," the green haired woman stated," You might be the pilot of the infamous Orochi, but with a Knightmare pilot whose is Japanese, and revered as being a master, you might lose a lot of your status."

"I couldn't care less about the concept of 'status', and 'rank'," Lelouch responded," I abandoned that thought seven years ago. Besides, it might be for the best."

"How exactly?" C.C. asked.

"Kozuki Kallen is half-Britannian," Lelouch answered," The Britannians might see her as a symbol, that they can improve their lives."

"But others will probably view as a traitor," C.C. countered. Lelouch nodded. That was a thought he knew several people would have, most notably, his family.

"I can only pray for the former," the former prince said," I can't have people getting in my way. I am going to bring down Japan, but I'm going to do it without senseless violence."

"One can't do anything without senseless violence," C.C. said.

"Not necessarily true," Lelouch answered.

"You know it is," the immortal stated. The silence that followed made it apparent that C.C. had scored a point.

There was a brief pause, before Lelouch brought of the next subject.

"By the way, during the procession, when Sendo saved me, I couldn't help but notice something about him," he mentioned.

"Hmm?" C.C. responded with.

"He had Geass," Lelouch hissed, glaring at his ally.

"And what about it?" C.C. asked calmly.

"What do you know about this?"

"Nothing," C.C. answered. Lelouch could normally tell when someone was making a lie, but C.C. wasn't really the case, but still…

"You know more than you are letting on," Lelouch said," Who did you give Geass to?"

"We Code Bearers have a rule," C.C. said," We never let anyone find out who we gave Geass to. They have to find out on their own."

"So in other words, you're not going to tell me?" Lelouch asked.

"Correct," C.C. responded.

**(at the Japanese Government Complex)**

"Kallen, where have you been?" Naoto asked.

"Sorry, Naoto," the red head answered," I just never been to Britannia before, so I wanted to see it for myself."

"But still, don't just run off like that," Naoto repeated, putting his hand on her head," Mom would've killed me if anything happened to you." Kallen pouted slightly.

"I can take care of myself," she said," I'm the Sebunryuu (Seventh Dragon)!"

"But you're still my little sister," Naoto responded," Meaning its my job to keep you safe."

Later, Kallen went up to Suzaku's office. Upon seeing him, Kallen bowed.

"Your Highness," she said submissively.

"You know," Suzaku said," Most people are expected to bow before me. However, there are exceptions." He then stood up, and walked over to Kallen.

"You are one of those exceptions," he said with a grin.

Kallen smiled as she leaned up. The two then high fiver.

They spent a lot of their time just catching up and talking. The subject quickly turned serious though.

"So what about this Sendo guy?" Kallen asked. Suzaku suddenly went still, and his eyes narrowed.

"What about him?" he asked.

"Don't answer my question with a question," his friend said," What are you going to do about him?"

"I don't know yet," Suzaku said," He is only one man, and he hasn't been around much."

"But he killed Kusakabe," Kallen said.

"Sometimes I think Kusakabe might have deserved it," Suzaku responded. Kallen blinked.

"What do you mean?" she asked, somewhat surprised that Suzaku had just put down one of Japan's finest. That feeling dropped when Suzaku explained what Kusakabe had done.

"Oh my God…," Kallen whispered, her hands rising to her mouth," Are you serious?"

"Yes, Kusakabe ordered the death of hundreds of completely innocent Britannians," Suzaku said," That is why he deserved to die."

Kallen was quiet. She was raised in Japan, and never really thought about her Britannian side. That changed when Britannia was taken over. In the back of her head, Kallen had always been repeatedly tormented by the concept of her Britannian blood. Naoto never really thought about it, but Kallen was starting to. While it was a strange thought, the Britannians were technically her kinsmen. It always shook her, but it was the truth. Had she betrayed her own people?

"Whatever the reason is," Suzaku said," I'm starting to think that Sendo might be right."

"What are you talking about?" Kallen asked

"Maybe the Japanese have lost their honor," Suzaku answered," Maybe it should change."

"But surely what Sendo is doing isn't right!" Kallen said," Its flat out terrorism!"

"Kallen, can I ask you something?" Suzaku asked.

"Don't change the subject!"

"I just did." Kallen sighed, knowing that she might as well go along with it.

"Of course."

"Why aren't you on the rebel's side?" Suzaku questioned. Kallen froze. She then used the best answer that she had in her file cabinet.

"Well, I guess its because I'm Japanese," Kallen answered.

"Only half," Suzaku said," Why don't you want to help Britannia?"

"Well, I want to help Britannia without causing too much destruction," Kallen answered, that was when she realized that her statement made no sense. She caused so much destruction, isn't wasn't funny.

"I mean, destruction to the innocents," she said.

Suzaku decided to drop the subject, knowing it would get nowhere.

"Well, what do you plan on doing with your free time?" he asked.

"I don't know," Kallen answered with a shrug.

"I do," Suzaku answered with a grin.

**(at Kenpei Academy)**

"Greetings," Kallen said to the class," I am Kozuki Kallen!"

People began to whisper and murmur amongst each other, but mostly just the Japanese. The Britannian students just stared at their desks. Kallen noticed this and sighed slightly.

"You can take a seat next to Lelouch," the teacher said. Kallen was surprised to see the pilot of the Orochi there as she walked over. Lelouch briefly looked up.

"Look who it is," he said grinning.

"Um, hi," Kallen said, as she sat next to Lelouch," Suzaku told me that I should go here. He said he knew you."

"Yeah, we go way back," Lelouch answered.

As class started, Shirley, who was on the other side of the classroom scowled in Kallen's direction. With one of the Kaminoryuu here, things were going to be more difficult. As of recently, the group had resolved to follow Sendo, as his subordinates. While not all of them initially liked the concept of having Princess Euphemia, a member of the Royal Family, being beneath a person they know nothing about, Euphemia appeared to approve of it, so they followed him. But even with Sendo, they couldn't be sure of victory.

Gino, also in that class, stared at Kallen and Lelouch, trying to find out what they were thinking.

**(later)**

"You want a tour of the school?" Lelouch asked. Kallen nodded.

"I'm a suddenly your personal tour guide?" Lelouch said, dragging his hand over his face. But nonetheless, he relented and started showing Kallen around.

Gino watched them go around.

"Look at them," he told Euphie as she came up," Two traitors. They are probably talking about how they are going to stab their own people in the back again."

"Calm down," Euphie instructed," We can't dwell so much on them."

"If you say so," Gino said with a sigh," Any word from Sendo?"

"Not much," Euphie answered," All I heard was that he was planning for us to meet in a few days. He said he had something to discuss."

"Probably has something to do with the arrival of the Sebunryuu," Gino said," What are we going to do? Now we have two super Knightmare frames against us!"

"I contact my brother, Schniezel," Euphie said," He spoke about how he was considering sending us a Knightmare that might be powerful enough to fight on par with both of those Knightmares."

"Well that would be a plus," Gino sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

**(later)(at Lelouch's trailer)**

Lelouch was studying the Orochi through files Lloyd had sent him.

As Lelouch flipped through the files, he pulled out the dragon-like key of the Orochi, which he always kept with him, or more accurately, stole from Lloyd. Lelouch smiled slightly at how Lloyd would probably get somewhat pissed over that matter. He then sighed.

"Feeling regret?" C.C. asked.

"Regret?" Lelouch echoed," Regret is merely a feeling people conjure up to try and make themselves seem more human. A better term would be second thoughts."

"You're starting to sound like your father."

"People have always told me I take after him," Lelouch answered with a smirk.

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku looked at the notes he had made about his Geass ability. He had been testing it repeatedly, but all he could figure out was that he could control the image that the person would see.

_Its times like these I wish I had Lelouch on my side_ he thought.

Another interesting thing about his Geass, was he could use it to control people as well. He could use it to manipulate their desires and wishes to a certain extent, through the images.

Suzaku then turned his thoughts to that black Knightmare. He didn't know who to contact about it, since he didn't know the Knightmare's name, creator, or pilot. Because of that, while he could if he had the capability, he didn't have said capability, he couldn't find out anything about it.

Suzaku always considered himself as having an eye for talent, and he could tell that the group of rebels who allied themselves with Sendo would definitely be valuable assets. Suzaku would also have to take into account that he would need the support of Prince Schniezel, in order to get necessary funds. He knew that Euphie could help him get an audience with Prince Schniezel, but convincing Schniezel would be the harder part.

And then there was Kallen and Naoto. The black Knightmare was a problem in of its own, but with Kallen, who was on par, if not superior, to that pilot, and her Knightmare would probably be just as deadly. And Naoto was a great commander. While his strategic skills were no where near as Lelouch's, they were still good enough to be a problem.

Is was because of that, that Suzaku opted to go visit Lelouch, to get some strategies. He chuckled at Lelouch's suspicions, how Suzaku was suddenly so curious when it came to those topics.

Another issue Suzaku was trying to think of a way to get with, was the BSO, and other resistance forces scattered around Britannia. His plan was to basically bring them all together, the concept of strength in numbers. While they could never hope against the full Japanese military, they could win some battles, if Suzaku played his cards right.

But no matter what, Suzaku had to succeed, or die trying, which just might happen.

**(with Lelouch)**

"Tell me, Lelouch," C.C. said.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you ally yourselves with the rebels?" C.C. questioned.

"I already told you," Lelouch answered.

"Well tell me again," C.C. pressed.

"To create the closest thing to peace as possible," Lelouch answered," In order to do that, I am willing to become evil itself."

"Why's that?" C.C. questioned.

"My father once told me before he died that good and evil are two different sides of the same coin," Lelouch explained," In order for one to exist, the other must also exist. I chose my path, and I can't go back now."

"Quoting your father?" C.C. stated.

"My father was a cold man, but he was a man nonetheless," Lelouch said," Besides, I couldn't be a rebel."

"Why's that?"

Lelouch looked the immortal straight in the eye.

"The only ones who should kill, are those prepared to be killed," Lelouch said," And I do not know if I am prepared to be killed just yet."

"Are you hoping to attain that feeling?" C.C. asked.

"I think everyone subconsciously wishes for that," Lelouch explained.

"You think everyone wishes to want to die?" C.C. said, pointing out the lack of sense Lelouch just made.

"Let me try and rephrase that," Lelouch continued," No one is ever truly ready to die. Not the rebels, not Suzaku, not Kallen, and not even me."

As if expecting this, a storm set in.

**(back with Suzaku)**

"Hey, Suzaku!" Kallen called as she entered his office.

"Oh hey Kallen!" Suzaku answered, quickly stowing away his notes. He contemplated asking her about the black Knightmare, but he figured since she just got here, she wouldn't know that much about it.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Well, my first day went as expected," Kallen answered," People swarmed around me, trying to do whatever it took to put them on my good side. It was kind of annoying. I also met that Lelouch guy you told me about. He showed me around."

"How did he behave?"

"Cold, indifferent, and somewhat ominous," Kallen answered.

"In that case, normal," Suzaku joked.

They mostly talked about anything that came up, including reminiscing about their childhood.

"Remember back when we were kids?" Kallen asked," You wouldn't let me play with you. I remember that you told met go play house."

"Yeah, and you beat me up," Suzaku said, as he laughed slightly," Then Todoh-sensei came over, and beat _me_ up for being beaten so easily."

"When you were sent to Britannia, what was it like? You spent about a year with the Royal Family here," Kallen inquired. Suzaku was quiet for a brief moment. That was a rather touchy subject.

"Well, Lelouch was my first good friend," Suzaku answered," I also befriended his sisters, Euphemia, and Nunnally."

"What was it like?" Kallen repeated.

"Lelouch and I bonded quickly," the prince continued," We spent most of our time playing. He actually kept on beating me at chess, like I kept beating him at anything physical. But he taught me how to play chess, and in exchange, I got him in shape. Ironically, when Lelouch was in shape, he actually beat me most of the time."

They talked some more about anything, before Kallen brought up a rather uncomfortable topic.

"So, what do you think about the current world? Do you think there can be peace?" Kallen asked.

"Honestly?" Kallen nodded "yes".

"I don't know," Suzaku answered," The world and the people will never be who we want them to be."

"Well, you can't force them," Kallen said with a shrug.

"Maybe you can," Suzaku said," And maybe you have to. The world won't change on its own, people need to make it change."

"You sound like you need to change it," Kallen said.

"Maybe I should," Suzaku said softly, as he looked at the window, as rain spattered against it. The lightning flashed, and for a brief a moment, Suzaku saw the dragon face of Sendo in place of his own.

**Note: Thank you for reading.**

**I could use some name suggestions for some Japanese Knightmares, like Kallen's. She wouldn't get the Guren, since the Guren was built by Rakshata, being hired by the Houses of Kyoto, as a response to Britannia. Since this is a flip side, the Houses would never need Rakshata, so the Guren wouldn't be built.**

**And I am always accepting story ideas.**


	7. The White Samurai

_**The White Samurai**_

_Suzaku Kururugi, a prince of the Divine Japanese Empire, was granted special abilities by a strange woman, named C.C.. The ability is called: Geass. The power to enter people's minds, and control them like a puppet on strings. Suzaku intends to destroy his own nation of Japan, using this ability._

_But unfortunately, Lelouch vi Britannia, a former Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, and Suzaku's best friend, also possesses Geass. However, he intends to reduce Japan to dust from within, using that power._

_It is with those two, they hoped that neither of them would ever stand in each other's way. But in this war torn world, "hope" is a rare force._

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch did a snake-fist strike to the air, as he practiced his moves.

"You're pretty good," Kallen complimented.

"I've been practicing for a while," Lelouch said as he took a breather.

"I suppose I should expect that, I mean, you are the pilot of a snake-like Knightmare," Kallen said. Lelouch drank some water. He then shrugged.

"Probably a coincidence," he answered.

"Suzaku says hi," Kallen said.

"Tell him I say 'hi' right back," Lelouch answered, before he did another kick," Can I ask you something?

"Yeah?"

"I heard that someone else recently came to Britannia, who was it?" Lelouch asked. Kallen told him.

"Are you sure its safe?" Lelouch questioned," With Sendo on the loose, things could get ugly."

"That's what a lot of people thought, but she was insistent on coming," Kallen explained.

"Yeah, things are

**(somewhere)**

A Japanese nobleman was sitting in his trailer, watching the TV.

He was calm, until he heard the sound of gunshots outside. He knew his bodyguards were out there, so they were probably doing the shooting. The man snorted at the thought of the idiots who tried to attack him.

That was what he thought, until door was suddenly kicked open.

"What the…" the nobleman said.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," Sendo said as he entered, holding a gun up at the ready.

"You're Sendo!"

"Of course I am," Sendo sneered," How many other people do know of you who run around in a black jumpsuit with a bone dragon mask?"

"What are you going to do?" the man whimpered. Sendo nearly laughed out loud. Instead he just snickered darkly.

"Pathetic," he said flatly," Well, nothing if you give me this whole thing."

"Fine, its your's!" the nobleman cried, throwing him the key," Just please don't hurt me!" As he cowered, Sendo sneered.

"Before you go," Sendo said, as he activated his Geass, to paralyze the man," I just need to do one thing." Sendo decided to show the man the same thing he showed Tamaki. While the man was in the comatose state, Sendo walked to the front and back of the vehicle, and shot off the license plate, before replacing it with a new one.

"This way I can't be tracked."

With that, Sendo pushed the man outside, and turned off his Geass.

"I trust you won't call the police," Sendo said," Because if you do, I shall find you. And I shall bring you more pain than imaginable."

"Yes, please don't hurt me!"

The coward then fled for his life.

_Pitiful._

**(with the rebels)**

"Sendo's called us?" Milly asked.

"Yeah," Euphie answered," He said that he has something to show us."

"Are you sure we should throw in with him?" Anya asked, still working on her hard drive.

"He's proven himself already," Gino said," Isn't that reason enough?"

"Gino's right," agreed Alice," Sendo is worth following!"

"But we don't even know if he's Britannian," Nina whimpered.

"Nina, he's fighting for Britannia," Shirley said," I think we can safely assume that he is on our side."

"Besides, I'm sure there are rebels who aren't entirely Britannian," Rivalz supported. Nina was quiet, but people could tell she was still somewhat tense.

"Well, the decision has been made," Euphie declared," We are, as of now, Sendo's subordinates."

**(with Lloyd and Cecile)**

"Tell me what exactly gave you the impulse to take the Orochi's key?" Lloyd said with a somewhat displeased look on his face. Lelouch shrugged as he walked towards Lloyd and Cecile.

"I just figured that since I'm the guy who pilots it," he answered," I sort of claims on said Knightmare."

"A Knightmare belongs to its creator," Lloyd stated.

"You know that's not true Lloyd," Cecile said," When you gave Lelouch the key, and when he piloted it successfully, the Orochi technically became his."

"Whatever," Lloyd said," Just let me know when you are taking it next time."

"He's right," Cecile said with a smile," Lloyd nearly had a panic attack when he saw the key was gone." Lelouch shrugged, as he walked up to the Orochi and climbed in.

As it started up, Lelouch drew the katana. He spun it the Orochi's hand, and did some practice swings.

"Not exactly the way samurais treat their swords," Lloyd said.

"Well I'm not exactly a samurai," Lelouch answered with.

"Good point," Lloyd said," That is the MPK, or Maser Pulsation Katana. It is the new form of blade for Knightmares."

"I thought Revolving Blades were used in most Knightmares," Lelouch said as he spun the Orochi's blade a little more.

"True, but we figured the MPK is better, since unlike the Revolving Blades, this one vibrates, allowing for better cutting potential, opposed to slashing potential," Lloyd explained. The Orochi sheathed its weapon, as Lelouch got out.

"Well, whatever gets the job done," Lelouch said," It doesn't matter how it is done, only the results matter."

"Interesting philosophy," Lloyd said.

"It got me by for a long time," Lelouch said, as he looked at the key.

**(at the trailer)**

Gino opened the door.

"Why are you waiting?" Sendo asked. They all entered, and found Sendo sitting on a chair in the back.

"As of now, this is our base of operation," he continued.

"Wow, this place looks pretty nice," Alice said.

"It has two levels, along with separate rooms," Milly saw as she wandered around.

"How did you get this?" Shirley asked.

"I needed to use a little lead," Sendo answered plainly. The entire group knew what that meant.

"Check, this out," Rivalz said," There's a TV."

As he turned it on, it showed a news flash.

"We are bringing live action cover from the Lake Powell hotel," a reporter said," Where the Britannian Sovereign Organization has just taken hostages."

"Hostages?" Gino asked, as everyone turned to the screen.

It changed into a group of people being shown on camera, all of them Japanese. However, the men around them, Britannians, had faces that showed displeasure.

**(BSO headquarters)**

"Lord Bradley did what?" Cornelia screamed.

"He has hijacked the hotel at Lake Powell," Guilford said.

"Did he even bother to ask me about it?" Cornelia demanded.

"I received a contact from him shortly after the hijacking was declared," Guilford explained," He said, and I quote, he was 'flying solo' from here on out."

Cornelia clenched her fists on her throne.

"That fool!" she hissed.

**(at the Britannian Royal Complex)**

"I'd like to say I'm happy about this," Guinevere su Britannia said, as she and some other siblings watched," But for some reason I can't."

"Oh come on!" Cassius le Britannia protested," Those are Japanese! They are oppressing us!"

"But they are completely innocent people," Odysseus said," All this might be showing is the Britannians are no better than the Japanese."

"But…" Carline le Britannia tried to say, only to be interrupted by Charlotte di Britannia.

"Has Cornelia made any note of attempting this?" she asked.

"No," Edward di Britannia answered," If I remember correctly, she referred to such an attempt as this as, and I quote, 'barbaric and pointless'."

"Could Clovis have anything to do with this?" William sa Britannia asked.

"Clovis' self imposed exile to the EU would make that difficult," Catherine lo Britannia answered," Besides, this is below him."

"I still say we should support Sendo," Odysseus insisted," He's proven himself already."

"We know nothing about him," Carline said," Why should we trust a guy like that?"

"He killed Kusakabe," Pollux rui Britannia offered.

"And he single handedly trounced an entire Japanese convoy," Castor, the twin brother of Pollux, agreed.

"But he might be a spy," Guinevere said.

"Why would a spy kill off one of Japan's finest commanders?" Odysseus reasoned, before taking a deep breath, and said the unthinkable," I say we send Sendo's group the Andarta."

No one liked that, though a few were quiet.

"That's crazy talk!" Charlotte said.

"My sister is right!" Edward agreed," We can't give away our greatest weapon against Japan to some random guy who wear's a mask!

"It is merely a suggestion," Odysseus said, holding his hands in surrender," Besides, Sendo saved Lelouch."

Cassius snorted. "Who cares if he saved Lelouch? Lelouch betrayed his own people by joining the military."

"Cassius is right," Carline agreed," It doesn't matter if Sendo saved him!"

"I believe you are being overly judgmental," Schniezel said, speaking up for the first time since the meeting began," We all utterly despise the Japanese, but Lelouch probably hates them the most out of all us. Ever since they killed Nunnally, Lelouch vowed to reduce Japan to dust. I am completely certain he has ulterior motives."

**(with Diethard)**

"This is all cliched," Diethard said to himself, as he watched the reporter do her report.

Lately, he had been becoming more and more interested in Sendo. The charisma lured him in like a vulture to a carcass.

**(with Sendo and co.)**

"Should we be feeling happy or sad by this?" Anya asked.

"So, the BSO has made its move?" Shirley asked.

"No," Euphie answered," I know my sister, she's not like this. This must have been done by a former member."

"The head of the assault has been identified as Luciano Bradley, a former Britannian soldier," the reporter said.

"That explains so much," Euphie stated.

Sendo watched, narrowing his eyes under the mask. It wasn't in his morals to let them die, but his vow as to destroy Japan, so it would be hypocritical to help the Japanese. That was when he felt his phone vibrate.

_Kallen! Not now!_

**(with Kallen)**

"You have reached Prince Suzaku Kururugi," the voice said," Please leave a message."

"What could Suzaku be doing?" Kallen half screamed.

"He's the Regent," Naoto said," I'm sure he's busy."

"But his priorities should be here!" Kallen said," I mean…" Kallen trailed off.

"Yeah, I know," Naoto said," Nobody seems to know it is her for the moment."

"Any access routes?" Kallen asked.

"Only the main bridge remains," her brother answered," All other access routes have been completely cut."

"What about that tunnel system?"

"That's been destroyed," Naoto answered. Kallen's hope dropped. She was hoping the Orochi, since Lelouch was here, could maybe get the job done.

**(with Lelouch, Lloyd, and Cecile)**

"If only the underground route wasn't destroyed," Lloyd drawled," We could've put the Orochi's RESIR to the use."

"The RESIR?" Lelouch asked, from the Orochi's open cockpit.

"I'll tell you later," Lloyd said, waving dismissively.

"Its a pity," Cecile sighed," The RESIR would be very handy in the rescue system."

Lelouch sighed, as he looked at the hotel from the distance.

**(in the hotel)**

"Attention!" Luciano Bradley announced," I am Luciano Bradley! This is a stand for the Holy Britannian Empire, and all the people! You might not be soldiers, but you are still Japs!" Luciano did a menacing smile, that made the people cower.

"And there is of course the general pleasure, I take in doing this," he said darkly as he left. The people all whimpered.

"I must ask all of you to stay silent," the squad leader said," We do not wish to harm you." These men might have been rebels, but they were also soldiers. It was quite apparent that they certainly did not want to kill civilians.

**(with Sendo and co.)**

Suzaku was watching the progressing events on a smaller TV screen in his personal room. His eyes narrowed, but then widened as he saw who was among the hostages. She was in the background, and in disguise though. The door knocked.

"Wait!" he said as he put on his mask," Come in!" The door opened, and Shirley came in.

"Am I interrupting sir?" she asked.

"No," Sendo answered as he turned off his TV," What is the problem?"

"Those Japanese people," Shirley said slowly," While I desperately want Britannian freedom, I can't bring myself to allow for the death of so many innocents."

"From what I heard, Luciano Bradley greatly enjoys killing," Sendo said," Sooner or later, he will just slaughter all the hostages. And from the looks of things, the Japanese are not doing that well."

"Can we do anything?" Shirley asked.

"Do you think we should?"

"Well…," Shirley began, trying to find the right words," I…."

"Its okay," Sendo said," I understand."

That was when Rivalz walked in.

"Hey Sendo!" he called, holding a box," Do we have to wear these?"

"Yes!" Sendo answered. Rivalz groaned, but didn't complain. Shirley pulled out one of the uniforms.

"Well, these are pretty cool, but we aren't much," Shirley stated.

"That is where you are wrong," Sendo said," As of now, we are not just some resistance force. We are now fighting for Britannia, and justice!"

**(back at the hotel)(with Lelouch, Lloyd, and Cecile)**

Lelouch sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, staring at the night sky. The Orochi seemed to blend into the background, like a serpent in the grass.

"Any news?" he asked Cecile.

"I'm afraid not," the blue haired woman sighed," We've been kept in the grey for sometime." Lelouch leaned back in the cockpit, and watched the hotel.

_At least all of them are soldiers, not terrorists_ he thought _Luciano might be their commander, but they are not going to kill innocent people like that._

**(with Kallen)**

Kallen clenched her fists. This was an act of evil, nothing behind it. But for some strange reason, she felt a certain sense of sympathy for the Britannians who were satisfied by this. Kallen quickly put those things out of her head.

"Geez, are we going to do anything?" Tamaki complained.

"Tell me again why you came up here?" Naoto sighed.

"Look, I just want to see these damn Brits terminated!" Tamaki stated.

"Well, with Prince Suzaku gone, there is little we can do," Naoto said.

_Where is he?_ Kallen thought frantically.

"I'll go," Lelouch's voice said, appearing on the screen.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Tamaki snapped.

"Oh just shut up, Tamaki!" Kallen said, dragging her hand over her face.

"I can maybe talk Bradley out of this," Lelouch explained," I am a former prince, he might listen to me."

"Sure," Tamaki said," He's a useless Britannian, so what do we have to lose?"

"But we can't just send you in like that for no reason!" Kallen yelled.

"You do have a reason," Lelouch said," I _do_ know what is going on in there."

Everyone gasped.

"How?" Naoto asked.

"Does that really matter at this point?"

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch cracked his knuckles, as he approached the door, on foot. He readied his Geass.

"Here goes nothing," he said as he reached the guards.

**(with Kallen)**

Kallen clenched her fists. Why did Lelouch just give himself up like that?

Her thoughts were broken, when a voice yelled something.

"Sir, its Sendo!"

**(with Sendo and co.)**

"Should we really trust this guy, look at what he is doing!" Rivalz said.

"We've gotten this far, we aren't turning back now!" Euphie hissed.

Standing on top of the van, one that was stolen, Sendo was squatting, resting his arms on his knees, staring at the road in front of him.

Three Knightmares blocked the way, one of them was holding Naoto, another was holding Kallen, and the third was holding Tamaki.

"Sendo, I've been looking forward to meeting you, face to face," Naoto said, as he reached for his gun," I'll take revenge for Kusakabe!"

"Wait!" Sendo hissed," Think about what you are doing here."

"What are you blabbing about?" Tamaki hissed.

"It is in within my grasp to save all of them," Sendo explained.

"Why would you help us?" Naoto growled.

"You have lost all other options," Sendo answered," I am offering you a chance, it is in your best interest to let me though. Lelouch vi Britannia will not succeed."

"I think I am a better judge of that," Naoto hissed, as he pulled out his gun.

"Which would you choose?" Sendo questioned, calmly," My death, or the life of the princess?"

**(with Lelouch)**

"So, Lelouch vi Britannia?" Luciano said with a dark smile. They were all in a deluxe room.

"What?" Lelouch asked, as he got ready to remove his contact.

"Why did you come here?"

"To try and persuade you to let the hostages go," Lelouch answered. Luciano laughed.

"Why would I let them go?" he taunted," They are Japanese."

"That doesn't matter, they're innocent!"

"No Japanese is innocent!"

A soldier then entered.

"My Lord, it is Sendo!" Luciano's eyes widened, as his face contorted into a dark grin.

"Let him through," he instructed.

Lelouch's fist clenched. So Sendo was here?

**(among the hostages)**

A girl whimpered, as she snuggled closer to her mother. The soldiers marched around the room. One, particularly mean spirited soldier, happened to notice the girl's cowering, and decided to have some fun.

"Oh come on," he taunted, as he grabbed the girl's arm," There is nothing to be scared of!" The girl screamed, as she was torn from her mother.

"No please!" the mother cried.

"Sir Alvis!" one soldier said," Let her go!"

"Oh come on!" the other said," This is just some Jap, what do we have to lose?"

"She is an innocent child!"

"But a Japanese!"

"Stop this at once!" a young, yet strong voice ordered, as a girl with long black hair stood up.

"The hell are you?" the man asked.

"I am Kaguya Sumeragi, niece of his Majesty, the emperor!" the girl said," I am the second in line for inheritance to the throne of the Divine Japanese Empire!"

**(with Sendo)**

"So, you don't want to join me?"

"Why would I join a guy who wears a mask?" Luciano sneered.

"Because you have no sense of decency?" Lelouch offered from the side, only to have a punch throne at him. Lelouch easily dodged, and flipped the man. Luciano, impressed, decided to ignore Lelouch for the time.

"Show me your face, and I might consider it," the orange haired man said.

"Answer me this," Sendo said," What do you hope to intend?"

"The freedom of Britannia," Luciano answered, as though it was completely obvious.

"There is more to that," Sendo said.

"Yeah," Luciano admitted," I just love to kill people. If only the soldiers had the same opinion. Most of the hostages would be dead now."

"Then you are nothing more than a monster," Sendo taunted. Lelouch arched an eyebrow at Sendo's audacity. Luciano simply grinned evilly.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

**(meanwhile)**

Sendo's subordinates, rigged explosives all throughout the hotel.

**(at the same time)**

"Sir, I have brought Princess Kaguya!" a soldier said through the door. Suzaku's eyes widened under his mask.

_I thought so._

Luciano then stood up.

"What do you people value the most?" he asked.

"Their freedom?" Sendo asked.

"Their pride?" Lelouch offered.

"No," Luciano said, as he suddenly jumped forward, drawing a dagger," Their lives!" Just as Sendo was going to activate his Geass, Lelouch jumped in front of Sendo, and activated his own Geass.

"Die!"

There were gunshots inside the room, as the guards burst in, one of them was shot dead by Sendo.

"I thank you, Lelouch vi Britannia," Sendo said," You saved me there."

"Anything to take care of that monster," Lelouch answered. Luciano lay dead at their feet, having slit his own throat with his dagger.

Kaguya cringed at the sight.

_Kaguya_ Sendo thought as he and the princess made eye contact.

"It was a pleasure," Sendo said," But I have to take my leave now." With that, he pulled out a detonator.

"Your Highness!" Lelouch cried, as he ran out, and grabbed Kaguya, shielding her, as Sendo pushed the button.

**(outside)**

The building then exploded without warning.

"Princess Kaguya!" Naoto cried.

"Lelouch!" Kallen cried.

"Oh hell!" Lloyd cursed.

However, through the smoke, lifeboats came out. In each one, all the hostages, safe. In one, Lelouch was holding onto Kaguya, in a safe position.

"They're all alright!" Cecile said happily.

That was when a boat came out, it was pitch black, but it contrasted with the white light shining from below Sendo, who was on the boat.

"To the people of Japan, I have no interest in these hostages," he said," I am returning them to you."

Kallen sat down, as Naoto exhaled, wiping his brow.

Diethard smiled madly at the screen.

"Incredible," he whispered, so that it was audible only to him.

"But hear me, Divine Japanese Empire!" Sendo said, as the lights lit around him. It revealed all of Sendo's grope, dressed in white suits, with half helmets that looked suspiciously like skulls. The suits were so white, it was blinding, and they looked like the suits worn by soldiers into combat.

Kallen gasped. Naoto cringed. Tamaki scowled.

Lelouch pulled Kaguya closer, which Kaguya allowed.

"Everyone, you have two choices!" Sendo roared," Either stand in front of me, or behind me! I believe I made my point clear earlier, but let me say again! I will destroy Japan, if I have to tear down the city of Tokyo brick by brick alone! Now, we are the White Samurai! We will shield the Britannians, and strike the Japanese! Luciano Bradley was not killed by my hand, but still, the Britannian Sovereign Organization must learn its methods are wrong!"

**(BSO headquarters)**

Cornelia watched with wrapped attention, or at least that is how it looked.

**(with Diethard)**

"Look, I don't give a damn about the officials!" Diethard yelled," Keep those camera's rolling!"

**(back with the White Samurai)**

"Now, fear us, Divine Japanese Empire!" Sendo said, as his subordinates stood strong behind him," I will crush this empire underfoot, like how you crushed the Britannians underfoot!"

"I will not show mercy!" Sendo said," And why should I? Did you show mercy to the Britannians?"

**Note: still taking ideas, specifically Knightmare ideas for Kallen's Knightmare.**

**Now, I had some trouble getting a name, but a thought come to my mind while writing this. While the Black Knights stood against Britannia, they had a rather Britannian feeling to them. Since it was for the freedom of Japan, I figured it would've made more sense for them to be the Black Samurai. It was for that reason, the group is called the White Samurai.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	8. A Letter from the Royals

_**The Letter from the Royals**_

_Suzaku Kururugi, a prince of the Divine Japanese Empire, vowed to force Japan back from Britannia, no matter what the cost. He attempts to accomplish this with the power of Geass, a mystical force that twists a person's mind like a piece of clay. To accomplish his goal, he formed the White Samurai, under the mask of the ruthless rebel, Sendo!_

_But meanwhile, Suzaku's closest friend, and a prince of the former nation of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia, strives to destroy Japan, but from under the skin of the nature. He also possesses the deadly force of Geass, and the power of the deadly machine, the Orochi._

_The two have not yet met in the battlefield, and the pray not to. But are prayers heard at this time?_

**(at a random wharf)(three weeks after the appearance of the White Samurai)**

"So, you think this Refrain will sell?" a drug dealer asked.

A tall figure with white bones ran through the darkness, followed by people in white suits.

"Of course," the leader answered," The Britannians will be hoarding for this stuff like a moth hoards light."

Suddenly, there were guns shots outside, the door was torn open.

It showed the white suited people, and Sendo.

"Its the White Samurai!"

"You know what to do," Sendo said to his subordinates, as he snapped his fingers.

All hell then broke loose.

**(at the Royal Complex)**

"I think it should be settled!" Odysseus said," We should put support in the White Samurai."

"I agree!" William said. Catherine nodded in agreement.

"He has certainly prove himself," she said.

"But she saved the Japanese!" Cassius protested.

"Cassius," Charlotte said," Sendo saved completely innocent people, but not soldiers."

"But they were still Japs," Carline said, agreeing with her brother.

"Carline is right," Guinevere said," The Japanese are oppressing out people."

"But how are the Britannians any better if they are doing this?" Odysseus questioned.

"Whatever the reason," Schniezel said," I am going to meet with Sendo personally."

"Brother…," Cassius began.

"My decision is final," Schniezel interrupted. _I want to see what you are truly like Sendo. Are you who I think you are?_

**(the next day)(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku was scrolling through a private list of targets the White Samurai were going for. So far, they had destroyed most of the Refrain centers, as well as leading successful raids on nobles houses.

Suzaku smiled at how accomplished they were becoming. They were also getting multiple volunteers, willing to join the White Samurai. Suzaku intended on making Sendo a symbol for the Britannians, to show they don't have to kneel to the Japanese anymore.

And so far, it seemed to be working.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch came out of the cockpit, as the Orochi powered down.

"Things are looking good," Cecile said," A little more, and we can do some more field testing."

"Or better yet, the Orochi can kick more ass in battle," Lloyd said with his typical grin.

Lelouch wasn't paying attention, he just clenched and unclenched his fist. His head was focused on Sendo, and the White Samurai. While he supported the concept of a free Britannia, he didn't want to see it done like that. Besides, Lelouch wanted the satisfaction of tearing Japan down from the seams.

"Presenting her Imperial Highness!" one soldier who was just around announced," Her Highness, Princes Kaguya Sumeragi!" Said princess entered, and she rolled her eyes at the way all of them were acting when they bowed.

Lelouch jumped down, and bowed.

"You don't have to bow, Lelouch," Kaguya said with a smile.

"But your Highness…" Lelouch began.

"Just call me Kaguya," the princess said," You saved my life, I owe you big time!"

Lelouch looked at Kaguya as he stood up. She was so much like Nunnally it was sort of frightening. When Lelouch looked into that face, he saw Nunnally's smile underneath Kaguya's.

"Well, thank you!" Lelouch said, bowing his head.

"Don't act so formal, Lulu!" Kaguya said. Lelouch froze stiffer than stone. No one had called him his nickname in years.

"Something wrong?" Kaguya asked, looking concerned.

"No, I'm fine!" Lelouch answered," Yesterday still might be a little spinning. If that makes any sense." Kaguya giggled.

"You're kind of funny," she complimented.

"Uh thanks," Lelouch said, rubbing the back of his head. Kaguya then realized something.

"Isn't school going on now?" she asked.

"I don't think I would be welcome there," Lelouch said," Now that my identity has become public." Kaguya smiled mischievously.

"We'll see about that!"

**(at Kenpei Academy)**

Shirley looked through the newspaper.

"We're all over the place!" she whispered to Milly. Both of them were in the hall.

"Sendo sure is getting the job done," Milly said with a smile.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kallen asked nicely, as she came up, smiling. The two Britannians acknowledged her presence with a smile as well, but they both scowled inside.

"I have to go!" Milly said, as she ran off," The club I'm in starts now!"

"See ya' Milly!" Shirley said waving, before turning to Kallen," Hello, Lady Kozuki!"

"You don't have to address me like that," Kallen said nicely. _Trying to sound like we're equals?_ Shirley thought _Nice try, but I'll never buy that._

"Okay then," Shirley answered, with a nod.

"Have you seen Lelouch anywhere?" the red head, looking around.

"He hasn't been in school since the event at Lake Powell," Shirley answered.

"Okay then thanks," Kallen said," I've been looking for him!" She then waved, as she left.

Shirley clenched her fists.

"She turns her back on her own people, and she talks to them like that?" she hissed.

**(later)**

"Greetings, I am Lelouch vi Britannia," Lelouch re-introduced," I hope that now you know my true name, we can get along better." While the Britannian students, save the rebel group, looked up admittedly, the Japanese just whispered discouraging remarks to each other.

As Lelouch took his seat next to Kallen.

"How'd you get back?" the Sebunryuu asked.

"Princess Kaguya pulled some strings," Lelouch answered," Is she always so…"

"Always," Kallen answered with a giggle.

**(somewhere)**

Shirley walked down the path, staring at the ground, as she watched some kids playing, while their parents watched. She smiled.

_Since our little strike at Lake Powell, the White Samurai have risen to the occasion. As Sendo told us, we have become the soldiers of justice. Anyone who dares to attack the innocent, we rain down upon. The support we have gained, is more than at least I could've hoped for. We even got some Knightmares. Sendo was all to thank for this. He began the whole story, when he killed Kusakabe. All of us want to know who he really is, including me, but what we are worried about, is that if we press too hard, Sendo, the man who just might save Britannia, might disappear._

**(Diethard's office)**

Diethard scrolled through the files, all of them on the White Samurai. Each one impressed him more than the last.

Sendo has become a virtual messiah in the eyes of the oppressed, all thanks to that charisma. He smiled.

"What do you hope to obtain in this?" the Britannian thought aloud," Are you fighting against Japan, or is their more?"

**(the next day)**

As Kallen walked down the street, in disguise, which was her hair combed down, along with sun glasses, which seemed to fool a surprisingly large amount of people. She figured that was because Kozuki Kallen was so famous for her crystal eyes, and spiked up hair.

She looked at her watch. She had plenty of time to kill, so she opted to wander a little. She then heard a familiar scuffle.

Kallen turned, and saw a group of Japanese teens, kicking a Britannian.

"Come on, Brit!" one guy said," All you have to do is bow, and beg for mercy!"

"It is all you can do!"

Kallen clenched her fists, as she went over to intervene. However, she felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned, and gasped.

"Lelouch?"

"Don't," the pilot of the Orochi said. He was wearing the same brown, leather jacket, black t-shirt, and jeans. The Orochi's key was around his wrist like a bracelet. He also had a baseball cap on.

"You would only make the situation worse," Lelouch explained.

"But…," Kallen tried to protest.

"If you try taking off your disguise, it will probably make things worse," Lelouch explained," All the Britannians will run."

"Why?" Kallen asked.

"Isn't it obvious? They're afraid of you."

"Me?" Kallen asked, pointing to herself.

"You are one of the greatest warriors in Japan," Lelouch explained," It is only natural that a Britannian would be fearful."

Kallen sighed.

"Hey, look! More Brits!" one of the guys said, as the gang came over.

"I say you leave before you get the same treatment!" another guy said. Lelouch however, swiped across his face.

"I think you don't want to beat up Britannians anymore," he said, as his Geass activated.

"Yeah, whatever," the apparent leader said," Let's get out of here!" With that, they all departed.

"How did you do that?" Kallen asked.

"It's a long story," Lelouch explained," And also an unpleasant one."

Kallen ran over to the injured Britannian.

"Are you okay?" Kallen asked.

"I'm fine," the man said," Thank you." Kallen smiled sweetly.

"What do you have?" she asked.

"Well," the man said," We do have burgers." He then saw Lelouch.

"I take it that's your boyfriend?"

Kallen tried to protest. To slow.

"Yes, I am," Lelouch said. Kallen sighed, but went along with it.

"Then I have some sweets," the man said, as he went over to his cart," This on the house, for helping me."

The pair then sat on a nearby bench.

"Alright!" Kallen said, her face turning as red as her hair," Why did you say you were my boyfriend?" Lelouch shrugged.

"Why indeed?"

**(at the White Samurai's headquarters)**

As the trailer drove down, the White Samurai were gathered, with Sendo sitting the middle.

"Any news?" Alice asked.

"Not much," Gino answered," Just some more applications."

"Should we give them a chance?" Nina asked Sendo.

"We are still a very small organization," Sendo answered," We need all the help we can get."

"By the way," Milly said, as she handed Sendo a note," We got this delivered."

"Who is it from?" Sendo asked.

"Would you believe its from the Royals?" Milly answered. Everyone gasped, that is, except Sendo.

"So?" he responded.

"You're kidding!" Euphie said. Everyone stared at her.

"Forgive me, my Lord," Euphie said, correcting herself," But if we can get the Royals on our side, we can get better funding, and better Knightmares!"'

"Funding?" Sendo said," Is there something you wish to tell me about money issues?"

All eyes fell on Rivalz.

"Look!" Rivalz said," I've got a reputation to keep up!"

Sendo rubbed the temples along the side of his helmet.

"We'll give them a try tomorrow," Sendo decided.

**(at Lelouch's trailer)**

"I heard you gave Kallen a little embarrassment," C.C. teased.

"Are you expecting me to ask you how you know about that?" Lelouch asked, not looking up from his book," After all these years?"

"Just saying," C.C. said.

"Well don't," Lelouch answered," I have enough on my shoulders as is."

"Is Lloyd running you ragged?" the immortal asked.

"That is an obvious question," Lelouch answered.

**(the next day)(with the White Samurai)**

"Do you think they'll let us in?" Anya asked, deadpan as ever.

"Schniezel is my brother, I can appeal," Euphie said, sounding optimistic.

Only Euphie, Anya, Gino, and Shirley were there. As well as Sendo. They were all being driven to the complex of the Royals, by limosuine.

"But still," Shirley said," I can't help but be worried."

"I wonder what my siblings will be like?" Euphie asked to herself. In reality, she didn't care. Of all of her brothers and sisters, the only three she considered her family, prior to the invasion, were Cornelia, Lelouch, and Nunnally.

The limo suddenly stopped, and the door opened. The group found themselves facing a window, a window that showed a great river. However, the river looked torn by pollution.

"That's the Colorado River!" Gino said.

"You mean, the river that Emperor Luther traveled down, when he founded the capital city, 200 years ago?" Shirley asked.

"The same," Euphie answered," I know my ancestor's history."

"It is sickening," a voice said. The windows were shrouded, as everyone turned. They saw a tall man sitting on a throne.

"Brother Schniezel," Euphie acknowledged.

"The Colorado River was once a grand river, that people would admire for its history and beauty," Schniezel said," And now… it is only a stream, twisted and corrupted by the Japanese. It makes you nauseous."

Schniezel turned to Sendo.

"Forgive me," he said," But my brothers and sisters will not be joining us. Now, I must ask politely, remove your mask."

"I'm afraid not," Sendo answered.

"That is what I thought," Schniezel said, as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, guns were poised from turrets.

"You shall remove your mask, or I shall force it off," the Second Prince said, deadly calm. The White Samurai were freaking out.

"Brother, wait!" Euphie cried.

"Stand aside, Euphemia!" Schniezel. Sendo then snickered.

"How fitting?" he sneered, as he jumped, and flipped, landing right in front of Schniezel, pointing a gun at him.

"Sendo!" Gino yelled.

"Stand back!" The White Samurai had no choice.

"Prince Schniezel el Britannia. The Japanese are naive to believe you have surrendered to them. Your suspicions are correct," Sendo said, deducing Schniezel's actions," I am NOT Britannian!" All the people gasped, save Schniezel and Anya.

"That explains so much," Anya said slowly.

"I see," Schniezel said calmly," What now?"

"Hide us!"

Schniezel pressed a button on the side of his throne, walls enclosed them.

"What are they doing?" Shirley asked.

"What do you hope to obtain?" Schniezel asked, as they were now hidden.

"The utter obliteration of Japan," Sendo answered.

"Many people have given that answer," Schniezel said," What makes you so believable?"

"Because it is what I must do," Sendo answered, as he removed his mask. Schniezel's eyes widened.

"Its you…," he whispered.

"It has been a long time, your Highness," Suzaku said.

"How long has it been since I first laid eyes on you?" Schniezel whispered.

"8 years," Suzaku answered," But I have come to you, begging for help! I have nothing to offer, but my need!" Schniezel smiled.

"Very well then," he said," I suppose that this whole thing was pointless." Suzaku put his mask back on. The walls went down.

"Euphemia!" Schniezel called.

"Yes, brother!" Euphie answered.

"Sendo truly is a deep enemy of Japan! I encourage you to follow him! We shall support you however we can!"

"Thank you, your Highness!" Shirley said.

"I trust you are going down the road of violence?" Schniezel asked Sendo.

"For a person such as me, that is the only road."

**Note: Sorry if this seems sloppy, I sort of had to rush.**

**Thank you for reading. I settled on a name for Kallen's Knightmare, the Amaterasu. I know it might be copying, but that is all I had. Besides, the Orochi and Amaterasu. Don't tell me that doesn't fit?**

**I am always taking ideas.**


	9. Glow of the Amaterasu

_**Glow of the Amaterasu**_

_Suzaku Kururugi, a prince of the Divine Japanese Empire, vowed to force Japan back from Britannia, no matter what the cost. He attempts to accomplish this with the power of Geass, a mystical force that twists a person's mind like a piece of clay. To accomplish his goal, he formed the White Samurai, under the mask of the ruthless rebel, Sendo!_

_But meanwhile, Suzaku's closest friend, and a prince of the former nation of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia, strives to destroy Japan, but from under the skin of the nature. He also possesses the deadly force of Geass, and the power of the deadly machine, the Orochi._

_The two have not yet met in the battlefield, and the pray not to. But are prayers heard at this time?_

**(at the White Samurai's Headquarters)**

"Look at all these things!" one recruit said, as he and some others dug through some weapons.

"This is awesome!" another agreed.

"And check out these Knightmares!" a third," These are modified _Onis_ aren't they?"

"Yeah, Sutherlands!"

Meanwhile, the core members were in the back, staring in awe at a large, blue and silver Knightmare.

"Prince Schniezel has recognized us!" Alice said.

"Told you he would," Euphie said with a smile.

"Its a fully Britannian made Knightmare," Gino murmured.

"The Andarta S. 0!" Shirley spoke.

It was a magnificent Knightmare, the color of the sky, with silver highlights.

"This is awesome," Rivalz said, with a massive grin.

"Gino!" one girl called," Can you give us a hand!"

"Oh sure!" Gino said, as he walked over, with the others in tow. However, Shirley stayed.

"Astounding isn't it?" Sendo said as he emerged from the shadows.

"Sendo!" Shirley said, before smiling," It definitely is! The Royals have acknowledged us!"

"Not exactly," Sendo said," Schniezel, and a few others do trust us. But we have yet to gain the trust of all of them. That means that we have to prove ourselves." Sendo then picked something from one of his pockets on his jumpsuit, and threw something to Shirley.

It was a key, that resembled a small dagger.

"As of now, the Andarta belongs to you," Sendo said.

"But Sendo…," Shirley tried to protest.

"I shall be using a Sutherland," Sendo said," I looked over the manuel, the Andarta does not suit my techniques."

"Hey Sendo!" Euphie called as she walked over," We just got intel from a Britannian man who wants to join us."

"Well, we should let him join!" Shirley said enthusiastically," Any Britannian is always welcome here!"

Sendo looked through the report.

"I'll go through that later," he decided," But just a question, anyone here like to visit a desert?"

"The desert?" Euphie echoed.

"Yes," Sendo confirmed," By the looks of things, there is going to be an attack on the BSO's base, in the Grand Canyon."

"How are we going to prevail?" Shirley asked," Kozuki Naoto, Kozuki Kallen, and Prince Suzaku are all going to be there. How are we going to face them?"

"I contacted Schniezel," Sendo answered," He sent me some strategic plans. Besides, Kozuki Naoto might be a skilled commander, but he is nowhere near as brilliant as Prince Schniezel ever is." He then checked the time, which he kept on a special watch on his palm.

"Oh hell!" he hissed.

"Uh, what's wrong?" Euphie asked.

Sendo ran out.

"I've got to go!" he said," Euphemia, you are in charge!"

Euphie and Shirley looked at each other. What had put Sendo in such a state of mind?

**(with Lelouch)**

"The Grand Canyon?" Lelouch asked.

"Apparently an attack is going to be staged on what is believed to be the BSO's headquarters," Lloyd explained," This could be the perfect chance to put the Orochi into full blown battle."

Lelouch was silent, he was thinking of the concept of fighting against his sister. The only siblings, other than Nunnally, Lelouch thought of his actual family were the following: Euphemia, Cornelia, Clovis, and Schniezel. The others were just connected by blood. But the concept of battling his own sister, and due to the skill and strength of the Orochi, probably defeat.

"Something wrong?" Cecile asked.

"No," Lelouch lied," I'm fine.

**(with Kallen)**

"Oh come on!" Kallen begged.

"Sorry, but my little sister is not going to go into battle!" Naoto declared.

"You let me go into battle before!"

"But this is Cornelia li Britannia! She is considered the strongest of all the Britannian Royal Siblings!" Naoto then paused, before admitting," And maybe that vi Britannia guy is pretty tough."

"But I am one of the Kaminoryuu!" Kallen protested," Plus, I have the Amaterasu on my side!" She then sighed.

"But if it will make you feel any better, I'll talk to Suzaku about it," she relented.

"You don't have to!" Suzaku said as he entered the scene.

"Suzaku!" Naoto and Kallen said together.

"I'm putting you on the front line," Suzaku said, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder, before looking at Naoto," You're in charge during this operation."

"But what about you?" Naoto asked.

"I have something I have to attend to," the prince said," I trust both of you!"

**(later, at the Grand Canyon)(BSO headquarters)**

"Your Highness!" Guilford," Several enemy forces are approaching!"

"Hold strong!" Cornelia said," If this base falls, then Britannia will be lost!"

**(with the White Samurai)**

As the White Samurai advanced through the paths, each person, save a few, were in Sutherlands. That was save Sendo, who wasn't present, and Shirley, who was in the Andarta. The cockpit was open, and the orange haired girl was reading the manuel.

"Anything from Sendo?" Gino asked.

"I'm afraid not," Euphie answered.

"This guy is still a little too shady if you ask me," Rivalz said.

"No kidding," Alice agreed.

Shirley was quiet. She was completely drawn in by the Andarta, her eyes wide in awe of what this Knightmare appeared capable of.

**(somewhere in the Grand Canyon)**

Sendo walked through the land, heading towards a small hut.

"I'm afraid that I can't have any interferers," he said to himself, as he pulled out an uzi gun, and equipped with a silencer.

**(back with the White Samurai)**

Gino briefly stopped, and opened his cockpit, looking through his binoculars. He saw a flare go up.

"There's the signal!" he said, as he slid back in," Let's go!"

All the Knightmares then sped up, heading towards that location.

**(with the Japanese)**

"Soon, we should be approaching their turf," Naoto said, as he stood next to Kallen.

"What are we going to do?" Kallen asked.

"I'm not sure yet," her brother answered," I think the plan is sort of a strike attack. If we can successfully hit the BSO forces at their base, if we can find it, then we can wipe them out completely."

"Where does the Amaterasu fit into this?" Kallen asked.

"You are going to lead the assault," Naoto said reluctantly," Prince Suzaku's orders." Kallen smirked, but a thought then came to her head.

"What about the Orochi?" she asked.

"It is armed in reserve," Naoto answered.

"Who cares anyway?" Tamaki said as he walked in," Its piloted by a worthless Brit! We all know that these Britannians have absolutely no true skill."

"Are you sure you should be saying that, Major?" Princess Kaguya said, as she took the stage.

"Princess!" everyone there said.

"Have you forgotten that Lulu saved your life?" Kaguya said, all while smiling sweetly. Tamaki flinched, remembering the time Lelouch had saved him from his treacherous soldiers.

"So," Kaguya continued," Is it not natural for Lelouch vi Britannia to be ready on the front?"

"I'm sorry," Naoto said," But the reasons he is not, are the fact that he is blood related to Cornelia, the leader of the BSO. We have reasons to fear that he might turn against us. And the Orochi is powerful, something the Amaterasu might have to fear."

Kaguya understood his reasoning, but she knew that Lelouch was going onto the battlefield for certain.

**(with the White Samurai)**

As the group got back together, Sendo was standing tall, looking over the distance.

"Sendo!" Milly called. Sendo turned.

"What is the plan exactly?" she asked.

"For the time being it is simply to follow the strategy given to us by Prince Schniezel," the masked man answered," The Sebunryuu is down there. This will be a challenge. I hope you are ready."

Suzaku's reasons for putting the Amaterasu in the front, was to test the strength of the Andarta. The Amaterasu was strong, but so was the Andarta. Shirley was also probably as skilled as Kallen. Those two could put up a good fight against each other.

"Alright, now listen carefully…," Sendo began.

**(with Kallen)**

As Kallen took a deep breath, she readied herself on the cockpit seat.

"Ready!" she said.

"Sakuradite functioning!"

"M-E boost at the ready!"

"Amaterasu, launching!"

The Amaterasu then shot out of the G-M base, and into the sun. It was a beautiful, red Knightmare, with black outlining. The head was round, with a blade jutting forward from the forehead. The shoulders were bulky, and stood out. Both arms were abnormally large, and they were claws. The hands were black, but the fingers were bright red. The legs were shaped fairly normal for a Knightmare, albeit still bulky for a Knightmare.

Kallen took a deep breath, as she charged forward, getting ready for combat. This seemed strange. For the first time, she couldn't distinguish herself from the Britannians. What did it mean?

**(with Cornelia)**

The princess stood up, as she removed her cape, heading towards the hanger.

"Your Highness!" Darlton called.

"Don't try and stop me!" Cornelia said," Deploy the Sutherlands!"

**(back with Kallen)**

Kallen noticed the sides of the mountain open up, as blue Sutherlands charged into battle. The red Knightmare effortlessly dodged them, and both arms were stuck forward. Each one grabbed onto the head of an opposing Knightmare, and Kallen pressed two buttons, one on each lever. Red energy then surged, as the Sutherlands were consumed in it, and were destroyed.

"I can't hold back now!" Kallen declared, as she charged into the fray. The Japanese _Kage_ Knightmares were behind her.

**(with the White Samurai)**

"The Japanese have begun moving?" Sendo asked.

"Yes!" Nina confirmed.

"All forces, get ready to deploy!" Sendo ordered.

"Yes, my Lord!"

All Sutherlands got ready to fight.

"I'll make this, just another record," Anya said, as she closed her hard drive.

"Don't go yet, Fenette!" Sendo said, as Shirley got ready.

"Why?" the orange haired girl asked.

"I'm holding you in reserve," Sendo answered," When Kozuki shows up, you will be needed."

"But…," Shirley began, but it was apparent that Sendo wasn't going to take any refusals.

**(with Naoto)**

"I'm going out there!" Tamaki declared.

"Sure," Naoto said, as his friend left.

"Commander!" a soldier called.

"Yes?"

"Some new forces have appeared! We think its… the White Samurai!"

Naoto cringed, but then smirked. His sister could handle them.

**(with Kallen)**

"Sis! The White Samurai are here! Take care of them!"

"Right!" Kallen said, as she got ready. But inside, she was unsure. Could this really be the right path?

She then noticed the white Sutherlands of the White Samurai charging into battle.

Kallen wasn't going to let this topple. She charged forward, and took out a sai like dagger, before she began carving all the Knightmares up.

Some Sutherlands put up a decent fight, but most were destroyed.

The Amaterasu began to glow a bright red color, as all were consumed.

Kallen would normally be smiling, but now, she was frowning. This didn't seem right. She was fighting…. her own people.

**(with the BSO)**

Cornelia launched her Gloucester. Gloucesters were modified from Sutherlands, they were capable of fighting on par with _Kage_ class Knightmares. Her Knight, Guilford was right behind her, as was her advisor, Darlton. Also with her, was Nonette Ennegram, as well as Bismarck Waldstien. Bismarck was not a man who would normally ally himself with Cornelia, but he felt he was doing his emperor a favor.

"For Britannia!" Cornelia yelled, as they all charged into battle, more forces behind them.

The _Kages_ were caught off guard when the Gloucesters emerged from the trees, with their lances.

Cornelia didn't hesitate.

**(with Sendo)**

"So, the BSO has made its move?" Sendo asked.

"Yes!" Gino confirmed from his Sutherland," It seems they are using Gloucesters!"

Suzaku cringed under his mask. They were getting in the way.

**(with Kallen)**

Kallen noticed the approaching Gloucesters.

"Cornelia li Britannia, I presume?" she asked.

"I won't let the Japanese oppress my people anymore!" Cornelia declared, as she charged into combat, with her lance at the ready.

Kallen effortlessly blocked with her sai, and stuck with her other claw. However, the Gloucester jumped, and dealt a punch down on the Amaterasu.

That impressed Kallen right there, but the Amaterasu was still stronger. Kallen dealt an upward kick, sending the Gloucester flying, before Kallen pierced it through the legs with the sai.

"Princess Cornelia!" Guilford cried, as he charged with the others. Kallen, however, held up both arms, and sent a blast of radiant energy, that sent them all flying, save Bismarck, who dodged.

"Your machine may have superior abilities!" Bismarck admitted," But you will never surpass me!"

With that, the Gloucester swooped from underneath, and stabbed upward. Kallen blocked, but Bismarck countered, by drawing a knife from the Gloucesters leg, and stabbing the foot. This sent the Amaterasu briefly off balance, allowing Bismarck another chance, but Kallen thought quickly, and kicked the opponent away.

The Amaterasu had just defeated the strongest of the BSO, or at least that was how it seemed.

Cornelia's Knightmare weakly got up.

"I can't fight her, like this," the Princess reluctantly admitted, as she fled. Her soldiers were behind her, save Bismarck, who had ejected.

Kallen's Knightmare stood tall.

**(with Sendo)**

Sendo tapped his fingers on the rock he was sitting on.

"Shirley," he said.

"Of course," Shirley smirked, as she placed her hand on the controls.

**Note: Thanks for reading.**

**Sorry if I made the battle too brief, but I had to do something. Bismarck was not my first choice, but I could only think of him as a guy who was skilled enough.**

**I'm still taking ideas.**

**By the way, Kallen and Lelouch are not official. Lelouch just did that to tease her. So they are not boyfriend and girlfriend, for now at least.**


	10. Rage of the Andarta

_**Rage of the Andarta**_

_The Britannian Sovereignty Organization. An organization firmly dedicated to the liberation of Britannia, it is lead by the ruthless Cornelia li Britannia. But the power of the Amaterasu, the Knightmare of Kozuki Kallen, proved to have power beyond their abilities. When victory appeared impossible, Sendo, and the White Samurai intervened. Armed with the Andarta, piloted by Shirley Fenette, could they defeat the Sebunryuu?_

**(with Kallen)**

Kallen dodged another attack from a Sutherland, and destroyed it. During the fray, she had lost sight of Cornelia, but Kallen knew that the former princess would have trouble getting out of the situation.

She put it out of her head, as she blocked an attack, and destroyed her opponent. Kallen's thoughts were becoming even more jumbled. Were these her kinsmen she was killing?

**(with Euphie)**

Euphie dodged, a blast, as she threw a Chaos grenade, which were modified from Saigo grenades. It destroyed the group of _Kazes_.

She cringed, they were being pushed in.

"Euphie?" she heard a familiar voice.

"Sister Cornelia!" Euphie cried as the purple Gloucester rolled into view, stabbing an opponent.

"What are you doing here?" Cornelia demanded.

"I wanted to help Britannia!" Euphie answered.

"I can't let you risk your life like this!" her sister countered.

"But sister, I'm part of the White Samurai!"

Cornelia gasped, her little sister was a member of the organization that took the almost the entire world by storm. Since the organization was small, Euphie also probably had to be rather close to Sendo as well.

"What were you thinking?" Cornelia nearly screamed.

"Remember that event when all our people were being slaughtered?"

"What about it?"

"I participated in it!" Euphie said," Sendo saved my life!" Cornelia's eyes widened, Sendo had saved her beloved sister.

She was knocked from her thoughts, when Euphie destroyed a _Kage_ Knightmare attack from behind with a rocket launcher on the Sutherland's knee.

**(with Sendo)**

"So the Amaterasu has made its move?" Sendo asked out loud, as he sat on a small rock," Shirley!"

"I'm on it!" Shirley said, as the cockpit of the Andarta closed. The head stood up from its retracted pose, as the Knightmare seemed to briefly pulse. It was a Knightmare the color of the sky, with silver highlights. It had a sleek build, with a head shaped like a helmet worn by medieval Knights, complete with a part covering where the mouth would be. The body was covered with a chest plate, and the left arm was slightly large around the wrist than the right arm. Attached to the hip, was some form of staff, though it looked like it was collapsed in. The legs were long, and slender, as were the arms, save the wrist around the left.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Shirley confirmed," Andarta S. 0, launching!" With that, the Britannian Knightmare shot into the battle.

"Follow my instructions exactly," Sendo said, as he began to inform his entire group of the plan.

**(with Naoto and Kaguya)**

"The Amaterasu has successfully penetrated into the main area," Naoto said," In time, we should be able to get into the main base, and destroy it completely."

Kaguya then noticed something that made her eyebrows rise.

"What's that unit there?" she asked, pointing.

"That's a special forces unit," Naoto answered," It is piloted by a Britannian." Kaguya couldn't help but notice the commander say "Britannian" with some disdain. That made her frown.

"Normally, Britannians are never allowed to use Knightmares, but this is an exception," he continued.

"So then, its the Orochi?" Kaguya deduced.

"Yes, but it won't be needed," Naoto said," Not with the Amaterasu out there."

"Don't underestimate the Britannians," Kaguya said.

**(with Lelouch)**

As Lelouch sat in the cockpit, quietly staring at the sky, in the open work area, he heard the sounds of chaos in the far distance.

"Having second thoughts?" Lloyd asked jovially.

"Second thoughts are for the weak," Lelouch said firmly, as he looked at the key of the Orochi in his hand. It was shaped perfectly like a Japanese-style dragon. It was somewhat symbolic when he thought about it.

"The Amaterasu is performing perfectly," Cecile said, as she watched the battle on the screen," The Orochi might not be needed after all."

"You talk as though that's a good thing," Lloyd stated.

"It is!" Cecile said," Lelouch might be put at risk!"

"Those pitiful Sutherlands and Gloucesters against my Orochi?" Lloyd said," Think about it."

Lelouch ignored them, just listening to the roars of guns, and the concert of war.

**(with Tamaki)**

Tamaki charged through the battle, in his _Kaze_. He smirked, as he gunned down some Sutherlands.

"Did the Britannians think they could beat us?" he said smugly.

"Sir, a new unit has appeared on the screen!" a soldier said over the radio, but he was suddenly cut by a scream.

"What the…," Tamaki began, as from the rocks, burst a huge blue Knightmare, it charged at Tamaki at full force.

"Out of the way!" Tamaki said, as he fired the gun, but the blue machine dodged easily, as it grabbed the rod around its leg, and pulled it out. The rod then extended until it was as long as the body was tall, and a razor sharp edge appeared on the end. The Knightmare now held a spear.

It swung down, and speared clean through Tamaki's gun.

"Tamaki, be careful!" Naoto said," Is that…"

"Come on!" Tamaki said," Brits can't make Knightmare like that! They don't even deserve to look at one!"

Tamaki then charged, and drew the _Kaze's_ kanabo. He swung down, but the blue Knightmare dodged.

"I'm afraid you can't go against us so easily anymore, Japan!" a female voice yelled," Now with this, the Andarta S. 0, I can beat you!" The Andarta then charged forward. Tamaki swung his kanabo, but the Knightmare dodged.

"How is it so quick?" Tamaki asked out loud, as he tried to strike again. However, the Andarta twisted, and shot its left arm forward. From the wrist, four protrusions, with sharp edges shot from it. They were all shaped like claws, but thicker. The Andarta made a fist, and made a punch with those claws. The claws were in a circle, around the wrist. One on the top of the wrist, another on the bottom, and one on each side. Each one was pointed directly forward.

The claws grabbed around the head of the head of the _Kaze_.

**(with Shirley)**

"Sayanora," Shirley sneered, as she pulled a lever.

**(back with Tamaki)**

Blue electricity then began to surge around those claws, as it consumed the _Kaze_.

"What the hell!" Tamaki cried, as his Knightmare began to overheat. The electricity was causing the Knightmare to become overpowered, as it began to be consumed.

"I lost to a Britannian?" Tamaki roared," But I am Japanese!" Those were Major Shinichiro Tamaki's last words, as his Knightmare exploded.

**(with Shirley)**

"I won!" Shirley cried, as she charged forward.

"Major!" the soldiers cried, as they tried to fight. However, the Andarta easily dodged, as it thrust its spear forward, and speared through several Knightmare frames.

"For Britannia!" the orange haired girl cried.

**(with Sendo)**

As Sendo watched events progress from his position, he was impressed. Suzaku smiled under his mask, he was pleased that Tamaki was final ridden from his troubles. That racist fool would no longer harm any innocent Britannians, and no longer be in his way.

"The Andarta is working better than I had thought," he said, satisfied," Perhaps it is time I join the battle?" With that, Sendo stood up, and walked towards the Gloucester, that he managed to get his claws on.

**(with Shirley)**

Suddenly, Shirley was unstoppable.

The Andarta zoomed straight into battle, alone. Shirley struck the spear forward, skewing right through a _Kaze's_ chest. She then charged forward again, and stabbed another. The Andarta then shot past a _Kage_, and, fast as light, shot the spear backward, stabbing the _Kage_ from behind, through the back. The Andarta then dragged the _Kage_ from behind, the spear still stuck through it.

Shirley yelled as she swung her prize down, as it flew off the spear, and into another unit.

The Andarta then activated its electric pulse, grabbing one around the head, but as it was still crackling, Shirley threw it into another _Kaze_, the two exploded on contact.

Shirley smiled, as she

**(with Naoto and Kaguya)**

"Tamaki, please answer!" Naoto cried," Please!"

Kaguya put her hands over her mouth, in absolute shock

"Brother, what's wrong?" Kallen asked.

"Tamaki, he's just been…," Naoto couldn't finish, as he sank to his knees.

**(with Kallen)**

"No… please…. no….," Kallen whispered, as tears began to fall. Her beautiful face then became contorted with rage.

"Damn it!" she yelled, as the Amaterasu charged forward, striking down anyone in front of her. Tamaki might have been a vulgar man, but she was his friend. All second thoughts of being Britannian left her. RIght now, Kozuki Kallen was completely Japanese.

She approached the location in which Tamaki was killed, as she struck down a random Knightmare. The Knightmare was pinned to the ground by the Amaterasu's claw. Kallen managed to calm down, and took a deep breath.

"Pilot," she said," I've beaten you, but I do not wish to kill you. Surrender, and you shall receive mercy." Her opponent however, swung the Sutherland's Stun Tofas. However, Kallen easily blocked it.

"Burn in hell, you stinking traitor," the voice said. It was a female voice. Those words hit Kallen with all the force of a bag of bricks, and twice the weight. Kallen stopped being fully Japanese, and her Britannian side resurfaced.

"But I'm…," she tired to say. Was she really a traitor? Had she turned her back on her own countrymen? The same countrymen who were being oppressed by the Japanese?

"Then I shall give you a painless death," Kallen said reluctantly, as she got ready to seal the deal.

"Milly!" a third voice called. Kallen turned, as a magnificent blue Knightmare erupted from the rocks.

Kallen turned to block the attack, and the sai was met by a spear. The two clashed, as the Amaterasu thrust forward with its claw. However, the blue Knightmare flipped, and landed behind the red one.

**(with both of them)**

Shirley thrust the Andarta's spear forward, but Kallen blocked with the Amaterasu's sai. The Andarta used its electric pulse arm against the Amaterasu's radiant surge arm. However, before either of them could be activated, the Amaterasu dealt a kick that knocked the Andarta back.

Kallen charged with the sai, as Shirley tried to block with the spear. Unfortunately, the sai twisted the spear out of the way, as the Amaterasu struck down with its claws. The Andarta twisted, and dodged the attack. The radiant waver surger struck bare earth, creating a crater.

Shirley swung the spear up, and managed to lock with the sai again. But this time, the Andarta kicked the Amaterasu away.

Kallen managed to regain her balance, and thrust forward with the sai a second time. However, this time, Shirley forced the sai out of the Amaterasu's hand.

However, the red Knightmare activated the radiant wave surger in that arm. But the Andarta jumped back.

The Amaterasu shot forward, holding up one of the surgers, but the Andarta stabbed that arm with its spear, causing it to blow up. However, the Amaterasu used its other arm, and used it to knock the spear out of the Andarta.

With the Amaterasu missing two of its originally three main weapons, Kallen knew it was now all or nothing.

She thrust the Amaterasu's arm forward, and spread the palm.

Shirley thrust the Andarta's arm forward as well, and the blades around the wrist spread also.

The red radiant energy, and the blue electricity met each other. They exchanged blasts for a long time, as both Knightmares held strong.

Shirley and Kallen both roared, in sync with their machines.

But slowly but surely, the blue energy began to consume the red.

"I… lost?" Kallen stuttered, as the Amaterasu was blown back. The Andarta then grabbed that arm, and activated the electric pulser. Kallen gasped, as the Amaterasu's arm overloaded and exploded.

With the red Knightmare practically useless, the Andarta stood over it, as the Amaterasu fell.

"I won?" Shirley asked in a daze, before cheering to the sky," I beat the Sebunryuu! I can do it!"

However, a _Kage _Knightmare erupted from behind her, only to be destroyed when a lance was thrown.

A Gloucester rolled up.

"Well done Shirley," Sendo said.

"Thank you!" Shirley said," I now know that we can beat them! With you on our side, we can do anything!"

**(with Lelouch)**

"Kozuki Kallen has been defeated!" Cecile cried.

"What?" Lelouch gasped.

"This other Knightmare has beaten it!"

"Well, now the Orochi has to be used," Lloyd said.

**Note: Well, I hoped you liked this.**

**Andarta, was on the Celtic goddesses of war. That is how I got the name. I based the concept on what I figured to be the offensive equivalent of fire, other than ice, electricity.**

**Next is the Orochi against the Andarta.**

**Ideas are being listened to.**


	11. Hiss of the Orochi

_**Hiss of the Orochi**_

**Note: There are a few things I want to do first.**

**To those people wondering how Kallen, a master Knightmare wielder could lose to Shirley, with an experimental Knightmare frame, think about this. In the anime, Kallen got all her training from winging it with a Glasgow, while Suzaku got actual Knightmare training. And yet they fought on par. The Amaterasu might be strong, its just the Andarta was a tad stronger. Recall, the Amaterasu had been on the battlefield some time now, while the Andarta wasn't on there as long. That meant that it had more energy left than the Amaterasu, giving the Andarta an advantage.**

**And by the way, some people suggested that I still make Lelouch become Zero and such. I don't think I'm going to do that. I've gotten this far, there is no way I'm switching it all around.**

**(to DLSZ, there is no point in changing Suzaku's name for no good reason. I'm pretty set on Sendo)**

**Surprisingly, only one guy has asked me where Orange is, and to answer the question, I don't know. I have been looking for a way to put him in, but I have yet to find one.**

**With all that aside, I'm going to go ahead and say to everyone this chapter may not be as long as my previous ones.**

_The Britannian Sovereignty Organization. An organization firmly dedicated to the liberation of Britannia, it is lead by the ruthless Cornelia li Britannia. But the power of the Amaterasu, the Knightmare of Kozuki Kallen, proved to have power beyond their abilities. When victory appeared impossible, Sendo, and the White Samurai intervened. Armed with the Andarta, piloted by Shirley Fenette, could they defeat the Sebunryuu?_

**(with Naoto and Kaguya)**

"The Amaterasu has been beaten?" Naoto cried in shock," How could a random Britannian Knightmare frame defeat it!"

"Calm down," Kaguya said," This is obviously some new form of Knightmare, how else could it overcome the Sebunryuu."

"But its impossible!" Naoto protested.

That was when Lloyd's face appeared on the screen, as did Lelouch and Cecile's.

"Not now Asplund!" Naoto snapped.

"I'm just saying that now that the Amaterasu has fallen, that other Knightmare has to be weak," Lloyd said smugly," Meaning the Orochi could charge in there, and smite that thing like it was nothing."

"Are you insane?" Naoto snapped," If the Amaterasu couldn't beat it, what makes you think your little toy can?"

"Princess Kaguya," Lelouch said suddenly. Kaguya gasped at the sound of Lelouch addressing her directly.

"I would like to humbly request my deployment," he continued," I am confident that the Orochi will be triumphant."

"Why would we let….," Naoto began.

"Very well," Kaguya interrupted," You have my permission, as princess, to go into battle."

"Thank you, your Highness!" Lelouch said.

**(with Sendo and Shirley)**

As Shirley destroyed another Knightmare with the electric pulser, Sendo destroyed a second one.

"This is becoming too easy!" Shirley said excitedly.

_Yes it is_ Sendo thought uneasily_ Too easy. I know Naoto is tougher than this, what is he doing?_

**(with Lelouch)**

"M-E boost online!"

"Sakuradite functioning!"

"G-002 Orochi, launching!" Lelouch said, as the black Knightmare shot out.

It immediately charged towards the battlefield.

**(with Kallen)**

"Come on Amaterasu!" Kallen groaned," Move damn it!"

"Kallen, are you alright?" Naoto asked, panicked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, the Amaterasu in bad shape though," the red head said.

"Well you have back up," Naoto said," Don't worry."

"What Knightmare could fight on par with that one?" Kallen asked. But she knew the answer automatically.

**(with Shirley and Sendo)**

As Shirley tore through every opponent in her way, she noticed that her energy filler was not as high as it was when she started, but for the time being, she ignored it.

"Shirley, a new blip has appeared!" Sendo warned," Be on your guard!"

"I always am!"

_Yeah right_ Suzaku thought to himself.

"But still," Sendo said," Be careful, I have a bad feeling about this."

**(with Lelouch)**

The Orochi charged towards the enemy Knightmare presumably was.

Lelouch was focused on defeating this enemy, mostly to save Kallen. He didn't know why, but he felt a strange urge to help her.

For some mystery reason, there weren't that many enemies, in fact, there were barely any at all.

"Where is everyone?" he asked out loud, not expecting an answer, only to actually get one.

"Probably dead or retreated," Lloyd said," Which means everything is up to you by now."

Lelouch took a deep breath, as he approached the sight.

**(with Shirley and Sendo)**

"All forces, convey to me," Sendo ordered," We shall route the base, and overcome them."

"Yes sir!" all forces the responded. By this time, most of them were beaten, but the core members were still around.

After giving them all some time, all the centrals (Gino, Anya, Milly [whose Knightmare was replaced], Nina, Alice, and Rivalz) all rejoined Shirley and Sendo.

"Alright!" Sendo said," We are almost there! Keep going!"

"Yes, my Lord!"

Then out of nowhere, burst a pitch black Knightmare, with red outlines.

"Its that Knightmare!" Sendo said. It was the same from the ghetto.

**(with Lelouch)**

"There you are!" Lelouch yelled, as he charged forward, placing the Orochi's hands on the hilt of the katana. The black Knightmare jumped over the blue one, and while drawing, cut through two of the Sutherlands. One lost both of its legs, the other lost its upper half. Both pilots ejected.

"Rivalz! Nina!" one voice cried. A third Sutherland attacked, but the Orochi blocked, and fired two of its seven snake-like Slash Harkens. One hit the Sakuradite, while the other knocked off the head. The pilot managed to eject before the Knightmare could explode.

The blue Knightmare then struck from behind.

**(with all)**

"Take this!" Shirley yelled, as the Andarta thrust its spear forward. The Orochi blocked with its katana, and Lelouch fired the Slash Harkens. This stunned the Andarta briefly, allowing for the Orochi to twist around, and cut through a Knightmare that was attacking from behind.

"Damn it!" Gino snapped as he ejected. A second Sutherland attacked, as Alice roared.

"How annoying," Lelouch said calmly as he grabbed the Sutherland's head. With a flick of the wrist, the Orochi twisted it off. Alice hissed, she could still pilot, but she couldn't see.

"I'm going to make you just another record," Anya said, as she attacked, only for the Orochi to gave down, taking off an arm. The black Knightmare then carved back up, taking off the second arm.

"Shirley, take care of this guy!" Sendo ordered through a closed channel.

"Right, get out of here!" Shirley answered. Sendo's Gloucester sped off.

"You're not getting away!" Lelouch said as he got ready to charge after him.

"You're battle is with me!" Shirley declared as she twisted around, and stabbed with the spear.

The Orochi blocked with its katana, and fired three Slash Harkens. The Andarta dodged, and fired the two Slash Harkens (shaped like arrows) from its knees. The Orochi activated its red blaze luminous, and the Slash Harkens bounced off harmlessly.

The Orochi then swung the katana again, but the Andarta dodged, before thrusting its spear forward. This time, however, the Orochi cleaved off the tip, leaving nothing but a staff.

Shirley cringed as she tried to bludgeon her opponent with the staff. Lelouch managed to cut the staff a second time instead. A second slash cut the staff a third time. The Andarta threw it way, and struck forward with its electric pulser.

The Orochi blocked with its katana, but the katana overheated, the Orochi had to toss it before it exploded.

"I lost the MPK!" Lelouch said," I'm going to use the RESIR!"

"Wait!" Cecile said," You can't use the RESIR! We haven't finished testing it!"

"I don't have any other choice!" Lelouch answered, as the Orochi reached behind it, and grabbed what looked like a rifle with one hand. The black Knightmare pulled it from its back, and took aim. It looked like a long barrel pistol, with a sighter on the end.

"Take this!" he said, as he fired a huge blast of dark violet energy energy.

"I don't think so!" Shirley said, as she activated the pulser. The red energy orb hit the pulser, and Shirley cringed hard as the blue energy contrasted with the violet.

"Theres' not enough power!" she yelled, as the arm couldn't take it anymore, and the Andarta tumbled away.

The Orochi stood triumphantly.

"Shirley!" Alice cried, as she and Anya manage to get themselves together. They rolled after the Andarta. The Orochi began to go after it, but then Lelouch remembered Kallen.

The Orochi zoomed over to the collapsed Amaterasu. Lelouch got out of the black Knightmare.

"Kallen! Are you alright?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch?" Kallen voice asked from the radio.

"Yeah, its me," Lelouch said.

"I'm fine," Kallen said as the Amaterasu's cockpit opened, and she got out," Nice fighting back there."

"Don't worry," Lelouch said," I was lucky." Kallen smiled at Lelouch's attitude.

**(with Sendo)**

As Sendo shot away in his Gloucester, he removed his mask. Suzaku panted.

"If it wasn't for that Knightmare," he snapped, banging the side of the cockpit. He then opted to contact the others.

"Shirley!" he called.

"Yes, Sendo!"

"What is the condition of the Andarta?" Suzaku asked.

"The energy filler is basically empty," Shirley answered," I have enough to get back to base, but not enough to fight."

"Well then," Suzaku reluctantly said," It looks like we lost this one. Let's go!"

"Yes sir!"

**(with Lelouch and Kallen)**

As the Orochi put an energy packet back into the Amaterasu, the red Knightmare powered up.

"Let's get out of here!" Lelouch said," Our enemies are probably long gone by now."

When the two arrived back at the base, Naoto ran out.

"Kallen!" he said, grabbing his sister's shoulders," Are you alright?"

"Don't worry, I'm okay," Kallen reassured," That blue Knightmare just got lucky."

"Thank God," Naoto said, with a sigh of relief.

"Well done, Lelouch," Kaguya said as she arrived.

"Thank you, your Highness!" Lelouch said, bowing his head.

"I'm glad you are okay, Lulu," Kaguya said, as she walked up to Lelouch, whispering the "Lulu" part. Lelouch's eyes widened, as he looked at Kaguya. For a brief moment, he saw Nunnally.

**Note: Thanks for reading. Much of what I needed to explain I already seemed to have. Like I said, this chapter isn't as long as my others.**

**Now, I can't break off too much from canon at this point in the story, but I hope to do it more as it progresses.**

**Ideas are still being taken.**


	12. Why Does the Snake Hiss?

_**Why Does the Snake Hiss?**_

_Suzaku Kururugi, a prince of the Divine Japanese Empire, vowed to force Japan back from Britannia, no matter what the cost. He attempts to accomplish this with the power of Geass, a mystical force that twists a person's mind like a piece of clay. To accomplish his goal, he formed the White Samurai, under the mask of the ruthless rebel, Sendo!_

_But meanwhile, Suzaku's closest friend, and a prince of the former nation of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia, strives to destroy Japan, but from under the skin of the nature. He also possesses the deadly force of Geass, and the power of the deadly machine, the Orochi._

_The two have not yet met in the battlefield, and the pray not to. But are prayers heard at this time?_

**(somewhere in the city)(with Kallen)**

As Kallen walked through the ghetto, she sighed, as she saw the remains of a great nation, trampled under the feet of the Japanese. Her thoughts wandered back to her father, who was also being oppressed.

There was no denying it, Kozuki Kallen was Japanese, she was a member of the empire, hence, she had to serve it. But still, what about the others? Those people who weren't allowed into the same benefits, all the innocent Britannian people.

Kallen remembered that time in the battle, when her opponent called her a traitor. Kallen knew very well what that women meant. She was talking about how Kallen had just left behind the Britannian people, who were still, kind of her own people. No matter how Japanese she considered herself, there was no denying the Britannian blood in her veins.

The half blood was broken from her thoughts at the sound of screaming. She looked over, and saw a Japanese man standing over a young Britannian man, who was clutching a young boy, probably his son.

"Alright woman!" the man said," You have two choices: do what I say, or…" He kicked the man in the back.

"Now just give in!" he ordered, as he grabbed the man's arm, and pulled him up.

"Daddy!" the boy screamed, as he was separated from his father.

"Shut up you stinking brat!" the man snapped, as he pinned the man to the wall, holding a knife to his neck," Now give me your 'tax', and I'll let you go."

Kallen suddenly lost all of her Japanese blood, and was suddenly Kallen Stadtfeld. Rage consumed her, as she stormed over, and kicked the Japanese man in the face. She then pinned him to the ground, before pulling out her gun, and shot him in the head. The man was dead instantly.

It was only then that Kallen realized what she had done. She stumbled back in shock, as she looked at the man, who was hugging his crying son.

Kallen began to tear up as well, as she softly screamed in horror, as she ran away, in a state of total hysteria.

Without her knowing, Lelouch was watching.

"Hm," he said.

**(the next day)(Kenpei Academy)(with Kallen)**

As Kallen walked down the halls, and into class, she noticed Shirley sitting nearby. While the girl had a calm face, she had a very smug aura emanating from her. She gave the feeling like she had a rival she just trounced in some form of recreation. Kallen looked at her from the corner of her eye, but dismissed it for the time.

**(with Shirley)**

_Yeah! How does it feel?_ Shirley though, looking at Kallen _Doesn't feel so good to be trounced by some "Brit", does it?_

There was no doubt, the Andarta had completely kicked the Amaterasu's ass. True, the Amaterasu might have had less energy, but still, a Britannian had just defeated a Japanese. The satisfaction was overwhelming. But then there was that other Knightmare.

The black Knightmare had defeated the Andarta, or at least overcame it. The image of that strange Knightmare, that color of the darkness; those trimmings, the color of blood; those Slash Harkens, like wreathing snakes; that blaster, like a great punisher; and that sword, like a blade of judgement.

_Not bad_ Shirley continued thinking_ I should use that English class._

**(the Government Center)(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku was sitting at his desk, looking through some files. Since the Battle of the Grand Canyon, he was becoming worried about what he might have been getting himself into. He was no strategist, he was honestly more of a fighter. That is what he hoped Schniezel would handle, but fortunately, Schniezel seemed ready and willing to help. Suzaku was wondering what the other Royals thought of him. He decided to se that aside for now, as long as he had Schniezel on his side, that was the major thing.

The Andarta S.0 had performed better than expected, defeating the Amaterasu was no minor task. But there was that black Knightmare, which Suzaku finally decided to look into. He discovered it was named the G-002 Orochi, and it was said to be on par with the Knightmares of the Kaminoryuu. While Suzaku didn't really worry himself about the pilot, or at least for the time being, he got scans on the Orochi, and looked deeply into it, to try and find its weakness. There were none.

The Japanese style with Knightmare Frames had a samurai concept, in which speed, and timing were key. That was why the Andarta worked so well against the Amaterasu; since the Amaterasu focused on quickly defeating an enemy with one decisive blow, whereas the Andarta could do a quick blow, and move on, but also do a drawn out fight, which was the function of the spear, it could be used in a long battle. While Kallen could hold her own easily in a drawn out battle, the Amaterasu wasn't designed for that, and it would probably prove to be the fatal weakness of the Japanese Knightmares. That design flaw was probably the result of the proud Japanese engineers, who never spared an opportunity to brag about the Knightmares.

The G-002 Orochi, while built by the Japanese (and thus technically a Japanese Knightmare Frame), seemed like it was designed by Britannian hands. The speed of that Knightmare proved to be absolutely astonishing, it could probably outdo the Amaterasu in a duel. It seemed to go against the Japanese samurai concept, and seemed more akin to that of a Britannian knight. The sword, though it might have been a trick of his eye, seemed to cut, more than slash. Though it was definitely a katana, and behaved like one to a certain extent, it behaved mores like a broadsword. And the Orochi's shield system; Suzaku had never seen anything like it. While it probably couldn't take a blow from the Andarta's energy pulser, it might have been able to resist a blast from the Amaterasu's radiant wave surger. Put the speed of the Orochi, combined with its shield, the sword, and that strange rifle, that Knightmare seemed like it could not be beaten.

Suzaku had a bad feeling that he only seen about half of the iceberg. There was something slightly ominous about that Knightmare as well, it was like a snake, poised to strike, but when it did, it was always fatal. The way the Knightmare fought was also very akin to a snake. The Orochi would attack with blinding speed, with no hesitation, and with one quick strike, the opponent would be done.

He took a deep breath, as he decided to turn his attention away from the White Samurai. He should focus on other things, like keeping his name in good light. Suzaku was still the Crown Prince, and if he wanted to successfully tear down Japan, he would need to keep that title.

There was also the issue with his friends, like Kallen. The death of Major Tamaki had hit her, as well as her brother, rather hard. While Suzaku never considered it a major issue, in fact he was kind of happy to be rid of him, Kallen was always needing for some comfort, and he had to do what a friend did.

**(with Kallen)**

As Kallen walked down the Kenpei walk, to go find someplace to eat lunch, she heard a commotion. Kallen turned, and saw a small girl with glasses, as well as green hair (Kallen believed her name was Nina), cowering before four Japanese students.

"Yeah, just cower like all Britannians do!" one girl said.

"You're useless!" one boy said, as Nina cried. Kallen clenched her fists. She went over there.

"Leave her alone!" Kallen demanded.

"Lady Kozuki!" another one of the girls said, as she and the rest of her group bowed her heads.

"This girl is just a Brit, what do they matter?" the last one, a boy, asked.

"Just leave her alone!" Kallen said, pointing. The Japanese students looked each other, but they left.

Kallen then bent down to Nina.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Nina just gasped, and tired to hide her face. Kallen's eyes widened, why was she doing this.

"Stand back," she heard Lelouch's voice said. Kallen turned, and saw the pilot of the Orochi coming up behind her. Kallen did as instructed, as Lelouch got on one knee, and put a hand on Nina's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yes," Nina answered weakly.

"That's good," Lelouch said with a smile. Nina then thanked Lelouch, as she went off to find whoever.

"Lelouch….," Kallen began.

"Why didn't you just kill them?" Lelouch interrupted, as he gave Kallen a dead glance. Kallen gasped, and put a hand to her mouth.

"How do you….," she tried to ask, but Lelouch held up his hand, to tell her to stop.

"I made sure those two wouldn't tell anyone, and I got rid of the body," Lelouch explained. Kallen had to sit down, she was in absolute shock. Lelouch sat across from her.

"I don't know why," Kallen said," But there has always been a clear division between the Britannians and the Japanese in my eyes. But now…."

"You are starting to question if you are on the right side," Lelouch deduced," I've asked myself the same question. But I have ulterior motives, and I know what I have to do." He then looked the Sebunryuu, straight in the eye.

"But it is clear that you have lost that aspect," he said, as he stood up, and left Kallen in a state of wonder.

**(with Lelouch)**

Later, Lelouch went back to his trailer, and saw C.C..

"Why did you hide that man's body?" she asked.

"I didn't need Kallen getting into trouble," Lelouch answered, as he sat down, and began looking on his computer," It would probably throw a wrench straight into my plans."

"Do you seriously think she can get you into the Kaminoryuu?" C.C. asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Lelouch answered," But she can definitely be a valuable asset in the future. Having one of the empire's most revered warriors on my side will be more than perfect."

There was silence between the two of them for a while. That is, until C.C. brought up the next topic.

"Tell me something Lelouch," the immortal said, lying back on the couch.

"What?" Lelouch answered, not looking up from his computer.

"Why does the snake hiss?" C.C. asked. Lelouch finally looked up.

"The snake hisses because he wants to warn its enemies that it will strike, and that when it does, it will harm them," Lelouch answered," The snake doesn't want to strike, because it fears it will be harmed too. It exposes its weaknesses to its enemies when it does strike, allowing them to strike down on its head, and kill it. The snake will always hiss, before it strikes." He then turned back to his computer. C.C. stared at her partner for a long time.

"Then why does the sun rise?" she asked.

"The sun rises because it has no choice," Lelouch continued," It fears that will upset the natural order, and cause unnecessary harm to others. It is caught in a loop that it dreams of escaping, but never can."

"Is that what you believe Kallen is like?" C.C. questioned.

"I know she is like that," Lelouch answered, finally closing his laptop. He then looked at C.C. dead in the eye.

"I have made up my decision, I am prepared to be killed," he said," It is with that, that I intend on tearing Japan down. But I have come this far by siding with the Japanese, so it will be silly to leave now."

"Do you think Sendo is prepared to be killed?" C.C. asked.

"I don't know," Lelouch answered, leaning back," I know Euphie is not, nor are any of her followers. Cornelia, maybe. But Kallen, without a doubt, she is not."

"Why do you focus on Kallen so much?" C.C. asked, before giving Lelouch a mischievous glance," Are you falling for her?" Lelouch was silent, as he began reading.

"You know silence often means 'yes', right?"

"Just be quiet."

**(with Euphie)**

Euphie was getting worried. Cornelia hadn't contacted her in a while, like she used to. And by now, she was fearful for her sister's safety. It was ironic, as Cornelia was always fearful for Euphie safety.

Now that the teen thought about it, Sendo had been fairly quiet lately as well. When they did all meet, Sendo only speak when necessary, but stayed silent otherwise. Something that seemed to run in the Royal Family, and probably the one thing Euphie inherited from her father, was the lack of comfort if she didn't' see a person's face. Many Royal Family members were skilled at face reading, something that could be traced back to Emperor Alistair, the emperor who succeeded in claiming what was the Britannian homeland.

With the thought of previous emperors in her head, Euphie went to the other side of her room, and pulled a book off her shelf. She opened it, in it, were some of the greatest emperor's Britannia knew. She smiled as she sat on her bed, and looked at her ancestors.

There was Emperor Brutus se Britannia, the emperor known for defeating the tribes that used to rule the plain area in the center of the land. Though his short stature, goatee, and curly hair didn't make him very intimidating.

There was Emperor Alistair ni Britannia, the emperor (as said earlier) established what was considered the homeland. He had hair the color of bricks, a slim figure, and of average height. But his soul seeing, yellow eyes made him very intimidating.

There was Emperor Luther ka Britannia, the emperor who established Pendragon city. Some said that he was the tallest of all the emperors. He was completely bald, and had no facial hair. His red eyes, were like that of a snake, and some said that when he was a baby, a serpent crawled into his cradle, and served as his pillow.

Euphie felt tears dropping. All of there work… for nothing! All for the great nation to be trampled underfoot!

Euphie slammed the book shut.

"I swear, I will restore Britannia to what it once was!" she promised.

**Note: This chapter was pretty short, primarily since it was a filler. I was low on ideas, and I needed to update. Plus, writing a new chapter helps me think of new ideas. I know Euphie was kind of OOC in this, so sorry. As you probably guessed, I've placed a lot of connection of a snake to Lelouch. I always did think of him as similar to a snake, I don't know why though.**

**I still need ideas.**


	13. What the Result Can Bring

_**What the Result Can Bring**_

_There is an old belief system among some people that the ends justify the means. But no matter what the cause, no one can expect to go through paths like those, without causing sacrifice. Such acts are what truly define a person's intentions in the eyes of the people._

_Both Lelouch and Suzaku were aware of that when they began their respective journeys, in hope of helping Britannia. Even with their Geass abilities, not everything they wish for can be attained._

**(with Euphie)**

As Euphie walked down the street, wearing short orange pants, an orange sweater, and white shirt, with her hair hung down, she stared at the sidewalk in front of her. She was still somewhat worried about Cornelia, who hadn't contacted her, but she was even more concerned about Sendo. He had not been answering any of her questions, just dodging them. Euphie didn't like that feeling, it made her feel vulnerable. No member of the Royal Family liked that feeling, it was said to be a gene they all got from their father.

The White Samurai were taking the world faster than Euphie had ever dreamed. They were a continuously growing force, and they didn't seem anywhere near stopping. More and more people were joining their side, and Euphie was pleased to see that the Britannian spirt hadn't died yet.

However, her thoughts were struck down when she walked into a person.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Euphie said, as she bowed her head.

"No, it was my fault," the girl she ran into said. That was when Euphie got a good look at her face, and her eyes widened.

"My name is Kagy!" the girl said, but Euphie saw through that like it was glass.

Something permanently etched into the minds of all the members of royalty, were the faces of the Japanese royals. They hated them with a burning passion, and wanted to see them crushed underfoot. Euphie prayed that her absolute hate and rage was well masked, as she looked upon the face of Kaguya Sumeragi.

**(with Diethard)**

Diethard continued playing videos of Sendo. More and more, Sendo was drawing him in. Diethard basically knew that sooner or later, he would be hooked, and reeled in.

As a matter of fact, he might have already been hooked. And maybe Sendo was already reeling him in without Diethard's knowledge.

That was when Diethard made up his mind.

**(with Kallen)**

As Kallen walked through the complex, she struggled not to trip over her kimono.

"Gah! I hate this thing!" she yelled despite herself, as she finally tripped.

"Need some help?" Suzaku offered, giving Kallen a hand.

"Thanks," Kallen said, as she let Suzaku help her up.

Later, they were sitting together in Suzaku's office.

"You know, we never really got the opportunity to just 'hang out'," Kallen said," You've been so busy lately."

_Yeah, with plans on trying to destroy my own nation_ Suzaku thought, but only said," Yeah, I know."

"So what have you been up to?"

_I refer you to my last thought_ he though as Suzaku said," You know, the old boring prince routine stuff."

"Have you been doing anything about the Refrain problem?" Kallen asked with genuine concern.

"I've been trying, but the cartel's are to expansive for anything to be finished anytime soon," Suzaku answered. That was a funny thought, as Sendo had completely pillaged just about all of them.

"It seems like Sendo has been doing that for you," Kallen joked," Speaking of him, any leads?"

"Nope," Suzaku lied, shaking his head," I talked with the noble whose trailer was stolen by Sendo, but he said that he was too scared to actually say anything."

"How do you think Sendo has been evading us this whole time?" Kallen asked as she looked at the ceiling.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Suzaku said with a shrug, before deciding to change subject, as Sendo was becoming too much of a focus now," Do you know where Kaguya is?" Kallen paused.

"No that you mention it, I don't," she said, before her eyes widened," Oh…."

"Relax," Suzaku said, trying to calm his friend down," I know Kaguya, she's smart, and she knows what she's doing."

**(with Euphie and Kaguya)**

Ten minutes, and Euphie was ready to to strangle Kaguya. The girl was so annoying. The way she acted was so chipper and sweet, Euphie swore that the girl was giving a daily dose of sugar, or some kind of energizer.

"So, you are a Britannian student?" Kaguya asked.

"Yes, I am!" Euphie confirmed.

"What's it like?" Kaguya asked.

"Calm," Euphie said. That was when she wasn't being a terrorist.

"You know, I wish I could have a life like that," Kaguya said with a sigh," I wish people would actually see me for what I am under my status."

"Are you a noble?" Euphie asked, feigning ignorance.

"Yes," Kaguya said, though Euphie saw through that lie," I am tired of people being so formal around me. Its like whenever they look at me, all they see is the relative of a noble, nothing else. Its as though that's all I am, not a real girl, just a shell." Euphie looked at Kaguya, and for a brief second, felt sorry for her.

"You know, my brother tells me that its the decisions you make that define who you are," Euphie said supportively. Kaguya smiled.

"Your brother sounds like a very smart man," she said happily. Euphie began to feel bad, the idea of her having to fight Lelouch was not a pretty one.

"Are you hungry?" Euphie asked.

"A little."

"Then let's get something to eat!" Euphie said as she went over to a vendor, who was Britannian.

"Good afternoon, what can I get for you?" the vendor asked.

"Well, I would like…," Kaguya said, as she came up.

"Oh please! You don't have to pay! Just take whatever you want!" the man said, as he moved back. Kaguya gasped.

"Hear, I'll pay for both of us," Euphie said.

"You don't have to…," Kaguya tried to reason, but Euphie was already digging in her purse. That was when Euphie saw her pistol. Her eyes widened, it was already equipped with a silencer. If she could get Kaguya to a place where no one would notice immediately…

But she found herself getting out the money, and handing it to the vendor.

As the two girls walked down the path, Kaguya was somewhat concerned.

"Why did he act like that?" she asked.

"Hm?" Euphie responded, her mouth full.

"That man back there," Kaguya said," It was like… he was afraid of me." Euphie swallowed.

"I think many Britannians are naturally afraid of the Japanese," she explained," There seems to be code among the people that all must bow before the Japanese."

"Really?" Kaguya asked.

"Really," Euphie confirmed.

Kaguya stared at the ground.

"Sorry, but I have to go!" she said, as she ran off, leaving Euphie behind.

The Britannian princes was silent, as she watched the Japanese princess go.

**(next day)(with the White Samurai)**

At night, the White Samurai were having their meeting.

"So, your Diethard Ried?" Sendo asked.

"Yes I am," Diethard confirmed.

"What can you offer the organization?" the masked man questioned.

"I am a skilled reporter, if I do say so myself," Diethard answered," And I also know how to spin something into another person's favor."

"And you are Britannian," Nina threw in.

"Nina's right, shouldn't that make him an automatic member?" Gino asked.

"Now hold on for a second," Alice said," He might be Britannian, but he still served the Japanese."

"Alice is right," Anya agreed, not looking up," He sold himself to be a Britannian servant. Why should we believe in him?"

"True, I have allied myself with Japan," Diethard said," But what was I supposed to do? I am a journalist, an analyzer, not a soldier. I could never actively fight for a nation, not the way you guys do."

"You could've at least tried," Rivalz groaned.

"It doesn't matter," Sendo said," Diethard, I acknowledge that you will probably be a valuable ally in the long run." Diethard smiled excitedly.

"You mean….," he started.

"Yes!" Sendo confirmed," Welcome to the ranks of the White Samurai."

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch was sitting in the cockpit of the Orochi, reading. It was one of the few places he managed to find personal serenity (when he wasn't fighting), other than his trailer, and a few other places. He yawned idly, as he turned a page.

"What are you reading, may I ask?" Lloyd asked.

"A novel about a soldier who betrays his own nation, and helps to free an oppressed nation," Lelouch answered.

"Is it interesting?" Cecile inquired.

"I suppose," Lelouch answered, as he marked his page, and tossed his book down. It landed perfectly on the desk, despite being thrown from about 20 feet up.

"It seems the RESIR is performing well," Lloyd said with a sigh," If only we got to see more of it."

"Something tells me you will," Lelouch answered," By the looks of that Knightmare I faced at the Grand Canyon." Lloyd was quiet.

"Those designs," Cecile said," You don't think…"

"That's the best possibility, and probably the truth," Lloyd said," The way it moves is too smooth to be anything else."

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch asked.

"Nothing," Lloyd said, waving Lelouch off.

**(with Suzaku)**

"So, when can I expect you to show up?" Suzaku asked.

"Don't worry," a voice on a telephone answered. It was a high, somewhat rough voice, but it wasn't necessarily raspy. It was from a woman.

"I promise that I will show up soon," the voice said," And how as my child been doing?"

"The performance was flawless," Suzaku answered, before he heard footsteps approaching," I have to go!" He hung up the phone, and put on his mask.

"Sendo?" Euphie asked as she entered.

"Yes?" Sendo asked, as he turned to face her on his chair.

"Can I ask you something?"

"It depends on what the question is."

"Alright then," Euphie said, trying to word it right," What are we going to do about Cornelia? She's my sister, and of course I care about her, but I'm sure that she can be a big help!" Suzaku smiled pleasantly under his mask. He knew that Euphie was just doing what she could to help Cornelia.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," Sendo said," I'm sure Cornelia will be fine. But you are completely right. I intend on making her an ally, but convincing her will be another story."

"If its not too much trouble, I can try to convince her!" Euphie said. Sendo however, turned his back on her.

"I have something I have to attend to, I need to be alone."

Euphie had to respect her leader's wishes.

**(with Cornelia)**

Cornelia was dressed incognito, wearing a large brim hat, with her hair under it. She also wore a maroon sundress, and held a red purse. Standing behind her was Guilford, wearing a maroon shirt, and black pants, with a dark jacket over. They were at a cemetery, a very large one at that.

"All you alright?" he asked. Cornelia was silent. She was staring at a grave that read: _"Here lies Charles zi Britannia. A devoted emperor, a determined leader, and a father of many."_; Cornelia was perfectly aware of the emperor's lack of concern for any of his children, but still…

"Father…," she whispered," What would you have done?"

Without her knowledge, snaking through the darkness, were soldiers of Japan.

**(with the White Samurai)**

While Sendo was doing whatever, and Diethard was doing whatever, the other members were doing their best to lighten the mood. Milly was doing the most.

"So, what are you guys planning on your free time?" she asked. Every other member quickly came up with a lie, since they were afraid of what Milly would give them.

"My mom needs some help at work," Shirley said.

"I'm going to visit Schniezel!" Euphie said quickly.

"I have a report to do," Gino said.

"I've got a job," Rivalz said. That wasn't truly a lie.

"Nina and I are scheduled to work with some new people," Alice said.

"And I'm planning on sleeping late," Anya said dully. Milly pouted.

"Come on!" she said," Lighten up! You need to have some fun." Milly then smirked. It was teasing time.

"You know Shirley, if you need any help with a bra size," she said, with an amorous look.

"Back off!" Shirley said, covering her chest.

"And Gino, if you ever need some satisfaction."

Gino actually looked interested, but Anya stepped on his foot, without looking up from her hard drive.

"What about me?" Rivalz asked, but he was one of the few left out of Milly's pomp.

"Are you doing anything that you want made public?" Diethard said," Because as one of the oldest here…"

"Ah, don't ruin the fun," Milly said.

"Perhaps Sendo would like to know," Diethard said with a smile. Milly smiled right back.

"I'm sure Sendo would like some pleasure too," Milly said lustfully, this was too much fun," That suit probably gets very hot. I bet he sweats a lot under there. I can only imagine if any steam comes out when he takes off that helmet. I bet that his chest…."

"Ahem!" a voice said. Everyone turned, and saw Sendo standing right there.

"Uh…," Milly said, having a rare embarrassed moment.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Sendo asked.

"No, that's okay," Milly said, wanting to save the face she had in front of her superior. Everyone, save Sendo and Anya, burst out laughing.

**(with Lelouch and C.C.)**

"Do you believe in fate Lelouch?" C.C. asked.

"Where did that come from?" Lelouch asked, as he muted the TV.

"Just answer," C.C. pressed.

"I believe in results, and I believe in destiny, but I don't believe in events being predetermined," Lelouch answered," I believe that it is the acts people do that shape the result of the world."

"You sound like you speak from experience," C.C. said.

"It is because I do," Lelouch answered.

**(in the Imperial City of Tokyo)**

A tall figure, in royal clothes stood on a balcony, looking over a vast city.

"Your Majesty, we have no regarding information on your current plans," one person, a tall man in robes, said.

"That is fine Todoh," the other man said," For the time being, we have to work with what we have got. It is a pity that Charles didn't leave behind as much as I hoped he had."

**Note: Thanks for reading. This was the best time to put Diethard into the White Samurai, in my opinion. **

**I am still accepting ideas, but not for the long term story, more like for a future chapter(s). I have the long term premise in mind, but I am accepting suggestions on it.**


	14. The Worm and the Snake

_**The Worm and the Snake**_

_There is an old belief system among some people that the ends justify the means. But no matter what the cause, no one can expect to go through paths like those, without causing sacrifice. Such acts are what truly define a person's intentions in the eyes of the people._

_Both Lelouch and Suzaku were aware of that when they began their respective journeys, in hope of helping Britannia. Even with their Geass abilities, not everything they wish for can be attained._

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch was sitting on the roof his trailer, staring at the sky.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would come back," he said.

Suddenly, below him on the ground, were three Britannians. One was a man with dark orange hair, another was a woman with grey hair, and the one in the middle was a man with blue hair. All of them were bowing.

"Forgive us, your Majesty," the blue haired man said.

"You are pardoned," Lelouch said as he jumped to the ground and approached them," Now rise, Jeremiah Gottwald, Villeta Nu, and Kewell Soresei."

"Yes, your Majesty!" all of them said as they stood at attention.

"If I may ask, my Lord," Kewell said," Why did you call us here?"

"I wish for you all to go and join Sendo," Lelouch said. They all gasped.

"But your Majesty, we swore undying loyalty to you!" Villeta protested," We can't back down now!"

"You aren't backing down," Lelouch said," But your talents are wasted on a man like me. You need to be fighting the Japanese!"

"But is that not what we're doing?" Jeremiah asked.

Lelouch looked at all of them with a calm face.

"All three of you know, I could force you to leave," he said," But I want you to do this on your own free will. And my final order, as Prince, to my Royal Guard, is that you serve Sendo!"

"Yes, your Majesty!" Kewell and Villeta said, as they both stood up, and ran away, but Jeremiah didn't leave.

"Jeremiah?" Lelouch said.

"You will have to use your Geass on me," Jeremiah said," For when your mother died, I vowed that I would serve you, and you alone!"

"That is what I was hoping for," Lelouch said," I'm glad that you're staying with me, Orange."

**(with Suzaku)**

"So, some new members?" Suzaku asked from his room.

_"Yeah,"_ Gino said on the phone_," They say that their former master has ordered them to follow us."_

Suzaku had some suspicion as to who they might have been, but he shrugged it off for the time being.

"Very well," he said," Let them in."

**(with Gino and the others)**

"Are you certain?" Gino asked.

_"Yes. We are still a small organization, we need all the help we can get."_

"Alright then," Gino said, as he hung up," Sendo has given the green light, welcome to the team."

"Thank you!" Kewell said," We shall give all the service possible."

"Hey, don't talk like that," Gino said with a grin," We're all equals here."

"Even when it comes to me," Euphie said, as she walked in.

"Princess Euphemia!" Villeta said, as she and Kewell bowed.

Both Gino and Euphie sweat dropped.

**(somewhere)**

A tall man with white hair and wearing earphones walked through the streets. He had a sinister smile on his face.

**(with Lelouch)**

"So, why did you send them away?" C.C. asked.

"Because I am holding them back," Lelouch answered," They are best suited on actively fighting for Britannia. I am just fighting for Britannia behind the scenes."

"Why do you think Jeremiah remained?" C.C. asked.

"You heard him didn't you?"

"He was that loyal to your mother?" C.C. said, arching an eyebrow.

"Apparently so," Lelouch answered.

**(the next day)(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch was training in the Orochi.

He drew the MPK with incredible speed, and cleaved several targets clean in half. The Orochi then turned and fired its slash harkens, which destroyed another target.

"Not bad," Kallen said, as she rolled in with the Amaterasu," But what do you say that you take on a real opponent?"

The Orochi sheathed its katana, as the Slash Harkens returned.

"I think I did, when I beat the opponent you couldn't defeat," Lelouch teased. Kallen blushed briefly.

"Beginner's luck," she protested," Now let's spar!"

"If you say so," Lelouch answered. The Orochi placed its hand on its katana, the Amaterasu held up one of its radiant wave surgers.

Both Knightmares shot forward. There was a flash of black and a flash of red.

The Orochi and the Amaterasu were standing behind each other. The Orochi's katana was out, in a slashing motion, while the Amaterasu's sai had been drawn.

They then turned, as the Orochi's sword and the Amaterasu's dagger struck together. The Orochi then pulled back, as the Amaterasu thrust forward with its surger arm.

Lelouch grinned, as he fired the Orochi's Slash Harkens, surrounding Kallen.

"You need to work on your aim," Kallen said with a smirk.

"I do?" Lelouch asked, calmly, as he reeled them all in. The scattered harkens tangled the Amaterasu up, as Lelouch drew the RESIR, and pointed it at the Amaterasu's face.

"Look's like I win," Lelouch said calmly.

"Best two out of three!" Kallen said quickly.

**(with Suzaku)**

As Suzaku did whatever duties being a prince might have, his pager went off.

"Princess Kaguya is here, your Highness," his secretary said.

"Send her in," Suzaku answered.

"Hey, Suzaku!" Kaguya said as she walked in and sat on one of the chairs.

"Hey Kaguya!" Suzaku answered," What's up?"

"Not much," Kaguya answered, as Suzaku sat across from his cousin. Some servants brought them tea.

"Any knows on Sendo?" Kaguya asked.

"Nope," Suzaku lied," He's not easy to find."

"What has been his latest target?"

"A Refrain complex that I didn't even know about," Suzaku answered.

"You know, if anything, he seems to be helping," Kaguya said," Other than the constant attacks on nobility."

"Those nobles are merely over privileged worms," Suzaku said," Nothing else."

"No argument there," Kaguya agreed.

**(with Shirley)**

Shirley walked down the street, carrying her purse over her shoulder. The Andarta key, which resembled a lance, was around her neck like a necklace, but nobody would ever think it was a Knightmare key, they would just think it was a trinket.

There had been little word from Sendo recently, but she and the others assumed that was because he was busy. He surely had a life beyond that mask to some extent.

Shirley looked up at the sun, it was starting to set, but she would have plenty of time.

She was going to the Memorial Cemetery, her father was buried there.

Her father was killed in a Japanese shootout. Soldiers opened fire on a protesting crowd. Shirley's father was caught in that. It was for that reason, that Shirley was fighting the Japanese. That was why she was a White Samurai.

Shirley arrived at the graveyard, and went through the graves. Her father's was near the end, so it was a bit of walk. But she stopped.

Shirley stopped, and stared at the grave of Charles zi Britannia, the 98th, and last emperor of Britannia. Shirley never knew the man, in fact no one but Euphie did. And even Euphie said that her father was a distant man, who seldom paid attention to his children. Euphie said how she only called the Emperor "Daddy" once. The glare she got was something that Euphie said mentally scarred her. Lelouch once mentioned to her that Euphie spent a night in her room just crying about that.

Shirley took a deep breath, as she kept walking. She finally got to her father's grave.

"Dad," she whispered, as she clenched her fists.

"Miserable isn't it?" a malicious sounding voice asked. Shirley flipped around, reaching into her purse to go for her gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the man said. He was Chinese, had white hair, and was rather tall. But for all his height, he was very thin. He looked liked a worm slightly. The fact that this man was Chinese caught Shirley's eye. The Chinese Federation and the Divine Japanese Empire were currently at war, and so, all travel connections from the Federation and the Empire were completely snipped. That meant that his man had to be here since before the war broke out. That would mean he would have to have been here in Britannia a considerable amount of time.

"Who the hell are you?" Shirley asked.

"Well, you just processed about three different possibilities," the man said as he started randomly clapping for no apparent reason," All of them are incorrect though. But I have to compliment you on the 'deranged salesman' idea." Shirley's eyes widened.

_How does he know what I'm thinking?_ she thought.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you," the man said," You know for a White Samurai, you can be rather weak."

"You know?" Shirley questioned.

"What **don't**__I know is a better question," the man said. Shirley then pulled out her gun, and pointed it at the man.

"Well, I'm too far off for it to be heard," Shirley said," And anything that could blow our cover should be gotten rid of!"

"You don't really think that," the man said," You are just doing this to save your own skin." Shirley gasped, as she shivered briefly.

"That's not true!" she yelled.

"Now you're making it too easy," the man mocked.

"Shut up!" Shirley cried as she began to wobble.

"You know the Japanese are really bad people," the man said," For them to kill all those innocent Britannians. But remember your days of terrorism?" Shirley suddenly snapped up.

"Tell me something," the man said," Did you ever pause and think about the innocent people who **you** killed?"

"Shut up!" Shirley said, as she tried to pull the trigger, but she couldn't.

"All the innocents that got caught in the crossfire," the man continued," Are you sure that can be on your conscious?"

Shirley begin to fall to the ground, whimpering.

The man walked over, and bent down.

"By the way, the name is Mao."

**(with Lelouch)**

As Lelouch walked down the park, which was deserted, he stared at the starry night. He remembered the days he, Nunnally, and Euphie would just lie back and stare at those stars. They were the one thing that hadn't changed in the current world.

Lelouch sat down on a park bench, as he pulled out the Orochi's key. He stared at it for a long time, just thinking.

"You know, I don't need to be able to read minds to tell you're troubled," a familiar voice said. Lelouch looked up, and saw Suzaku incognito leaning on a tree.

"That's still rather uncanny," Lelouch said with a sigh. While the two hadn't seen each other since the incident in the ghetto, both of them weren't sure if now was the time.

Suzaku walked over, and stood in front of Lelouch. He offered his hand, as Lelouch looked up and shook it.

The two then began walking, reminiscing of better times.

"This is my fault," Suzaku said slowly.

"You know that's not the truth," Lelouch said.

"No, I knew this invasion was coming, and I never told your father about it," Suzaku said, clenching his fists.

"My father wouldn't have believed it anyway," Lelouch said with a sigh, dragging his hand across his face, and then staring at the key of the Orochi. Suzaku noticed that key wrapped around Lelouch's wrist. It was shaped like a dragon snake, and there was a feeling of familiarity.

"You know, when I was still a prince, I used to spend my time playing with Euphie or Nunnally," Lelouch said," When you came, I wasn't happy about it. We got into a few fights."

"Yeah, and Cornelia had to forcefully pry us apart," Suzaku said with a nostalgic smile.

"If only things could be like they used to," Lelouch said sadly.

They then heard clapping.

"Well done, Lulu," a taunting voice said from behind them. Lelouch's eye widened, and he tensed up.

"I know that voice!" Lelouch said as both friends turned around, and saw the Chinese man.

"Mao!" Lelouch snapped.

"Long time no see Lelouch," Mao said with a sneer," If only it had been longer."

"I second that opinion," Lelouch said, clenching his fists at the sight of one of his most hated men.

"Lelouch, who is this guy?" Suzaku asked.

"I'll explain later," Lelouch said, waving his hand away.

"Now, what would be like to reveal, about both of you?" Mao asked sinisterly.

"Shut up!" Lelouch said, as he reached to remove his contact, and Suzaku took off his sunglasses so that he could use his Geass.

"Don't bother," Mao said," Even you ask me to kill you, Lulu, it wouldn't be the first time you killed."

"I joined the Japanese killing," Lelouch said," I think I can live with the killing?"

"Your true thoughts apparently agree," Mao said with an evil grin," but do not go denying it, your a snake."

"And your nothing more than a worm!" Lelouch yelled.

"Haven't heard that one before," Mao said sinisterly.

"Just what do you want?" Suzaku yelled.

"C.C.," Mao answered.

"'C.C.'?" Suzaku echoed. He had never heard of this woman, and while she did seem to ring a bell, Suzaku couldn't pinpoint it. Lelouch, on the other hand, tensed up tight, as though he knew something Suzaku didn't.

"Well she's not up for grabs!" Lelouch yelled.

"I don't believe that coming from you," Mao said, as he reached to take of his shades," Besides, that is saying quite something." When he removed the shades, it revealed Geass symbols. Suzaku's eyes widened, as he flashed his own Geass symbol briefly.

Lelouch yelled, as he ran forward, fists clenched.

"Go on, kill me," Mao said," Just like you killed your father."

Lelouch stopped, and suddenly collapsed.

"But…., but….," he stuttered, and for the first time in so long, Lelouch vi Britannia was at total loss. Suzaku turned to Lelouch, surprised. He knew that Charles zi Britannia was murdered, but Lelouch?

"When he refused to surrender, you killed him," Mao said," It was the first time you ever held a pistol."

"Shut up!" Lelouch said, as tears began to well in his eyes.

"Mao!" Suzaku roared. The Chinese man didn't have time to react, as the Geass symbol flew into his eye.

**(in Mao's head)**

Mao was surrounded by tormented people.

"No!" he cried, as he was surrounded, and attacked.

**(in the real world)**

Mao screamed, as he ran away.

"This isn't over!" he yelled, as the Chinese Geass user vanished into the abyss of night.

Suzaku saw Lelouch on the ground. Lelouch had calmed down, but he still looked pretty unnerved. Suzaku approached his friend, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault," Suzaku said.

"It was," Lelouch said, deadpan," I killed the Emperor. I turned Britannia into what it was now."

"If you hadn't done what you did," Suzaku said," Britannia would've been utterly torn apart. So many innocent people would be killed. Lelouch, by killing Charles zi Britannia, you saved more people that you can ever imagine."

Lelouch looked at Suzaku, before breathing.

"I've got to go," he said, as he began to leave.

"Bye," Suzaku said, as he began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch suddenly called. Said prince looked over his shoulder.

"Thanks," Lelouch said softly, before continuing on. Suzaku smiled, as he put his sunglasses back on, and left.

**(with Mao)**

Mao cries as the image rampaged his brain.

"Kururugi Suzaku!" he yelled to the sky," Curse you!"

**(with Suzaku)**

"Lelouch," Suzaku said, as he sat in his room, and looked at the picture he kept hidden away in his drawer. It was a picture of him and Lelouch. Lelouch was wearing the Britannian imperial outfit, Suzaku was wearing the Japanese imperial kimono. They were two different images, and yet….

"I just hope I don't cross with you," Suzaku said, as he stared at the ceiling.

**Note: Sorry for the wait, but I've been blown on ideas.**

**I could still use some.**


	15. The Sorrow of the Sun

_**The Sorrow of the Sun**_

**Note: Until I get a solid animal representation for Kallen, that's how I'm going to refer to her metaphorically.**

_Suzaku and Lelouch, two childhood friends, are walking two opposing paths. Lelouch wishes to destroy the Divine Japanese Empire from within, working his way into high ranks, and then striking like a serpent. Suzaku has chosen to actively fight against Japan, donning the mask of the feared warrior, Sendo._

_While they do not know it, the two of them are destined to battle for their entire lives._

**(with Kallen)**

As Kallen walked down the Kenpei Academy halls, she was punching some things on her cellphone. Not many things were happening, so Kallen had a little too much free time on her hands. She was still feeling distraught after she killed that Japanese man to save the Britannian family. Kallen was now having nightmares, of one road that lead to Japan, and the other leading to Britannia. Two years a go, she could choose easily, but now, it was impossible. Either would make her seem like a traitor.

Kallen walked into her classroom, and sat down, sighing. As she opened her book, she saw a bracelet around her wrist. She normally kept it hidden, but not while at school, because it would be hard to notice. It was gold, with the Britannian symbol of the lion and snake. Kallen touched it and felt sad. Her father, who was once a Duke, had given it to her before Britannia was conquered.

_Dad_ she thought sadly.

**(later that night)(with Lelouch)**

"So Mao has returned?" C.C. asked. If she was surprised, she wasn't showing it.

"Yes," Lelouch confirmed," Somehow, he survived."

"So, he's back?" C.C. said, staring into the distance. **(yes I know that was redundant)**

"Seems like it," Lelouch said," It doesn't seem too important currently."

The two exchanged a look that illustrated that Mao would definitely be coming back.

"Do not worry yourself over it, your Highness," Jeremiah said from the background," I shall protect you."

"Thank you Jeremiah," Lelouch said with a nod.

That was when the door knocked. Instantly, Jeremiah was on guard. He placed his hand on his gun, as he went to the door, and slowly opened it.

When he did, it revealed Suzaku.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch questioned.

"Hello, Lelouch," Suzaku said, as he took off his sunglasses. Suddenly, a gun was pressed to his head.

"A Japanese coming to see my prince?" Jeremiah growled," I suggest you leave."

"Its okay, Jeremiah," Lelouch said," He's a friend."

"But your Highness…..," Jeremiah said.

"Its fine," Lelouch said, holding up his hand," You have my leave to go."

"Yes, your Highness!" Jeremiah said, as he bowed, and then left. Lelouch knew he would be back.

"So, what can I do for you?" Lelouch asked," By the way , this is C.C.." He gestured to the green haired woman sitting on the couch. The woman was holding a yellow plush. Suzaku's eyes widened, something that didn't go unnoticed by Lelouch.

_Its her_ Suzaku said, recognizing the woman as the same one who gave him his Geass.

"C.C.'s mother was an ally of my mother, before… you know," Lelouch said after a pause. That was a lie Lelouch often used when people questioned him about C.C.

"Pleased to meet you," Suzaku said as he came in, offering his hand.

"Of course," C.C. said, as she ignored the hand completely, only looking at Suzaku briefly. Suzaku retracted the hand.

"Very well then," he said.

"So, what is it?" Lelouch asked again.

"I need answers," Suzaku said as he sat down in the chair across from Lelouch," What happened back there? Who was that man?"

Lelouch's eyes narrowed. As he stared at the ceiling.

"Its a long story," he said.

"I have time," Suzaku answered.

"How badly do you want this answer?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm not leaving until I get it," Suzaku answered. Lelouch sighed, as he rubbed his temples.

"Very well then," he began," Well, about two years ago, when I met C.C. again, shortly after Britannia was conquered, we wandered. We went over the entire homeland. But not long after, we met that man for the first time. His name is Mao. He is a worm, he burrows into you, and reads your weaknesses, before turning you into a puppet, while he holds the strings. Mao claimed to 'own' C.C.." C.C. shifted positions.

"What happened?" Suzaku asked.

"It was in a newly built Knightmare factor," Lelouch continued," I managed to get into one. My mother was once a Knight of the Round, but I improvised. Fortunately, Mao had about as much experience as I did. We fought, and fought, until finally, I triumphed. I managed to escape with C.C., but the factory had a self destruct system which would activate if a Knightmare was ever stolen. I always thought Mao was killed in the blast, I guess I was wrong."

"So, he wants revenge?" Suzaku asked.

"Probably," Lelouch answered.

"And also to try and take me again," C.C. suddenly said. Suzaku turned to the green haired woman, but she was silent again.

"How can he read minds like that?" Suzaku asked.

"I don't know," Lelouch lied," But one thing is for certain, Mao is dangerous, but he is also childish. But that only makes him more dangerous, he is insane, nothing more than a monster. I do not know how Mao survived, but one thing is for certain…." Lelouch then stood up, and walked straight to Suzaku, as he picked him up by the collar.

"Promise me, you won't go looking for him," Lelouch said, his eyes narrowing," Mao is a bomb. If he goes off…"

"Don't worry Lelouch," Suzaku assured, as he removed Lelouch's fingers," I won't."

With that, Suzaku left.

"But Sendo will," he whispered, almost inaudible.

**(with Kallen)(a day or so later)**

The Amaterasu zoomed through the battlefield, as Kallen grabbed one opposing Gloucester with the radiant wave surger. She then grabbed another charging one with the other. Kallen activated them both.

"Good job!" Naoto said, as he shot by in a _Kage_, crushing a Sutherland using the kanabo.

As Kallen held the front, tearing through every Knightmare in her way, she came to the center.

"Surrender!" she ordered.

"All hail Britannia!" the insurgents yelled in unison, as they pulled out guns.

"Why can't people surrender?" Naoto said as he sighed.

_Because they care about their kinsmen_ Kallen thought, but she remained silent.

"Kill them!" Naoto ordered.

"But…," Kallen tried, to protest, but it was too late.

The Amaterasu left as the guns began to go off.

Later at the complex, Kallen was sitting in her room, staring out the window, over the settlement.

She then went to her nightstand, and pulled the drawer opened. In it was a chest, with a key that was needed. Kallen pulled out the Amaterasu key. It was shaped like a feather, with the colors of Japan. Kallen put the the other end in. The chest clicked open. No one would ever expect the Amaterasu key to be the key to the chest.

As Kallen opened it, she smiled. It was full of the things that her father gave her. It was her largest connection to Britannia, as each one of them was built by Britannian hands, and all had a symbol of Britannian culture, which was now oppressed. She dug through them, her bracelet was in there, as well as a hair pin that was had the Britannian symbol on it, a little book on Britannian history for kids, a small music box that played the Britannian national anthem that was sung by children, and many more things. And finally, one of Kallen's most prized possessions. It was a picture of her, her brother, mother, and father, all together. Kallen was just a little girl, about eight. She was on her father's shoulders. Her mother was smiling towards the camera in the middle, and Naoto was watching Kallen with a smile. Kallen picked up it, and stared at it. She hugged it to her chest.

"Dad," she whispered, as she closed her eyes, and remembered. Back before Britannia was claimed by Japan.

_(Flashback)(nine years ago)_

_Kallen playfully ran forward, on the trail._

_"Slow down!" Naoto said as he tried to keep pace with his little sister. Their parents were not too far behind. They smiled at each other._

_"Naoto, you really have to keep on eye on your little sister," Kallen's mother said._

_"Its not easy," Naoto said, rubbing the back of his head._

_"I can believe that," Kallen's father agreed._

_Eventually, Kallen came to the end. There was a lookout over Lake Mashū. Kallen smiled as she saw the beautiful sight._

_Suddenly, she felt herself being picked up. She was then positioned on her father's shoulders._

_"Daddy!" she said with a huge smile._

_"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kallen's mother said, as she and Naoto came up._

_"Sure is," Naoto agreed," I brought my camera, let's take a picture!"_

_He set it on a rock, and then ran over._

_"Everyone smile!" Naoto said, as the picture was taking._

_"Does Britannia have big lakes like this?" Kallen asked._

_"You bet!" her dad said, as he looked up at her._

_"I want to go to Britannia some day!" Kallen said," I want to see what its like!"_

_"Some day, you'll go to Britannia," her father said._

_"You know, a big shot Duke could get you into Britannia just by snapping his fingers," Kallen's mother said as she smiled._

_"What about you, big brother?" Kallen asked. Naoto shrugged._

_"Meh," he responded. Kallen cocked her head._

_"What does that mean?" she asked._

_"What?" Naoto responded._

_"That thing you just said," Kallen said," What does it mean?"_

_"Its kind of like I don't really mind either way," Naoto answered. Kallen pouted._

_"You know, it only makes you look cuter when you pout," her father said, as he put her down._

_"Is it true that you know the emperor?" Kallen asked, her eyes wide._

_"Yes, I do," her father said as he tussled his daughter's hair," You know, one of his sons is just your age, you could be friends with him."_

_"Now I really want to go to Britannia!" Kallen said, as she jumped in the air. Her family was happy._

_(2 years later)_

_"Mom! Why is this happening?" a ten year old Kallen asked, pulling on her mother's long kimono._

_"Hush dear," her mother said, as she pulled her daughter close._

_Kallen watched, as everyone bowed, Kallen did the same. She slightly looked up, noticing everyone wasn't. That was when she saw the silhouette of a tall man, with broad shoulders. It was the emperor. People began broadcasting this across the Divine Japanese Empire_

_"The Holy Britannian Empire has been conquered!" he said," The tension that existed in our ancestors has now been shattered! Our revenge has been taken!" Everyone was still silent in their bows._

_"Charles zi Britannia is dead! The Royal Family has been reduced to nothing more than shells!" the emperor continued, as he rose his fist to the sky, and everyone stood and rose their fists," Long live Japan!"_

_"Long live Japan! Long live Japan! Long live Japan!" the nobles chanted, as the Japanese people also chanted. Even Kallen's mother was yelling it. But Kallen was silent._

_Later, as Kallen ran down the halls of her house, in search of her father, she was starting to panic._

_"Dad! Dad!" she called. She got to her dad's room, but when she opened it, it had been ransacked. Kallen fell to her knees and screamed._

_"Kallen!" Naoto said, as he ran up, and held his sister's shoulders._

_"Where's Dad?" Kallen yelled._

_"Kallen….," Naoto began, looking away._

_"Where is he?" Kallen screamed again, as tears began to well up in her eyes._

_"He's outside," was all Naoto told her._

_Kallen pushed her brother away, as she ran out. When she got out, she saw Japanese guards dragging her beaten father away._

_"Daddy!" Kallen yelled, as she tried to run to him._

_"No, Kallen!" her mother said, as she held onto her._

_"Daddy!" Kallen cried, through her tears._

_"Ka…llen….," the man said, as he was struck, and dragged away._

_"Daddy!" Kallen said, as she fell to her knees and just cried._

_"Kallen," her mother said, as she held her, and Kallen sobbed into her chest._

_"When I can I see him again?" she whimpered._

_"I'm afraid you are forbidden from ever seeing him," her mother said, as she stroked her hair._

_"But…., but….," Kallen stuttered, before crying again," He promised me he was going to introduce me to the prince!"_

_(End Flashback)_

"He promised me," Kallen said, as she looked at the picture, sad. She then smiled slightly.

"Well," she said," I suppose you kind of did. I was walking to see you when I met Lelouch."

She saw droplets of water fall onto the picture, and with a gasp, Kallen realized that she was crying. Kallen hugged the picture, as she cried.

**(with the White Samurai)**

"So, why did you calls us all here?" Viletta asked.

"You said you had something to announce," Diethard said.

All the main members of the White Samurai were gathered in the RV. Sendo was sitting at the head.

"A man has come to my attention, I have reason to believe that he is to be 'relieved' of what he is doing," Sendo said.

"What has he done?" Alice asked.

"That is a question that would have to be answered, **under** my mask," Sendo answered," In other words, it is something personal." Everyone looked at each other.

"Also, I have knowledge that implies that he could be a threat to Prince Lelouch," the skull-masked man continued. That got Euphie, Kewell, and Viletta convinced.

"Then let's deal with him!" Euphie said," He should be gotten rid of."

"The problem is, I have no idea where he is," Sendo admitted.

"I can look through our agents," Diethard said," I'll also expand our underground system."

"Good," Sendo said," The sooner we find him, the better."

_Lelouch_ Suzaku thought_ Mao is too dangerous, I can't let him wander the streets._

**(with Mao)**

Mao armed his guns.

"I'll teach that Lelouch for taking my precious C.C.!" he growled," I'll kill him! And then I'll kill that Suzaku guy for doing that to me!"

**(the next day)(with Kallen)**

Kallen desperately fought her way through a battlefield, surrounded by opposing Sutherlands. While the Amaterasu was strong, the Energy Filler was running low.

"Kallen!" Naoto called, as he sparred with a Gloucester.

Finally, a hit was scored on the Amaterasu. This gave the Sutherlands enough time to aim and ready their guns.

"No!" Naoto roared.

Then, out of nowhere, a black shape shot into the fray. The Orochi drew its katana, and cut through several Sutherlands. It then jumped into the air, and drew the RESIR. It then shot down the other Knightmares with the violet blasts. Finally, it shot down the Gloucester Naoto was fighting with the RESIR.

**(with Lloyd and Cecile)**

"My! My!" Lloyd said," The RESIR is certainly proving itself."

"The Orochi is at its full potential," Cecile said," Its a good thing we have Lelouch on our side."

"You know, I'm not one to believe in luck," Lloyd said," But I must say we were rather lucky when we got Lelouch as the pilot of the Orochi."

**(later)(with Kallen)**

Kallen approached Lelouch as he got out of the Orochi, back at the base.

"I never got to thank you for saving me back there," Kallen said.

"Don't worry about it," Lelouch said, as he patted her shoulder. Kallen looked up at the Orochi and the Amaterasu, next to each other. Their colors made them seem like opposites. The Amaterasu was red with black trimming, while the Orochi was black with red trimming.

"Hey Lelouch!" Kallen called.

"Hm?" Lelouch responded.

"I was just wondering," Kallen said," I heard about this good coffee shop downtown. If you have some free time…"

"Well…," Lelouch said.

"Of course he does!" Cecile said from the worktable, as she crossed out Lelouch's schedule for today on the board.

"What are you talking ab….," Lloyd began, but he was silenced as Cecile drove her heel into his foot.

"Okay then," Lelouch said," Let me just get changed."

Kallen nodded, as Lelouch left. She then dug in her pocket, and pulled out her bracelet.

"Dad," she spoke," Did I make the right choice?"

**Note: Well, here is a little exposition for Kallen's past. I hope you liked it, it took a little thinking. I also inserted a little Kalulu hint at the end, but nothing is official yet.**

**I could still use ideas, but next chapter, I plan on kicking things back into gear.**


	16. Samurai

_**Samurai**_

**Note: Just to say something. Before Japan took Britannia over, Britannia was also in the process of developing Knightmares, but Japan beat them to the punchline. That's how Lelouch got some knowledge about them when he had to fight Mao.**

_Suzaku and Lelouch, two childhood friends, are walking two opposing paths. Lelouch wishes to destroy the Divine Japanese Empire from within, working his way into high ranks, and then striking like a serpent. Suzaku has chosen to actively fight against Japan, donning the mask of the feared warrior, Sendo._

_While they do not know it, the two of them are destined to battle for their entire lives._

**(with the White Samurai)**

"I don't know why we can't do all this now?" Gino complained.

"We can't make a proper piece of judgement without Sendo being present," Shirley said.

"Shirley's right," Milly agreed," If we are going to make such sudden decisions, we might lose Sendo's trust, and he could vanish when we need him the most."

"We don't even know where Sendo is," Villeta pointed out," He might even be dead."

"Come on!" Euphie protested," That's crazy!"

**(with Suzaku)**

"Its times like these I wish I was dead," he moaned as he scrolled through all his paperwork.

"I know," Kaguya agreed, as she helped him.

While Suzaku was doing his work, his mind was still somewhere else. He was thinking about how Lelouch was the one who killed Charles zi Britannia. Many questions were reeling in his head. Did the other Royals know? How many people did know? And why did Lelouch do it?

It was because of the fact that Charles zi Britannia was murdered that Japan defeated Britannia. The war would've gone on longer should he not have been killed.

_Lelouch_ Suzaku thought _When were younger, you always said how Britannia could defeat Japan. But if you really did it, have you really been shouldering that all this time?_

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch was walking down the road alone. He needed some time alone with his thoughts. He fished in his pocket, and pulled out his father's medal. He sighed as he stared at it, before slipping it back into his pocket.

**(with White Samurai)**

Gino yawned, as he dug through his pack, for something to eat.

"Let's see," he said," Old apple, granola bar, and a three day old sandwich." He sighed, as he sat back.

"Running low on items?" a voice said.

Gino turned around, and saw four people, three men, and a woman.

"Um, sorry, but who are you guys?" Gino asked, standing up.

"I am Gilbert P. Guilford," a man with glasses said," And we are the Glaston Knights, the personal guard to her Highness, Princess Cornelia."

Gino's eyes widened. _As in the leader of the BSO?_ he thought.

"Well, what can I do for you?" Gino asked.

"We have come here to request your aid," a big man with a scar said," Her Highness has been captured."

**(with Suzaku)**

"Really?" Suzaku asked. Fortunately, he was now alone.

"_Yeah_," Gino answered on the phone.

"Very well then, let's do it," Suzaku said.

**(with Gino)**

"You positive?" Gino asked.

"_Yes_," Sendo answered," _Cornelia li Britannia is powerful warrior, it will be very helpful to have her on her side. Besides, Euphemia has been bringing it up a lot._"

Gino smiled, as he gave the Glaston Knights the thumbs up. All four of them all sighed with relief.

"_I'll arrive at 7 pm sharp_," Sendo continued," _We can do the deed then. And any news on Mao?_"

"Diethard has been scouring the underground," Gino said," And he said there is nothing to report."

**(with Suzaku)**

"Well, keep me posted," Suzaku said as he hung up. While he would have been able to just call of Cornelia's execution, since she committed great crimes against the empire, Suzaku's father ordered it. No matter what Suzaku thought, once the Emperor's decision was made, there was no changing it. Besides, this could put Cornelia on his side, and again, prove how dangerous Sendo just might be.

**(with Lelouch)**

The Orochi was being polished, as Lelouch sat at the nearest desk, his nose in his book.

"The RESIR is doing well," Lloyd said, as he looked at his computer.

"Mhm," Lelouch responded, not paying attention.

"You managed to overcome the Amaterasu," Cecile said with a smile.

"But that wasn't a serious battle," Lelouch said.

"I would really love to rub that in the face of the Amaterasu's creator," Lloyd said smugly.

**(with Kaguya)**

Kaguya was walking through the halls of Japanese history. She looked up at the paintings of old Japan, the shrines, the towers, and the palaces. Kaguya smiled, it resembled back in Feudal Japan.

Kaguya remembered back when she was little, how she used to play in the gardens. She wanted to see what it was like in Britannia, but she wanted to see Britannian culture too. While Kaguya was actually in Britannia, their culture was being ruthlessly suppressed. None of their old holidays were allowed to be observed, much less celebrated. Kaguya heard about events call Valentines Day, St. Patrick's Day, Easter, Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. From what Kaguya heard, they were all very important to the Britannian people, and none of them were allowed.

The Japanese people believed that honor above all should be held. That stemmed back years ago. They believed that all people should follow the code of honor. But now….

"Uncle," Kaguya whispered," Is this what Japan has become? Has it lost all of its honor?"

Today, she was scheduled to give a presentation at a newly constructed museum on samurai history.

_Should I mention it_ Kaguya thought _No! People will just think I'm crazy. But no matter what I try to do to help, it just blows up in my face._

**(later)(with the White Samurai)**

The White Samurai were preparing to move out. While they were, the Glaston Knights watched.

"How can we trust them?" Nonette asked.

"We are running low on options," Bismarck said," This is the only one left. I am serving Cornelia, because she seems to be the one most likely to carry on his Majesty's legacy."

"Whatever," Nonette said with a smile," I'm just working with Nelly because I love teasing her!"

"We can go over the specifics of these matters after we rescue the Princess," Darlton said.

"It doesn't matter," Guilford spoke up. The other three looked at him.

"I shall do whatever is needed to serve Princess Cornelia," he said.

Meanwhile, Milly, Gino, Rivalz, Alice, and Anya were trying to get the Andarta into a transport truck.

"Why is that the Andarta can never fit anywhere?" Milly complained.

"We have to be gentle," Anya said plainly, as she sat on the truck roof.

"You know, we could use a little help!" Alice said.

"Look just stuff it in there!" Gino said.

"Don't you dare!" a female voice ordered. Everyone turned and saw an Indian woman with a lab coat and pipe.

"The hell are you?" Rivalz asked.

"I am Rakshata Chawla!" the woman introduced," And that Knightmare, is my daughter!"

"Your daughter?" Gino echoed, blinking," Then you're…"

"Welcome," a familiar voice said. Everyone turned, and saw the dragon-skull mask heading their way.

"I take it your Sendo?" Rakshata asked.

"Indeed," Sendo answered.

"Pleased to meet you," Rakshata said, offering her hand, which Sendo shook.

"I second that," Sendo answered," I am confident that you will live up to your expectations."

"Don't worry, I will," Rakshata said with a smile, as she pulled out a key," And these might help." She put the key into a box, and the box opened. It revealed a bunch of folded suits.

"Are you sure this is going to help me pilot?" Shirley asked as she walked up. She was wearing one of these suits, which was orange and blue. Her hair was also tied back.

"Nope," Rakshata answered," It might put life in a better position."

**(at the prison)(with Cornelia)**

"So, he is going to be executioner?" Cornelia asked the guard. She was in a prisoner's outfit that was just a _little_ revealing.

"I'm afraid so, you spoiled Royal," the guard sneered," Soon, you'll be wishing you just bowed your head like your siblings."

"Surrender to the Japanese?" Cornelia responded," That is quiet a joke." She said that all while maintaining a calm face. The guard scowled.

"You know, for staring an armed guard in the face while he's holding a gun, and while you're sitting helpless isn't a good idea," he said, as he walked away.

**(with Lelouch)**

"For crying out loud," Lloyd said," How much paperwork is left?"

"His Majesty, the Emperor, gave the order," the warden said," As Lelouch vi Britannia's closest superior, it only makes sense."

"Lelouch, are you okay?" Cecile asked.

"No," Lelouch answered. He was sweating bullets, clenching the legs of his uniform, which his jumpsuit was under.

_I have to kill Cornelia?_ he thought.

_(Flashback)(ten years ago)_

_"Come on!" Lelouch begged, pulling on the 17 year old's sleeve._

_"No!" Cornelia said firmly, as she pulled away, and continued walking._

_"You're mean!" Lelouch said, pouting. Cornelia turned, and looked at Lelouch. The sight of her little brother pouting like that finally broke her. She smiled._

_"Okay!" she agreed, as she came over, and tussled his hair. Lelouch smiled, as he reached up. Cornelia then picked him up, and carried him to bed._

_"Thank you," Lelouch said, as Cornelia tucked him in. _

_"I love you, big sister!" Lelouch said happily. Cornelia smiled, and then kissed his forehead._

_"I love you too, little brother."_

_(End Flashback)_ **(note: That's not necessarily OOC, because Cornelia obviously genuinely cared about Lelouch back when they were young)**

Lelouch clenched his fists, as he stared at the floor. He was broken from his thoughts with an explosion.

"What the…," the warden stuttered.

"Well, anything that gets us away from the papers," Lloyd said.

**(on the battlefield)**

_Kazes_ rushed towards the battlefield. However, they were quickly shot down.

Four, amber colored Knightmares charged into battle. They had heads that were pointed, and curved back. They had thee eyes, running across that head. They had plates on their arms, and a thin stature. Each one held a golden lance. More _Kazes_ tore onto the battlefield.

Two of the golden Knightmares broke off, as they both swooped forth, and speared their opponents without their lances.

The other two had guns protrude from their chests, as they shot down some more.

"Princess Cornelia!" Guilford roared from one of them as he plowed forward, impaling and shooting down every Knightmare that got in his way.

Nonette took down another _Kaze_.

"This Tyrs rule!" she said happily.

"Good thing Rakshata found out how to get a mass production of the Andarta," Darlton agreed," They're even better than Gloucesters!

**(back at the White Samurai base)**

"The Tyrs are performing well," Nina noted.

"I want one!" Rivalz complained.

"Heck, I want my own custom Knightmare frame!" Gino said.

Everyone turned to Rakshata.

"One thing at a time please!" the Indian woman said, before turning her attention back to the screen.

"What's the condition?" she asked one of her assistants.

"They should be able to complete the mission, but that is about it," he answered.

"I'll make a note to mention to Sendo that we could use more material," Diethard said.

"Yes, please do that," Rakshata said.

**(with Cornelia)**

"Someone has broken in," the guard said to Cornelia," I think you know what that means." The guard pointed his gun at her.

_Guilford, my knight_ Cornelia thought, smiling_ Why must you be so persistent?_

"You're smiling?" the guard noted," Well no matter, what are your last words?"

"All hail Britannia," Cornelia said calmly.

"I second that emotion!" a familiar voice then roared. The guard barely had time to register what was happening, as the wall collapsed. Cornelia gasped, as the Andarta appeared from the dust, its electric pulser sparking. Behind the Andarta, was a black and white Gloucester. Standing in the open cockpit, was a familiar mask.

"Sendo," Cornelia breathed.

"Greetings, Princess Cornelia," the masked man said," I must say, I'm honored to meet Britannia's 'Goddess of Victory'."

"That is now an empty title," Cornelia said," And if you are here to try and recruit me, you are wasting your time."

"Tell me something, do you care about Britannia?" Sendo asked.

"Obviously," Cornelia said flatly.

"Do you want to see Japan reduced to dust?" Sendo continued.

"Now you are wasting my time," Cornelia said, her eyes narrowing.

"Then you have to stop wallowing in your own pride," Sendo said," Pride is what got Charles zi Britannia, your father, killed."

"You dare speak of my father in such a manner?" Cornelia hissed.

"Yes," Sendo answered," Do you know why the Britannian spirit never died? It was because the Emperor was murdered, Britannia did not lose the war, it was backstabbed! You need to remind the Japanese who you are!"

Cornelia stared at Sendo in silence.

**(with Kaguya)**

Kaguya stood in a museum lobby, in front of a huge press conference.

"Geez, how many people showed up?" Naoto asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"This is kind of uncomfortable," Kallen said, tugging on the collar of her kimono.

"Get used to it!" Kaguya hissed, before addressing the crowd," People of Japan! I am here before you to address the Museum of Samurai! Britannia is the only location of Japan that does not have such an icon!"

_And it should've stayed that way_ Kaguya thought inside.

**(with the White Samurai)**

Two Tyrs impaled two _Kazes _on their lances, and then threw them into the air, as they exploded.

A truck then burst through the wall.

The Andarta, and Sendo's Gloucester charged from within the complex. Sendo was holding Cornelia in his Knightmare's hand.

They all screeched to a halt, as the truck opened, revealing a Knightmare the color of solid gold. It was similar to a Tyr, but its head had a thin blade going on the top of its head. Also, the weapon it had, had a very short handle, but a very long lance.

"Princess Cornelia!" Guilford said, as he and the others opened their cockpits.

"Its good to see you alive Nelly," Nonette said.

"I'm not going to be affected by your teasing this time around," Cornelia said, as she jumped into her new Knightmare. As the screen came on, she smiled.

"Ah, so the name is the Taranis," she said," Interesting."

Suzaku smiled within his Knightmare.

_Now that I have Princess Cornelia on my side, my odds have changed drastically_ he thought _All that I need to do now is do something with the Orochi._

As if on cue, a snake-like slash harken soared through the area, but the Taranis blocked it with its lance.

The Orochi, was charging into battle.

"What's that guy doing here?" Shirley asked out loud.

"Don't worry," Suzaku said," I have a plan, this time around."

**(with Kaguya)**

Kaguya let out a sigh of relief, as she finished her speech.

_That was a little too long for comfort_ she thought.

Suddenly, a soldier ran up to Naoto.

"Commander!" he hissed. Naoto turned, as he had something whispered in his ear. Kallen turned, curious.

"What?" Naoto openly said.

**(with Lelouch)**

The Orochi fired its RESIR at one of the opposing Knightmares, but it dodged. It then thrust with its lance, but the Orochi dodged.

Another one fired from its gun, but the Orochi activated its blood red shields.

"Not bad," Lelouch said.

**(with Lloyd and Cecile)**

"Those amber Knightmares aren't bad, and the golden one seems interesting," Lloyd noted.

"Do you think….," Cecile began.

"Probably," Lloyd interrupted," But, we can't be sure of anything just yet. Besides, our primary concern is the Orochi."

"Yes, but did you have to spend our entire budget on it?" Cecile moaned.

"Yes," Lloyd answered, as though it was obvious.

**(at the White Samurai's Base)**

"So, that's the black Knightmare that has been such a pain to Sendo?" Rakshata asked.

"Yeah, that's it," Milly confirmed.

"Those designs," Rakshata said as she nibbled on her pipe," They are the trademark of only one scientist."

**(with Kaguya)**

The TV screen that gave reports in the museum was showing the battle.

"Kallen!" Naoto said.

"I'm on it!" Kallen answered, as she removed her kimono, revealing her jumpsuit.

"You're still wearing that thing?" Naoto asked, making a face.

"Don't judge me," Kallen said, as she ran to the Amaterasu, which was currently docked there. She went nowhere without it.

Kaguya watched, as her eyes widened, and saw the Orochi in the midst.

"Cut the transmission!" Naoto ordered.

"Strike that!" Kaguya said.

"But your Highness…"

"That's an order!" Kaguya said firmly. Naoto was taken aback but Kaguya's sudden display of authority.

**(in the battle)**

Suzaku smiled, as the Orochi battled its multiple opponents.

Lelouch cringed, as he blocked one attack from someone behind him.

"He's good," Cornelia said, as she thrust with the Taranis' lance. The Orochi blocked with its katana, and then moved back, and fired its RESIR. All the opponents dodged.

The Andarta came up, and struck forward.

"Take this!" Shirley said, as she activated the energy pulser, only for the Orochi to jump away.

"Okay!" Suzaku said," I have managed to gain hold of some of that Knightmare's designs. It is called, the Orochi!"

"Not a bad name," Bismarck commented, as he dodged a RESIR blast.

"Don't ask how I got them, but just follow the instructions I'm sending you," Suzaku continued.

After the uploading was complete, Cornelia grinned.

"Do what he says," she confirmed.

"Yes your Highness!" the Glaston Knights responded.

The Andarta attacked forward, as the Orochi dodged, and then swung its katana with one hand. It was blocked though.

"I need to use two hands!" Lelouch said, as he put the RESIR away.

"I thought so," Suzaku said with a grin.

The Orochi swung, but the Andarta jumped back. As the black Knightmare turned to face another attacker, two Tyrs came from behind. Lelouch noticed them, and jumped back. It was a trap.

Cornelia in the Taranis appeared out of nowhere, and speared the Orochi through the cockpit. Lelouch had to duck inside the cockpit to escape behind skewered.

**(with Lloyd and Cecile)**

"He has to eject!" Cecile said frantically.

"Yeah about that," Lloyd admitted.

"Don't tell me," Cecile said, glaring at Lloyd.

"We never really got around to having an ejection system installed," Lloyd said. He was then kicked in the groin.

**(back on the battlefield)**

The Orochi moved before the Taranis could do any real damage, but the top of the cockpit of the black Knightmare was torn off. The Orochi stopped, as Lelouch glared at his opponents. Suzaku's eyes widened.

"I-it can't be," Suzaku stuttered, his eyes growing wide.

"L-lelouch?" Cornelia said in surprise.

"Wait! What?" Shirley asked, also shocked," Sendo!"

But Suzaku was silent, as Shirley yelled at him.

_You mean…_ Suzaku thought_ It was him all this time?_

Lelouch smiled, as he worked his controls.

"In that case…," he said, as he struck forward with the katana, only to blocked by the Taranis' lance. Cornelia then opened the cockpit, while still piloting.

"Hello, little brother," she said.

"Cornelia?" Lelouch said, his eyes widened.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked calmly, as she thrust forward. Lelouch blocked.

"Have you turned your back on your own people?" she asked.

"No, that's not it!" Lelouch said.

"On your family?"

"Stop!"

"On Nunnally's memory!" Cornelia yelled.

"Shut up!" Lelouch said, as the Orochi pushed the Taranis back. Lelouch then struck with renewed strength.

"Are you going to follow whatever your goal is?" Cornelia said.

"I won't lose anymore of my siblings!" Lelouch said," You and Euphie are the only family I have left!"

"And you hope to attain that my doing this?" Cornelia demanded, as the Taranis fired its gun, but the Orochi blocked with its shield," If so, it is too late to turn back!"

"Sister," Lelouch breathed.

"Follow your goal, and you can achieve it," Cornelia said," Only the strong shall survive. That is what Father said." With that, she closed the cockpit, and continued attacking.

"Get him!" Guilford yelled, as he and the others charged.

"Wait!" Shirley yelled.

"Don't bother," Nonette said," This is going to be easy!"

"Stop!" Suzaku yelled.

"Don't worry, Sendo," Nonette insisted.

**(with Lloyd and Cecile)**

"Lelouch, use the Eight Branches!"

_"The Eight Branches?"_

"Put the code in, its the amount of heads the Orochi had!"

**(on the battlefield)**

Lelouch punched in the code, and the Slash Harkens fired, all seven of them. Each one seemed to come to life, wreathing like snakes, as they latched onto the opposing Knightmares. Lelouch reeled them in, and with one foul swoop, dealt a blow to each one of them.

"Not bad," Darlton complimented. Nonette growled, Guilford's eyes narrowed, and Bismarck remained passive.

"That's my brother," Cornelia said.

"Reterat!" Suzaku ordered.

"But Sendo…," Shirley tried to say.

"We have saved Princess Cornelia, that was our objective," Suzaku said," Let's go!"

Cornelia then spotted something.

"Kozuki Kallen is coming!" she said," We have to get out of here!"

"Yes, your Highness!"

With that, the Knightmares activated a flash bomb, and by the time everything settled, they were gone.

Lelouch stood up, as Kallen zoomed over in the Amaterasu.

"Lelouch, are you alright?" she asked.

"Cornelia," Lelouch said, ignoring Kallen," I'm sorry."

**(with Kaguya)**

"That stinking Brit!"

"He let them go!"

"That was his sister, wasn't it?"

"No wonder he didn't pursue!"

Kaguya had enough.

"I believe I have yet to choose my personal samurai," Kaguya said," As of now, my samurai, shall be Lelouch vi Britannia."

Everyone, even Naoto gasped.

**(with the White Samurai)**

As Cornelia got out of her Knightmare, Euphie hugged.

"Sister!" Euphie said happily.

"Euphie!" Cornelia said, with a smile.

Shirley got out, and Milly came up.

"Hey, what's up with Sendo?" she asked, gesturing to their leader, who was standing up on the roof of the truck.

"I don't know, he's been kind of out if it lately," Shirley answered.

Suddenly, there was the sound of laughing. Everyone turned, and saw Sendo, shaking slightly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" he then burst out laughing in a mad manner, as everyone stared at him in silence.

**Note: This was a chapter I was itching to do, and I'm glad I did it.**

**I could use some ideas.**

**Note, Tyr was the Norse god of war, and Taranis was a Gaul god of lightning.**


	17. Lelouch vi Britannia: Samurai

_**Lelouch vi Britannia: Samurai**_

_Lelouch vi Britannia, a former prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, has a goal to destroy the nation of Japan, in order to free his homeland, and avenge the death of his sister. Behind him, as the awesome power of the Orochi, a Knightmare with enough power to destroy an entire building in under two minutes. But within him, is the even greater power of Geass. His power gives him the power to force anyone to do his bidding. Lelouch intends to destroy Japan by hiding within it._

_But, Lelouch's best friend, Suzaku Kururugi, a prince of the Divine Japanese Empire, also wishes to destroy Japan. But he does it by actively attacking the empire. Under the mask of the ruthless rebel, Sendo, Suzaku has the power of the White Samurai, an organization dedicated to the freedom of Britannia, standing behind him. And also, Suzaku possess the power of Geass. Though his power, forces people to live through all punishment, and devastation they deserve._

_These two fates, are on a collision course._

**(somewhere in the sea, on the White Samurai's personal amphibious ship)**

Milly drummed her fingers on the lookout pose. Anya and Alice were next to her.

"This is boring," Alice said.

"I agree," Anya said, as she kept her attention on her pad," Nothing is happening."

"Why can't we just go down with the others, I hear Sendo is supposed to be giving some kind of presentation," Alice said.

"Oh, quit your whining," Milly said," Remember the days when we had to scrape just get a car. Now look at us, we have a whole battleship, that can submerge if needed."

Down below, Sendo was giving a discussion. The other core members of the White Samurai, other than Alice, Anya, and Milly, were in front of him.

"Due to recent events," he said," I have some new reorganization systems that need addressing. As of now, the supreme leader of military affairs shall be Princess Cornelia li Britannia."

"Very well then," Cornelia said, as the Glaston Knights smiled at her.

"My chief lieutenant, shall be Princess Euphemia li Britannia," Sendo continued. Euphie gasped slightly.

"I'm sorry Sendo, but I do not think I should be in this position," she said," Perhaps someone else…"

"My decision is final," Sendo said, signifying that it was not worth debating.

"Come on, Euphie," Rivalz said," You used to be our leader."

"Rivalz right!" Gino agreed. Euphie smiled at their support.

"As the new Head of Public Relationships, and Espionage, shall be Diethard Ried," Sendo said. Diethard just smirked.

"Rakshata is the new head of the science and development branch," Sendo announced.

"No surprise there," Rakshata said proudly.

"As the head of the Death Division, shall be Shirley Fenette," Sendo said.

"Um, what's the Death Division?" Shirley asked.

"Long story short, my personal squad of guard," Sendo answered. Shirley smiled.

"Right!" she said enthusiastically.

As Sendo continued, he eventually finished.

"Sendo, I would like to make a statement," Diethard said.

"I'm not stopping you," Sendo said.

"It concerns Lelouch vi Britannia."

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch was wearing a ceremonial kimono, that was purple, with black snakes dancing around it.

"Why is a Britannian being made a samurai?" one noblewoman asked.

"Isn't it obvious, he's the girl's little toy," her husband answered.

Lelouch got the throne where Kaguya was sitting and bowed his head to the ground.

"Lelouch vi Britannia," Kaguya said, as she stood up," Do you hereby swear your loyalty to Japan? And serve with honor and pride?"

"Yes, your Highness," Lelouch answered.

"Will you give your life to the empire if it asked?" Kaguya continued," Will you serve the lords with loyalty, and determination?"

"Yes, your Highness," Lelouch answered again.

Kaguya held up her hands, as a couple servants approached, holding a katana, which Kaguya took. She then held it out.

"Rise, and take this blade," she said," For I, Kaguya Sumeragi, hereby dub you, Lord Lelouch vi Britannia, Samurai of Japan." Lelouch stood up, and while bowing his head, took the katana, and fitted it onto his belt. Lelouch turned to face the people. Though it was dead silent. Lelouch looked down, as Kaguya looked on worriedly.

It was silent, that is, until clapping was heard. Lelouch turned, and saw Kallen clapping, smiling at him.

Taking this as a note to start, the others clapped also. Lelouch and Kaguya both smiled.

**(with the White Samurai)**

As the White Samurai's base, Cornelia, Euphie, Rakshata, and Diethard were gathered around. Sendo sat at the head.

"Lelouch vi Britannia is going to rise in Britannia is an icon. If we are to spread the idea that the Britannians do not have to bow before the Japanese, then he should killed," Diethard said.

"He's sort of right," Rakshata agreed," Lelouch is certainly quite a skilled fighter as well, he could be a threat."

"No!" Cornelia snapped," Lelouch is not just my brother, but Euphie's as well!"

"Cornelia's right," Euphie agreed," I will not let my brother be killed."

During all of that, Sendo was being silent.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch stared at the city from overhead, in silence.

"Mind if I join you?" Kallen asked, as she leaned on the balcony, next to Lelouch.

"Not at all," Lelouch answered.

"You know, since you become Princess Kaguya's personal samurai," Kallen said," You and I sort of equals now." Lelouch gave her a dead glance.

"You are a dragon, I am a lowly samurai," Lelouch said.

"There is no such thing as a 'lowly samurai'," Kallen reassured.

"Maybe," Lelouch said, as he looked over the lights of the settlement.

"Sources show that the White Samurai are plotting an attack soon," Kallen said," Looks like you're having a busy time."

"Yeah, I guess I will," Lelouch said, looking into the distance.

**(later, with Lelouch)**

"What has you so nervous?" C.C. asked.

"I'm beginning to doubt my capability to successfully combat someone," Lelouch answered, twirling a chess piece in his fingers.

"Moral issues?"

"Physical issues," Lelouch countered," I don' think I'm strong enough to survive some fights."

"What do you intend to do?" C.C. asked.

"This," Lelouch answered, as he stood up, and went to a mirror. He then removed his contact.

"Live!"

**(with Suzaku)**

_(Flashback)(seven years ago)_

_It was in the Japanese imperial palace. The emperor sat at the head, in his throne, with nobles being just around. A young Kallen was there also. A little Kaguya sat nearby. Kyoshiro Todoh, the direct samurai of the emperor, stood next to the throne. The Six Houses of Kyoto sat below the emperor._

_"Announcing the arrival of Suzaku Kururugi, Crown Prince of the Divine Japanese Empire!" a guard said. Everyone turned, as the doors opened, and standing there, was Prince Suzaku, in a formal outfit. He had an angry expression._

_As the people bowed in what looked like respect, Suzaku approached the throne. _

_"What is it?" Emperor Genbu Kururugi demanded._

_"I must know, your Majesty, why did you invade Britannia?'"Suzaku demanded in his own._

_"What kind of question is that?" Genbu growled," It was revenge."_

_"Revenge!" Suzaku echoed, in anger._

_"Britannia dealt a terrible blow to Japan in the past, this is retribution, that is all!" Genbu said._

_"Father!" Suzaku said, as he tried to approach._

_"You do not have permission to approach me like that!" Genbu yelled._

_"Why did you kill all those innocent people?" Suzaku asked, in rage," You are the emperor of Japan! People say that you are the most honorable man in the world! But then why did you do all of this!"_

_"It is the justice of heaven!" Genbu answered._

_"Yes, the justice of heaven!" Suzaku said, looking down._

_"It is the duty of the royals of Japan to follow that code!"_

_Suzaku clenched his fists._

_"Then Japan is becoming hypocritical!" Suzaku yelled," Why are we doing all this despicable stuff! Have you lost all our honor?"_

_Suzaku then found himself on the floor, his cheek red. People gasped. The emperor was standing, his hand still in the position._

_"How dare you speak out of alignment like that!" Genbu yelled in his anger," Have you forgotten your place? You are simply the prince, I am the emperor, lord of all of Japan! And do not forget what all the debts you owe me. I gave you life, I gave you a home, and gave you food!"_

_"Was that all part of 'heaven's justice'?" Suzaku demanded," Am I only a duty you have been dispatched with! If our justice is from heaven, then why are you letting all of this happen!"_

_"Be silent!" Genbu yelled, as he loomed over Suzaku," As I told you, remember your place! Remember everyone's place! The Britannians are no more than dishonorable snakes!" Suzaku, just stared at his father, with terrified, yet enraged eyes._

_"Get out of my sight," Genbu said as he sat back in his throne. Suzaku stood up shakily, as he stood there for a moment. He then turned, and strode away._

_"Suzaku," Todoh slightly called, trying to calm his student, but Suzaku completely ignored him. Kallen watched in silence, as her friend had practically defied the entire nation. Kaguya just watched in wonder._

_As a swan song for the moment, Suzaku tore off the Japanese phoenix symbol, and threw it to the ground, and left it behind. The symbolism was striking._

_It was that day, that Suzaku severed his personal ties with Japan._

_(End Flashback)_

Suzaku stared at the Sendo mask, in total silence. He was remembering back to the day that he abandoned Japan, and turned to Britannia. He stared at the dragon skull. The dragon was a Japanese symbol, and was one of the most important animals, trumped only by the kirin. Suzaku figured the dragon skull could be a way to show the Japanese there own image, of what they've become. The skull symbolized how the Japanese are no more than withered husks of the honorable people they once held.

Things were going well for the White Samurai, but Suzaku was no troubled. Lelouch was the pilot of the Orochi? Could Suzaku truly fight against one of his closest friends?

He put that out of his head for the time being, as he pulled the mask on, and clicked the skull into place. He then stood up, and began moving forward.

**(with the White Samurai, on their ship)**

Most of the core members were assembled in the main area. Sendo came out.

"You had something to announce?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes, our objective is now more than just to destroy the base, we are also to capture Lelouch vi Britannia alive," Sendo said," Let me say that again, **alive**." Euphie and Cornelia looked satisfied. Shirley and Gino exchanged some glances. Diethard sighed.

"That is all," Sendo said," You all have my leave to go. Except for Diethard." When everyone left, Diethard looked around.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Do not lie to me Diethard," Sendo said," You know as well as I do that you are not doing this for Britannia." Diethard chuckled.

"Am I that obvious?" he asked.

"You seem to lack the same form of motivation that most of the others possess," Sendo continued," What is _your_ motivation?"

"Allow me to explain," Diethard said," While I do care for my home, my motives lie with simply making a good story. And that's what I want to do!" He clenched his fists in excitement.

"I want to document you, bring the legend that is Sendo into history! You shall be hero among the Britannians!"

Suzaku arched his eyebrow under his mask. But he didn't say anything.

**(at Santa Barbara island)(with Kaguya)**

The Japanese forces were over the island, it was a military base for them, so it was only natural.

"Why are you so convinced they'll attack here?" Naoto asked.

"Call it, women's intuition," Kaguya answered.

"I wonder where Suzaku is," Kallen said," He never seems to be around whenever their is something major going on." She then looked around.

"Where's Lelouch?" Kallen asked.

"Lelouch is down at the Knightmare hanger," Kaguya answered," I told him to prepare himself."

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch calmly sat in the Orochi's open cockpit, his feet propped up. He passively turned a page.

"You seem awfully laid back," Cecile said.

"I have had to teach myself not to fear the moment before a battle," Lelouch responded," Such a thing only makes one weak when the battle actually starts."

"Very philosophical," Lloyd said, not looking up from his computer.

"Attention!" a guard said on the intercom, as the alarm went off," The White Samurai have been spotted!"

**(with the White Samurai)**

"All forces, converge to me!" Cornelia ordered, as she the Taranis charged forward. Behind it, were the Glaston Knights, then the Andarta. Several Sutherlands and Gloucesters were also there.

"Finally, I get a chance to fight a full blown battle in a Tyr!" Nonette said excitedly.

"Calm down, Nonette," Cornelia said," Sendo's instructions were to just lure them out."

"Since when do you take other people's orders, Nelly?" Nonette questioned.

"That was before Britannia was conquered," Cornelia answered, before impaling both a Knightmare, and its pilot, on the lance.

Sendo, meanwhile, watched from on top of his personal Gloucester.

_Cornelia li Britannia was given her title, the Goddess of Victory, for a reason obviously_ he thought_ But will it be enough?_

**(with Kaguya)**

"Told you so!" Kaguya said with a cheerful smile.

Naoto sweat dropped, as did Kallen.

"Well, I'll get down there," Kallen said, as she began to move towards the door.

"Let's let Lelouch handle this," Kaguya said," I'm sure he can hold his own."

"But still…," Naoto began, but Kaguya gave him an incredibly sweet, yet full of power smile.

"Surely you aren't arguing with a member of royalty are you?" she asked kindly.

"Of course not."

**(with Lelouch)**

The Orochi charged into battle, drawing the katana.

"This is getting overly redundant," Lelouch complained, as he placed both of the Orochi's hands on the hilt, and began to meet his first opponent.

"Take this!" Rivalz said, as he struck with his Sutherland, but Lelouch effortlessly carved through him. Rivalz ejected just in time. Lelouch activated the shield system, as he spotted Sendo. His eyes narrowed.

"Time to finish this!" he said, as he began moving forward.

"Cornelia!" Sendo said.

"All forces, fall back to Sendo's location!" Cornelia ordered, as all the Knightmare began moving back.

"But I can take him this time!" Shirley protested.

"This is an order from Sendo, Fenette!" Cornelia said. This got the Andarta moving.

Sendo slid back into his Gloucester and charged away, just as the Orochi sprung up.

They gave chase, until Sendo drove to the beach.

"Either he's leading me into a trap, or he's a fool," Lelouch muttered to himself," But no matter!" He charged right after Sendo.

"Like putty in my hands," Rakshata said, as she clicked a remote.

A ring lit up around the Knightmares. Suddenly, both of them shut off like a light switch.

"What the?"

Sendo got out of his Gloucester, as other Knightmares pulled up.

"I'm sure we can do this politely," he said, holding a pistol. Lelouch got out also, seeing there was no other way out of this.

"Your gun is slightly off putting," Lelouch stated.

"I'd keep the jokes to the minimum," Sendo said.

Both men descended from their Knightmares, as they approached each other.

"Before anything else, tell me something," Sendo said.

"What is it?" Lelouch questioned.

"What do you think of what Britannia has currently become?"

**(with Kaguya)**

"What's going on?" Kaguya demanded.

"We're not sure," Naoto answered," We can get a transmission through, but that's it."

"I'm surprised," Lloyd said as he and Cecile walked in.

"Asplund, you don't have permission…," Naoto began.

"You are dealing with a scientist on par with myself named Rakshata," Lloyd explained," Lelouch is currently a victim of a Gefjun Disturber."

"What's a Gefjun Disturber?" Kallen asked.

"A interference frequency that causes any Sakuradite to cease working," Lloyd answered," Normally, nothing should be able to get through, but it must not have a very high amount."

"We're getting a transmission now," Naoto said, as he put it on speaker.

_"What do you think of what Britannia has currently become?"_ they heard Sendo ask.

**(with Lelouch and Sendo)**

"What do you I think?"

Sendo didn't answer, which Lelouch took as a way of saying "duh".

"I think it has become nothing more than a hollow shell of a great nation," Lelouch answered, during one of his rare moments he actually expressed his true feeling," The Japanese have stripped Britannia of everything it ever had, and then stomping on it. In short, I hate, with all my heart, what Britannia has turned into."

This surprised most of the White Samurai, save Cornelia and Euphie.

This made Shirley frown. _If he hates Japan so much, why is he fighting for them?_ she thought.

**(with Kaguya)**

Every Japanese persons' eyes widened in shock at Lelouch's words.

"He… hates Japan?" Kallen murmured. All eyes suddenly fell to Lloyd and Cecile.

"Well don't look at us," Lloyd said," He never told us that."

"But we always did have feeling he truly hated the Divine Japanese Empire," Cecile said.

Kallen stared down in shock. That time she spent with Lelouch, he always acted so kind, and all this time… he hated everything Kallen was standing for. She clenched her red kimono in frustration.

"Why that little…," Naoto growled.

"Silence!" Kaguya ordered. Both siblings looked up. Kaguya had a serious look.

"You are not, I repeat: NOT, to blame Lelouch for this!" she stated firmly.

"But your Highness…"

"Lelouch has all the right to hate Japan," Kaguya said," As a former prince, the Britannians are his people. Would you want your people oppressed?"

This made both Kallen and Naoto quiet down.

**(with Lelouch)**

"If that is true," Sendo said," Then why do you fight for Japan?"

"Why should I bother trying to explain to someone like you?" Lelouch stated.

"Well, I could always just shoot you," Sendo said.

"Go right ahead," Lelouch challenged, calling his opponent's bluff. This made Suzaku cringe under his mask.

**(with Kaguya)**

"This has gone on long enough!" Kallen declared as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kaguya asked, as Kallen removed her kimono, revealing her jumpsuit.

"I have to help Lelouch!" Kallen said," Please your Highness!"

Kaguya sighed, before gesturing for Kallen to continue.

_Don't die on me now Lelouch,_ Kallen thought as she headed towards the Knightmare hanger, where the Amaterasu was, _I really, really, REALLY, need to talk to you._

**(with Lelouch)**

"So, what do you think would've happened if Britannia wasn't conquered?" Sendo questioned.

"You are asking the wrong samurai," Lelouch said," Stuff like that isn't my thing." Sendo noticed during all of this, Lelouch remained perfectly calm. Suzaku cringed some more, he had to take it up a few notches.

"If Britannia had put up more resistance, what do you think would have happened?" Sendo asked.

"Don't underestimate the strength of the Britannian people," Lelouch said," Though I shouldn't have to be telling you that."

"True, they might have held out, even triumphed perhaps," Sendo said," The famed strategic skills of Charles zi Britannia might have claimed victory." **(isn't that the most likely parent Lelouch and Schniezel inherited their brains from)**

"True, he might've."

"But he didn't, because his killer ensured that," Sendo said. This made Lelouch twitch.

"And you know this how?" he demanded.

"I fail to see how that is any concern but my own," Sendo answered.

Lelouch contemplated using his Geass, but figured it would better to save it for later.

"I don't know how you know about that," Lelouch said, as he looked down slightly," But I'm not going to let someone like you get under my skin." With that, Lelouch delivered a snake fist to Sendo's arm, causing Sendo to drop the gun. Lelouch then pulled out his hidden firearm, and put it to Sendo's head.

"Move, and die," Lelouch said.

"Sendo!" Shirley said, as she tried to go help, but Milly's Knightmare blocked.

"Don't bother," Milly said," You'll just get hit by the field too."

**(with Kaguya)**

"That's it!" Kaguya declared as she stood up, and stormed out of the room.

"Your Highness, where are you going?" Naoto asked.

"I'm going to see to this issue myself" Kaguya said firmly.

"But you can't…"

"Remember your place, Commander!" Kaguya said. Naoto look down, as the princess moved forward.

**(with Lelouch)**

"Everybody, we've got even more problems," Alice said," Kozuki's coming!"

Everyone looked up, and saw the Amaterasu charging forward.

"Kallen!" Lelouch said.

The Taranis got ready, as did the other Knightmares, save the Andarta, who suddenly charged forward into the field.

"I've got to do something," Kallen said.

Kaguya caught up, in a _Kage_.

"Thanks for waiting," Kaguya said sarcastically.

"Your Highness!" Kallen said," What are you…"

"I'm here, so deal with it!" Kaguya said.

"Lelouch stop!" Shirley said, as she got out.

"Shirley?" Lelouch asked.

"Get away from Lelouch!" Kallen said, as the Amaterasu launched forward, into the field.

That was when there was a red light that shot from the earth around where the field was. Kaguya was sucked in as well.

**(somewhere)**

"This should be amusing," a voice said in the darkness.

**(back with others)**

When the light faded, there was no trace of anybody. The Orochi was still in its same position, as was the Amaterasu, Sendo's Gloucester, and Kaguya's _Kage_. But there was not a human there.

**Note: Still accepting ideas. Sorry I took so long to update, finals and such.**

**I put up a poll on whether or not to make Tamaki a cyborg. The voting will close when I reach chapter 22 or 23, probably the former.**


	18. On the Island of the Divine

_**On the Island of the Divine**_

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch's eyes opened abruptly, as he sat up and looked around. The Orochi was nowhere to be seen, in fact, nobody was around him.

"What happened?" he muttered.

**(with Sendo)**

Sendo stood on a rock, on the other side of the small island.

"What's going on?" Suzaku, not Sendo, asked out loud.

**(with Lelouch again)**

As Lelouch walked around, he explored.

"Well, I suppose as far as marooned islands can go, this isn't _that_ bad," he said to himself, before sighing," Well, I've got to find some water that's drinkable."

As he came through the trees, he came across an interesting sight. That sight, was Kallen bathing in a small pond.

"Kallen!" he called. Said red head turned.

"Lelouch?" Kallen said. That was when both of the warriors remembered she was naked.

"Sorry!" Lelouch said, as he looked away, as Kallen screamed, and covered herself with her jumpsuit.

"Its fine," Kallen said," I shouldn't have been so careless when bathing."

As Kallen slipped her suit on, they both sat down.

"What happened?" Kallen asked.

"I don't know," Lelouch answered. _But one thing is for certain,_ he thought, _It had to do with Geass._

"I'm sure your brother and the others will be looking for us," Lelouch said supportively," Besides…." Before he could finish, Shirley erupted from the bushes, holding a knife, aiming for Kallen.

"Die!" she screamed. Lelouch oeuvre, grabbed Shirley's arm, flipped her, and pinned her.

"Shirley?" he asked, in surprise. Shirley glared up.

"Hello, traitors," she hissed.

"What are you doing here?" Kallen asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you?"

**(with Sendo)**

Sendo walked along the beach, looking around.

_I'm running out of options_ he thought _One way or another, I have to find the White Samurai, they're probably my only way out._

That was when he noticed Kaguya.

The two made eye contact.

**(with Lelouch, Kallen, and Shirley)**

As Shirley was cuffed, Lelouch and Kallen sat down.

"For the record, when Sendo gets here," Shirley said," Both of you are screwed, _hard_."

"You think Sendo is going to save you?" Kallen asked. However, Shirley ignored her.

"You think Sendo is going to save you?" Lelouch asked, echoing Kallen's question.

"What kind of a question is that?" Shirley sneered. Kallen was surprised on how Shirley paid no attention when Kallen asked a question, but when Lelouch asked the same exact thing, she answered him.

**(with Sendo and Kaguya)**

Sendo put his hand on his gun.

"Don't bother, Suzaku," Kaguya said, a firm look. Sendo flinched.

"But….," he stuttered.

"You have my word that I won't tell anyone, just don't hide anymore," Kaguya said. Sendo took his hand away, as he placed both hands on his mask, where the jawbone was. There was a hiss, as the hydraulics that locked the mask onto his head were undone. Sendo then removed the mask, revealing Suzaku's face.

"Suzaku," Kaguya said slowly.

**(with Lloyd and Cecile)**

"Well, at least we have the Orochi," Lloyd said.

"Is there any idea as to where Lelouch is?" Cecile asked.

"Nope," Lloyd answered," Nobody knows what happened to Kozuki, or the princess. On the plus side, the White Samurai have retreated."

**(with the White Samurai)**

"So how long are we going to just remain hiding?" Gino asked. The White Samurai's ship, the Asgard, was currently submerged, keeping them hidden.

"As long as it takes until we can find Sendo," Diethard answered.

"But we cannot risk the chance of them finding us," Cornelia said," As a military commander, I advise that we pull back."

"That idea is preposterous," Diethard countered," There is chance Sendo could still be alive."

"While we have recovered the Andarta, we do not know what happened," Cornelia said," It is best that we keep our position uncharitable."

"Can we risk that?" Diethard argued," If we lose Sendo, then there is no telling of what could end up happening!"

"That's enough," Euphie said, abruptly standing," As second-in-command, I am in charge while Sendo is gone. We shall hold our ground for two days." Everyone looked down, knowing it was useless arguing.

**(with Suzaku and Kaguya)**

"So, how long have you known?" Suzaku asked. He and his cousin were sitting on opposite sides of a rock. The rock was between them.

"I think I might have known all along," Kaguya answered slowly," The only other person who I think hates Japan as much as you is Lelouch." Suzaku sighed as he heard Lelouch being mentioned.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you anyway uncomfortable in knowing how much Lelouch hates Japan?" Suzaku asked.

"Honestly, I think I knew it all along as well," Kaguya admitted," Whenever I see Lelouch look at other Japanese soldiers, I see a look of pure hatred within his eyes. He hates the Japanese with all his heart." Suzaku was silent.

"What do you think of what Britannia is now?" Suzaku asked, repeating the same question he once gave Lelouch.

"Britannia was a nation of good people," Kaguya said," It was proud, powerful, and calm. But Genbu Kururugi was blinded by his own hatred, and attacked. Japan needs to be changed."

"You're wrong," Suzaku said. Kaguya looked over her shoulder.

"Japan shouldn't be changed," Suzaku said," It should be punished." Kaguya remained silent.

"All the Japanese have done, was commit thoughtless acts of injustice, and then cowering behind their 'heaven's justice'," Suzaku said," The Japanese need to atone for their crimes."

Kaguya remained silent, until her stomach growled.

"It seems I forgot to bring rations," she said with a small smile, while blushing. Suzaku smiled also, as he stood up.

"I'll go look for some food."

**(with Lelouch, Kallen, and Shirley)**

Lelouch took a deep breath, as he dove into the water, leaving Kallen, and a handcuffed Shirley at the shore.

"So," Kallen said, trying to make conversation, but Shirley wasn't even looking at her. Kallen just stared for a few seconds, until she looked away. She lay back.

"You know, when I was a kid, I used to play a game where I could find the weirdest looking cloud in the sky," she said with a smile, before looking at the sky. She then pointed.

"Like that one," she said. Kallen looked over, but Shirley was just staring at the ground in front of her. Kallen sighed, as she noticed Lelouch come up to the surface to breathe, before diving back down.

"That was back, however, when I was still with my dad," she said. This made Shirley briefly glance over, but she quickly looked away.

They were both broken from their concentration when Lelouch came up to the surface, and threw a fish onto the shore.

"Seven years, and I'm still not used to this," he said with a snicker, as he got out the water.

**(with Suzaku and Kaguya)**

"Well, on the plus side, at least there are plenty of fruits on this island," Kaguya said, as she picked some fruit off a tree. Suzaku helped her.

"At least that's a plus over hunting," Suzaku said," But the teeth on the mask can be rather sharp."

Later, they were back not he beach, as the sun finished its setting. The fruit was spread out.

"This fruit is pretty good," Kaguya said, as she popped in a berry. Suzaku took a small fruit, and took a bite. He shrugged.

"Not bad," he said. Kaguya looked up at the sky.

"Probably may favorite about night, is the stars," she said," It doesn't matter what race you are, the stars are always there."

"Yeah," Suzaku agreed.

**(with Lelouch, Kallen, and Shirley)**

When the fish was finished cooking, the three ate.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought," Kallen said as she sat back. Lelouch shrugged. Shirley just didn't look at either of them. Kallen had enough.

"Okay, will you stop that!" Kallen snapped," I've been nice to you, and this is how you treat me!" Shirley then glared at her.

"Why should I talk with a traitor like you?" Shirley hissed. Kallen froze.

"Is that what this is about?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, it is," Shirley confirmed," You think you're a symbol of potential to the Britannian people, you're not! You are a symbol of treachery! The girl who turned her back on her own kinsman!" Kallen was silent. Lelouch just studied both girls.

"I don't know how to answer to that," Kallen said softly. Shirley just glared at her, before turning away again.

"Surprised you don't act that way to me," Lelouch said, speaking for the first time in a while. Both girls looked at him. The dark haired teen wasn't looking at them, as he continued prodding at the fire. His violet and red jumpsuit contrasted with the fire.

"At least you hate Japan," Shirley grumbled.

"Yeah, Lelouch, do you really hate Japan?" Kallen asked. Lelouch looked up, and saw the concern in Kallen's eyes. He took a deep breath.

"Yes I do," Lelouch answered," I hate them, so much. They are responsible for the death of my dear sister, Nunnally. She was completely innocent and they took her from me!" Lelouch threw the branch into the fire, as it sent cinders. The girls turned away, to protect their faces.

"Then why are you fighting for them!" Shirley demanded," What would your father…"

"I killed my father," Lelouch interrupted. Both girls went as stiff as stone, as they looked at Lelouch. He was staring at the sand.

"Its true, I killed him," Lelouch admitted," Since that day, I vowed to atone for that act."

"By serving the empire that conquered your people?" Kallen asked. Lelouch was silent for a little while.

"What I have to do is my burden, and mine alone," Lelouch said, signifying for the subject not to be pursued.

**(with Suzaku and Kaguya)**

Kaguya had fallen asleep. Suzaku was staring at the Sendo mask.

He looked at Kaguya. Kaguya was an innocent, yet smart girl. She knew what true justice was. Suzaku hoped she wouldn't stand in his way.

**(with Lelouch, Kallen, and Shirley)**

While the girls had fallen asleep, Lelouch was awake, staring at the stars, remembering the time he, Nunnally, and Euphie would lie down, and watch the stars.

He then remembered, to the death of his father….

_(Flashback)_

_"Your Majesty!" a guard said," The Japanese forces are closing in!"_

_"Hold your ground!" Emperor Charles zi Britannia ordered," If we are going to die, it shall be defending our homeland!"_

_"But the causalities…"_

_"Sacrifices!" Charles said," They shall be remembered as those who died protecting their nation!"_

_A young Lelouch then ran into the throne room._

_"Its Prince Lelouch!"_

_"What is it?" Charles growled._

_"Father, why can't you surrender?" Lelouch pleaded._

_"Are you suggesting we just let our homeland go without a fight?" his father said._

_"But so many innocent people will be killed!" Lelouch protested._

_"Then they are not strong enough to defend themselves," Charles said darkly._

_"But if we can resolve this without fighting…," Lelouch tried to say._

_"This is getting tiresome," Charles said," Remove him!" Two guards began dragging Lelouch away._

_"Father, please!" Lelouch begged, but his father was ignoring him. That was when Lelouch stopped thinking. He saw a pistol, unprotected on the guard's belt._

_Lelouch shook the guards off, pulled out the gun, and ran to his father._

_"Stop him!" one guard said, as the two tried to grab Lelouch. Charles looked up briefly._

_BANG!_

_The sound wasn't that loud truthfully, but it was still deafening. Everything froze, as people stared. Charles eyes were wide, and his face was contorted with anger and surprise. He grabbed his side. Lelouch, still holding the smoking pistol up, had tears in his eyes. His face was filled with fear._

_"Father!" he said, as he ran up to the throne. Charles fell down to his knees, using the armrest for support. He took his glove away briefly, it was stained with blood. He looked up at his son._

_"Lelouch," he spoke._

_"Father!" Lelouch said._

_"Get a medic!" one guard yelled._

_Charles grabbed Lelouch's shoulder in a forcible manner._

_"My son, know this," he said, as he coughed," In doing this, you have destined yourself to walk the path opposite that of your people. Can you accept that path?"_

_"But Father…"_

_"Answer!"_

_"I…I…I don't know!" Lelouch said, tears in his eyes._

_"If you don't you shall never survive," Charles said," Just know, whatever you do, you must be strong…." Lelouch began to cry, as the tears were streaming._

_"So… says… the laws… of royalty….," Charles said, as his violet eyes closed, and he fell to the ground. Charles zi Britannia, was dead. A single one of his medals tumbled to the ground, landing at Lelouch's feet. Lelouch continued to cry._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed to the heavens._

_(End Flashback)_

Lelouch stared at his father's medal in silence.

"Father," he whispered.

**(the next day)(with Naoto and Lloyd)**

"So, this it, huh?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, this is the Miyamoto," Naoto said.

The two were looking at a magnificent, white Knightmare. It had a head shaped like a kabuto helmet, with a face hidden by a plate. The glowing red eyes could be seen within the helmet. Its body was shaped like samurai armor, with a robotic feel to it. But the main part, were the float units on the back. They were unique for any Knightmare.

"Impressive," Lloyd said, adjusting his glasses. "

We are hoping to mass produce these things somehow, but we don't know how," Naoto explained.

"Its _almost_ as good as my Orochi," Lloyd said. Naoto decided to let Lloyd have his glory.

**(with Suzaku and Kaguya)**

"So, how does that mask work?" Kaguya asked, as the cousins walked down the trail. Suzaku had spotted some lights overnight, and they were headed in that direction.

"Well, the spandex part I just pull over my head, and then when I fit the jaw into place, hydraulics of go into the jawbone, tightening it," Suzaku explained," Such a thing reduces the chances of it falling off carelessly."

**(with Lelouch, Kallen, and Shirley)**

Lelouch and the three girls walked down the trail on the opposite side, heading towards the lights also.

Unlike with Suzaku and Kaguya, it was a very awkward moment.

"You know, last night I had a dream about piranhas constantly eating my ham sandwich," Kallen said. Lelouch and Shirley suddenly stopped and stared at her.

"Just trying to lessen the tension," Kallen said with a shrug.

**(with Suzaku and Kaguya)**

Eventually, the two came to a small clearing.

"Well, this is where I think they were," Suzaku said, looking around. They then heard rustling.

"Get down!" Suzaku hissed, as he pulled his mask on. He then saw Lelouch, Kallen, and Shirley come out of the bushes. He hissed. _Just had to be them!_

"Lelouch!" Kaguya called, as she stood up. Before any of the three could react, Sendo came out also.

"Move, and she dies!" he said, holding a knife to her neck.

"Sendo!" Shirley cried excitedly.

"Suzaku," Kaguya hissed.

"You're a good actress," Sendo hissed right back, before addressing Lelouch," If you know whats good for everyone, I suggest you give back Ms. Fenette."

"That's cowardly," Kallen said, but Lelouch put a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine!" he agreed. That surprised Sendo, he wasn't expecting Lelouch to relent so easily.

"Shirley," Lelouch said, gesturing. Shirley glared at Kallen one final time, before going across the clearing. She passed by Kaguya, who Sendo let go. Sendo used his knife to cut Shirley's binds.

"Now that we have that settled….," Lelouch said, as he pulled out a gun, pointing at Sendo," I can get this over with!"

"Lelouch!" Kallen said. Sendo growled.

"Using deception?" he hissed.

"What can I say?" Lelouch asked, smiling sinisterly with shrug," I'm a snake." That phrase seemed to echo over that land, so much that even Sendo was shaken. For a brief moment, Lelouch's shadow was that of a snake.

They tension was suddenly entirely broken, when both Sendo and Lelouch doubled over, grabbing their eyes.

"Lelouch!" Kaguya said, as he touched his shoulder.

Suddenly, a red light shown from the ground. None of them had time to react.

**(with Lloyd and Naoto)**

Lloyd and Naoto were inside a large cavern, which had ruins of sorts.

"Since when has Genbu Kururugi been so interested in the old Geass myth?" Lloyd asked.

"You will do well to address him properly," Naoto said. Lloyd looked at Naoto firmly.

"Or what, you going to shoot me, and lose all the knowledge in my head?" he asked, still maintaing his jovial attitude and smile," I agreed to serve the Japanese, that does not mean I have to respect the nation."

Before Naoto could respond, Lloyd looked at the Miyamoto.

"So, who is going to be the lucky pilot?" he asked.

"We don't know yet," Naoto answered.

"Might I suggest…," Lloyd began, before a red light filled the cave, as Lelouch, Kaguya, Kallen, Sendo, and Shirley, all appeared at the platform in the center.

"Princess Kaguya!" Naoto said.

"Apprehend them!" one soldier said, as the soldiers charged. Shirley however, threw a small smoke bomb. While it wasn't strong enough to be of any risk, it was enough to distract them. This allowed Sendo and Shirley to run to the Miyamoto.

"He's getting the Miyamoto!" Naoto said.

Lelouch ran forward, to stop, but it was too late. Sendo slid into the cockpit, and closed it.

"Hold on!" he said to Shirley, as he drove the white Knightmare forward. Shirley held on to the Miyamoto's thigh.

"We've got a little blockage issue," Shirley said, noticing the Knightmares in their way.

"Not going to be a problem," Sendo said, as he pressed a button the remote. Two cannons on the Miyamoto's chest opened, and fired a red beam. The red beam completely destroyed the opposing Knightmares.

"Is that the…," Lelouch began.

"Hadron Cannon?" Lloyd finished," Yes it is. You have me to thank."

"That might work for getting rid of enemies, but what about getting off the island?" Shirley asked.

"I've got another trick up my claws," Sendo said, as he activated something else. Blue shields seemed to flash around the flight units, as the Knightmare took flight.

"This Knightmare… can fly?" Shirley asked in awe, as Sendo laughed. The Miyamoto vanished into the distance.

"Never fails," Naoto groaned," One of the strongest Knightmares in the military gets stolen by the terrorist."

"Well, to be optimistic, at least it was only one, and it wasn't the Orochi or the Amaterasu," Lloyd said," And at least Princess Kaguya is safe."

"Yes!" Naoto said, as he ran to Kaguya," Your Highness, are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to Lelouch," Kaguya answered with a nod and a smile. Everyone looked around for Lelouch, and saw him walking away.

"Lelouch!" Kallen called.

"I need sometime alone with my thoughts," he said, as he walked away.

As the Miyamoto flew towards the mainland, Sendo contacted the White Samurai's ship. He told them to meet him on a remote shore.

Once making sure no one could see him, Suzaku took off his mask, and took a deep breath.

"Lelouch," he whispered.

**(with Kallen and Naoto)**

"So, what happened?" Naoto asked his sister, but Kallen was silent for a time.

"Brother, what do you think of what Britannia is now?" she asked.

"Well, its not perfect," Naoto said," But as members of the empire…"

"I'm not asking Naoto Kozuki the soldier, I'm asking Naoto Kozuki the person," Kallen interrupted. Before Naoto could answer, a soldier contacted him.

"Sir! A fleet has been seen approaching the East Coast!"

"The EU?" Naoto asked," What are they doing here?"

"I don't know, but they are flying the symbol of Britannia."

**Note: Thanks for sticking by me this whole time, this chapter was kind of heinous. I know Charles might have been OOC, but I made my best efforts.**

**As you might have guessed, the concept of Lelouch and snakes is going to be a major theme in this fanfic.**

**I am looking for a way to squeeze Orange and C.C. into this a little more, and I could use some plot ideas.**


	19. A Skirmish on the Coast

_**A Skirmish on the Coast**_

**(at the East Coast islands)**

"For too long, I have watched my people suffer at the hands of the Japanese!" Clovis la Britannia spoke," I have cowered within the EU for far too long now, but now I return to Britannia! I shall free the Britannian people from this occupation! All hail Britannia!"

"All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia!" the soldier chanted.

**(with the White Samurai)**

"Clovis la Britannia was the 3rd Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, prior to its conquering," a reporter said, as the White Samurai watched," After Britannia was claimed by Japan, Clovis fled the EU. There he was believed to have held shelter there. It is unknown, however, if he holds any connection to the White Samurai."

"Of course he doesn't!" Gino complained," If he held any connection, we would be helping him now."

"What did Schniezel have to say about this?" Diethard asked.

"I spoke with Schniezel; neither him, nor any other of our siblings were aware of this," Cornelia answered.

"Sendo?" Euphie asked, as everyone turned to their leader, who was lost in thought.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch leaned on the leg of the Orochi, alone in its hanger.

He was on board the Japanese airship. It was shortly after the little occurrence on the islands, that the new Japanese air borne ship was revealed: the Yomi. It was fully capable of flying great distances, and served as a transporter. It was supposed to show up at the island, but it got held back for some mystery reason. Lelouch snickered at the thought of how angry Kaguya and Kallen got at Naoto and Lloyd.

He sighed, as he leaned his head against the black metal. He looked at the key to the Orochi, and the medal of his father. They were two symbols of respective sides: Britannia, and Japan.

"I've gotten this far, I'm not turning back now," Lelouch said to himself.

**(with Kallen and Kaguya)**

"How's Lelouch?" Kallen asked, as she walked up to Kaguya on deck.

"He seems to want to be left alone," Kaguya answered," I tried talking with him, but he keeps dodging subjects."

"Ever since the island, he's been distancing himself from everyone," Kallen said, she then softly added," Even me." She figured Kaguya couldn't hear her. She was wrong. Kaguya smiled mischievously.

"You like him don't you?" Kaguya asked. Kallen flinched, and held up her hands in defense. Her face was turning redder than her hair.

"No! Its nothing like that!"

"Keep tell yourself that."

**(with the White Samurai)**

"We're not helping Clovis?" Euphie asked.

"No," Sendo confirmed," There has to be a catch to this. The EU would have no reason to have Britannia's best interests at heart."

"Clovis might not be the brightest," Cornelia admitted," But he should be aware enough to recognize a trap when he sees it."

"I'm not suspecting a trap," Sendo said," I believe the EU tricked Clovis into conquering Britannia in his name. Something tells me that they are planning something long term."

"But if we can just get the support…," Guilford began.

"My decision is final," Sendo interrupted.

**(with Suzaku)**

When Suzaku got a break from the White Samurai, he became caught up with issues concerning Clovis. He had the urge to order the troops to stand down, but such a topic would surely reach his father.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Kallen entered.

"You know, it seems you have been disappearing more and more," she said to her friend.

"Yeah, there have been tasks all over the place," Suzaku said. Kallen, however, wasn't going to buy it that easily.

"But I mean a lot," she said," When we were attacking the BSO headquarters, the incident at the lake, the raid on the prison, and the incident at the island." Suzaku cringed internally. He should've seen this coming.

"Would you believe the homeland?" Suzaku asked.

"Nope."

"Okay," Suzaku confessed, thinking fast," I'm seeing this girl." It wasn't much, but it was all he had. _This_ seemed to get Kallen's attention.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," Suzaku lied.

"You never showed me her," Kallen said.

"She's kind of shy," Suzaku said," She was nervous of meeting someone like you."

"What's her name?" Kallen pressed.

"Euphie," Suzaku said on reflex. He chewed on his tongue in frustration.

"Euphie?" Kallen asked.

"Euphie," Suzaku confirmed. He regretted saying it, but it was, again, all he had.

"I know her!" Kallen said, smiling," She goes to the same school I do!"

"You do?" Suzaku asked, relieved.

"You should've introduced me earlier," Kallen said," We should do a double date!"

"Who would you go with?"

"I'm just going to threaten Lelouch," Kallen answered.

This made Suzaku laugh slightly.

"But to be more serious, what are you going to do about this problem?" Kallen asked.

"What's with the sudden change of emotion?" Suzaku asked.

"Well, I needed to bring it up," Kallen answered. **(note: don't ask)**

"Well, I'm hoping for some negotiation, but I'm going to have to speak with my father," Suzaku said.

"So you're going to the homeland?" Kallen asked.

"Yes," Suzaku confirmed," I'm leaving Kaguya in charge."

**(with the White Samurai)**

In the White Samurai's trailer, the originals were lounging around.

"All people who say this is a good idea, say 'ay'!" Milly said. Nobody spoke.

"I trust Sendo's judgement," Alice said," But this seems rather extreme, I mean, this is a perfect opportunity for freedom."

"That's assuming Sendo is wrong, and the EU _isn't_ manipulating Clovis," Anya said, as she continued putting in data.

"I still said the Andarta S. 0 would be helpful in giving them victory," Shirley.

"Speaking of custom Knightmares, I want one!" Gino said.

"Me too!" Rivalz agreed.

"Me three," Anya said.

**(with Lelouch)**

"So are you ready to fight against your brother?" C.C. asked.

"I've already fought against Cornelia," Lelouch answered.

They were on board the Yomi. C.C. had gotten in under the guise she was Lelouch's personal advisor. It took a little Geass on the security guards though.

"I take that as a 'yes'," C.C. said. Lelouch was silent for some time.

"I'm going to tell her," Lelouch said eventually.

"Are you certain?" C.C. asked.

"Yes," Lelouch answered.

"You are taking a risk," C.C. said.

"I know," Lelouch answered," But she deserves to know."

"You are going to regret it."

Not having the patience to deal with C.C., Lelouch exited the Orochi's hanger, and went on to the deck.

"Your Highness," he said, as he approached Kaguya.

"Lelouch!" Kaguya said happily," What brings you here?" Once again, Lelouch was shaken by Kaguya's likelihood to Nunnally.

"May I speak with you in private?" Lelouch asked.

When they got to a private place, Lelouch took deep breath.

"So, what's the problem?" Kaguya asked. Lelouch put his hand over his eye, and removed his contact. It revealed his glowing red eye. The princess' eyes widened.

"Your eye…," Kaguya murmured.

"This is called Geass," Lelouch said, pointing," It is a power that grants me to command people to do anything I please. If I gave you an instruction, you would have to obey." Kaguya was shocked, but smiled again.

"Something tells me this pretty secretive," she said.

"Yes, you can't tell anyone about it," Lelouch said, putting his hand on Kaguya's shoulder.

"You have my word as a fellow human," Kaguya said with a nod. Lelouch blinked.

"You aren't going to swear on the honor of the Japanese?" he asked. Kaguya's smiled melted away.

"I don't know if the Japanese have any honor left," she said.

"I'm sorry," Lelouch said.

"Its not your fault," Kaguya said smiling again," So, what else is there to Geass?"

"I can only cast it once," Lelouch said," It is now permanently active, but I used to be able to control it. I find out about its permanent state the hard way."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say," Lelouch said slowly," I was ordering something to eat at a fast food joint, and I was being a tad snarky. I was lucky it was all cleanable." Kaguya giggled at the imagination.

"Changing the subject," Lelouch said," I can only cast it once on a person."

"Then cast it on me!" Kaguya said with a smile. Lelouch gasped.

"I could never, the result could be terrible!" he said quickly. Kaguya smiled some more.

"Come on," she said," Just give me an order that could never come true in a billion, billion years."

"I can't," Lelouch insisted.

"As your superior, I'm giving you the order," Kaguya said with a smile. Lelouch couldn't believe how this girl could be so chipper, while being so strong.

"Fine," Lelouch relented, as he looked Kaguya in the eye," Obey the second order, _I_ give you!" The Geass symbol took flight, into Kaguya's eye.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Kaguya said," But come on, let's go!" She led them out.

_I shouldn't have done that_ Lelouch thought.

"By the way," Kaguya said, stopping and turning," Why did you tell me?" Lelouch looked away.

"Well, its because you remind of my sister," Lelouch answered," My full blooded sister, Nunnally."

"Nunnally?" Kaguya asked.

"She and I were very close," Lelouch said," She died in the invasion."

"I'm so sorry," Kaguya said, with honest sympathy. Lelouch looked at her.

"You are a lot alike," he said, smiling slightly," You two would've made great friends." Kaguya smiled at that as well.

**(with Clovis)**

"What is our situation, General?" Clovis asked.

"An incoming storm will prevent the Japanese from using air forces," General Joseph Adler of the EU said.

"It seems that fate has twisted in my turn," Clovis said smugly," Japan's so called 'Heaven', isn't going to help them today."

**(with the Royals)**

"What is that fool thinking?" Odysseus sighed.

"So that is what Clovis been up to this whole time," Edward noted," Well, at least he's trying."

"His failure is obvious," Schniezel said," Even if by some miracle, he claims Britannia, what then? Japan still controls both the East coast of Asia, and the South. It would be of little consequence, they would just send soldiers in greater numbers."

"If Sendo will help him…," Guinevere began.

"He's not," Schniezel interrupted," Or at least not with the territorial claims."

"Then Clovis is walking right into a death trap!" Catherine said," Can't we do something!"

"If we can pardon to the Emperor, we can possibly get him with us," Schniezel said," But that's not going to work unless he's defeated by someone other than Japan."

That then gave Schniezel an idea.

**(with Suzaku)**

"Are you sure?" Suzaku asked.

"_It is the only way_," Schniezel answered.

"I'll see what I can do," Suzaku said, as he hung up. That was going to be a risky tactic, but it was all that could probably be offered at this time.

**(with Lelouch)**

"Tell me again why I'm doing this alone," Lelouch said, as he zipped up his jumpsuit.

"Because dropping the Amaterasu from this height would damage it," Lloyd answered," And the Orochi is the only Knightmare that we can equip flight units such as these onto."

"But I couldn't get some air forces with me also?" Lelouch asked.

"Look, what is happening is happening, so deal with it," Lloyd said. Lelouch rubbed his temples, as he slipped into the Orochi's cockpit. As it was taken tot he docking position, the flight units buzzed to life.

"Flights units active," Cecile said.

"G-002 Orochi, launching!" Lelouch said, as the black Knightmare shot into the sky.

"Lelouch, be careful," Kaguya whispered worriedly.

The Orochi shot down the sky, towards the island base the EU had taken.

_"The Flight Units are designed to fall off and self destruct the moment you touch the ground," _Cecile explained to Lelouch via radio_," They eat up a large amount of energy, so we can't keep them up for long."_

"I understand," Lelouch said, as he approached the base.

**(with Clovis)**

"A unit is approaching," General Adler said.

"Only one?" Clovis asked.

"It seems that way," Adler answered.

"It is hailing us now!" a soldier said.

"Open the channel," Adler ordered.

_"Don't do this Clovis,"_ a familiar voice said. Clovis' eyes widened.

"Lelouch, is that you?" he asked.

_"It has been a long time, big brother,"_ Lelouch answered. A smile spread on Clovis' lips.

"Perfect, you can help me with this invasion," Clovis said," Schniezel has been refusing to help."

_"I'm not helping,"_ Lelouch said bluntly.

"Pardon," Clovis responded.

_"Perhaps you haven't heard," _Lelouch continued_," I am the personal samurai to Princess Kaguya."_ Clovis gasped.

"Don't tell me you have betrayed your own homeland!" he said.

_"Too late,"_ Lelouch said_," But we are getting nothing from speaking, I'm wasting my time."_ With that, Lelouch closed the channel.

**(with Lelouch)**

As Lelouch shot down, he fired upon the guns aimed at him, with the RESIR.

"I've come to far to quit now Clovis," he said softly.

The Orochi struck its feet up, as it screeched to a halt. Lelouch pressed the button that released the flight units, and they flew off, into the faces of several tanks.

The Orochi drew its katana, and while drawing, cut through through several tanks.

"This isn't too hard," Lelouch said out loud, as he destroyed another tank with the RESIR.

**(with Kallen)**

Kallen watched the screen, as Lelouch fought his way around. While she had the utmost confidence, she was still worried about him. She really wanted to be down there, in the Amaterasu, but there weren't enough flight units.

"It seems like he's doing well," Lloyd said.

"Don't get to confident just yet," Cecile said," Lelouch has got more enemies. Its a second wave!"

Kallen noticed that an entire platoon of tanks was advancing Lelouch's way.

"LELOUCH!" she cried.

**(with Lelouch)**

"I'm already aware," Lelouch said, as he found himself surrounded," Don't worry."

_"But you're completely surrounded!"_ Kallen said.

"Just… tell me I have to live," Lelouch said.

_"What?"_

"Tell me!"

**(with Kallen)**

Kallen was surprised, but she did it nonetheless.

"You have to live!" she yelled.

**(with Lelouch)**

"And I shall!" Lelouch said, as his eyes lit up with a red tint, as the Geass command he gave himself activated.

With that, the Orochi struck forward, swinging in a downward stroke. It cleaved a tank right in two. The Orochi was practically dancing, as it spun around, cutting through everything. It was as though its speed had increased tenfold.

But, without Lelouch noticing, one tank came up from behind, and took aim.

_"Look out!" _Cecile cried. Lelouch was barely turning around, as the tank was about to fire, till a red beam came from the sky, and saved Lelouch.

"What the…"

**(with Clovis)**

"Prince Clovis!" one soldier said," We are picking up a new image on the radar!"

"Zoom in!" Clovis ordered.

It appeared on screen, revealing a familiar, white Knightmare.

**(with Kallen)**

"That's the…," Kallen began.

**(with Lelouch)**

"..Miyamoto," Lelouch finished.

**(with Suzaku)**

"Well, I suppose better late than never," he said, from within the cockpit of his trophy. The tanks took aim, but the Miyamoto charged and fired its Hadron cannons.

**(with Lloyd)**

"Seems like my little invention is working well," he said with satisfaction.

**(with Rakshata)**

"I still can't believe the Earl of Pudding made the Hadron beams converge before I did," Rakshata said, from within the Asgard," But it looks like we have been working together, without even knowing it."

**(with Kaguya)**

In her private room, Kaguya watched the whole thing.

"Suzaku," she spoke.

**(with Lelouch)**

"So Sendo, come to offer help?" Lelouch asked.

_"The least you could do is accept,"_ Sendo answered via radio.

"What reason do I have?"

_"Because you know you can't do this alone," _Sendo responded. Lelouch paused, before spinning the katana in the Orochi's hands.

"Follow me," he said, as he lead both Knightmares forward.

**(with Clovis)**

"Make contact Sendo!"

Once the connection was made, Clovis immediately began yapping away.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked," If you truly care about Britannia…"

_"Forgive me,"_ Sendo said_," But if anyone is going to have the pleasure of destroying Japan, it is going to me."_

"But that right should go to the Royals, who have their people being surprised!" Clovis reasoned.

_"I also don't trust your allies," _Sendo said.

"What reason could you have?"

_"Must I answer?"_ Sendo said, as he closed the connection.

**(with Suzaku)**

The Miyamoto flew overhead, as the Orochi zoomed on the ground.

"This is going well," he said out loud.

They burst into the main complex area. Suzaku destroyed more tanks, as the Orochi cut through some more.

"Care to do the honors?" he asked Lelouch.

**(with Lelouch)**

"Of course," Lelouch answered, as he shot towards were Clovis was.

**(the next day)(with Lelouch and Kaguya)**

"What happened to Clovis?" Kaguya asked, as she sat on a bench in the gardens. Lelouch leaned on a column next to her.

"Suzaku managed to pull some strings," he answered," Clovis will be joining my other siblings."

"Well, that's good," Kaguya said," I wish things could be how they used to be with the Britannians."

"Things won't change just by wishing."

"That I know."

**Note: Thanks for waiting. Sorry if the ending is a bit disappointing, this wasn't easy to write.**

**Now I'm closing the poll on Tamaki being a cyborg. I'm sorry, but I'm going to do it. It benefits the story more, and I thought about it A LOT.**

**I could use some more chapter ideas.**


	20. Double Date

_**Double Date**_

_It is said that intentions define the actions, not the results, and vice versa. Lelouch vi Britannia, a prince of the former nation of Britannia, is fighting to destroy the Divine Japanese Empire from within. But at the same time, his friend, and the crown prince of the empire, Suzaku Kururugi vows to free Britannia, and is willing to do anything in his power to achieve that goal. Both of them possess the power that is Geass. It is the power to enter a person's mind, and twist it as the user sees fit. With this power, both of them hope to achieve their goals._

**(with Lelouch)**

"Say what?" Lelouch said plainly.

"I'm going on a double date with Suzaku's girlfriend, and you are coming with me!" Kallen said, pointing.

They were in Lelouch's trailer, near Ashford. It was just after school. Fortunately, C.C. was out getting pizza.

"Suzaku has a girlfriend?" Lelouch asked, cocking his head.

"Yeah, your sister, Euphie," Kallen answered. Lelouch paused.

_Euphie has never told me about him. Suzaku is probably making this up, but why?_ he thought.

"Well, I don't have anything better to do," Lelouch said," So I suppose I might as well."

"Thanks, I owe you one!" Kallen said with a smile, as she left.

"Yes you do Kallen," Lelouch said slowly once he was alone, as he sat down, and turned on the TV," Yes you do."

**(with Euphie)**

"No way!" Euphie yelled.

"Come on Euphie," Lelouch said.

They were sitting together on a park bench. They would've looked like a couple, even though they were brother and sister.

"No way in Earth, Heaven, or Hell, am I going to pretend to be the girlfriend for that kind of guy!" Euphie yelled.

"Kallen might have suggested the double date thing, and Suzaku might have just pulled a name out of his mind to compensate," Lelouch said," What do you want in return?"

Euphie glared at Lelouch, and opened her mouth.

"I will not betray Kaguya," Lelouch said, stopping her," You can't ask that of me."

"Then we have no deal," Euphie said, as she got up, and started to leave.

"Euphie," Lelouch said," I know you don't like having me on the side of our oppressors, but I'm asking you as your brother. The brother who grew up with you."

Euphie stopped, and turned. She saw a strange image in Lelouch's eyes. She sighed.

"Well," she said slowly," I guess… but Suzaku has to at least pay for the entire thing!"

**(with Lelouch)**

As Lelouch slipped on his street clothes and exited his room, he saw C.C. on the couch.

"Ready for your date?" she asked.

"Arguing on whether or not is a date is cliched," Lelouch said, as he slipped the Orochi key around his wrist.

"You know, did you ever tell me the story of how your Geass became permanent?" C.C. asked.

"Yes," Lelouch said, almost automatically.

"Then tell me it again," C.C. said, almost as though she was giving a command. Lelouch decided to tell her, based on two facts: one: arguing with a wall was easier than arguing with C.C.. And two, it would only take longer.

"Fine," Lelouch agreed," Several months ago, I was buying fast food at a random joint. I had just been ripped off my a Japanese vendor, so I was in a rather bad mood. And just my luck, the cashier was also Japanese. When it was my turn, I ordered my food, and he snidely said they were out. I tried to keep my patience, but every time I made my request, he just shot me down. Deciding it wasn't worth it, and I should just eat somewhere else, I told him to go dip his hand in the deep fryer sarcastically. And that was when my Geass became permanently active. I had been having pains while I was walking to the restaurant, but nothing really serious. I just bolted, and fortunately, nobody got it."

"Did you ever find out what happened to the guy?"

"Well, he nearly pressed charges, but fortunately, no lawyer would take the case, since they figured he didn't have to do it," Lelouch answered," From what I heard, he nearly lost his hand."

C.C. smirked.

"That sounds almost sadistic."

"Accidents like that are the doom of almost every Geass user," Lelouch said," And you never know when an accident like that may happen."

"Speaking of Geass, aren't you at all worried about something will happen with Kaguya's Geass command?" C.C. questioned.

"I gave her the order to follow the second command I give her," Lelouch said," It means I personally have give her a direct order. One is nearly impossible, two is absolutely impossible."

"You didn't answer my question," C.C. said. Lelouch was silent for a few seconds.

"Kallen is probably waiting," Lelouch said, as he left. C.C. watched the door close, as she lay back, and stared at the ceiling.

**(with Kallen)**

Kallen checked her disguise. It was a red shirt, with jeans, sunglasses, and her hair combed down.

"Well, here goes nothing," she said, as she left.

She met Lelouch at the park. He was also wearing his disguise, of a brown jacket, a hat, and jeans.

"Ready?" he asked, offering her his hand.

"Sure thing!" Kallen said, as she walked past the hand, and gestured for Lelouch to follow.

"Right then," Lelouch said plainly, closing his hand, and moving after Kallen.

**(with Euphie)**

Euphie put on her hat, her sunglasses, and her shorts.

"Well, li Britannia, you can do this," she said, as she went out.

She looked around where Lelouch said Suzaku would meet her. She then saw a tall young man standing next to the fountain. He wore a blue trench-coat, and rather silly looking sunglasses. Euphie's eyes narrowed.

"Hello Suzaku," she said softly. Suzaku turned, as he took off his glasses, his emerald eyes widened.

"Euphie?" he asked in shock, as though he hadn't seen her in forever (even though Sendo saw Euphie on a daily basis almost)," How long has it been?"

"A long time," Euphie said softly," Suzaku, I'm sorry, but I can't find it in my heart, to forgive a prince of the empire that is oppressing my people." Suzaku's smile faded.

"Do you mean that?"

"With all my heart," Euphie said," I swear on the grave of my father." Suzaku sighed, as he smiled.

"Seems you still have a lot of pride left as a princess of Britannia," he said," That's good to see." Euphie blushed slightly.

"Well, Lelouch and Kallen are probably waiting for us," she said.

They got to the restaurant. It was a small little place, normally only for people with nothing better to do in their time.

Lelouch waved them over. He and Kallen were sitting across from each other.

"Hey!" Kallen said, as Suzaku sat next to her, and Euphie sat next to her brother.

"Have you ordered yet?" Suzaku asked.

"We were just about to," Lelouch said, as he waved a waiter over.

The waiter came over.

"What would you like?" he asked.

"I would like the pot roast, with mashed potatoes," Lelouch said.

"I would like a steak," Kallen said. This earned her some glances, and she just shrugged.

"I will take the chicken," Suzaku said.

"And I'll just have the veggie platter," Euphie said.

After they all ordered, Suzaku decided to start the conversation.

"So Euphie, what inspired you to get the platter, doesn't sound that filling?" Suzaku asked. Euphie shrugged.

"Just trying to hold onto my physique," she answered.

They would make small talk for a little while, until Lelouch finally brought the inevitable subject up.

"So, how are things going with looking for Sendo and the White Samurai?" he asked.

The table suddenly got very quiet. For Euphie, Sendo was a touchy subject, because she was one of his closest subordinates. For Suzaku, he WAS Sendo. For Kallen, she was still bothered about how she was defeated by one of the White Samurai. For Lelouch, he was determined to tear down the one who was interfering.

"I have spoken with my father about it," Suzaku said," He insists that Sendo must be captured. And that he is running out of patience."

"The Emperor doesn't seem like the very patient guy in general," Kallen said. She had her fair share of encounters with Genbu Kururugi, and he was a pretty threatening man. But from what Kallen heard, Charles zi Britannia was about 5x more threatening.

"Our father could have topped him in something like that," Euphie said, going into an uncomfortable subject.

"Yes," Lelouch agreed," He was a cold, calculating man. Never once did he say he loved us, in fact, he only made eye contact with a select few of us on a select few occasions."

"Well, for the time being," Suzaku said," Things seem to be looking fair." He was urgent to change the subject, since he knew just how sensitive Lelouch and Euphie were about the subject that was their father.

"How is Kaguya doing?" Kallen asked.

"She's doing pretty good actually," Suzaku said," I'm in fact considering leaving my position as regent, and giving it to her."

"WHAT?" the other three said at once.

"Yeah," Suzaku confirmed," She is performing well, she clearly has the Britannian people's best interest at heart, and frankly, she's quite capable." In truth, Suzaku was planning on doing that so that he could focus more on his duties as Sendo, in the White Samurai.

"Well.. what are you going to do?" Kallen asked after a brief pause.

"I plan on either returning to the Japan, or going off to some other territory," Suzaku answered," Maybe I'll stay here, on more of a vacation."

Lelouch, was rather intrigued by this. _Hmm, Suzaku wouldn't leave so many things to Kaguya so abruptly_ he thought_ There has to be something more to this._

Euphie was very surprised, and kind of happy. _That girl against Sendo, and the full force of the White Samurai?_ she thought_ Our chances just increased!_

But Kallen was the most surprised. _Why would he just drop everything? He hates going to the homeland, unless it is on business_ she thought.

"Well," Suzaku said with a shrug," Our food should be coming out soon."

**(somewhere in Tokyo)**

Emperor Genbu Kururugi, stood over the sea, his arms folded within the sleeves of his outfit. Standing next to him, was a young boy, with long, golden hair.

"So Genbu, what are your plans now?" the boy asked. Genbu stared out on the sea.

"Britannia is becoming a land of instability," Genbu answered," I am going to have to conclude things quickly."

"Perhaps you could start by removing Lelouch from the equation," the boy said maliciously. Genbu looked down at the boy.

"You might still hold a grudge against the boy for killing your brother," he said," But I can't do it just like that, V.V.."

V.V., the elder brother of Charles zi Britannia looked up at Genbu.

"Still holding those emotions," V.V. said, turning back to the sea," Do not forget, you still owe me a debt."

"I will not forget," Genbu answered.

**(with Gino and Rivalz)**

Gino was lying in his bed, writing down some things.

"What are you writing?" Rivalz asked from his bed.

"A few ideas for my own custom Knightmare," Gino answered," I'm going to give them to Rakshata next time we see her."

"What do you have for a name?" Rivalz asked. Gino shrugged.

"Eh, I'm just working with what I've got."

**(with Anya and Alice)**

Alice was trying to sleep, but Anya was still punching things on her journal.

"Do you ever sleep?" Alice complained.

"I seldom do," Anya said plainly.

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku sat down on his bed, as he played over his options. His father was growing impatient, and Suzaku was starting to fear the worse. He had to make a difference soon, or things would be disastrous.

**(at the Japanese Imperial Palace)**

In the throne room, the Emperor sat on the throne. Kneeling, were five figures.

"Sendo has been trifling in our matters too long," the Emperor said," You five, are to bring this, to its conclusion."

"Yes, your Majesty!" the five said.

**Note: Thanks for sticking by me, this chapter took some time. I could use some ideas, but I plan to reboot the plot back next chapter.**


	21. A Statement of Peace

_**A Statement of Peace**_

_The actions one takes are what affect the world, and those around them. Lelouch vi Britannia, a son of the once proud Holy Britannian Empire, serves as the personal samurai to Princess Kaguya Sumeragi. Despite taking an oath of honor and dedication, he continues to rise against Japan, from within the shadows._

_Suzaku Kururugi, a Prince of the Divine Japanese Empire, made a solemn vow to free Britannia from Japanese rule, and is willing to accomplish anything to achieve that goal._

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch walked down the sidewalk, as he looked at the starry sky. He looked for the constellations, to see how is memory was. He saw several constellations.

The memories of the time when he was a child with Euphie and Nunnally made him smile.

Lelouch sighed, as he kept on walking.

After a little while, his phone rang.

"Yes?" he asked as he answered.

"_Lelouch, get over here_!" Kallen's voice said quickly.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked.

"_Just come here_!" Kallen said before hanging up.

Lelouch frowned, as he looked at the phone and blinked. Honestly, it wasn't the first time Kallen had frantically called him for one reason or another. Usually, they were fairly mundane, and nothing of true significance to Lelouch as an individual. But nonetheless, he headed towards the complex.

**(with Suzaku)**

"So, you are leaving me the entire bulk of the claim?" Kaguya asked, facing her cousin. Suzaku nodded his confirmation.

"I… I don't know if I'm suited for the job," she said slowly. Suzaku stood up. He checked to make sure nobody was listening.

"Kaguya," he said softly," I'm doing this so that I can focus on my tasks as Sendo. You are the only person who has the proper abilities to rule this land peacefully."

"So, you are going to fight against me?"

"Yes," Suzaku admitted, deciding it wasn't worth lying. Kaguya took a deep breath, before smiling.

"Go easy on me," she said. Suzaku smiled back.

His phone then rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"My prince," the secretary said," There are five visitors."

"Who are they?" Suzaku asked.

"Why, Lord Todoh, and the Four Holy Swords," the secretary answered.

"WHAT?" Suzaku virtually screamed. Kaguya jumped slightly at Suzaku's outburst.

"Something wrong, your Highness?"

"N…no," Suzaku answered slowly," Don't send them in, I'll meet them." Before his secretary could respond, Suzaku hung up.

"What's wrong?" Kaguya asked.

"Todoh is here," Suzaku said, as he grabbed his head.

"Oh no," Kaguya whispered in nervousness.

Kyoshiro Todoh was the _Sentouryuu_, the First Dragon, and the Divine Japanese Empire's strongest warrior, Ryoga Senba, the _Nibanryuu_, the Second Dragon; Kotesu Urabe, the _Sanbanryuu_, the Third Dragon; Asahina Shogo, the _Yottsuryuu_, the Fourth Dragon; and finally, Nagisa Chiba, the _Itsutsuryuu_, the Fifth Dragon. The title of "Sixth Dragon" was currently open.

Suzaku was frustrated, distraught, angry, and scared all at the same time. The fact that his father sent not one, but _five_ of the Kaminoryuu to Britannia meant that he was clearing losing his patience. It wasn't like Genbu Kururugi was ever a patient man, but he had never been this abrupt. With the arrival of this many powerful warriors, a massive wrench had just been thrown into his plans.

"What are you going to do?" Kaguya asked.

"I… I don't know," Suzaku stuttered.

**(with Kallen)**

Kallen took a breath, as she entered the room where her fellow Kaminoryuu were.

"Kallen!" Chiba's voice said, as Kallen was hugged by the older woman.

"Its nice to see you too," Kallen said with a smile.

"I hear you've been having quite the time," Shogo said.

"Sendo giving you a hard time?" Senba asked.

"Yeah," Kallen admitted.

"Don't worry, now that we are here, we'll make short work of that," Urabe said confidently.

"Don't get too confident," a stern voice said. Kallen then saw the First Dragon leaning against the wall.

"Todoh-sensei!" she said, bowing in respect. Todoh approached her.

"Raise your head, Kozuki Kallen," he said," You are no longer my student." Kallen slowly rose up, and nodded in respect.

Right then, the door opened, and in walked Lelouch.

"Lelouch!" Kallen said.

"So this is why you called me in," Lelouch said, as he looked over the five Dragons. He bowed in respect.

"It is an honor," he said.

"So you're Lelouch vi Britannia?" Todoh said as he walked forward," I have been waiting some time to meet you."

"Same here," Shogo agreed," I heard you gave Kozuki a run for her money."

"That was just luck!" Kallen yelled, turning red.

"That was what you said when I beat you," Urabe said with a smirk.

Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"The Orochi would make a fine addition to the Knightmare collection of the Kaminoryuu," Todoh said, facing Lelouch. Lelouch's face shot up.

"Are you offering me a chance to join?" he questioned.

"We would have to clear it with the emperor, but you're reputation precedes you," Chiba said," I'm sure you would make a great member!"

Lelouch shook his head.

"I am honored by your offer, but I must refuse," he said," I made an oath of loyalty to Princess Kaguya. I'm going to abide by that oath!" Todoh nodded.

"Wise words and choice," he said," I respect that in an individual."

**(in Japan)**

Genbu and V.V. stood facing the ocean.

"So, why did you believe it necessary to send five of the Kaminoryuu to Britannia?" Genbu questioned.

"The bigger question, is why you listened so easily," V.V. answered deadly.

"I trust your judgement," Genbu answered," Besides, I do like getting things done quicker."

"Then why do you hold still to that little 'experiment' of yours?" V.V. asked.

"Britannia's cyborg studies have been of great use, but I can only work with what I have," Genbu responded," Let's just say things are going very…."

**(somewhere in a lab)**

_"….tensely"_

In a lab, with scientists all around, a body floated in a tube of amethyst liquid.

**(with the White Samurai)**

"Five Kaminoryuu came!" Cornelia said with shock.

Diethard nodded.

"Sendo has informed us that our plans for the next week or so are cancelled," he explained dully," The dangers and risks have increased substantially."

"Well, he cares about us," Villeta said," We should consider that a definite plus."

**(with Euphie)**

Euphie leaned on her window in her dorm room, her arms folded. She stared out into the distance. She had just gotten word of the Kamionryuu's arrival.

"Hmm…"

**(with Gino and Rivalz)**

Gino and Rivalz were playing checkers.

"King me," Gino said, though it was unenthusiastic.

Both of them had heard of the Kaminoryuu.

**(with Alice and Anya)**

Alice lay on her bed, flipping through a magazine. Anya sat on a chair, punching some things into her pad.

There room was never very exciting, but now, it seemed even more lifeless.

**(with Milly)**

Milly walked out of a store, bags over her shoulder.

Normally, shopping always was something that made her smile. But now, it felt very hollow.

**(with Shirley)**

Shirley stood in front of her father's grave.

All the White Samurai had heard the news. The concept (and fear) of having to battle the Kaminoryuu, and Sendo's own visible fear, had crippled their morale. They were beginning to doubt that they would be able to fight against some of the most powerful warriors of the empire.

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku grabbed his head in frustration, as he sat in his room.

"Why?" he hissed," Why, when things were going so well?"

**(with Kaguya)**

Kaguya sat in her room, with a picture of her and Suzaku when they were children by her bedside. She picked it up, and looked at it.

"Suzaku..," she whispered.

_(Flashback)_

_A young Kaguya, about five, ran through the gardens, laughing, until she tripped. Tears began to drip, as she skinned her knee._

_A Suzaku at the age of about eight walked up, and put a bandaid on it._

_"Are you okay?" he asked. Kaguya nodded. Suzaku rubbed her head affectionately._

_(End Flashback)_

Kaguya slipped back into silent, as she cringed.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch stared at the night sky, from the roof of his trailer. It was a misty night, so there were no stars, but there was the moon, shining through the fog. There was something rather symbolic of that moon.

**(with Suzaku)**

"..it is with that, that I leave the entire claim of Britannia, to my cousin, Princess Kaguya Sumeragi!" Suzaku announced.

It was the day that he was giving Britannia to Kaguya officially. He was doing it via broadcast, from somewhere else in the settlement. Kaguya was at the complex.

"I thank the Japanese people, for their support. I also thank the Britannian people, for their patience," with that, Suzaku closed the transmission. He then proceeded to watch the rest.

"I thank my cousin, the Crown Prince, for this honor!" Kaguya said," And my first act of Regent, is as follows: I hereby declare the creation of the 'Specially Administrative Area of Britannia!"

There was a great ripple of shock through the crowd, like a sudden wind cast down. Nobody moved, or spoke for what felt like an eternity.

Suzaku's eyes widened.

"W…what?"

**(with Euphie)**

Euphie was watching from the crowd. She sank to her knees, her eyes the size of baseballs.

"My people… are being accepted….?" she stuttered.

**(with the White Samurai)**

"WHAT?" Cornelia screamed.

**(with the Royals)**

"Is she serious?" Odysseus asked as he stood up.

**(with Kallen)**

Kallen didn't say anything, she just froze.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch's eyes widened, then narrowed.

_I've considered that option. Its nothing but a hollow hope!_

**(with Kaguya)**

_Please Suzaku_ Kaguya thought_ I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you have to._

**Note: Well, there you have it. It might've seemed abrupt, but I was going for that. You'll see more of the character's reaction next chapter.**

**So, the Kaminoryuu have arrived, how will this bode for Sendo?**


	22. The Red Kimono

_**The Red Kimono**_

_Lelouch vi Britannia, the 11th Prince of the former nation of Britannia, has vowed to destroy Japan from within its walls, through the use of Geass, the power to compel anyone to do anything. Already, he has ascended to becoming the personal samurai of Kaguya Sumeragi, and is a close friend to the Sebunryuu, Kozuki Kallen._

_Suzaku Kururugi, the Crown Prince of Japan, has vowed in his own right, to destroy Japan, but through the use of the White Samurai, and his own Geass. Donning the mask of Sendo, Suzaku promised to make Japan pay for their own crimes against the Britannian innocents. But with the arrival of the other Kaminoryuu, and the formation of the Specially Administrative Zone, his plans are being jeopardized._

**(with the White Samurai)**

With the formation of the SAZ, the White Samurai were abuzz.

"This entire thing is a ruse," Cornelia said," The Japanese couldn't care less about our best interests. While their guard is down, we can score a decisive blow."

"Pause and consider," Diethard responded," This concept is giving hopes for the Britannian people. A hope for equality, and more importantly, peace. If we attack, the Japanese will take the opportunity to have the White Samurai be demonized as people who only exist to cause chaos. No, this thing must be thought out carefully."

"It might only be a single city," Euphie said," But it could expand. Maybe in some time, all of Britannia will be able to be seen as equal."

"But that won't get the justice that is so deserved," Sendo's voice said.

Everyone turned to him. Sendo was normally silent during the meetings, only talking when the final decision was going to be made, or when there was something worth speaking about.

"The Japanese have committed great crimes," he continued," We are fighting for true justice, not just freedom and equality."

"Just what do you intend on doing anyway?" Kewell questioned.

"That is for me to know, and for others to find out," Sendo said," I will leave it at that. If you are questioning that conclusion, you are not worth the time."

Nobody addressed him for the rest of the meeting.

**(the next day)(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch was thinking. He sat in the classroom in his thinking pose.

_If the Zone is successfully established, that will mean the end of oppression to an extent in Pendragon. That would lessen the amount of terrorism slightly, and might open the doors for me to reap my own chances, but Sendo wouldn't give up that easily. He's accomplished too much to just drop everything at this. And there are still all the other places in Britannia which are being oppressed, one city is a major step for the Britannians, but it is a small step in the long run._

Lelouch put that out of his head, and went to the next major thought on his mind: Mao was still at large.

_Mao might not be an expert terrorist or criminal, but his Geass still makes him a major threat. It has been a while since I last saw him, so it is hard to say what he is up to. Mao probably doesn't have any interest in helping Japan, and the White Samurai don't have anything to offer him, do they? If the White Samurai do get Mao on their side, it could be disastrous. But then again, I haven't cast a Geass on him yet, I could just order him to never show his face in the world again, or to just die. Perhaps I should recommend a search be put out for him._

Lelouch shifted his leg slightly.

_Maybe if I…_

"Stop moving, Lelouch!" Milly's voice outspoke.

This broke Lelouch out of his thoughts, and he remembered where he was, and what he was doing: he was in art class, posing for a drawing.

"Sorry," Lelouch said, as he shifted back into position.

**(with Suzaku)**

"What are you thinking?" Suzaku demanded to Kaguya via the phone.

_"I'm sorry Suzaku, but let me explain,"_ Kaguya responded.

"No," Suzaku said," I'll get to later on this, I have to think things through!" He hung up, before Kaguya could talk back, and he turned his phone off.

Suzaku rubbed his temples, as he played over his options.

Diethard was right, trying to fight would only lead to the White Samurai losing their credibility in the eyes of the Britannian people, the most important bulk of their supporters. But if this Zone was allowed to continue, Suzaku would lose the chance to punish the Japanese people, to punish his father.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled, as he swept his hand over his desk, knocking everything to the ground.

**(with Genbu)**

Genbu sat on his throne, as he listened to a soldier report on the events in Britannia.

"She has done this without my approval?" the Emperor questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes!" the soldier said. He was bowed all the way to the ground, his forehead resting on the floor. It was considered a total indignity for one to make eye contact with the Emperor without his permission.

"Interesting," Genbu said," Well, she now has my approval. Send the message."

"Yes, your Majesty!"

The soldier left, as Genbu pondered something.

"Perhaps I should unleash my little test subject sooner than thought, I hope your designs live out, V.V.," he said to himself.

**(with the Royals)**

"Do you think we can trust Kaguya to hold up to this?" Edward asked.

"She has a good previous record," Odysseus said," She seems like she's trustworthy."

"But she's Japanese!" Cassius protested.

"Yes!" Carline agreed," That's enough to ruin her!"

"You two are just saying that out of spite, aren't you?" Castor asked. The le Britannia siblings were quiet for a little while.

"I think it is worth trying," Schniezel said," I shall be attending the opening personally. I'll see to it."

**(the next day)(with Kallen)**

Kallen got out of the taxi, in front of her father's apartment building. She was smiling, as she ran up to her father's room.

"Dad!" she called.

"Kallen! What are you doing here?" her father asked, as he opened the door," You shouldn't be here!"

"Did you hear of the Specially Administrative Zone?" Kallen asked excitedly," Britannians and Japanese are going to be treated as equals! I won't have to sneak out to meet you!"

"Kallen…," Stadtfeld tried to say.

"Maybe I can even convince Naoto to come!"

"Kallen, I'm not going to participate in the Zone," Stadtfeld interrupted. Kallen paused mid-sentence.

"But…"

"I just don't think its worth it," her father continued," Besides, while I would love to see you without the fear of being condemned by the people, I don't think it will change anything.

"Dad, please..," Kallen tried to protest, as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Kallen, my mind is made up," Stadtfeld said, as he began to close the door, but Kallen's hand caught it.

"Daddy..," she whispered. Stadtfeld then looked at his daughter carefully. He had seen on her TV a lot, and he was so proud, at her strength, and her confidence. But here, he saw her real persona. She was confused, worried, and scared. She was scared for her brother, she was scared for Japan, she was scared for her father, and scared for Britannia.

"I'll.. think about it," Stadtfeld finally relented. Kallen's face broke into a smile, as she threw her arms around her father.

Stadtfeld didn't know how to react at first. It had been so long since he truly felt his daughter's arms around him. It felt so… alien.

After a few seconds, he returned the hug.

If only it would last forever.

**(the next day)(at the SAZ)**

_"We are here at the center of the Specially Administrative Zone,"_ a reporter said_," Where her Highness, Princess Kaguya Sumeragi is going to make her announcement. It is assumed that Sendo, the feared rebel, is going not going to make an appearance."_

People were gathered all throughout the stadium near the Pendragon palace. All of them were Britannians. Young children waved little Britannian flags, as people excitedly awaited their partial freedom.

Kaguya was seated in a throne at the front. To her direct right, was Schniezel. To her direct left, was an empty throne, and next to that, was Todoh. Then next to him, were the Four Holy Swords, and Kallen. Other nobles and business men surrounded them.

Behind Kaguya, was Lelouch, his katana by his side, and his ceremonial kimono on.

**(in Europe)**

"Will Sendo really appear?" one official asked.

"That remains to be seen," another answered.

**(in China)**

"If Sendo does show his face, it could be a major development," one Chinese official said.

**(in Japan)**

Genbu Kururugi watched events progress, with silence.

**(with C.C.)**

C.C. watched the events progress on TV, curious about how they could go.

**(with Kaguya)**

"Would you care to do the honors?" Schniezel asked, standing and offering his hand.

"Thank you, Schniezel el Britannia," Kaguya said, as she took it, and was lifted out of her chair. She looked to her left, and the empty throne. It was the throne for Sendo.

_Suzaku_ she thought, with a disappointed face.

"Look!" one voice said, as Kaguya and everyone looked up.

Flying in, from overhead, was the Miyamoto.

"Sendo," Lelouch hissed.

"Sendo is here!" one person said.

"Its really him!" another said.

"He did come!" Kaguya explained happily.

"Have you accepted what is happening?" Todoh asked," Are you willing to work alongside us?"

Schniezel frowned. _What are you doing here? If you are planning on revealing yourself, you will have ruined the Zone. The concept of the most feared enemy of Japan being the Crown Prince will cause all creditability to be lost. I am willing to hold onto your secret till the day I die._

The Miyamoto landed, as the dragon-skulled individual dropped out smoothly.

"Sendo, I welcome you to join me in the Zone!" Kaguya said as she spread her arms respectively.

"Before anything else, I would like to speak with you, face to face, no one else," Sendo said abruptly.

_"Something amazing has just happened,"_ the reporter said_," Sendo has appeared in person. He is going with Princess Kaguya into the back. He is currently being security checked."_

As the guards used a metal detector, it went up to Sendo's mask and beeped.

"My mask is made out of steel," Sendo said as he tapped it.

"That is a perfect reason," Kaguya said," Let him go."

The guards reluctantly moved away.

**(with the White Samurai)**

The White Samurai were stationed on the outskirts of the city, ready to attack at any moment.

"Is this really worth it?" Gino asked from his Knightmare.

"Sendo gave his instructions," Shirley said," We are to hold here unless something bad happens."

"Doesn't anyone think we're being paranoid?" Milly asked," I mean, Kaguya seems trustworthy."

"Better to not need something, and have it, than to need something, and not have it," Euphie answered.

**(with Kaguya and Sendo)**

Once making sure there was no way of tracing or spying, Suzaku removed his mask.

"Not taking any chances?" Kaguya asked enthusiastically. Suzaku, however, didn't share the enthusiasm.

"The guards were being stupid to believe that my mask was made out of steel," he said, as he dug in the skull. He pulled out a pistol.

"What are you going to do?" Kaguya asked calmly.

"Inside of this pistol, is a metal dart," Suzaku explained," It can kill, or cause minor damage depending on where it hits. I am going to shoot you through the sleeve."

"What?" Kaguya asked, her smile slipping away.

"Inside of my suit, there are bulletproof pads," Suzaku continued," The Miyamoto is armed and ready. I will flee, as the man who refuses to accept Japan's offer."

"Won't that make the White Samurai pariahs?" Kaguya asked.

"Perhaps I forgot to mention that it would be an accident," Suzaku answered," I will pretend to have fired by accident, and Lelouch will attempt to strike me down."

"Suzaku, you aren't making any sense," Kaguya stated," You are making this up as you go along."

Suzaku clenched his fists as he set his helmet down on a table.

"I can't let this go through," he said, with a determined face.

"Why not?" Kaguya asked.

"Because it won't bring justice," Suzaku answered firmly," The Britannian people deserve more than freedom, they deserve justice!"

"Suzaku, justice can be brought without violence," Kaguya explained.

"But if…," Suzaku began to say, only to double over as his Geass eye began pulsating with pain.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch was worried about Kaguya. He had no reason to trust Sendo, nor did anyone else.

His thoughts were cut, when his Geass eye began hurting tremendously.

"Oh no, I know this feeling," Lelouch mumbled in terror.

**(with C.C.)**

C.C. collapsed as her Geass mark began glowing.

"Suzaku… he's…"

**(with Lelouch)**

"Lelouch!" Kallen called, as she saw him shaking. She ran over to help.

"Kaguya's in danger!" Lelouch said, as he shook her off, and ran towards Sendo and Kaguya had gone. He threw off his kimono, revealing his Knightmare jumpsuit, and drew his katana.

**(with Suzaku and Kaguya)**

"Suzaku!" Kaguya said as her cousin collapsed. She bent down to help.

"Get back!" Suzaku said, as he swatted her away," I won't let you get in the way of what Japan deserves!"

"Suzaku please!" Kaguya insisted.

"After all the White Samurai accomplished…," Suzaku said as he slowly got up, still holding his eye.

"I'm doing this for the White Samurai!" Kaguya said abruptly.

"Don't lie to me!" Suzaku said," What do you have to gain from helping the White Samurai, and how is this helping?"

"Don't _you_ lie to me," Kaguya said," No matter how much you deny it, you care about the White Samurai!"

Suzaku froze.

"I formed the Specially Administrative Zone when the Kaminoryuu arrived because I didn't want to see either you, or your friends get hurt!" Kaguya insisted," Please!"

"So, you did this to save me?" Suzaku asked, his tone calm with shock.

"You, and the White Samurai," Kaguya said, as she offered hand," Will you help me? For the Britannians?"

Suzaku was silent, before sighing.

"Well Kaguya, you might be young, but your aura never ceases to astound me," he said with a smile, as he removed his hand at last," Looks like I won't have to do anything anyway." Kaguya noticed the Geass symbol too late.

Suddenly, the image changed to Lelouch, with his voice, but with the same words.

"Oh well, looks like I won't have to tell you to shoot me," Suzaku said jokingly," Or, _to slaughter the Britannians_."

Suddenly Kaguya froze, as her eyes got a red tint.

_"Obey the second order _I_ give you."_

Lelouch's Geass command echoed in her brain.

"NO!" she screamed, as she collapsed to the ground.

"Kaguya!" Suzaku said as she fell.

"I won't…," Kaguya stuttered," I can't…."

"Kaguya, what's wrong?" Suzaku asked.

Suddenly, she froze again, before smiling happily.

"Well, better get started," she said, as she grabbed Suzaku's dart gun.

"Started what?" Suzaku asked. Kaguya turned and smiled.

"Killing the Britannians, silly," she answered, before running off.

Suzaku's eyes widened.

"Killing all the…," he stuttered, before running after her, grabbing his mask.

Lelouch was just about to bust in, when Kaguya opened the door.

She didn't address him, and went right by him.

"Princess…," Lelouch started to say, only for Sendo to shove past.

"Kaguya don't' do this!" Sendo cried, as he ran after her.

However, Todoh got in his way.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to wait," he said calmly.

"But!" Sendo protested.

Kaguya then began to speak.

"This is going to sound really silly," she said," But I was hoping if all the Britannians could well… die?"

_No_ Suzaku thought.

Lelouch was running up right then.

_That Geass command_ he thought_ But how?_

"Kill the Britannians?" Kallen echoed.

"What is she talking about?" Schniezel asked, as he stood up. Sendo grabbed his shoulder.

"Prince Schniezel, get out of here!" Sendo said quickly.

"What are you…," Schniezel asked.

"JUST GO!" Sendo virtually ordered. Schniezel was silent for a moment, before he took a breath, and hurried out of the area.

"Now Kaguya…," Sendo began to say, only for a bang to break everyone from their thoughts.

Kaguya was holding the gun, as a Britannian man fell to the ground, dead.

"Soldiers…," Kaguya gestured.

With that phrase, all order cease to exist, and chaos enveloped the entire area.

Knightmares scattered rampantly; bullets flew the air like hellfire; people cried and screamed. It was as though the apocalypse was happening that very moment. Kaguya was standing in the very center, firing a machine gun with deadly accuracy.

Sendo was frozen, as he just stared at the chaos.

Lelouch fell down on his rear end. His people, were being slaughtered.

"What's… happening?" Kallen stuttered, as she withered away onto her knees.

"What is going on!" Todoh yelled, as he stood up in shock and rage.

Sendo clenched his claws, as he ran to the Miyamoto.

**(with the Royals)**

"What is she doing?" Odysseus gasped in horror.

All of the Royals were aghast at the act being done.

"I knew she couldn't be trusted!" Cassius angrily declared. No matter how dark spirited the le Britannia branch was, they still cared for their people.

**(with Genbu)**

Genbu laughed manically.

"Seems I underestimated you, my dear niece!" he roared.

**(with the people)**

The people outside of the stadium looked up, as the gates were blasted open. They didn't even have a chance to react as the Knightmares came out.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch got himself together, and ran out into the midst. He was surrounded by dead bodies, or dying bodies.

"Kaguya!" he called.

He felt a grab on his pant leg.

"Prince Lelouch…," an old, dying man stuttered," Why… why did you let this happen…"

The man then died on that spot.

"But… I…," Lelouch tried to answer.

A shadow fell over him, as the Yomi appeared overhead.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed, as he ran to the Orochi.

**(with Diethard and Rakshata)**

"Wasn't expecting this," Rakshata said with a jovial grin.

Diethard gave a mad smile.

"This… this is…."

**(with the White Samurai)**

"What's going on!" Euphie cried.

"I don't know!" Cornelia answered," Something is happening in the stadium!"

Sendo's voice then come over the radio.

**(with Suzaku)**

Sendo tore off his mask.

"Attention White Samurai! We have been deceived! Kaguya Sumeragi has lied to us! Destroy the Japanese!" as Suzaku said this, tears streamed down his eyes," Kill Sumeragi!"

**Note: so there you have it.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	23. Regrets and Sorrows

_**Regrets and Sorrows**_

**(with Suzaku)**

"Kaguya Sumeragi has deceived us!" Suzaku loudly said from within the Miyamoto, to all the White Samurai," Show no mercy! Obliterate the Japanese!"

**(with the White Samurai)**

The entire White Samurai force swarmed out of hiding, as they began their assault on the Japanese.

One Kaze foolishly attempted to attack forward. The Andarta sped up, and grabbed it around the end with its electric pulser.

"Kaguya, you stinking liar!" Shirley growled with a face contorted by anger," You lied to us all!" The Kaze exploded as the Andarta did its work.

"You stinking Britannians!" another soldier roared as he charged in his Knightmare.

The Taranis charged forward. Cornelia took a deep breath.

"Very well," she said calmly, before the calmness vanished in her face, and it was twisted with rage and she roared,"….in that case!" The Taranis used its lance, and speared clean through the opposing Knightmare frame.

"The White Samurai!" a Britannian cried, as the people watched their saviors swarm forward.

"Destroy the Japanese!"

**(with Lelouch)**

"Kaguya!" Lelouch called, as he soared overhead in the Orochi.

Bullets then began shooting towards him, and he managed to activate the shields just in time.

"Stop getting in my way!" Lelouch yelled.

**(with Lloyd and Cecile)**

Cecile crippled to the ground to her knees.

"All… those innocent Britannians," she stuttered.

"Things are getting worse by the minute," Lloyd noted.

**(with Kaguya)**

Kaguya, not thinking, just doing, fired randomly in the Kaze she had taken. She was smiling calmly.

The Geass command was working.

**(with Kallen)**

In the abandoned, red, and far from empty stadium, Kallen ran out amongst the bodies.

"Dad!" she called," Dad!"

Finally, she came to a stop. She saw one body, a man with bright red hair like her own. His eyes were still wide open, and they were a crystal blue.

Kallen's face seemed to snap, as her eyes widened about twice their normal size. Tears made pools in her face.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" all she did was scream.

**(with the Royals)**

"And to think we trusted her," William said.

"I thought she was better than the others," Sara said angrily.

"What has happened to Schniezel?" Clovis asked.

"I don't know," Odysseus answered," We can only pray he is okay."

**(with the White Samurai)**

Euphie, in her Gloucester, speared through a Kage. Schniezel was holding onto the shoulder.

"If you think you can build our people's hopes and dreams, and then crush them underfoot seconds later," Euphie said, absolutely furious," You are dreadfully wrong!"

**(with Todoh)**

Todoh and the Holy Swords ran down the halls towards the Knightmare hanger.

"What's going on?" Chiba asked.

"I don't know," Todoh said," But no matter why it happened, the fact remains that what is being done is inexcusable!"

**(with Kaguya)**

As Kaguya continued gunning Britannians down, the Andarta seemed to materialize.

"Don't you dare!" Shirley yelled, as she knocked the Kaze Kaguya was in with brunt of the spear. This sent the Kaze off balance, and Shirley speared the gun arm through.

"How dare a Britannian raise arms against me!" Kaguya said defiantly.

Shirley's eyes widened, before she smirked.

"I've been looking for you," she said darkly, as she got the spear ready," Boy, am I going to enjoy this!"

"Stop!" Sendo's voice said.

Shirley looked up, and saw the Miyamoto landing in front of her.

"Let me deal with this," he said, as he fired the Slash harkens straight forward. The larger than normal weapons carved the Kaze into three pieces.

Shirley took a breath of relief.

"What now Sendo?" she asked.

"Leave it to me," Suzaku said as he put on his mask, and opened the cockpit.

Several other Knightmares of the White Samurai came forward. The Taranis and Guilford were among them.

"Let me kill her!" Gino said angrily.

"No, let me!" Milly snapped.

"Hey, I called dibs!" Alice yelled.

"Enough!" Sendo said, as he walked forward.

Kaguya climbed out of the downed cockpit.

"But I… I… I have too," she said, as she saw Sendo coming forward, and smiled," Great, Sendo! I was hoping I'd run into you, now we can fix everything!"

"Yes," Sendo said, as he walked past her," That would have been very nice. If only…" He then turned back towards her, and slowly approached, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"If only…" His other hand reached to his side.

The Orochi flew overhead. Lelouch looked up, and saw Kaguya.

"Oh, thank God!" he said, as he turned.

Just as he did, Kaguya's expression changed, as blood dripped to the ground. Lelouch saw the whole thing. A small knife tip appeared in Kaguya's back. Lelouch's eyes widened.

Sendo tore the knife from Kaguya's body.

_Suzaku…_ Kaguya thought, as she fell to the ground.

_Please Kaguya, forgive me_ Suzaku thought, as Kaguya fell back.

Lelouch roared in anger, as the Orochi shot down. Sendo turned, and saw the black Knightmare darting down.

"Lelouch!" he said.

The Orochi drew its katana.

"Lelouch!" Shirley said, as the Orochi grabbed Kaguya's body in its free hand. The Andarta tried to move forward.

"Out of my way!" Lelouch yelled, as he kneed the Andarta, sending it back.

The Taranis then jumped up, and just barely missed the Orochi.

"Lelouch!" Cornelia yelled, as she stabbed forward. The Orochi barely blocked with the katana.

"You dare to serve that… that… monster!" Cornelia snapped.

"I don't know why she did this!" Lelouch responded. That was a lie.

"Why doesn't matter!" Cornelia yelled right back," The fact remains, she slaughtered the Britannians, _your_ people!" The Taranis stabbed again, only to be kicked away by the Orochi.

"I don't have time for this!" Lelouch yelled, as he shot back up to the Yomi.

**(with Lloyd and Cecile)**

The two scientist ran to the elevator, upon hearing word.

What they saw when it opened, made their stomachs start river dancing.

"Help… us…," Lelouch said, as he held Kaguya's body.

**(with Kallen)**

Kallen was collapsed to her knees, spewing tears over the body of her father. She was just crying, and crying historically, straight towards the sky.

Her brother approached her. Naoto saw what was she was crying over, and he instantly turned and threw up. Once done, he turned back, and knelt down.

"Kallen… I'm…," he tried to say, only for Kallen to slap him clean across the face. Naoto fell to the ground, and looked up. Kallen's face was still twisted.

"Is this… what Japan… has become?" she stuttered," Dad… the Britannians…."

"Kallen, you know as well as I do that Kaguya would never do this," Naoto said," Please…"

Kallen looked at her brother, before withering to the ground.

Naoto slowly stood up, and walked forward to console his sister.

"GET AWAY!" Kallen yelled as she continued crying.

Naoto flinched, as he slowly left.

**(at the Japanese mobile base in the stadium)**

Gino slammed a noble clean in the face.

"So, all that bullshit about equality was just an act?" he roared, as he kneed the noble in the stomach," You just fucked up big time!"

The White Samurai had overtaken the base.

Inside, Diethard and Rakshata wandered around.

"Amazing, how there is this much left!" Diethard said. Rakshata smirked.

"I can't help but notice a certain lack of sympathy in your voice for the Britannians slaughtered in the massacre," she noted.

Diethard turned and grinned.

"Don't get me wrong, I feel a great deal of sympathy for my people," he said," But I'm not doing this really for Britannia."

"Then why join?" Rakshata asked.

"Let's just say, its better here, than Japan."

**(with the Royals)**

The Royals ran down the hallway, as fast as they could. They knew the Japanese would be coming for them.

"What do we do now?" Carline asked.

"We look for a way out of this mess!" Pollux answered.

The door was open, and they found themselves face to face with three Kage Knightmares.

"Finally, we'll exterminate the last of the Britannians!" one soldier said, as they pointed their guns at their targets.

"It can't end like this!" Catherine yelled.

"It won't!" Cornelia's voice yelled back, as the Taranis burst from the side, and impaled all three of the Knightmares at once with its lance.

After shaking all of them off, the Taranis turned to the Royals.

"Is anyone hurt?" Cornelia asked her brothers and sisters.

"No," Odysseus confirmed," We are all fine."

"Good, Schniezel is alright as well," Cornelia said.

"Thank God," Clovis said with relief.

"Come," Cornelia said," Sendo wishes to speak with you."

**(with Sendo)**

Sendo collapsed to a sitting position in the warehouse he landed the Miyamoto in.

"Sendo!" Euphie called as her Knightmare rolled up," Are you alright?" Schniezel hopped down from it.

"I'm fine," Sendo answered, as he rubbed the top of his skull helmet.

"I heard that Cornelia got the other members of the Royal Family together," Euphie said," What is it you wish to say?"

"Yes, I am also quite curious," Schniezel agreed.

"You shall find that out in due time."

When the Royals did show up, Sendo stood on a crate.

"So Sendo, what are the plans?" Guinevere asked.

"I have killed Kaguya Sumeragi," Sendo answered.

"Splendid," Odysseus said," If you hadn't, so many more people would have had to die."

"So, what are you intending on…," Schniezel started to ask.

"Hear my words!" Sendo interrupted," Effective immediately, you all answer to _me_!"

All the Royals gasped.

"You can't…," Cassius tried to protest.

"That was an order, not a suggestion!" Sendo said," If you refuse, you will perish!"

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch sat outside of the operating room Kaguya was in. He was _very_ worried. Lloyd and Cecile were further down the hall.

He heard footsteps, as he saw Kallen walking up. She had a dead expression on her face.

"Kallen," Lelouch said, as Kallen sat next to him.

"My father was killed," she said slowly. Lelouch gasped.

"Kallen I'm so sorry," he said.

"I just wanted to see him without fear," Kallen said, as she began to cry again," But now…"

She then threw her arms around Lelouch, and sobbed into his chest. Lelouch blinked, not knowing how to react at first. But he soon started to hold her.

"It is not your fault," he said.

"Yes, its…"

"It is not Kaguya's either," Lelouch interjected. Kallen looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked through the tears.

Lelouch brushed a stand of hair from her face.

"I promise, I will explain everything," he said.

The door opened, and the doctor came out.

Lelouch gently moved Kallen off of him, and entered the room, not even addressing the doctor.

Cecile walked up to the doctor.

"How is she?" she asked.

The doctor looked down in despair.

Lelouch sat by the operating bed, but not before closing the door.

He looked at Kaguya's body. She slowly opened her eyes, she still had the red tint, but it faded.

"Le….louch…," she stuttered.

"Kaguya!" Lelouch said, as he grabbed her hand.

"Did everything go well?" Kaguya asked, as she smiled weakly. Lelouch gasped.

"Of course," he said sadly," You don't remember anything."

**(with Sendo)**

Sendo walked onto the stage, to throngs of cheering Britannian people. Backing him, were the Britannian Royals, and key members of the White Samurai.

"People of Britannia!" Sendo called out," Hear my words! For a long time, I have hoped, no prayed! Prayed for a time when the Divine Japanese Empire would realize what it had become! My prayers would only be shattered by a total act of injustice and evil!"

**(with Lelouch and Kaguya)**

"How are the Britannians?" Kaguya weakly asked.

**(with Sendo)**

"She killed my husband!" a woman cried.

"My brother was killed!" a man cried.

"Kaguya Sumeragi is a puppet for which the Japanese could project their own sins through! " Sendo roared," Japan is nothing but a nation of evil!"

**(with Lelouch and Kaguya)**

"Did people… accept me?" Kaguya stuttered.

**(with Sendo)**

"Kill them all!" the Britannians cried.

**(with Lelouch and Kaguya)**

Tears began to well up in Lelouch's eyes. It was Nunnally all over again.

"Kaguya.., "he said slowly, before forcing a smile," Don't worry, the Britannians are all happy! You did great!"

**(with Sendo)**

"With that said, I declare Britannia's freedom!" Sendo said," The serpent or rebirth, and the lion of strength, will fly through the skies a second time! Where justice and righteousness will reign again! Where the Britannians no longer have to live in fear of the Japanese!" Sendo then brought his arms together.

"With that said, I hereby declare, the reformation…," he said, and then spread his arms," of the Holy Britannian Empire!"

People cheered loudly.

"He did it!" Diethard cried with mad smile," He actually did it!"

**(with Lelouch and Kaguya)**

Kaguya reached out her hand with a smile.

"Thank… you," she said slowly.

Lelouch grabbed that hand.

"No! Don't you die on me!" he yelled.

"Thank… you," Kaguya continued," For… helping… me…"

With that, her hand grew limp, and the beeping stopped.

Lelouch didn't move, as he fell to the ground on his rear. His eyes just stared emptily into space, as the doctors charged forward.

**(with Sendo)**

The people cheered and chanted Sendo's name.

Sendo held up his hand to make them stop.

"But an empire, is not an empire, with a ruler," he said.

"Sendo should be the Emperor!" one person cried.

"Make him the ruler over the Kingdom!" another yelled.

"It shall not be me," Sendo said," It would be improper for a non-Royal to take the throne. For that reason, I shall select one of the members of the Royal Family."

All the Royals looked up in surprise.

"Then make it Odysseus! He's the eldest!" one person yelled.

"No, Schniezel! He is the most intelligent!" cried another.

"Cornelia, she's the strongest!"

"No, Cassius, he's the most ruthless!"

"Edward!"

"William!"

"Guinevere!"

"Sara!"

"I have made my decision!" Sendo yelled," As of today, the 99th Ruler, of the Holy Britannian Empire is…. Euphemia li Britannia!" He pointed at Euphie.

"Me!" Euphie cried as she pointed at herself," I can't be Empress!"

People roared in cheers. Not all the Royals looked happy, but they didn't complain. Cornelia smiled softly in pride at her little sister.

Milly patted her on the shoulder.

"Make sure to make my family nobility again," she joked. She then pushed Euphie forward.

Euphie looked behind her, and then at Sendo. Schniezel walked up, and bowed.

"Your Majesty," he said with a gesture.

Euphie took a breath, as she walked forward. Sendo bowed his head, and stepped out of the way. Euphie then faced the Britannian people.

"People of Britannia!" she spoke," My followers! My friends! My brethren! I am your Empress!" The people cheered.

"All hail Euphemia! All hail Euphemia!" the White Samurai chanted. Euphie turned in surprise.

"All hail Euphemia! All hail Euphemia! All hail Euphemia!" the people chanted.

Euphie could not believe it. She was the Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire.

**(later)(with Sendo)**

Sendo slowly walked to a private place, as he closed the door and the blinds.

He sat down, and removed his mask.

He saw on the glass table, his Geass reflecting.

"My Geass," he whispered.

He then remembered, as he began to cry.

"Kaguya! But how? How can my Geass have that effect?"

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch sat at the feet of the Orochi. His eyes held no life in them

_Its all my fault_ he thought.

Kaguya was dead, and it was his fault.

"You need to stop blaming yourself," C.C. said as she approached Lelouch. Lelouch wasn't responsive.

C.C. sat next to him, and leaned on his shoulder.

"Perhaps you deserve the truth," she said," Sendo has a Geass."

Lelouch flinched.

"A Geass?" he asked. C.C. just nodded.

"I'll explain," she said, as she began.

**(with the White Samurai)**

The White Samurai plowed forward, destroying everything in their path.

In the mobile base, the key members, were sitting. In the throne in the back, sat Euphie.

Kewell came up and knelt.

"Your Majesty," he said," We have breached the fourth barricade."

"Good," Euphie said," Remain in contact with Schniezel. He is our most skilled battle strategist."

"Yes, your Majesty!" Kewell said as he moved back, back to the screen.

Sendo walked in, and came up to Euphie's throne. He bowed his head.

"Your Majesty," he said. Euphie smiled.

"Should the one who gave me the title have to bow before me?" she asked," If anything, I should bow to you."

"An empress kneels to no one," Sendo said confidently," I await your commands."

Euphie smiled, as she began to feel like she could do this.

"Go to the Miyamoto," she instructed," We could use your charisma in the frontline."

Sendo nodded, as he went to his Knightmare.

**(with Naoto)**

"They've broken through?" Naoto asked in shock.

"Only our fifth and final barricades remain," another commander said," At this rate, we will be completely swallowed!"

"Could we contact the homeland?"

"No, it would take too long!"

"Do not worry!" Todoh's firm voice said. Everyone turned, and saw the Sentouryuu standing there.

"I, along with the others, will deal with this!" Todoh said firmly.

**(with Sendo)**

"Attention Japan!" Sendo's voice loudly spoke," I am Sendo! I give you this ultimatum: surrender Britannia, or die! But I have patience, so I will give you exactly three hours!"

**(somewhere in Britannia, not far from the settlement)**

The cylinder vat glowed violet. The doctors noticed this, as the glass began to crack. A single glowing purple eye opened on the forehead of the subject.

The glass shattered, as the figure spilled to the ground.

"He can't have awakened this soon!" one doctor said panicked, as the figure slowly stood. The figure had spiky red hair.

"Wha…," Shinchiro Tamaki said, as he rose again.

**Note: Well there you have it. Sorry for bringing Tamaki back, but I figured it was in the story's best interest.**

**I figured "United States of Britannia" sounded stupid, so I went with what I figured was best. I chose Euphie for a reason to be revealed in the future.**


	24. Knights vs Samurai

_**Knights vs. Samurai**_

**(note: "Knights" means the Britannians, and vice versa)**

**(with Tamaki)**

"So…," Tamaki said," You brought me back huh?"

He was still in the lab, surrounded by guards and doctors. He was wearing the uniform he wore while he was in the Grand Canyon, but coming from his neck were several wires. And the most interesting addition, was on his forehead, was a third eye. It was a deep violet, and looked mechanical.

"Major, please!" one doctor said," Your body hasn't completely adapted to the changes."

"Well, it seems like I left, and you just made me into a living weapon," Tamaki noted," This is… interesting."

"Major!"

Before anyone else could speak, they heard Sendo's voice.

_"Attention Japan!"_ his voice echoed_," I am Sendo!…."_

Tamaki heard this voice, and his eyes, more accurately his normal eyes, widened.

"S-sendo," he stuttered.

**(with the White Samurai)**

"Advance forward, show no mercy!" Euphie cried out from the mobile base.

"Yes, your Majesty!" the forces responded, as they charged.

Schniezel walked in, and bowed at Euphie's throne.

"Your Majesty," he said," I have come as per your request." Euphie nodded.

"Good, we could use your expertise right here."

**(with Suzaku)**

All remorse Suzaku might have had in his heart vanished into nothing. All that mattered was reaping justice on Japan.

His phone then rang.

"At a time like this?" he grumbled, as he checked the caller. It was Lelouch. Suzaku answered it Lelouch.

"Lelo…," he started to say.

_"Suzaku," _Lelouch interrupted," I suppose you have heard everything."

"Yeah," Suzaku answered.

_"Good, now I am no stranger to death," _Lelouch continued_," I have killed people before, and I would do it again if needed. Would you be willing to do that?"_

"Of course," Suzaku answered," Killing is the only language war understands!"

_"Then I hope you are ready to sacrifice yourself," _Lelouch said.

"What do you mean?"

_"The only ones who should kill, are those prepared to be killed, words Sendo should know"_ Lelouch said, before he hung up.

Suzaku stared at his phone in bewilderment for a few moments, before the battle reminded him of his reasons.

**(with Lelouch)(on the Yomi)**

Lelouch snapped his phone in half, and walked away.

C.C. lay against the wall.

"You could at least get some new clothes," she said calmly. Lelouch ignored her, as the door closed behind him. As he was, he sheathed his blood stained katana.

C.C. had been stabbed clean through the chest.

"Oh don't worry," she said to the ceiling," Pain doesn't exist in my head anymore."

**(with the White Samurai)**

"Push forward!" Cornelia ordered," Smash through the lines!"

The Glaston Knights did their work, killing any who opposed.

Bismarck, however, was lost in thought.

_(Flashback)_

_Bismarck knelt before the throne of Charles zi Britannia._

_"Bismarck," Charles said," I have called you here for an important reason. Japan is outpacing Britannia in the construction of Knightmares, but Britannia still has them in the building process."_

_"Yes, your Majesty, but what of it?" Bismarck asked._

_Charles reached into his pocket, and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He threw it to Bismarck, who caught it._

_"In that paper, is the code for a secret trove under the city," Charles said," A trove containing a weapon that will make your Knightmare the most powerful force on the battlefield. When you believe necessary, take that weapon, and use it."_

_(End Flashback)_

Bismarck looked at that scrap of paper. He narrowed the eye that wasn't sown shut, as he closed his fist. His face looked determined.

His Tyr then turned, and zoomed away.

"Hey Bismarck!" Nonette yelled," Where do you think you're going?"

"To settle things!" Bismarck yelled back, as he disappeared.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch strode towards the Orochi. Lloyd and Cecile were there as well.

"Oh Lelouch!" Lloyd said, as he spun the Orochi' s key on his finger," Good to see you back on your feet."

"How are you feeling?" Cecile asked. Lelouch didn't pay any attention as he continued moving forward.

"Sorry," Lloyd said," But I can't give you this. We have no right to interfere."

Lelouch brought his hand to his eye.

"Lelouch, wait!" Cecile cried.

"You won't kill me," Lloyd said, as he dangled the key out of reach. Lelouch removed his hand.

"Hand over the key," he ordered, as his Geass did its work.

**(with Euphie)**

Euphie clenched her fists on her throne.

Schniezel was up front, giving orders, as his strategies were played out.

Euphie was worried about Cornelia, and her other siblings. The other Royals were being evacuated to the White Samurai's submarine, the Asgard.

**(with Cornelia)**

"Smash through their frontal forces!" Cornelia ordered," If we can break through them, we can win!"

The White Samurai, with the Taranis at the lead, pushed forward.

"We can keep this up!" a soldier cried, before the Taranis impaled his Knightmare, and him in the process.

"Your Highness!" Guilford called," We are detecting new units approaching!"

"New units?" Cornelia asked.

"Five!" Guilford said.

"Five units?" Cornelia asked, as she then smirked," They insult us."

What just came, Cornelia could never have expected though.

A Knightmare the color of storm clouds charged forward. It had a head shaped like a samurai helmet, with a mouthpiece, and glowing green eyes. It was outlined with dark green. On its side, was a katana. It had blades on it shoulders, and its hands were large.

"Behold!" Todoh's voice roared," The Susanoo!"

The Knightmare charged, as it drew its katana. As it drew, it cut through several opposing Gloucesters.

"Holy Swords!" Todoh called.

From the shadows, exploded four other Knightmares. One was gold, with a dark red outlining, with lightning patterns all over it. It had a head shaped like an oni demon. On its back, were a ring of drums. It was also holding a katana.

Another was bright blue, with white outlines. It had a perfectly round head, with a single horn coming from the forehead. It had wave patterns, and curved spikes coming from its elbows. It carried a katana.

The third was light green, with a darker green outlining. It had a head that curved back. It was covered with wind patterns, and it had a row of spikes on its back. It held a katana.

The final was plain white, with a dark red outlining. It had a featureless head, except for two eyes. It was thin, with dark red cylinders coming from its elbows and shoulders. It held a katana.

"The Raijin!" Senba yelled.

"The Suijin!" Urabe yelled.

"The Fuijin!" Asahina yelled.

"The Tsukuyomi!" Chiba yelled.

"Its the Kaminoryuu!" Guilford yelled.

Cornelia smiled.

The Susanoo lead the four Knightmares, as they all cut through all who opposed them.

"Kyoshiro Todoh!" Cornelia yelled.

The Susanoo turned.

"I am Cornelia li Britannia!" Cornelia yelled," Chief of Military Affairs of the White Samurai, and Supreme General of the Army of the Holy Britannian Empire! Face me in battle! Your sword, against my lance!" The Taranis spun its lance, and held at the ready.

"Princess Cornelia!" Guilford protested.

"Stand aside Guilford!" Cornelia ordered," Don't get in my way!" The Susanoo moved forward.

"Todoh, are you intending…," Asahina asked.

"That is a challenge I must accept," Todoh said," Get ready! Cornelia!"

The Susanoo and the Taranis charged.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch phoned Kallen.

_"Hello?" _Kallen asked.

"Kallen!" Lelouch said," I don't have much time, so I need you to listen closely."

_"What is it?" _Kallen inquired.

"The truth," Lelouch answered, as he began.

**(with Euphie)**

"Cornelia is fighting Kyoshiro Todoh?" Euphie cried.

"It seems that way?" Schniezel said," But she is holding her own?"

"Tell her to back away!" Euphie ordered.

"I have, twice," Schniezel said," She has refused, twice already."

**(with Tamaki)**

"Sendo… is here….," Tamaki said, as the machines began to go crazy.

"Major Tamaki!" one doctor said, as they tried to approach, only for Tamaki to knock them away.

"Get away!" Tamaki roared as he charged. Blades from the bottom of his wrist, as Tamaki killed all the doctors and soldiers with ease. He saw a dark violet shape. He smiled madly.

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku had just gotten word of Cornelia fighting Todoh. He wasn't worried though.

**(with Bismarck)**

Bismarck punched in the code onto the panel. He was somewhere far from the battle, where Charles had told him the weapon was.

A large door opened.

"I will defend Britannia," Bismarck said, as he saw what was inside. The stitches over his eye then broke.

**(with Shirley)**

Shirley plowed forward, killing all with the power of the Andarta.

"This is too easy!" she yelled excitedly, as she impaled one Knightmare, and blasted another with the electric pulser.

**(with Lelouch)**

The Orochi charged forward on the ground. Two Gloucesters got in Lelouch's way.

"What a waste of time," Lelouch said coldly, as he cut through both, not even pausing.

He impaled one through the cockpit, and another was split clean in half vertically.

A Slash Harken then struck at him, but Lelouch blocked.

"Shirley?" Lelouch asked, as he saw the Andarta.

"Lelouch!" Shirley cried, as she struck forward. The Orochi blocked the spear with its sword.

"Why do you fight for Japan?" Shirley demanded, as the Andarta thrust its electric pulser forward.

"For reasons you would never understand!" Lelouch yelled right back, as he blocked.

The Orochi then activated its flight units, and soared over head.

"Coward!" Shirley yelled, as she looked up. She didn't see the Orochi until it was too late.

The Andarta's spear carrying arm fell to the ground. Shirley cringed, as the Orochi loomed overhead. It pulled out the RESIR.

"Goodbye, Shirley Fenette," Lelouch said, as he got ready to seal the deal, only to have the dodge the Hadron cannon from the Miyamoto.

"Time to finish things off!" Suzaku yelled from within the white Knightmare.

"Sendo!" Lelouch hissed, as he attacked.

The Orochi swung its katana, but the Miyamoto moved out of the way.

"Next time, vi Britannia!" Suzaku said, as he thrust the Miyamoto's fist forward. For once, Lelouch's reflexes failed him, and the Orochi was struck clean in the stomach. This sent the black Knightmare off balance, allowing for the Andarta, and the Miyamoto to escape.

"Damn it!" Lelouch yelled to the heavens.

**(with the White Samurai)**

The Taranis' lance, and the Susanoo's sword crossed each other again.

"She is skilled," Todoh muttered.

The Taranis fired its Slash Harkens, but the Susanoo blocked, and swung its sword. The Taranis blocked, as it punched at the Susanoo. The arm blocked, but the force sent the dark grey Knightmare off balance, allowing for the Taranis kick the Susanoo away.

"This girl is actually fighting on par with Todoh," Chiba noted, as she and the others watched from the side.

"Its hard to believe," Asahina said.

The Taranis thrust its lance forward a second time, as the Susanoo ducked. It then moved past, and knocked the Taranis on the head with the hilt of the katana. This caused the Taranis to be stunned, and the Susanoo swung its sword up. The Taranis drew a small knife, and blocked.

Cornelia cringed. The Taranis and the Susanoo were both strong, but she knew that neither of them could keep this up forever. And whichever one lost, the respective side would be crushed.

"Just die already!" Cornelia yelled, as she struck the lance forward again.

"Princess Cornelia!" Bismarck's voice yelled, as his Tyr landed in between the Taranis and the Susanoo. It was holding a large case of sorts in both arms.

"Bismarck!" Cornelia said.

"Identify yourself!" Todoh said.

"I am Bismarck Waldstein," Bismarck answered," Personal knight to his Majesty Emperor Charles!"

"Stand aside Waldstein!" Cornelia demanded," This is my battle!"

"Your Highness," Bismarck said," I must request that I take over! I have a way of fighting that will ensure victory!"

"But…," Cornelia said.

"Do as he says, Cornelia!" Euphie said. Cornelia heard her sister's voice on the radio.

"Euphie," she murmured.

"As 99th Empress, I am ordering you!" Euphie said. Cornelia smiled.

"You have only been in power for a few hours," she said," And already, you are asserting absolute power. Very well! Bismarck, you had better triumph!"

With that, the Taranis charged, with the White Samurai in pursuit.

"Let them pass!" Todoh ordered to the Holy Swords.

"But…," Urabe said.

"To attack them like this would be dishonorable," Todoh continued," Let them go! Let our armies deal with them!"

Bismarck dropped the case, and it opened. It revealed an enormous, violet sword.

"Behold, Excalibur!" Bismarck yelled. The Susanoo held up its sword.

"This is the Kusanagi!" Todoh yelled," We shall fight to whoever's sword breaks first!"

With that, the respective warriors charged.

**Note: Well, there you go, hope you enjoyed it. I am gladly taking ideas.**

**Here are some facts, as to what I based the Knightmares off of:**

**Susanoo: Shinto god of storms**

**Tsukuyomi: Shinto god of the underworld and moon**

**Fuijin: Shinto god of wind**

**Raijin: Shinto god of thunder**

**Suijin: Shinto god of water**

**Amaterasu (since people get confused with Okami, which I never played): the Shinto goddess of fire**

**Orochi: Shinto demon serpent, which had eight heads, and eight tails**


	25. The Serpent and the Dragon

_**The Serpent and the Dragon**_

_"Good and evil are two different sides of the same card." Charles zi Britannia._

**(with Suzaku)**

"Bismarck and Todoh are fighting?" Suzaku asked.

_"That seems to be the gist of it," _Gino answered, through radio.

Suzaku frowned. A single Tyr would be absolutely no match for the Susanoo. He knew how good of a pilot Bismarck was, but Todoh still had the superior Knightmare Frame. Bismarck probably knew that. What did he have up his sleeve?

**(with Bismarck and Todoh)**

The Excalibur and the Kusanagi crashed against each other, in a shower of powerful sparks.

Bismarck then dove into the power he hadn't had to use in so long. He opened his left eye, and the Geass symbol became clearly visible.

_I can.. see_ Bismarck thought in awe, as the saw the Susanoo's upcoming maneuver. Bismarck's Tyr jumped up to dodge. It then flew back to the ground, swinging down the Excalibur in the process.

The Susanoo blocked with the Kusanagi, and Bismarck saw the future. The Tyr ducked, and dealt a punch up. The Susanoo didn't have time to react, as the fist collided directly with the head.

"How can he fight like that against a Knightmare Frame this superior?" Todoh wondered.

The Susanoo did a spinning slash, but the Tyr moved out the way, and struck forward in response, swinging its own weapon. Todoh barely had time to move up and block.

"You are fighting a battle you cannot hope to win," Bismarck said firmly.

"I will fight to the last breath!" Todoh roared, as the Susanoo pushed up. The Tyr jumped back, and fired its Slash Harkens. The Susanoo blocked, and fired its own Harkens. The Tyr dodged, and reeled the Harkens back in.

"My code of honor will never allow me to surrender!" Todoh declared.

"I don't trust talk of honor from a high ranking Japanese official!" Bismarck snapped. The Tyr charged, as Bismarck's Geass did its work. Seeing the way the Susanoo would move, the Tyr managed to dodge, and kicked the legs of the Susanoo. This caused the grey Knightmare to fall off balance.

"Now die!" Bismarck said, as he brought the Excalibur down on the Susanoo. However, the Susanoo just barely managed to roll over, and it got ready to use the Kusanagi. The Tyr managed to move back, and it fired its Slash Harkens at point blank. One struck the Susanoo in the face sending it reeling backwards. The Excalibur was swung up, and the tip skimmed along the Susanoo's armor. It wasn't a dangerous blow, but a blow nonetheless.

"Todoh's been hit!" Senba cried, as the Holy Swords got ready to join.

"Stay back!" Todoh yelled," This is a one on one fight between me and him!" The Susanoo swung the Kusanagi, and the Excalibur blocked. There was a downward stroke from the Susanoo, which was blocked, and then an upward stroke from the Tyr, which was also blocked.

The Tyr stabbed forward with the Excalibur, but the Susanoo fired its Slash Harkens from its elbows. The Tyr managed to dodge. It then shouldered the Susanoo, and dealt an uppercut. Sending the Susanoo reeling back, the Tyr grabbed its leg, and did a judo flip almost, crashing straight into the ground.

Before Bismarck could seal the deal, Todoh managed to block again. The Susanoo then got up, and attempted to punch the Tyr, only for Bismarck to predict it, and dodge. The Tyr then dealt its own punch, and with Bismarck predicting the Susanoo's attempt to catch the punch, he managed to move out of the way, and slammed the Susanoo in the chest with the hilt of the sword. This knocked the Japanese Knightmare back, allowing the Britannian Knightmare to hit it a second time, this time sending the Susanoo reeling.

Todoh panted, as he made the Susanoo get up.

_I can win this!_ Bismarck thought _With the power of my Geass, I am unstoppable!_

The Tyr swung down a second time, and the Susanoo blocked. The Excalibur and the Kusanagi clashed, as the Susanoo was slowly pushed down. Eventually, it was force onto one knee, as the Tyr continued its assault.

"Todoh… is losing," Urabe said in awe.

Todoh cringed as the Susanoo was put under repeated stress.

Bismarck held a confident determined face.

_Unstoppable!_

_(Flashback)_

_A younger Bismarck fell back to the ground, a dueling rapier tip in his face. At the other end of the sword, stood Marianne. She held a victorious expression. The Geass symbol was active in Bismarck's face, but it faded._

_"How… how could my Geass fail me?" Bismarck stuttered._

_"How?" Marianne asked," It didn't."_

_"Then how could you have beaten me?" Bismarck demanded._

_Marianne looked at him calmly, before turning and walking away, sheeting her rapier._

_"You are overconfident, and you rely too much on your Geass," Marianne said," That will be your downfall."_

_(End Flashback)_

Marianne's words echoed in Bismarck's mind. Bismarck thought over that, but he shook it out of his head, as he continued pushing down.

Todoh roared, as he fired the Slash Harkens. Bismarck managed to predict it, and he moved back. This released the Susanoo, and the two faced each other.

"Let this next blow, decide the victor!" Todoh yelled, as the Susanoo and the Tyr charged at each other.

"RRRRAAAAHHHH!" Bismarck and Todoh both roared, as the Excalibur and the Kusanagi were swung at the same time.

The Tyr and Susanoo skidded to halt on opposite sides.

"Who won?" Chiba asked.

"He did," Todoh answered. The Kusanagi broke, the right arm fell to the ground, a portion of the Susanoo's body broke off, and the top of the cockpit broke off. The Susanoo collapsed to the ground, beaten.

"Bismarck Waldstein!" Todoh roared, standing on the ground as he got out," I know you can hear me!" Bismarck didn't move.

"I should be thanking you," Todoh said," Never in my life did I see the Japanese as superior to the Britannians. I searched for proof that the Britannians and Japanese were equals. But now I have found that proof. Our contest was to see whose sword would finally yield, and the Kusanagi, crippled under the Excalibur! You truly are a warrior! A knight of the Holy Britannian Empire! You serve your people without question, and you serve your ruler! In my eyes, those are the signs of a warrior who has honor, strength, compassion, and pride! You have defeated the Susanoo, and for that…" Todoh then bowed at the waist.

"…you have earned my respect," he finished.

Bismarck's Tyr then split apart vertically. The Britannian Knight, died as the Knightmare exploded. The intact Excalibur flew through the air, and landed in front of the fire.

"Todoh… you won!" Chiba said.

"No," Todoh said," The victor would be the one who broke the other's sword. The Kusanagi was strong, but the Excalibur was stronger."

Suddenly, a Gloucester erupted out of nowhere.

"What?" Todoh and the Holy Swords said at the same time.

"Die!" Kewell roared, as he prepared to strike down. The Holy Swords tried to rush over, but they wouldn't be quick enough. Just when Todoh was about to be skewered, the Amaterasu's claw launched out of nowhere, and grabbed Kewell's Gloucester around the head.

"See ya' later," Kallen said, as she activated the surger, and killed Kewell by exploding his Knightmare.

"Kozuki!" Asahina yelled with joy.

"Hey guys!" Kallen said with a grin," Did I miss anything?"

"We were worried you were put out of commission," Chiba said.

"Lelouch explained everything to me," Kallen said," Don't worry, I'm good right now!"

**(with Suzaku)**

"Bismarck was killed?" Suzaku demanded.

_"'Fraid so," _Rivalz said_," But at least Todoh's down as well. Seems like their battle was a draw."_

Suzaku cringed. Bismarck was down, this would be a significant set back.

"Sendo!" a panicked voice said from a radio.

"What is it?" Suzaku asked.

"There's (static) this new unit (static) its huge!" the soldier said," Its (static) its coming at us fast (static) we can't hold… AHHHH!"

Suzaku gasped, as the link was cut.

Suddenly, a truly enormous Knightmare literally exploded into view. A building exploded, and it flew through the fire. It was dark violet, with glowing green details. It had a round head, with a pointed chin, and two large eyes. However, the head was small. It was the body that made it stand out. The body had violet jewels on its shoulders, elbows, knees, chest, and forehead, with green energy wires pulsing around them. On its shoulders, were two enormous square blades, and there were rows of spikes that looked like arrows on its back. On its elbow, were two thin blades. It held an enormous naginata, with a violet shaft, and a glowing green blade. Where the blade met the shaft, there was a violet gem, and there was another violet gem on the bottom of the hilt. But was truly terrifying of the Knightmare, was its size. It had to be twice as tall as the Miyamoto, and at least three times the size of a normal Knightmare.

"Well, well!" a familiar voice said.

Suzaku's eyes widened. That was Tamaki's voice.

"If it isn't my buddy Sendo?" Tamaki said in a deranged voice.

Inside of the Knightmare, Tamaki was actually standing. The wires on his neck were linked to the Knightmare, and he was holding a long staff, that had sensors all over. The inside of the Knightmare looked like one entire censor station.

"Let's all say a big hello to the Benkei!" Tamaki cried," Hello!"

Suzaku cringed, as he fired the Hadron cannon. The Benkei dodged. Tamaki laughed madly, as he swung the staff inside, as the Benkei it swung its enormous naginata in a mirror image. The Miyamoto flew out of the way. Suzaku made a frustrated face.

"This Knightmare," he hissed," No! I can't lose know!" He fired the Hadron cannon at the Benkei, and while the enormous Knightmare dodged, it hit a building. Tamaki turned, to see the building collapsing. The moment of distraction allowed the Miyamoto to shoulder the Benkei into the collapsing building, burying the giant Knightmare underneath the rubble

"That won't hold him forever," Suzaku noted, as he flew away quickly.

**(with Lloyd and Cecile)**

Lloyd and Cecile were sitting in the Yomi next to the Orochi, which Lelouch had brought back.

"Why did you give Lelouch the key?" Cecile asked.

"I told you I don't remember," Lloyd said, visibly frustrated.

"But Lelouch just told you to give him the key," Cecile said," And you acted very monotone, and handed it over. That isn't like you."

"What will it take for you to be quiet?"

**(with Euphie)**

"Bismarck has been killed?" Euphie cried as she stood.

"I am afraid so," Cornelia said solemnly from the screen. Euphie took a deep breath, before putting on a determined face.

"Then he has died for a noble cause," she said," March forward!"

"Yes, your Majesty!" Cornelia said, as the connection faded.

"Your Majesty," Schniezel said," Would you mind if I took direct control?"

"At this point," Euphie said," It would only be better."

Schniezel nodded, as he turned to the window.

"All forces, advance to the northeast, and fire on my command!" he ordered.

"Do as he says!" Euphie said," I am relinquishing power on the battlefield to him!"

The forces did as instructed, as they got into place on the screen. Japanese forces were advancing.

"Fire!" Schniezel ordered.

The Japanese were destroyed.

"Cardemonde! You and your squad move west! Weinberg! You and your squad advance north! Alstriem, you and Leonal **(a surname I made up for Alice)** advance east! Ashford! You and Fenette, advance forward, and hold!"

The forces did as ordered.

"Einstein! Move south, then advance east!" Schniezel continued," On my command, fire at the support pillars!"

Japanese forces appeared on the screen.

"Fire!"

**(with Naoto)**

"The Susanoo was defeated?" Naoto said as he stood up. He was at a table in the Yomi with other commanders.

"It seems like that," one commander said.

"Our forces are declining at an incredible rate!" another said," At this rate, they are going to completely overtake the complex!" Naoto clenched his fists. This battle was one they were losing.

"Attention!" Lelouch's voice said. Everyone turned, and saw the former Prince standing in the door. He was still in his pilot suit. His katana was gone. He had a cold expression.

"Lelouch vi Britannia!"

"As of now, this battle is under my command!" Lelouch declared.

"Wait a minute!" a soldier by the door said, pointing his gun," You can't just…." He stopped when Lelouch snapped his fingers.

Jeremiah grabbed the soldier's arm, before punching the soldier clean in the face, breaking the man's nose and knocking him unconscious.

"Allow me to introduce Jeremiah Gottwald," Lelouch said," My personal bodyguard!" Jeremiah just turned to them.

"Who are you loyalties to?" Naoto asked with a glare.

"His Highness, Lelouch," Jeremiah said," Where he goes, I shall always follow!"

"That is something that will never change," Lelouch said," So arguing is a waste of energy. You are up against my older brother Schniezel. Schniezel is a strategic genius, superior in tactics to just about everyone in this room!"

"'Just about'?" Naoto inquired.

"Let me take over, and I can ensure that a good fight will be put up," Lelouch said," Schniezel might be intelligent, but we still have the Amaterasu, the Tsukuyomi, the Suijin, the Fuijin, and the Raijin, not to mention many more soldiers! With my strategies, and those forces, we can triumph!"

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku flew overhead, as he destroyed a wave of air forces.

**(with Shirley)**

Shirley used the electric pulse arm to destroy a charging Kage. She had replaced the missing arm with a Gloucester arm, and the Andarta was carrying its spear high again.

**(with Gino)**

Gino speared through an opponent in his Gloucester.

**(with Anya and Alice)**

Anya and Alice, in perfect teamwork, carved through five Kages.

**(with Milly and Nina)**

Nina shot down a Kaze, and ducked so that Milly could jump over, and while the soldiers couldn't see through the smoke, fired them all down.

**(with Rivalz)**

"This is getting easy!" Rivalz said, as he ran through an opposing Kaze.

**(with Cornelia)**

The Taranis gored an opposing Kage.

A Kaze attacked from behind, only to speared by Guilford's Tyr.

**(with Euphie and Schniezel)**

"You never cease to amaze me, Brother," Euphie said with a smile. Schniezel nodded her direction.

"Thank you, your Majesty," he said.

**(with Lelouch)**

"Attention!" Lelouch said to all the forces," This is Lelouch vi Britannia! As of now, you all are taking orders from me! Follow my instructions exactly!" The Orochi was hovering over the battle.

"Do what he says!" Naoto said from the Yomi.

"Alright!" Lelouch said," Now Amaterasu, lead the Holy Swords in a northwest direction. Then advance three more paces, and use the radiant wave surger on the ground!"

**(with Euphie and Schniezel)**

In a short while, a squad of Knightmare was beaten.

"What the…," Euphie said as she stood.

Soon, another platoon was taken down. Schniezel's eyes narrowed.

"Lelouch," he hissed.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch shot down in the Orochi, carving through an opposing Knightmare.

"Tsukuyomi!" he ordered," Lead your platoon forward, then split into two groups! You take the west, the other shall take the east!"

Soon, another group of White Samurai forces were annihilated.

**(with Euphie and Schniezel)**

"Squad 6, halt, and move back!" Schniezel ordered," Fire at the ground!"

A Japanese force was defeated.

**(with Lelouch)**

"Force 4," Lelouch ordered," Split into five groups, and then regroup!"

A White Samurai force was beaten.

**(with Euphie and Schniezel)**

"Squad 5, break off, and then fire!"

**(with Lelouch)**

"Force 7, fire straight up!"

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku looked on it awe at the screen in his Knightmare, as the White Samurai and Japanese forces were being wiped out piece by piece. He cringed.

He couldn't quit now, he was so close. But… his followers!

He opened his eyes.

_Next time_ he thought, before ordering," All forces, fallback to the Asgard!"

**(with Cornelia)**

"What?"

**(with the Rebels)**

The original rebel group, having had to get back together as per a strategic movement, were all shocked.

**(with Shirley)**

"But… we're…," Shirley stuttered.

**(with Euphie and Schniezel)**

"Majesty?" Schniezel said, turning to Euphie. Euphie clenched her fists, before closing her eyes in despair.

"Do what he says!" she ordered, still not opening her eyes," Fallback!"

With no other choice, the White Samurai began to retreat.

**(with Kallen)**

"They're retreating!" Kallen said in shock.

**(with Cornelia)**

Cornelia looked at the government complex. She narrowed her eyes.

"I will kill you all very soon," she said, before she retreated as well.

**(at the Asgard)**

Many forces zoomed to the Asgard. The enormous submarine could hold a large amount of troops. Other subs appeared as well, supplying other transportation methods.

The Andarta zoomed on, followed by the rebels, and the Taranis.

Euphie and Schniezel ran onboard, as the Asgard closed up, and descended back into the depths.

Those who couldn't make it, were not shown mercy.

**(with the Japanese forces)**

All the Japanese soldiers cheered in joy, as they triumphed over the White Samurai.

"We won!"

"Lelouch vi Britannia is awesome!"

**(with Kallen)**

"We won?" Kallen said with shock," We actually won?"

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch was calm.

_"Remind me never to doubt you again,"_ Naoto said through the radio.

**(with Tamaki)**

The Benkei then exploded from the rubble.

"SENDO!" Tamaki roared, as he zoomed forward.

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku noticed the approach of the Benkei, and he shot the Miyamoto forward, heading towards the island where he got stranded, the best shelter he could think of for the time.

**(with Euphie)**

"Euphie, what are you doing?" Milly demanded, as she looked over in the railing. Euphie was in a motorboat.

"Getting answers!" Euphie said," Don't try and stop me, that's an order!"

Before anyone could react, Euphie shot away. She saw where the Miyamoto was headed.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch noticed the Miyamoto flying away. His eyes narrowed, he was going to finish this.

**(with Kallen)**

Kallen, wasn't celebrating. She had a very bittersweet feeling, but it was mostly bitter.

While Japan's enemy had been beaten, her father was dead, and the Britannians still had no freedom.

_"Kallen!" _she heard Lelouch's voice, as the Orochi hovered over her.

"Lelouch!" Kallen said. The Orochi offered a hand.

_"Let's go finish things," _Lelouch said. Kallen nodded, as she got out of the Amaterasu, and climbed into the Orochi's hand.

_(Flashback)_

_"Geass?" Kallen asked, cocking her head._

_"Yes," Lelouch answered, as he removed his contact, revealing the Geass symbol," It is a supernatural power that grants one mental capabilities. I possess one that allows me to order people to do anything I tell them to."_

_"What does this have to do with anything?" Kallen asked._

_"I gave Kaguya a Geass command to obey the second order I gave her," Lelouch explained," Sendo also had a Geass. C.C. told me about how his Geass allows him to change the image a person perceives. He must have altered his image, to make him appear as me. He then ordered Kaguya to kill the Japanese. How he knew about the command, I will never know?" _**(don't ask about how C.C. knew about the Geass power)**

_"So… Kaguya…," Kallen spoke._

_"Just a victim of Geass," Lelouch said," And the ultimate culprit for the massacre, is Sendo!"_

**(with Suzaku)**

The Miyamoto was slammed in the back by the shoulder of the Benkei. It turned, and fired its Hadron cannon, but the Benkei dodged.

"Die!" Tamaki roared, as he swung the Benkei's naginata. It crashed against the Miyamoto, taking off the right hand.

Suzaku cringed.

"Say goodnight!" Tamaki said with a mad expression. The Benkei brought the naginata down, as Suzaku played the final card in his sleeve. He dodged, pulled on his Sendo mask, and then grabbed the back of the Benkei. He pressed the button, and fired the Hadron cannon at point blank range. It blasted the Benkei, destroying its flight units.

"NNNOOOO!" Tamaki cried, as he swung his weapon, chinking off the entire left half, save the head. The Benkei fell into the water, as the Miyamoto haphazardly crashed into the ground.

Sendo flopped out of the cockpit, facedown. He panted, as he slowly stood, and walked forward.

He found shelter by a river. Night fell. Sendo heard a twig snap. He stood.

"Turn around!" Lelouch's voice ordered," I have been searching all day for you, I won't let you get away."

"I find it curious as to how you pledge your allegiance to someone who randomly slaughtered your people," Sendo said, as he turned, and saw Lelouch holding a pistol.

"Spare me the lies," Lelouch said," I know all about your Geass."

Sendo gasped. Lelouch swiped his hand over his face. This revealed his own Geass symbol.

"I possess it as well," he said," Kallen!"

Kallen then appeared from the bushes, and pointed a gun at Sendo.

"I suggest you stand still!"

"I second that! Only directed at you!" Euphie's voice said, as she pointed a gun at Kallen," Then I'm getting some answers, Sendo!"

"Euphie," Sendo murmured. Lelouch put his pistol in its holster.

"I won't kill you by gun," he said," It wouldn't be painful enough." With that, Lelouch drew his katana, and charged. Sendo couldn't move for some reason, as Lelouch roared, and cleaved down his sword.

He quickly moved back, as a slit appeared through Sendo's mask. It then fell away, revealing messy brown hair, a tanned face, one red eye, and one green eye. Lelouch, Kallen, and Euphie's eyes all widened. Suzaku looked up.

Lelouch took a breath, as he dropped his sword.

"I should have known," he said slowly.

Euphie dropped the gun.

"You… mean…," she stuttered in horror.

Kallen was even more struck for some reason.

"You turned your back… on your people… on me?" she whimpered.

"The only way for Japan to see its sins, was for someone to show them," Suzaku said.

"And that justified ordering Kaguya to kill everyone?" Lelouch demanded.

"It wasn't my fault!" Suzaku said," I lost control!"

"That doesn't matter!" Lelouch yelled," Taking Geass is a sin itself!"

"But you have Geass too!" Suzaku pointed out.

"One sin among many I have committed," Lelouch said darkly, as he pulled out his gun. He looked at Euphie. His half-sister, had fallen to her knees. She was staring at her pistol, as tears streamed down her eyes.

"Euphie!" Lelouch said. The pink haired girl slowly looked up.

"I just want to say… I don't blame you," Lelouch said. Euphie then fell to her rear, as she dropped the gun.

Kallen was just staring at her two closest friends stood off.

"S-suzaku, you're?" she began to cry, as she ran.

"Kallen!" Suzaku called.

"Don't you dare say her name!" Lelouch yelled as he pointed his pistol at Suzaku," You betrayed her!"

"But you betrayed Britannia!" Suzaku yelled right back," What about Nunnally…."

"Shut up!" Lelouch yelled," You are just a self-righteous fool who never accepts blame!"

Suzaku then narrowed his eyes.

"And you are nothing more than a lying snake!" Suzaku said as he pulled out his own pistol," A snake who stabs his own people in the back, and then leaves them to bleed!" He pointed his own gun at his "friend".

"SUZAKU!"

"LELOUCH!"

There was a single bang.

**Note: Well there you have it, the end of Part 1 of "In the Eye of the Beholder". I hope you enjoyed it. "BenkeI" was the name of a legendary Japanese hero, who was said to be at least five times the size of a normal man.**

**Now, if you want to read a **_**good**_** "Japan conquers Britannia story" I suggest you read Yamipaladdinofchaos' fanfic, "I Heard the World".**

**These kinds of stories I think are really worth making, they are a lot of fun to both read, and write.**

**I could use some ideas on how to start the next part, but I'm probably going to take a short break. Maybe work a little on "Travels of a Hollow".**


	26. The Dragon's Return

_**The Dragon's Return**_

_"Mankind's history is war, peace is an illusion, to turn an illusion into reality is an arduous task. It requires discipline." Schniezel el Britannia_

**(one year after the White Revolution)**

Things were calm in the Pendragon settlement. Since the defeat of the White Samurai in the Battle of Pendragon, there was little to no forms of rebellion.

But things were about to, once again, change drastically.

**(somewhere)**

"Remember," a powerful, female voice said," Your life is above the others. How can you even be sure?" The face was obscured, but the body was visible. It was a maroon military suit.

_"Just trust me,_"another female voice said from the radio.

**(with Suzaku)**

"Presenting his Imperial Highness!" a guard cried out," His Highness, the Crown Prince of the Divine Japanese Empire, Suzaku Kururugi!"

People got out of the way, as the Crown Prince walked forward, waving.

It was at a local hotel and casino, as the Chief Regent of the Japanese claim of Britannia, Suzaku Kururugi, entered.

The owner, a noble, came up, and bowed.

"Your Highness, I welcome you to my humble abode," he said. Suzaku smiled.

"If this is humble, I'd hate to proud version," he joked. Some people laughed, mostly Japanese, and a few Britannian servants. Not all of them thought it was funny. They just laughed because Suzaku was a prince.

Suzaku sighed internally, because he knew that was the reason most of them laughed.

"Well, I'll just wander," Suzaku said," See if there is anything really to see."

One Britannian servant, watched him very closely.

"Girl!" one man snapped, and the servant hurried over.

Suzaku plainly wandered around, no real destination in mind.

"Your Highness!" noble called," Join us!"

Suzaku went to sit down next to a group of nobles playing cards.

"I have no skill," Suzaku said.

"Neither does my wife," another noble said," And she beat me."

"That is fine, but I shall prefer to just watch," Suzaku said," Gambling is not very becoming of a prince."

"If you wish your Highness," the first noble said. Most of the group was disappointed about how they lost their chance to possibly scam the prince out of a whole bunch of money.

Suzaku watched them play a little, before a young Britannian servant came up.

"Master," the girl said, bowing her head, and handing a tray of drinks. The noble took it, and looked at it. The girl bowed again, and moved away.

"Where do you think you are going, Brit?" the noble demanded. The girl froze, and slowly turned.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked softly.

The noble got up, and soundly slapped her across the face. The girl tumbled down.

"You leave when I say it is okay for you to leave," the noble said. Suzaku cringed in disgust at the man's action.

"But sir," the girl stuttered," I have other…." She was interrupted when the man's foot was slammed against her head, pressing down.

"How dare you talk back to me!" the man said," I should kill you where you stand!"

Suzaku grabbed the man's shoulder.

"Let her go!" he ordered. The man turned with surprise at the prince's actions.

"But, your Highness, this girl is nothing but a lowly Britannian" he said.

"That was an order!" Suzaku said," This girl is now under my instruction. Go back to your game."

The man backed off, and rejoined his friends at the table. Suzaku knelt down.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The girl quickly bowed with her forehead to floor.

"Please don't beat me, my good Prince!" she begged. Suzaku smiled softly. He took her chin, and gently lifted her face up.

"Come one, let me get a good look at you," he said kindly. He saw the girl was wearing a blue mask that obscured the top part of her face, and, unfortunately, he couldn't see her eyes, as the eyeholes were covered by golden glass. She also had pale pink lips, pale beautiful skin, and long pink hair. She was wearing a revealing corset, that did not look very comfortable.

"You are quite cute," Suzaku said kindly," Tell me your name."

"My name is stained, and unworthy," the girl said, pulling her gaze back down. Suzaku sighed.

"I don't agree with what happened, please I am doing my best to help," he said," But if you do not wish to tell me your name, that is quite fine."

The girl just blinked in surprise.

**(with the voice)**

Suddenly two blue eyes opened wide.

"Now!"

**(with Suzaku)**

Several Knightmares exploded onto the scene.

"All hail Britannia!" the pilots roared. Each Knightmare was bleached white.

"What the…," Suzaku gasped. The girl then flipped over him, and pulled a pistol from her cleavage. **(yeah, I went there, its not like the actual show is any less scandalous)**She then shot down Suzaku's guards.

"Come on!" the girl said, as she grabbed Suzaku's wrist.

Suzaku tore away.

"Please!" he said," I don't want to endorse terrorism! Please, let me change Japan from the inside!"

"Not a chance!" the girl snapped.

"Why not?"

"Because Japan won't change so easily! And who says it should be just changed?" the girl hissed," Now come on!" She grabbed her wrist, and started dragging him away. But not before she grabbed a case hidden in a slot machine.

**(at the hotel)**

The Japanese military swarmed into the place.

"Our first priority is to save the prince!" the commander said," Other objectives are minor!"

**(with the voice)**

From the shadows, a tall, purple haired woman walked out.

"Princess Cornelia!" a tall, black haired, bespectacled man said, as he came into the room and bowed," Your orders?"

"Oh Guilford," Cornelia said with a smile," I suppose I shouldn't be expecting change in a single year." She then put on a strong face.

"We are beginning our assault," Cornelia said," Euphie is convinced that Sendo is there. And we can only pray she is right."

She then pressed a button on her bracelet.

**(in the evacuation portion)**

A blonde teen boy, running out among the others, signaled to a girl with dark green hair and glasses, but not before his watch started beeping. She elbowed a blue haired boy next to her.

The boy whipped out a communication device.

"We got Cornelia's signal!" he whispered.

_"We're on it!"_ the voice on the com said.

**(somewhere in the basement of the hotel)**

A young woman with blonde hair strapped a couple of bombs to the support beams. She nodded to a girl with pink hair, who strapped more on other beams. She then nodded to a girl with light blonde hair, who strapped some bombs as well.

"We're good down here!" the apparent head of the operation said into her com.

**(at the bridge)**

"Now we wait for the signal," the blonde teen said into his com, as he stopped once across the bridge. The green haired girl, and blue haired boy joined him. They both watched the large hotel.

"You guys should probably get out," the blue haired guy said into his com," That place is going to blow sky high in not a long amount of time."

**(somewhere over the roof of the hotel)**

"Drop!" an order came out.

A large metal crate crashed into the top of the roof. It opened, revealing a blue and silver Knightmare.

It lit up, as the pilot, a girl with long orange hair opened her eyes.

"Andarta S.0, launching!" she said, as the blue Knightmare shot out, dropping into the now opened roof.

Soon, several more Knightmares were dropped down. On their chests, was the symbol of the Holy Britannian Empire. They were the White Samurai.

Soon, a skirmish erupted between the White Samurai, and the Japanese military.

The blue Knightmare sprouted a series of claws from its wrist, and it grabbed an opposing Knightmare around the head. Electricity then surged through the Japanese Knightmare, which exploded due to overload.

**(down below)**

"Stop!" Suzaku said, as he pushed the servant girl down. The girl cried, as she dropped the case.

"I don't want anything to do with you!" Suzaku said," I agree, Japan is doing some terrible things! But I'll fix things my way! Please! Just be patient!"

The girl looked up pleadingly.

"Please Suzaku, don't you remember me?" she asked.

Suzaku blinked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Its me," the girl said, before pulling off her mask," Euphie!" Suzaku saw the girl's eyes. They were a clear blue, as though someone took stones straight from a mine, and placed them in her skull.

"Euphie!" the girl repeated. Suzaku looked straight into the beautiful girl's eyes. Something in his mind clicked on. Suddenly he found himself falling through a strange void.

_(Flashback)_

_"SUZAKU!"_

_"LELOUCH!"_

_There was a single bang._

_Suzaku had, using what was probably sheer luck, had shot Lelouch's gun, rendering it useless._

_"Get away!" Suzaku yelled, pointing his gun straight at Lelouch. _

_Lelouch sighed, as he looked down._

_"I never though I would have to do this," he said, as he looked at Suzaku straight in the eye," Allow me to take you to Genbu Kururugi!" Suzaku noticed the Geass symbol._

_"NO!" Suzaku cried, as he tried to cover his eyes. He was too slow. His eyes hit a red tint._

_"Of course," Suzaku said monotone, as he put his gun away slowly._

_Lelouch grinned, as he walked forward._

_"Get away!" Euphie cried, as she pointed her gun at her brother. Lelouch turned to her._

_"Let me take him away," he commanded. The Geass took effect._

_"Of course," Euphie said calmly, as she put the gun down. Suzaku let Lelouch handcuff him, and lead him away._

_The next thing Suzaku knew, was he was being pinned to the floor, in front of the throne of his father._

_"My son," Genbu Kururugi said," I never thought you would be dragged to me in such a way."_

_Suzaku cringed._

_"Go to hell!" he said. He was facing the side, so he couldn't' use his Geass on his father. Lelouch was pinning him. There was no one else in the throne room._

_Genbu sighed, as he stood, and pressed a button on his throne. The tile in front of his throne opened up._

_"Lelouch vi Britannia, what do you wish to be as your reward?" Genbu asked._

_"Make me one of the Kaminoryuu," Lelouch answered, looking up. Genbu arched an eyebrow._

_"Kaminoryuu?"_

_"I have achieved this much, do I not deserve it?" Lelouch said. It was clear he was basically _telling_ Genbu to make him a Kaminoryuu, not asking._

_"Very well," the Emperor said, before looking down as something rose from the opened floor," Forgive me if this is an unpleasant sight."_

_A tube rose from the floor. In the tube, attached to a series of wires, was a human eye. The eye had the Geass symbol._

_"This is the eye of Charles zi Britannia," Genbu said._

_Lelouch gasped in shock._

_"My father's… eye?" he asked. He still thought of Charles zi Britannia as a sickening man, but the reality of seeing his own father's eye, was a terrifying image._

_"Your father held a Geass," Genbu said," That allowed him to rewrite memories. I have learned how to control another's Geass." Genbu looked down at Suzaku._

_"Suzaku Kururugi," he said," My sole child and heir. You donned the skull of Sendo, and rose up the White Samurai against your own nation. If anything, I should be impressed. Your despicable mother would be proud." Suzaku flinched as his father struck a nerve._

_"How dare you!" he screamed._

_"You will forget everything you remember of the White Samurai, and Sendo," Genbu said," All you will remember, is your prince hood."_

_Genbu stepped away, as Lelouch covered Suzaku's Geass eye, and lifted his head up, to the eye of Charles zi Britannia._

_**(Break)**_

_"Destroy the Japanese!"_

_**(Break)**_

_"All Hail Britannia!"_

_**(Break)**_

_"My name… is Sendo!"_

_(End Flashback)_

Suzaku slowly stood up, as he faced Euphie. He opened his eyes. One of them was bright red.

Euphie looked down to avoid the effect.

"Euphie," he said," Don't be afraid." Euphie looked at him.

"Suzaku?" she asked.

Suzaku was silent for what felt like hours, until he turned and smiled at Euphie.

"Thank you," he said," Now we have a battle to win!"

Euphie's eyes widened, as she smiled, and tears began to form. She wiped them. She opened the case.

"I brought you something," she said," You are probably going to need it."

Suzaku looked inside.

A dragon skull stared right back at him.

**(somewhere in the Japanese Imperial Palace)**

It was night in Japan. It was very calm in the palace, and few things seemed to be moving.

Two violet eyes shot open, as a hand reached out, and caught a passing cherry blossom. Crinkling it up, the hand dropped it. Attached to the hand, was the silhouette of a tall figure. He was wearing a kimono, and he had a katana propped against the wall.

"Look's like things are going to start again," the figure said, as he held up his other hand. A snake slithered through the fingers.

**Note: Well, here we go, the beginning of Part 2. Sorry if this seemed rushed. I had a lot of fun writing it though. And recall, I said I'd "probably" take a short break. I was just swimming with ideas, and I figured the sooner the better.**

**Something I was trying to do in this chapter was to get a sense of ominousness (though I probably failed miserably). It was the main reason I did not mention all the characters by name. You all could probably tell who I was talking about though. I read over this chapter multiple times, to find more stuff to add.**

**Here are questions that I don't really want people to ask:**

**"How did the Geass break so easily?" That's going to be explained.**

**"Do the other White Samurai know the truth about Sendo?" No they don't. Only Euphie does. She convinced them to help her with the hotel.**

**"How did Lelouch know about Suzaku's memory coming back?" Let's say he just sensed it.**

**"How did Genbu know about Charles' Geass, and how did he manage to control it?" V.V. has the technology and knowledge.**

**"Is Euphie still the Empress?" In all purpose, no she is not. While Sendo declared the reformation of the Holy Britannian Empire, it was dissolved when the White Samurai were forced to retreat.**

**"Why Euphie wasn't instantly affected by the Suzaku's Geass?" (this can apply to Lelouch in the flashback) One of those things just not to question at the current point.**

**I'd really love some ideas for future chapters, and how to incorporate Lelouch more into the story.**


	27. The Renewed Revolution

_**The Renewed Revolution**_

**(with Suzaku and Euphie)**

Suzaku fitted on the body part of his suit, as the ribs locked into place. He pulled on the boots, as the toe claws dug into the ground. He then pulled on the gloves, and a metallic sound was made as he unclenched his fingers, as his claws were bared. Finally, Suzaku, for the first time in a year, pulled on the mask of Sendo. He fitted the jaw into place, as the mask was locked onto his head. Sendo, had returned.

Euphie smiled, as she wiped some tears.

"Britannia will be free again," she said confidently.

Sendo clenched and unclenched his fists, as he looked at his claws.

"These are new," he said, as he held up his hand. The claws on the gloves were longer, and looked sharper. They were also more hooked. To top it off, they felt heavier.

"Oh yes," Euphie said," While you were gone, we replaced the aluminum, decorative claws, with ones made of titanium. Now you can use them as weapons."

Sendo looked at his newfound claws, before slashing them across the wall. They left gashes. He fiddled his fingers slightly. Sendo then turned to the formal kimono he had discarded, before tearing it apart with his claws.

"Interesting," he said calmly," Let's go!"

With that, Sendo began walking forward, with Euphie in tow.

**(with Milly, Anya, and Alice)**

"Where is Euphie?" Alice asked, getting worried.

"I don't know," Milly answered," Its not like her to be late like this."

"I think you are all just being overly worried," Anya said. She was sitting in the back, punching things into her hard drive.

"Anya, this is the Empress we're talking about!" Milly said.

"In all purpose she isn't the Empress," Anya said," Britannia was dissolved again after we lost the White Revolution."

"Why must you be so pessimistic?" Alice sighed.

"I leave you all alone for a single year and you spiral into disarray?" a familiar voice asked sarcastically. All three girls looked in the direction. A tall figure emerged from the shadows.

"And you are considered my best," Sendo said, as he entered full view. All the girls stared, as Euphie smiled at them from behind Sendo as if to say "told you so".

A smile spread onto Milly's lips.

"Sendo's back!" she cried happily.

"We can win this!" Alice said.

Anya merely closed her hard drive, and approached Sendo.

"You're back," she stated emotionlessly.

"Yes I am," Sendo answered," Now, tell me what the situation is."

"We have bombs rigged all over the place," Milly said, gesturing the large explosives. Sendo nodded.

"That will do," he said," Where is the detonator?"

"Gino has it," Alice answered.

"Where are the others?"

"Cornelia is in small plane overhead," Euphie explained," Gino, Rivalz, and Nina should be outside by now. Shirley is probably in the Andarta, up above. I think Diethard and Rakshata are somewhere outside of Britannia."

Sendo looked at the bombs.

"How many forces do we currently have?" he asked.

"A small amount," Milly answered," Only about twenty Knightmares."

"That will have to do for the time being," Sendo said, as he folded his arms around his back, and strolled around.

"What and where is your escape tactic?" he asked.

"There is a pipe that goes underwater," Anya explained," We were intent on using that."

Sendo looked around, pondering his options.

"Very well then," he said," Call Shirley!"

"Yes, Sir!" Euphie said, as she pulled out her comm.

**(with Shirley)**

Shirley picked up the transmission.

"Yeah?"

_"We found him,"_ was all Euphie said.

The moment Shirley heard that, she was shooting in the right direction.

**(with Sendo)**

The Andarta rolled into view, as the cockpit opened, and Shirley came out.

"Sendo?" she asked.

The dragon skull nodded.

Shirley blinked in wonder, as she smiled.

"What are your instructions?"

"Contact Weinberg!" Sendo ordered," Tell him of the situation, and on my mark, give him the signal!"

**(with Gino, Nina, and Rivalz)**

Gino's com went off.

"Talk to me," he answered.

He listened to the report, as his eyes and smile widened.

"They… they found him," he said slowly to his two friends.

Nina and Rivalz both gasped in shock.

"He… actually was there?" Nina asked.

"Seems like it," Rivalz answered," Well, now what?

**(with Sendo, Euphie, Milly, Anya, Alice, and Shirley)**

Sendo held out his hand, as a request. Milly handed him the com.

"On my signal," he instructed, as he climbed onto the Andarta's shoulder.

"Move out!" he ordered to everyone.

"Yes, my Lord!" everyone said in response, even Euphie.

Soon, every White Samurai (that had survived, which was most of the force that invaded the building), was heading through the tunnel. They were nearing the end.

Sendo held up the com.

"Do it!" he ordered.

**(with Gino, Nina, and Rivalz)**

"What? Are you crazy? You aren't clear!" Gino said," You'll be taken out as well!"

_"Just do it,"_ Sendo said calmly, before closing the connection.

"Are you seriously going to do it?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, that could kill everyone," Rivalz agreed.

Gino looked at the detonator.

"I trust you, Sendo," he said, more to himself, before pressing the button.

The base of the hotel exploded, as it sank into the water.

**(with Cornelia and Guilford)**

Cornelia frowned as she saw the building collapse from the window of the blimp she was in.

"Now, we can only hope," she said.

"If Princess Euphemia was correct," Guilford said," and Sendo was there, she would certainly be alright."

"But what if he wasn't?" Cornelia stated," There was no evidence to support Sendo was there. Euphie went looking for him, and said she couldn't find him. And now, one year later, she abruptly declares she knows where he is?"

Suddenly, the TV changed images.

It showed a bleached white dragon skull.

"My name… is Sendo!"

Cornelia and Guilford's eyes widened.

"Can it… really be?" Cornelia asked.

**(with Sendo)**

Sendo, having planned it out, had actually been at the end of the tunnel, and the White Samurai had managed to sneak into the Asgard.

They were now broadcasting from within.

"People of the Holy Britannian Empire, I have now made my return!"

The signal was spread from the surfaced Asgard, worldwide.

**(with Diethard)**

"Is that… can it really be…," Diethard stuttered from the safe house he was in off the coast of the EU," ITS SENDO! Yes, you had to be alive!"

**(with the Royals)**

"So, Sendo is alive?" Odysseus stated.

"There is hope yet," Edward noted.

**(with Sendo)**

"For a single year, I have slept, waiting and preparing for an opportunity to rise again, and reap justice across the world!" Sendo spoke dramatically," That opportunity is now! However, building up my revolution again is a waste of time! So with that said, I hereby declare the reformation, once again, of the Holy Britannian Empire, with Euphemia li Britannia as its Empress!"

Sendo gestured to behind him. Sitting there on a throne, was Euphie, dressed in royal attire, with several core members kneeling before her.

Sendo bowed to the throne, as Euphie stood up.

"I, Euphemia li Britannia, the 99th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire, hereby declare war on the Divine Japanese Empire!"

**(with Rakshata)**

Rakshata, who was with Diethard, grinned as she chewed on her pipe.

"Building a nation starting for a single submarine?" she asked humorously," That is quite impressive."

**(with the Kaminoryuu)**

"Looks like he's back," Urabe noted.

The Kaminoryuu were gathered at the Japanese Imperial Palace in Tokyo, in front of a TV.

Dragons two through six were sitting around it.

"What do you think he is going to do?" Senba asked.

"Probably what he just said," Asahina answered," Start his revolution up again."

Kallen watched closely. She was shocked, scared, and happy at the same time.

"What do you think Lelouch?" Chiba asked, as everyone turned.

Sitting partially in the shadows, in his formal kimono, was the Sebunryuu, Lelouch vi Britannia. He was leaning on his katana, and his eyes were closed as though he was sleeping.

"It is a waste of time," Lelouch said coldly.

"You think so?" Asahina asked. Lelouch didn't even move.

"Well, I guess that counts as a yes," Chiba said, as she felt something cold on her hand. She looked down. A dark grey snake was slithering over her hand.

"Kami!" she shrieked, as she flinched briefly," Lelouch, keep an eye on your snake!"

Lelouch opened his eyes and grinned darkly, as the snake slithered over. It was Serphos, Lelouch's pet black mamba. Lelouch held out his arm, as his pet slithered around it. Serphos was remarkably intelligent for a snake, seeming to know about things and problems. He also held loyalty Lelouch, and to top it off, he was venomous.

Lelouch stroked Serphos head with his finger calmly, before standing. Serphos wrapped around Lelouch's neck. Lelouch then walked forward.

"Where are you going?" Urabe asked.

"To finish that which I started," Lelouch answered.

Suddenly, the image on the screen became different.

**(with Sendo)**

"Behold!" Sendo said, as he held up the Japanese Imperial Symbol, with a piece of torn kimono. There was the image of a dragon surrounding the symbol, and people could think of only one person who possessed that symbol.

"I have defeated, your Crown Prince!"

**(with the Kaminoryuu)**

"What?" everyone save Lelouch, who stopped, and looked back in surprise, said. Lelouch frowned, as he considered strutting forward, this time at a faster pace.

Kallen stood up, and ran after Lelouch.

Lelouch entered the Imperial Palace Knightmare Hanger.

The Knightmares were placed in an overly symbolic fashion. Each one was in a samurai position, kneeling on the ground. The room itself resembled a room with mats under the Knightmares. There was an exception, the Orochi, Lelouch's personal Knightmare. It was kneeling on just one knee, as if in a bowing position.

Lelouch pulled the Orochi key out from his pocket, as he threw off his kimono. Since his promotion from samurai to dragon, his piloting outfit was changed. It now had details of dragons and serpents over the dark violet and red colors.

"Lelouch!" Kallen called, as she ran forward, just as Lelouch was starting to climb into his Knightmare.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To finish 'Sendo' off!" Lelouch said darkly," I was too soft, just letting him get his memories rewritten. _This_ time, I'm going to kill him personally."

"Lelouch, wait!" Kallen said, as she stood in front of the Orochi.

"What?" Lelouch asked coldly.

"Think this through," Kallen answered," I mean, Sendo just showed up. What is the risk?"

"There is no such thing as 'no risk'," Lelouch stated.

"Lelouch, just wait out a little, wait for Sendo to actually do something!" Kallen said," You don't even have the Emperor's approval."

"Has that stopped me before?"

"Please!" Kallen said," If not for Japan, do it for me."

Lelouch looked down at Kallen, and found himself staring into those sapphire eyes. Lelouch sighed, as he climbed down, and walked towards Kallen.

"I swear, if you weren't so beautiful," he said. The two took each other's hands, as they began kissing. Serphos coiled around onto Lelouch's head, and watched.

**(with Todoh)**

Todoh was meditating in his private chamber, he had just heard word. He was struggling to remain calm.

_Suzaku!_ he thought in despair. Sendo had presumably killed his best student, and the son of the Emperor.

_I swear, on my honor_ Todoh thought_ I will kill you, Sendo!_

**(with Genbu)**

Genbu just heard word, and smiled, after he dismissed the guard.

"Very clever my son," he said," Very clever."

**(with Euphie)**

Euphie let out a tire gasp, as she laid down her Royal garments, and collapsed onto the couch in Sendo's "office" in the Asgard.

"Empress again," she said with a sigh.

The door opened, and Sendo walked in. He checked to make sure the doors were locked, and there was no surveillance.

"Smart idea, Suzaku," Euphie said.

"It was sort of on the spot," Suzaku answered, as he removed his mask," I've been juggling my duties as Sendo, and as a prince too much."

"You always were that sort of the guy," Euphie said with a smile. She then got a thoughtful expression.

"Oh, and about your Geass," she said.

"What about it?"

"It requires direct eye contact, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Suzaku answered.

Euphie dug in her pocket, and pulled out a small case, and opened it. A green contact was in there.

"Its thick enough to block out the Geass," she said," And its naturally colored for your own eyes."

Suzaku took it, and fitted it into place.

"How does it look?" he asked.

Euphie looked carefully, before nodding.

"Perfect!" she answered, with the okay sign with her fingers, and a smile.

Suzaku smiled back, as he set his mask down, and sat down.

"Thanks Euphie, and not just for the contact," he said," If you hadn't thought about it, I would've never have regained my memories."

Euphie blushed as she looked up.

"Don't worry about it," she answered," I wanted Britannia to be free again."

"And look at you," Suzaku said with a grin," You're the 99th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire."

Euphie giggled.

"Guess I should have Schniezel educate me in politics," she said.

"Speaking of which," Suzaku said, as he stood up, and went to his desk. It was in front of a large window, that showed the open water of the depths.

"What?" Euphie asked.

"Britannia has officially declared war on Japan," Suzaku said," We are going to need some allies. And I think I know where to start."

"Where, the Chinese Federation?" Euphie asked.

"No," Suzaku answered," The Euro Universe."

**Note: And there you go.**

**I thought it would be in the best interest of the story to have Sendo "kill Suzaku off". It would mean Suzaku can focus more on his duties on Sendo.**

**Any physics thing, like the concept of titanium claws on the gloves, is to be ignored please.**

**And I thought it would be fitting for Lelouch to get a pet snake.**

**Still accepting story ideas and what not. Oh, and I'm not making any promises on what I will and won't write about something.**


	28. The Snake's Drive, the Sun's Question

_**The Sun's Question, the Snake's Drive, the Dragon's Resolve, and the Witch's Interest**_

_Lelouch vi Britannia, a prince of Britannia, has turned his back on his own nation, so to reap vengeance on Japan through cunning, and deceit. To attain that goal, he has taken the ability of Geass, as well as a place among the Emperor's most trusted warriors, the Kaminoryuu, or the Divine Dragons._

_Suzaku Kururugi, a prince of the Divine Japanese Empire, has vowed to place true justice upon the nation of Japan, and is willing to do anything in order to accomplish those goals, including turn on his own friends._

**(at Tokyo)**

"Prince Suzaku!" the people cried.

"It can't be true!"

"No! No!"

The people were mourning the death of their beloved Crown Prince all throughout the empire.

**(with Suzaku)**

"People seem to be really saddened by your 'death'," Schniezel said.

"All part of the act I guess," Suzaku said with a shrug.

He was in his private room aboard the Asgard, talking to Schniezel via a video screen.

"Do the others know?" Suzaku asked.

"Think about it," Schniezel answered," If people like Cassius or Carline heard Sendo was really a Japanese prince, they would do everything in their power to kill you."

"Good point," Suzaku responded," So, during my year of being gone, what did I miss?" Schniezel smiled at that.

"We've completed the upgrades to the Asgard," he answered. Suzaku's eyes widened, before he smiled.

"Seems I underestimated you guys," Suzaku said.

"You requested the process be done until it was completed, or till we told you to stop," Schniezel said with a slight shrug.

"What happened to the Miyamoto?" Suzaku inquired. Schniezel frowned.

"I'm afraid it was damaged beyond repair," he stated. Suzaku's face fell, as he sighed.

"Well, what next then?" he asked.

"We have managed to salvage a few things," Schniezel answered," We have been trying to build you something new from that."

"I hope you can succeed," Suzaku said," Thank you." With that, the transmission came to close.

The door opened, and Euphie entered.

"Hey Suzaku," she said with a smile.

"Hey, Euphie," Suzaku answered, as he turned his chair around.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Euphie said, as she sat down a chair," Why are you going for the EU? Why not the Chinese Federation? They are at war with Japan right now."

"Good question," Suzaku said," Japan is considering forging an alliance with Europe, which would finally seal the Chinese Federations fate. My father, and whoever will succeed him, will probably then eat away at the Euro Universe through deceit, manipulation, and probably Geass. That is why we have to get there first. The EU holds an immense amount of territory: nearly all of Africa, all of the European continent, and much of northern Asia. The government is also wealthy, and powerful. They can give us something critical: funding. Since now that Schniezel and your other siblings can't supply us with funds."

"So the EU will be our strongest allies?" Euphie asked.

"Correct," Suzaku confirmed.

"But won't Britannia need an actual landmass in order for to be recognized as a country?" Euphie asked.

"Yes it will," Suzaku said," We will need to pull a few things with Japan in order to do that."

"Like what?" Euphie asked," Any large territorial dispute will only result in unnecessary conflict, we don't have the right numbers right now to do anything drastic."

"Exactly," Suzaku said," We aren't going to take anything big at all. Of the coast of Africa, is a small island. It is under the control of Japan, and serves as a scouting system for them, to keep an eye on the EU."

"We're going to take that island?"

"Indeed we are," Suzaku answered," We _will_ _not_ fail this time around. We had the perfect chance one year ago, and we couldn't make it. I do not intend on being forced to surrender again."

**(in the Chinese Federation)**

"Enemy forces are repelling our first wave!" Commander Naoto said from the base.

They were attacking a Chinese location in Indonesia. It was, quite literally, a jungle out there, as the forces struggled to hack through the trees, while the strategically placed Chinese forces repelled them continuously.

"Keep pushing back!" a brown haired woman named Xialin ordered **(she's a cannon character)**," Hold into reinforcements arrive"

The Japanese forces continued their assault, but the Chinese still had the home field advantage.

Suddenly, a black blur shot through the air, and hovered still. It was the Orochi, equipped with its flight units.

Several Knightmares lost their heads.

Lelouch sat in the cockpit, a cold look on his face. Serphos was wrapped around his arm.

"That's the…," a burly man named Gu began **(he's also a canon character)**.

"..Black Serpent of Japan!" Xialin said," Why is a Kaminoryuu here?"

"You know the only reason I'm helping you is because your sister is my girlfriend," Lelouch said to Naoto.

"I know, I know," Naoto said," Just do what you have to."

Lelouch followed those instructions, and cut through every Knightmare that dared get in his way.

In a short time, Xialin and Gu were forced to retreat, their forces annihilated.

**(with Lloyd and Cecile)**

"The Orochi Kira is fighting remarkably well," Lloyd said," And to think it only took a few minor additions to make a Knightmare worthy of a dragon."

"But was it so much trouble that you couldn't install an ejection pod?" Cecile sighed.

**(with Lelouch)**

The Japanese forces cheered loudly, as they won another battle.

"Wait to go Lelouch!" Naoto said, as Lelouch pulled back to base, and dropped out.

Lelouch just scowled at Naoto. Serphos hissed aggressively.

"I feel sorry for the mapmaker," he said darkly, as he followed the transportation truck that was taking the Orochi back to the Yomi, where Lelouch was going to go back to Japan.

Lelouch sat in his room in the Yomi, as it began heading towards the Philippines, where a band of rebels were being combatted. He contacted Kallen, who was on those islands.

He saw her answer her video phone, inside of the Amaterasu.

"Bad timing?" Lelouch asked.

"Don't worry," Kallen said, the frantic tone clearly visible, as she was shaken," The rebels here aren't _too_ tough and numerous."

"Call me when you have some time," Lelouch said, as he cut the transmission.

**(with Kallen)**

Kallen sighed.

"No matter what is happening, and who it is," she grumbled," The boyfriend always calls at the worse time."

The Amaterasu blew up an opposing Knightmare that was stolen.

As the battle raged on, the Japanese continued their charge forward, slowly crushing the rebels underfoot.

The Amaterasu broke into their fortress, and plowed forward, the forces right behind her.

Kallen paused, as she noticed something: safe houses.

This wasn't just a fortress, it was a refugee camp for the people who had lost their homes.

Kallen tried to halt the attack, but it was too late.

**(later)**

Feeling sad, Kallen slowly walked away from the Amaterasu, as it was loaded into a truck that would take it back to the Yomi, as it began to pull back in.

She was relieved to find out the innocents were evacuated by the rebels earlier, so there were no civilian causalities, but the fact that the soldiers didn't hesitate, and they didn't know that.

She entered the Yomi, and found Lelouch waiting for her in the hallway. Serphos was around his leg.

"Do you take that snake everywhere you go?" Kallen asked.

"Yes," Lelouch answered immediately.

Kallen and Lelouch then leaned forward and kissed.

"Something wrong?" Lelouch asked.

Kallen sighed, knowing trying to lie to Lelouch was impossible.

"You know, ever since Britannia was taken over," she said," I always began to have questions about Japan's morals in the back of my head, but I always kept them out of my head. But now…"

"You are beginning to doubt your own land," Lelouch deduced.

Kallen slowly nodded.

Lelouch just kissed her cheek.

"The decision is your's," he said, as he left. Serphos seemed to let out supportive hiss, as he slithered by Lelouch's side.

Kallen touched the place where he kissed, and smiled.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch sat down next to the Orochi, as Serphos coiled up next to him. Lelouch stroked his pet snake's back. He sighed, as he looked up at the Orochi.

More accurately, its name was the "Orochi Kira", and it was upgraded with flight units, and a few other extra gadgets.

The black color of the Orochi, and the serpentine esq. Lelouch held around him, was what earned Lelouch the title of the "Black Serpent of Japan".

Lelouch chuckled at the title. He was only a few steps from his goal, and yet he was already being given honorary titles. His goal: overthrow Genbu Kururugi. Since the beginning when Lelouch first joined the army, his objective had been to use his Geass to make the Emperor give him the entire Divine Japanese Empire. Lelouch would then use that power to rebuild the Britannian empire from within that.

However, his creditability would have to increase, in order for him to actually be seen as a proper ruler of the empire. However, due to Lelouch's actions and record, he was getting closer and closer to getting that amount of creditability, and his chance to take Japan for his own.

"Well done," Lloyd said, as he approached, clapping, an act that uncomfortably reminded Lelouch of Mao," The Orochi has proven its strength once again."

Lelouch sighed, as he stroked the now sleeping Serphos.

"It is the same old shtick," he said calmly," The Orochi leads the charge, we win, poof! Everything is done."

"For an individual who has the idolization of so many people, you sure are acting down," Cecile said with a smile, then it faded," I'm sorry about Suzaku."

The thought about Suzaku's "death" made Lelouch laugh out loud on the inside. There was no way in hell Suzaku was dead.

"Don't worry about it," Lelouch said, keeping his straight face.

**(with C.C.)**

C.C. lay back on Lelouch's bed, facing the ceiling, with her eyes closed. Her Geass mark was pulsating.

_(in C.C.'s mind)_

_In her mind, C.C. wandered through the halls of memory. She looked over all the varying images and designs._

_"Your disappearances are becoming continuously more random," a familiar voice said. C.C. turned, and saw V.V. walking towards her. C.C. turned back to the picture._

_"Just because you are complaining doesn't mean I'll stop," she said. V.V. grinned._

_"Are you disappointed?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"My nephew is now going out with that Kozuki girl," V.V. said. C.C. shrugged._

_"He is just a contract," she said calmly._

_"You say that about all your contracts," V.V. responded._

_"Why are we asking all these questions about me?" C.C. asked, turning towards her fellow Code Bearer," Tell me, what are you and Genbu planning?"_

_"For me to know, you to find out," V.V. said._

_"I intend to," C.C. said, as she left her mind._

_(outside of her mind)_

C.C.'s eyes opened.

"Even if I have to force it out of Genbu Kururugi's throat."

**(the next day)(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch continued packing his bags.

"Are you sure about this, your Highness?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes," Lelouch confirmed," I have some unfinished business in Britannia."

"Where will you be going?"

Lelouch turned to his bodyguard, before answering.

"Kenpei Academy."

**Note: Sorry if this was a littler shorter than the norm.**

**Now, a few things. The first of which, is I'm taking Lelouch, and probably Kallen, back to Kenpei, because I figure it is only necessary for some scenes to take place in Britannia. I could use some ideas on how to incorporate more of the Britannian location into the story.**

**Also, does anyone have an idea on how the EU works? Or maybe a suggestion? This is something I'm pretty in need of, because I don't want to plunge into it without even knowing what I'm typing.**

**Please review and enjoy.**


	29. The Calm Before the Storm

_**The Calm Before the Storm**_

_There is an old believe that it is not the actions that define the person, but the reasons for which they do those actions. It is an old way for people who do evil to try and justify their actions, but whether it is right or wrong is up to an individual to decide._

_Lelouch vi Britannia has made a solemn vow to rise Britannia from the ashes, through deception, and cunning. Suzaku Kururugi has vowed to destroy, and punish Japan._

_Both of them are willing to commit evil to attain those goals, and never once did they think they would openly fight each other._

**(with Sendo)**

"We will hold the Asgard here!" Sendo said, pointing a map on the wall with a pointer. He was pointing to the Caribbean sea.

In front of him, were the key members, with the Royals on TV screens behind them. Euphie sat in a throne.

"Our first wave will hold on our base in the island of Dominica," Sendo continued," Our second and third waves will remain off the coast of Guadeloupe. We will begin our mobilization in one week. During that time, we will attack the island of Cuba with our first squadron on my command. The new regent will be making a stop there, and we will be attacking him. Whether or not he lives or dies is up to whoever captures him."

"What will our battle plan be then?" Shirley asked.

"We will have to see who shows up to the battle," Sendo answered," I have heard from Diethard that our sources in Britannia are saying how the Sebunryuu and the Rokuryuu (Sixth Dragon) will be arriving. They themselves shall be challenges, but there is the risk that others might be arriving. For the time being, we are going to hold. If the regent gets here before we gather that information, then we shall attack anyway."

**(with Lelouch)**

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Kallen asked, as she looked at Lelouch. They were walking down the walk towards Kenpei Academy.

"It does," Lelouch said calmly.

"Remember that time you saved that girl Nina?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah," Lelouch said," I hear she is a member of the White Samurai, as are Shirley, Milly, Rivalz, Gino, Anya, and Alice. Heck, Euphie is the Empress."

"Are you really recognizing Britannia as a formal nation?" Kallen asked.

"I'm a prince," Lelouch said," It is my duty to recognize the existence of Britannia." Kallen smiled.

"If you recognize it, then so do I," Kallen said.

The two intertwined their fingers, as they continued walking.

"Remember that time you faced Todoh in chess?" Kallen asked.

_(Flashback)_

_"Chess?" Todoh asked._

_"Yes," Lelouch answered," I wish to test your skills." Todoh smiled._

_"Very well, I am interested to see your own skills," he said, as he sat down across from Lelouch._

_The other Kaminoryuu sat down to watch._

_"Does Lelouch really think he can beat Todoh?" Chiba asked._

_"I've heard that Lelouch was very skilled in this," Urabe said," At least it will probably be a challenge."_

_It was not too long, before the match was over._

_"Checkmate," Lelouch said._

_Todoh was in awe, at how effortlessly Lelouch had defeated him._

_"Did Todoh just lose?" Asahina said in shock. Kallen grinned._

_"Somehow, I knew he would," she said._

_Todoh sighed._

_"Where did you learn?" he asked, as he flicked his king down._

_"I am self taught," Lelouch said," I take after my father. Also, Schniezel taught me a lot."_

_"You take after your father?" Todoh asked._

_"It is not a thing I brag about," Lelouch said," But I probably do."_

_(End Flashback)_

"Do you really think you take after your father?" Kallen asked.

"I probably do," Lelouch answered," But as I said, I do not brag about it."

"Speaking of fathers, I heard the Emperor is going to be giving a speech at Suzaku's funeral," Kallen said.

Lelouch chuckled.

"It is so fitting, and yet so unfitting."

**(with Sendo)**

"Our first wave is in position in Dominica," Cornelia said, as she moved figures around a model," We will be ready to lead our assault on Cuba the moment we receive the signal."

"Might I recommend that we advance a few days in advance?" Schniezel said," That way, we will be able to move into position sooner than initially expected, and the Japanese will have less time to bring in troops."

"Good advice," Euphie said," This plot has my approval."

"Remember," Sendo said," On my command. Also, we will send the first squadron from our second wave to Cuba as well. They will attack during the battle."

"Who gave you that idea?" Cornelia asked skeptically.

"Schniezel," Sendo answered. This convinced Cornelia.

**(with Lelouch)**

"We are happy to welcome Lord Lelouch vi Britannia, the Sebunryuu, back to our class," the teacher said, as Lelouch stood at the front of the room.

People murmured to each other about the prospect of having one of the Divine Dragons in their homeroom.

"He's the first Britannian to get that high!"

"He was the one who killed Sendo, right?"

Lelouch took his seat, and class started. During that time, he went over his options.

_Suzaku has clearly regained his memory_ he thought_ I suppose a Geass is not a strong if it is not cast by the actual user. I should have seen that coming, it would probably had only taken a memory jolt in order to release the effect. But what memories of the White Samurai are there that could have that effect? Could it have been Euphie? She was the only one other than me and Kallen who witnessed the fact that Suzaku was really Sendo. Could that be why she is the Empress? DId she tell the other White Samurai? No, it is not in her nature to reveal such drastic secrets so spontaneously, and even if she did, it would cause an uproar in the White Samurai faction. Sendo would lose much of his support, and my siblings would have just left him in the dirt. Sendo's identity must still be known only to Euphie. _

_But what will his next move be_ Lelouch continued to think_ He won't attack the settlement directly, because he doesn't have the proper resources. The naval forces have reported that while there is evidence that Sendo has not left the Caribbean, they cannot find him anywhere. Could he behind off the coast of the Florida district? No, that is where our Atlantic fleet is docked. Sendo would have to be somewhere on the smaller islands, since that is the only place he might be able to hide them. But that doesn't answer the question as to where that submarine of his is. The Caribbean is mostly too shallow to supply a significant hiding spot._ **(I don't know whether or not that's true, let's just say it is)**___In order for Sendo to hide, he would have to be somewhere further in the sea, where it is deep enough to dodge radar. He will probably attack the regent, when the stop is made in Cuba, but his forces can't be too large. Can they?_

**(with Kallen)**

As Kallen listened during class, she rubbed the bracelet her father gave her.

She opted to visit his grave the next chance she got. She had personally requested that his body be buried somewhere in Britannia, as she didn't want her father, killed by the Japanese, to be buried in Japan.

While Kallen knew it wasn't Kaguya's fault, she still found it utterly shocking that the supposedly "honor bound" Japanese soldiers, would so readily commit genocide. After she learned the truth about Geass from Lelouch, it had briefly strengthened her ties to Japan. But those ties were being to wilt away again.

**(with Lloyd and Cecile)**

"Ah, how it feels good to be back in Britannia," Lloyd drawled, as they walked down the bureau hall.

"I suppose it does feel good to be back home," Cecile agreed. She was carrying a small basket, that Serphos was coiled up in, since it wasn't like Lelouch could take a highly venomous snake that could kill someone in only a single bite to school.

"I wonder what has been going on with Rakshata?" Lloyd pondered," That blue Knightmare is quite the piece of work."

"The designs seem like they were formed for close range," Cecile said," Do you think that will grant us an advantage?"

"Probably," Lloyd answered," That's assuming Rakshata hasn't developed how to use the flight units."

**(with Sendo)**

"Has Rakshata arrived yet?" Sendo asked, as he turned from the map to Gino.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Gino answered.

"Has she brought the projects with her?"

"She brought five," Gino answered," She could only construct that many with flight units, considering our financial status at the time."

"What about the Andarta?" Sendo asked.

"We did that as well," Gino answered.

"Perfect," Sendo said, as he turned back to the map, and continued his thinking.

**(at the EU)**

The EU Council was having its meeting.

"The Euro Universe Council recognizes Representative Andrei Alexandr," a councilman said.

"Thank you," a tall man said. He had grey hair, a grey beard and mustache, and wore glasses.

"I wish to bring of the topic of the possible alliance with the Divine Japanese Empire," Alexandr said, his voice revealing a French accent," I propose that the alliance is carried through." **(names and accents don't have to mix)**

"What criteria do you base this on?" a councilwoman with a German accent questioned.

"I wish to point out that the other option is the Chinese Federation," Alexandr responded.

"We could hold fast to our neutrality," the woman offered.

"Such a thing would only result in one of the two nations declaring war on us at some point," a man with a Russian accent said, before turning to the speaker," Does the Council recognize me?"

"The Council recognizes Representative Grigori Baikov," the speaker said. Baikov stood. He had blonde hair, and was cleanly shaven. He also wore a monocle.

"When you think about, holding an alliance with Japan is in the best interest of the Euro Universe," he said," I would like to point out that there is a good chance the Chinese Federation would ultimately surrender in the near future, at the rate the Japanese are expanding into their territory. After that, what suggests the emperor will stop there? He will move foreword even more, searching for more nations to claim. With the fall of the Arab Federation, that leaves very few territories that will be not under Japanese control. If there is to be peace, it is proper to form an alliance."

One councilman turned to the spokesman. He had slick black hair, and a pencil thin mustache.

"The Council recognizes Representative Francesco Ortenalo," he said.

"Thank you," the councilman said in a Spaniard accent, as he stood," While I agree, chances would not be in our favor if we go to war with the Divine Japanese Empire, at what cost would the alliance be. Have you forgotten what we must give to Japan in exchange for this alliance? If this alliance is being carried through, we would have to give nearly 2 million square-miles of Africa to Japan. And it is not like that area would become part of the Japanese nation. It would become just an area, like what happened to the Holy Britannian Empire."

A councilwoman stood. She had long, brown hair, that was in a braid.

"The Council recognizes Representative Adrianna Contoni," the spokesman said.

"Remember," the woman said in an Italian accent," Those are just some of the many people."

"But still some people!" the councilwoman with the German accent said, as she stood, only to remember her place, and turned to the spokesman. She had shoulder length, dark green hair.

"The Council recognizes Anitra Drescher," the spokesman said.

"The people in those parts of the EU might be African and what not, but not only they still people, but what about the Europeans who live down there?"

"What of them?" Alexandr questioned.

"You are not seriously proposing we forget about them, and leave them at the mercy of the Japanese?" Ortenalo said.

"I am merely suggesting we consider a strategic alliance with the Divine Japanese Empire," Alexandr said.

"It sounds more like you are just working to save your own skin," another voice said. People turned, and saw in one chair, slightly lounging, was a young teen, with white hair that was spiked to one side. He wore a white military suit, in contrast to black suits the other representatives said.

"The Council has not recognized Commander Markos Alkhait," the spokesman said. Markos looked up and gave a calm expression.

"I am only pointing out, that the EU has nothing to gain from such a thing," he said," If anything, it would be a bad idea. But if I am going to have to make a point, I will ask: does the Council recognize me?"

"The Council recognizes Commander Markos Alkhait," the spokesman said, as Markos stood up.

"The Japanese have a record of slaughter," he said," Have you forgotten about Princess Kaguya? Are those the ones you wish to put our people under?"

"That was clearly a random act," Baikov said," And just one individual."

"What makes you think that the others won't be like that?" Markos questioned. Contoni glared.

"You seem to be forgetting you are just a child!" she accused, pointing. Markos looked at her passively.

"Is my age really a consequence right now?" he asked," But it would seem that some of the people here are willing to through the people out of the equation, to hold onto the empire. Past reports seem to mimic such concepts." Alexandr's eyes narrowed.

"That sounds suspiciously close to an accusation," he stated.

"Take it how you wish," Markos said," But I would like to propose a third possible alliance."

"And what would that be?" Contoni asked.

"The White Samurai, and the Holy Britannian Empire," Markos answered. There were some mummers of shock around the room.

"You are not seriously recognizing it as a nation?" Baikov said," It doesn't even have formal territory."

"That is why I propose we buy off that small Japanese controlled island," Markos said," And we give it to the White Samurai."

"_Folie _(insanity)!" Alexandr said in French," That's crazy talk! Have you forgotten the attempt we attempted to make the assistance of Clovis la Britannia? Sendo fought us off!"

"In all purpose, it was fighting Clovis off," Markos responded," Sendo is a more beneficial solution, considering that he did nearly crush the Japanese. If we have the White Samurai on our side, we might have a better chance. And we can't forget that the due to the recent death of the Crown Prince, the Japanese inheritance line is volatile. When the emperor dies, a power vacuum will likely take place, and if we have the White Samurai on our side, we will be able to defeat them."

"Working with a terrorist is _idiota_ (idiotic)!" Contoni snapped.

"Enough!" the spokesman said," The debate and vote shall, for the time being, be postponed, until further notice!"

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch walked down the hall. His phone then rain.

"Yes?" he asked.

_"Hey, its Asahina," _the voice answered on the phone.

"What is it?" Lelouch asked.

_"Just wanted to inform you about who the next Regent is going to be ahead of time," _Asahina said.

"Who is it?"

_"Lord Kirihara."_

Lelouch's phone clattered the ground.

_"Lelouch?"_

Lelouch could not believe that he was coming here. The Wise Warrior of Japan was going to be the Regent.

**(at the Japanese Imperial Palace)**

The time for Suzaku's funeral eventually came.

Soldiers were assembled in the speech room. The funeral was being broadcasted all over the world.

"And now, his Greatness, the Emperor of the Divine Japanese Empire!"

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku cringed as he watched his father take the stage.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch narrowed his eyes.

**(with Genbu)**

"Throughout the history of the our nation, only one thing has prevailed: honor!" Genbu said," The Japanese people have a code of nor that dictates our actions. We fight to show and spread this concept, so that other, unenlightened nations are inspired to rule in such a way! I assumed that the Britannian people would learn of such an honor system, and I was wrong! The Britannians are nothing more than a nation of dishonorable serpents! A nation that refuses to accept the righteousness of the code! And when Sendo murdered by only son, Suzaku Kururugi, my rage built up! Sendo is nothing more than what he looks like! A dragon that has lost all of its strength! That skull mask of his is a representation of what hollow, and despicable thoughts he holds! And the White Samurai? Ha! Just the name is an insult to the people! They talk about achieving justice and power, when all they are doing is fighting for a worthless goal, and a worthless nation! To the people of the world, I ask this question: who will be saved in the eyes of Heaven? Those with honor? Or this with arrogance? Long live Japan!"

"Long live Japan! Long live Japan!" the soldiers chanted.

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku just crushed the fruit he was eating, as his rage for his father built up.

**Note: Well, there you have it.**

**I credit Viandas Johnson for the Markos character. Any questions about the character, he is the guy to go to.**

**I hope I did the EU the way it should look. I am still taking suggestions as to how things could possibly go. Thanks for reading.**


	30. The Battle of the Caribbean

_**Battle of the Caribbean**_

_The world continues to flow, as Lelouch vi Britannia, continues his mission to take his revenge on the Divine Japanese Empire, from within its own walls. To accomplish this goal, Lelouch is willing to stab his own friends in the back, and will do it without second thought._

_Suzaku Kururugi wishes to reap true justice on Japan, and crush its concept of "Heavenly Justice" into the ground. He has formed the ruthless rebellion organization known as the White Samurai, and he is ready to destroy anything in his path._

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch paced back and forth in his room.

The concept having Taizo Kirihara, one of the key members of Kyoto being the Regent was buzzing in his head.

Kirihara didn't care about the Britannians, at all. But that didn't mean he openly had them oppressed, he just didn't pay attention to whether they were prospering, or suffering. However, Kirihara was a skilled thinker, and planner, enough to probably give at least Sendo a run for his money. While Schniezel would effortlessly crush Kirihara, Sendo wouldn't have Schniezel with him, more than likely. That might put Sendo at a disadvantage, but he couldn't be sure.

One thing was for sure, Lelouch was going to participate in the battle.

**(with Suzaku)**

"Taizo Kirihara?" Euphie asked.

"Yeah," Suzaku said, as he drummed his claws on his desk," He is the highest of the Houses of Kyoto. He answers to no one but my father."

"He's going to be the regent?" Euphie asked," So? What is it you are worried about?"

"He is the man we are going to be fighting," Suzaku answered," Kirihara, while not as good as Lelouch or Schniezel, is a clever tactician, he might be ready for us."

"Well, aside from Kirihara, I mean, too many forces can't be joining him, can there be?" Euphie inquired.

"He'll probably be escorted by at least two battleships, airborne battleships," Suzaku answered," And odds are, Lelouch and Kallen will be there in their Knightmares as well."

Euphie grinned.

"What are you smiling about?" Suzaku questioned.

"Somehow, I don't think we need to worry too much about them," Euphie said.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch was kneeling before the TV screen, which had the Emperor on the other side.

"Majesty, you summoned me?"

"My commanders are clearly falling short of their expectations," Genbu said," Very short."

"The Caribbean Sea is large," Lelouch said," I am sure we just have not searched enough yet."

"I only have a limited amount of patience," Genbu said," And the commanders have worn it out."

"So, what is it that you wish me to do?" Lelouch asked. Genbu smiled slightly.

"As of now, I am hereby bestowing the title of Admiral of the Atlantic fleet to you, Lord vi Britannia," he said. Lelouch's gaze shot up in surprise.

"But I am already the Sebunryuu, surely I could not hold that position as well!" Lelouch said quickly.

"Your strategic skills were proven when you defeated the White Samurai the first time," Genbu said," I have confidence in your abilities." Lelouch knew what that meant. Genbu was merely speaking about how Lelouch was his only option left.

"Very well, I am honored by your decision," Lelouch said, bowing further.

The link was cut, as Lelouch stood up, and rubbed his temples.

"Might as well head to Florida," he said, as he began heading towards the Yomi.

**(with the White Samurai)**

On board the Asgard, the soldiers were getting ready for the advancement.

Meanwhile, the key members, save Shirley, Euphie, and Nina were standing in front of five, sleek looking, brand new Knightmares.

"I can't believe it," Alice said.

"Our own custom built Knightmares!" Gino said.

Milly flashed a grin, as she did her victory pose.

"Dibs on the name, "Brunhilda'!" she said excitedly.

"Well then, I'll take the Freyja," Alice said with a smile.

"I call the name, Hel," Anya said calmly, barely looking at her Knightmare.

"Then I take Thor!" Gino said proudly.

"Aw man!" Rivalz said," All the good ones are taken already! Oh well, I guess I'll be, the Jormungand!"

**(with Nina and Rakshata)**

"Are all the five units equipped?" Rakshata asked.

"I think so," Nina said softly," We didn't have proper time to test them entirely. There is no guarantee that they will fly with a great deal of success."

"Probably a chance we will have to take," Rakshata said, chewing on her pipe," I just want to stand up that Earl of Pudding."

"I hope Princess Cornelia is not too disappointed that we didn't get her Knightmare in," Nina said.

**(with Lelouch)**

"Attention! Sebunryuu, and Admiral of the Atlantic Fleet, Lord Lelouch vi Britannia!"

The Japanese soldiers saluted, as Lelouch walked down the ship's pathway. Lelouch had Serphos wrapped around his neck. He paused, as he leaned on the railing. He saw at least 100 ships of all kinds in the water.

"This is all mine," he said, pondering over the power he had at the moment.

"Admiral!" Naoto's voice said from behind. Lelouch turned, and saw his girlfriend's brother saluting him. Lelouch smirked at that.

"Yes, Commander?" he asked.

"I would like to congratulate you on your promotion," Naoto said. Lelouch grinned.

"Looks like I outrank you now," he said. Serphos let out a hiss that sounded suspiciously like a smug laugh. Naoto frowned.

"Well… for now," he said after a pause," I mean, I might be the Admiral of the Pacific fleet."

"Good luck," Lelouch said, patting Naoto's shoulder, as he walked past.

He then got on the com with all the ships.

"Attention!" he ordered," All ships, advance forward! Once we reach the first island, the 1st Squadron and the 5th Squadron will break off to the east. The 3rd and 6th Squadron will break to the West. We will continue advancing, and rendezvous at Cuba! The safety of the Regent, is our top concern! I will take the Orochi in advance! Within the Yomi!"

That was partially a lie, getting rid of Sendo was Lelouch's other top concern.

As Lelouch headed back to the Yomi, he was met by the Commander of the two ships. He glared at Lelouch, before saluting spitefully.

"Admiral," he didn't so much say as force," It is an honor to have the great Black Serpent of Japan here." Lelouch nodded.

"Commander," he said," What are the conditions of our forces?"

"We will have the entire fleet in motion in a few minutes," the Commander answered.

"Somehow I doubt that!" Lloyd said as he goose-stepped up, with Cecile following him.

"Professor Asplund!" the Commander said," Shouldn't you be detailing the readying of the Amaterasu and the Orochi?"

"I don't need to take orders from anyone anymore," Lloyd said," That is except for Mr. G.." Everyone save Lelouch gasped.

"How dare you refer to the almighty Emperor in such a way!" the Commander snapped.

"We're sorry!" Cecile said.

"No I'm not!" Lloyd said.

"Enough!" Lelouch said," Such arguments are pointless. Commander, see to it that these ships are leaving port sooner than possible."

"Yes Admiral!"

As Lelouch headed back to his quarters, he was met by Kallen.

"Hey, Mr. Hotshot Admiral," she said with a smile," How does it feel?"

"What?"

Kallen grinned more.

"How does it feel to have virtually a third the Japanese navy under your thumb?" she asked.

Lelouch shrugged.

"It doesn't feel that bad."

**(with the Regent and his forces)**

The Regent's personal ship pulled onto the Cuban base, which was near the water.

**(with the White Samurai)**

"Deploy!" Sendo ordered, as the Asgard began moving forward.

The first wave of the White Samurai's forces deported Dominica. The first squadron of the second wave was already present on Cuba, in hiding.

The Knightmares on board the Asgard were prepped for combat.

Sendo folded his arms, as he watched things continue on the screen.

_So far, so good_ Suzaku thought. Since he abandoned his prince hood, he lost the luxury of knowing what the Japanese's next move would be. But he didn't care, he could still do this.

"We have a confirmed visual!" Cornelia said," Cuba dead ahead!"

"Where is the first wave?" Sendo asked.

"They are approaching the shore," Cornelia answered.

"Tell them to deploy!" Sendo said.

"Deploy!" Cornelia ordered onto her radio.

**(with Darlton)**

"Charge!" Darlton ordered, from his Tyr, as he lead the charge off of the White Samurai's first submarine.

At least two dozen Knightmares swarmed off of the two submarines that made up the White Samurai's first wave.

"We will rendezvous with the squadron while we are approaching the base!" Darlton said.

**(with Sendo)**

"We have confirmation of Darlton and the first wave on land!" Cornelia said," And we are now in the proper range to release our Knightmares!"

"Good!" Sendo said, as he turned to Euphie, sitting on her throne.

"Majesty, permission to begin assault?"

"Granted," Euphie said.

Sendo nodded, as he walked forward, and raised his arm.

"All forces, begin the assault!" he ordered. Cornelia turned, as she went to her Knightmare, Guilford and Nonette following her.

**(with the White Samurai)**

The Asgard opened up.

"All hail Britannia!" the soldiers roared, as possible forty Knightmares swarmed from the submarine, and onto land. Cornelia's Tyr was at the lead.

**(with Kirihara)**

Kirihara watched the jungles.

"The peacefulness," he said," It is quite calming. It reminds me of the bamboo forests."

**(with Sendo)**

"You're orders are to get a foothold on the Regent's ship!" Sendo said," If it takes off before we can do that, we will lose all!"

_"Yes, my Lord!"_

**(with Cornelia)**

"You heard him!" Cornelia said, as she charged forward.

Darlton's forces, as well as the squadron, met up with Cornelia's. This granted a near total of 70 Knightmares, a fair sized attack force.

Japanese Knightmares appeared, blocking the way.

"We've got a blockade!" Guilford said.

"Show no fear!" Cornelia said, as she lead the charge, as the Britannians scattered, put their lances forward, and destroying the Japanese forces.

The Japanese, though they were expecting the attack, had grossly underestimated the force in which the White Samurai were attacking.

**(with Kirihara)**

"How long before Admiral vi Britannia gets here?" one commander asked from the base.

"The Atlantic Fleet is moving, they should be here in a few hours," a soldier said.

"We won't have that time!"

Kirihara chuckled.

"Interesting way to start my time here," he said calmly.

**(with Cornelia)**

"I see the gates!" Cornelia said.

"Crush through them!" Guilford said, as the White Samurai continued their charge.

Two Tyrs got in front, armed with cannons, and they blew the gate away.

**(with Kirhara)**

"My Lord, please get on the ship!" a soldier said.

"You do not have to tell me twice," Kirihara said, still strangely calm.

As the elderly man entered onto his aircraft, the White Samurai's Knightmares could be seen.

**(with Cornelia)**

"We have a confirmed visual!" Cornelia said, as she saw the opening close, and she blasted into the air landing area," Preparing to board!"

The Tyr fired its Slash Harkens, and got an iron grip on the ship as it began to take off.

Several other Knightmares got on, but the ship got out of range before many more could get on.

In the end, about twenty had gotten a grip.

**(with Sendo)**

"Damn!" Sendo hissed, slamming his fist onto the wall in frustration," That is not enough soldiers in to form an attack on!"

"We still have about twenty," Euphie said positively," Don't worry!"

**(with Cornelia)**

"Forward!" Cornelia ordered, as the some of the forces penetrated into the structure. Cornelia was leading with Guilford behind her, Nonette behind him, and Darlton at the back.

"Scans are showing that Regent is probably in the center!" Darlton said.

"Then we are heading there!" Cornelia ordered," Blow through every wall in your path if you have to!"

But before they could, the side of the other wall just exploded, revealing the brunt of the RESIR, which was being held by the Orochi Kira.

**(with Sendo)**

"So, the Orochi has arrived?" Sendo asked.

"We have just received a confirmed visual of the Yomi!" Nina said," The Amaterasu is also showing up!"

"So, Lelouch has arrived."

**(with Lelouch)**

"Greetings Cornelia," Lelouch said calmly.

"Lelouch," Cornelia growled as she got her lance ready.

"Surrender, and I might let you be for the time being," Lelouch said, as he pointed the RESIR at her.

"Never!" Cornelia said, as she held up her gun.

However, Darlton got in the way.

"Please my Princess, go on, I will hold him off!" he said.

"But Darlton, you are no match for the Orochi!" Guilford protested. Darlton smiled.

"I do not care," he said," Even if I die here, I will die with a smile, knowing I served my Princess!"

Cornelia was silent.

"Good luck," she said softly, as she broke away, and lead the charge again.

"Where do you think you are going?" Lelouch said calmly, as he aimed his weapon.

However, a blast of bullets caused him to have to block, and turn back to Darlton.

"Your fight is with me, Black Serpent of Japan," he said, as he faced his lance forward.

Lelouch sighed.

"If you insist."

Then, surprisingly, the Orochi landed in front of the opposing Tyr.

With that, the Orochi charged, firing its RESIR. Darlton's Tyr moved out the way, and fired its gun. The Orochi effortlessly deflected it, and fired the RESIR again.

The Tyr managed to dodge, and Darlton charged, thrusting his lance. Lelouch, caught off guard by the sudden straightforwardness, had the REISR knocked from his hand. Instinctively, the Orochi drew its katana.

It then struck forward. The Tyr attempted to block with the staff of the spear, only for the Orochi to cleave right through.

Darlton cringed, as he used one side to try and smack the Orochi, only for the superior, taller Knightmare frame to catch the staff, and break it in half.

"Forgive me, General," Lelouch said, as the Orochi's third eye on its forehead began to glow bright red. A thin beam then shot from that eye. Darlton attempted to dodge, only to have the left arm of his Knightmare taken off.

"The _Hebi Tou_," Lelouch said," Or the Serpent's Scythe. It creates a beam of such high power, it just cuts through anything."

Darlton roared, as he attempted to strike forward with the spear end of the shaft. The Orochi took flight again. It sheathed its katana, and grabbed the RESIR again.

"I'll end this!" Lelouch said, as he moved back into midair to finish the job. But the Tyr did something unexpected.

It threw away the spear, and jumped forward, grabbing onto the Orochi's leg with its remaining arm.

"What?" Lelouch asked in surprise.

Darlton smiled.

"Lelouch vi Britannia, your skills are great, and your Knightmare is impressive," he said," But you lack the motivation!"

The Tyr's shoulders then opened, revealing two cannons. They then fired two rockets.

Lelouch sighed, as he held up the Orochi's arm, and the Blaze Luminous easily deflected it.

"That is where you are wrong," he said, as the Orochi grabbed the Tyr, and threw it up. It then grabbed the Tyr as it fell by the head, and pointed the RESIR straight at the cockpit.

"Princess…. Cornelia….," Andreas Darlton said, as the Orochi fired its weapon, and the blast shot clean through the cockpit, and destroyed the Tyr as the Orochi through it down.

"Darlton!" Cornelia cried, as she saw the Knightmare being destroyed.

Suddenly, the wall they were next to exploded, revealing the claw of the Amaterasu, equipped with flight units.

"I'd hate to do this," Kallen said," But I don't think I have many options right now."

Suddenly, the small force of Tyrs were dealing with the Orochi _and_ the Amaterasu at once. Things did not bode well.

**(with Sendo)**

"Darlton has been killed?" Euphie cried.

Sendo clenched his fists, but then released them, and took a breath.

"Very well then Lelouch, but I have an ace up my sleeve," he said.

With that, Sendo held up his hand, and snapped his fingers.

**(on top of the Asgard)**

On top of the White Samurai's flag vessel, compartments opened.

In one, two blue eyes lit up, as a sapphire blur shot into the air.

Two float units appeared on the Knightmares back.

"Say hello to the new and improved, flight enabled Andarta!" Shirley said proudly. The Andarta know had silver marks along its helmet, antennae coming from its neck, and it's electric surger arm seemed bulkier.

As the Andarta soared upward, five more Knightmares emerged from the Asgard. It was the Brunhilda, the Freyja, the Hel, the Thor, and the Jormungand.

The Brunhilda, Milly's Knightmare, was colored pink, with white details. Its head was shaped like a Valkyrie helmet. It was fairly thin, and it held a single sword, and a spear on its back.

The Freyja, Alice's Knightmare, was colored a darker pink, with blue details. It had a head that curved back, and two blades stuck out from the sides. It held a thin halberd. It was also thin, but had shoulder pads.

The Hel, Anya's Knightmare, was dark red, with lighter red details. It had a head that was circular, but had a large covering, and a see-through vizor. It had enormous protrusions on its back, and it was very bulky looking.

The Thor, Gino's Knightmare, was bright blue, with silver gold and silver details. It a head that was shaped like a Viking helmet **(no, not with the horns, I personally saw them as an eyesore)**. It held a large, hammer looking weapon, and it looked like a muscular man.

Lastly, was the Jormungand, Rivalz Knightmare, and it was green, with golden details. It had a pointed head, and had a single blade coming the top. It carried a thing looking sword, and it actually had a tail.

"Let's do this!" Gino said, as the five White Samurai followed the Andarta.

"I'll take Lelouch!" Shirley said.

"I'll take Kallen!" Gino said firmly.

"Where does that leave us?" Milly complained

_"Alstriem, deal with one of the battleships!"_ Sendo ordered.

"Of course," Anya said calmly, as she pressed a button. The protrusions on the Hel's back swooped down, and appeared in the front.

"Electron Super Cannon, firing," she said plainly, as blue electricity gathered in the Hel's cannon, and fired. An enormous burst of energy shot from the cannon, and hit one of the ships. The ship was completely destroyed.

"We still don't have anything to do," Rivalz grumbled. They couldn't, since the passage ways were too small for flight, and their Knightmares currently weren't equipped with wheels.

**(with Kirihara)**

"Lord Kirihara, one of the ships has been destroyed!" a soldier said.

Kirihara remained calm.

"So this is the power of the White Samurai?"

**(with Cornelia)**

Cornelia, while distraught over Darlton's death, kept pressing forward.

Now that the other Knightmares were deployed, things would be easier.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch found himself having to quickly block an attack from the Andarta.

"Up for another match?" Shirley asked smugly.

Lelouch shrugged.

"Why not?"

The Orochi drew its katana, and fired the RESIR. The Andarta dodged, and thrust forward with the fist. However, this time, the claws coming from the wrist were a deep black, and were now even longer. The Orochi tried to fire the RESIR, but the Andarta held up its fist, and the electricity blocked the RESIR blast.

"Blocked?" Lelouch said in wonder," Then try this!"

The Orochi then fired its Hebi Tou beam. The Andarta moved out of the way, as the Orochi followed with its sinister gaze.

"Take this!" Shirley said, as the Andarta's chest opened up, and a cluster of missiles were fired.

Lelouch, on reflex activated the shield. However, the missiles penetrated through the shield, and hit the Orochi's arm, damaging it slightly.

Caught off guard, Lelouch was unable to react in time with the Andarta speared through the RESIR.

**(with Lloyd and Cecile)**

"My beautiful Orochi!" Lloyd cried.

Cecile scowled at him, and slammed on his toe.

"And Lelouch," Lloyd eventually said.

**(with Kallen)**

The Amaterasu moved back, as the Thor swung its hammer.

"Hey Kallen!" Gino said.

"Gino?" Kallen asked in surprise. **(they know each other from school)**

"Who else?" Gino asked with a grin from within in his Knightmare," What do you think of my ride?"

"A little 'in your face'," Kallen answered plainly.

Gino smiled.

"I'll work with that!" he said, as he swung the Thor's hammer.

The Amaterasu drew one of its sai, and moved back, before thrusting forward.

However, the sai harmlessly clashed against the Thor's armor.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Gino said, as he swung the hammer again.

**(with Milly, Alice, Anya, and Rivalz)**

"Screw it!" Alice said, as the Freyja began flying up," I'm joining the fight!"

"Same here!" Milly and Rivalz said in union, as they followed.

Anya didn't say anything, but she flew up as well.

Milly decided to go for Kallen

"Take this…," she said, as she got ready to strike down with the Brunhilda's sword, only for a white blur to intercept her.

"What?" Milly gasped.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch saw what was happening, and his eyes widened.

"That's the…,"

**(with Kallen)**

"…Tsukuyomi!" Kallen said.

"Hi!" Chiba said from within her Knightmare," Can I be of any assistance?"

"Where did you come from?" Kallen asked.

"I'll explain later!" Chiba said, as she turned to face the Brunhilda.

"'Fraid you'll be fighting me!" she said.

"Fine by me!" Milly said, as the Brunhilda and the Tsukuyomi charged at each other.

Their swords collided in a flurry of sparks. The Brunhilda pulled out its short spear, and attempted a thrust.

The Tsukuyomi moved back, and fired Slash Harkens from its arms, that resembled kunai. The Brunhilda dodged one, but the other knocked the spear from its hand. The Brunhilda, in response, charged, and swung its sword down. The Tsukuyomi blocked with its katana, and attempted to do an uppercut. The Brunhilda moved back, and fired a gun from its wrist. Blaze luminous blocked the guns.

**(with Alice and Rivalz)**

Since Anya's Knightmare was best suited for long range, she was sent to deal with the remaining ship.

Meanwhile, Alice and Rivalz charged in their respective Knightmares towards the battle, only to be intercepted by a light green Knightmare.

"The Fuijin!" Lelouch noticed.

"Here to help!" Asahina said," Just in time?"

"A little earlier would've been better!"

The Fuijin drew its katana.

"I am the Fourth Dragon," Asahina said," Shogo Asahina!"

The Jormungand and the Freyja got ready as well.

"I'm Alice Leonal!"

"And I'm Rivalz Cardemonde!"

With, that Jormungand struck first. It swung its sword down, only to be blocked by the Fuijin's katana. The Fuijin then fired Slash Harkens, and knocked the Jormungand away briefly.

The Freyja came up, thrusting its spear forward, and the Fuijin blocked quickly. This left it open, as the Jormungand shouldered it, allowing for the Freyja to punch it.

Asahina cringed, it was two against one after all.

**(with Lelouch)**

The Orochi blocked another attempt at a thrust from the Andarta's spear, and fired its laser again.

The Andarta ducked, and thrust its electric pulser again. The Orochi moved out of the way, and did a downward attack with its blade. The Andarta blocked with the middle of its spear.

**(with Kallen)**

The Amaterasu managed to repel another hammer attack, this time with greater force. It launched its radiant wave surgers forward.

The Thor moved out of the way, and attacked with its hammer again. The Amaterasu blocked with the surger, but it did little, and sent the red Knightmare off balance, allowing for a kick.

**(with Milly)**

The Brunhilda and the Tsukuyomi continued their fight, as they crossed swords again.

The Brunhilda head-butted the Tsukuyomi, only to find out Chiba had the same thing planned. This sent each other's Knightmares in a daze. Milly recovered first, and slashed.

The Tsukuyomi just managed to block.

**(with Sendo)**

"We're winning!" he said happily.

"A huge enemy force is approaching!" Nina said.

"What?" Sendo and Euphie said at once.

"I'm counting at least 150 ships closing in!"

"The Atlantic Fleet," Sendo hissed.

**(with Lelouch)**

"My fleet is finally here!" Lelouch said, as the many ships appeared .

From them, waves of Knightmares came out. They were a light silver, with purple highlights. Each one carried a naginata, and they had heads shaped like samurai helmets.

"What are those!" Shirley cried.

"Yamamoto Knightmare Frames," Lelouch answered," The mass production result of the Orochi."

Anya destroyed an entire wave with the Hel's missile's, which were stronger than normal, but there were so many.

"There are too many," she said.

**(with Sendo)**

"How can…," Sendo stuttered, as he collapsed to his knees.

Euphie, however, only had once choice.

"All forces, retreat this instance!" she ordered.

"Forget that!" Sendo said," Kill the Regent!"

Euphie looked at Sendo forcefully.

"I am the 99th Empress! My authority surpasses yours! Retreat! Retreat!"

Sendo, sat back into his chair, in shock.

**(with Cornelia)**

"Damn it!" she yelled, as she had to eject, with the others that had survived.

They had managed to get to the rooftop, only to be nearly gunned down by the Yamamoto's.

Soon, all the White Samurai Knightmares were retreating.

**(with Sendo)**

Sendo, having been beaten, _again_ by Lelouch, couldn't believe it, as he collapsed to his knees again.

"AAARRRRGGG!" he roared to the heavens.

**Note: Sorry if this was a disappointing ending, I just was rushed.**

**Now, I did want to make the Hel the Mordred equivalent, and such. I had ideas like that in my head while making the Knightmares. Speaking of which, anything to make any of the Knightmares stronger (save the Orochi of course).**

**And by the way, to all the readers of **_**Travels of a Hollow**_** I'm sorry I haven't updated a lot, I'm just very absorbed into this.**

**Still taking ideas.**


	31. Despair and Depression

_**Despair and Depression**_

_It is the deeds, that form the individual, and the reasons for which we do those deeds, that form the spirit._

_Lelouch vi Britannia, the Sebunryuu, and the Admiral of the Japanese Atlantic Fleet strives to take his revenge on the Divine Japanese Empire, by destroying it from within its own walls._

_Suzaku Kururugi, Lelouch's first friend, chooses to reap true justice on his own nation. To do so, he has the mask of Sendo, the feared leader of the mighty White Samurai._

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku sat slouched in his office. He was miserable.

He had doubts before about his capability to do this, but this defeat, where everything seemed like it would be in his favor, had just tripled those doubts. While he knew that Lelouch was a superior strategist and tactician, Suzaku was so sure that he would that this would be the battle he would win.

Lelouch was the admiral of the entire Atlantic Fleet, and the Seventh Dragon, both of which were positions of immense power. Suzaku somewhat figured that with at least the Andarta by his side, he could handle Lelouch himself, as the only true weapon he held was the Orochi. But now, Lelouch held over a hundred ships at his disposal, all of which could stage an great, crushing attack if used properly. And Lelouch could use them properly.

Suzaku grabbed his head, as he shook it in despair.

**(with Euphie)**

Euphie leaned on the door outside of Sendo's office.

She sighed. It was the first time in a while that she had to actually exert her authority in a battle situation.

It made Euphie's head reel slightly, all the power she now held. When she was a little girl, she never really even so much as pondered about being the Empress. Now she was the supreme, undisputed authority. She was second to no one, and all Britannians were to kneel before her. Euphie was no power hungry individual, she wasn't even entirely up to it back during the Battle of Pendragon, when she first attained the title of Empress. But then, the Britannian people needed a ruler, and Euphie was the Empress, whether she liked it or not.

Euphie sighed, as she decided to let Suzaku be with his thoughts for the time being.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch, dressed in formal attire, went to greet the new Regent.

They were off the coast of Florida, where an emergency landing had to be made.

Kirihara waited, as Lelouch knelt before him.

"My Lord," he said respectively. Kirihara smiled.

"Lelouch vi Britannia, the Sebunryuu, Admiral of the Atlantic Fleet, and 11th Prince of the former nation of Britannia," he said," I have heard quite a bit about you, and how you were the one who captured Sendo for the first time."

"I believed that I killed him," Lelouch lied," I destroyed his Knightmare, but Sendo must have managed to escape."

"How he survived is of no consequence," Kirihara said," The fact remains that I owe you my thanks. You did save my life back there."

"I apologize for having my fleet take so long," Lelouch said, as he stood.

"Ships and Knightmares are no more than machines," Kirihara responded," They are prone to failure, and accident. It was not human error, much less your own."

"But still…," Lelouch began.

Kirihara held up his cane to stop.

"That is enough," he said," I do not blame you for the events that partook recently. But only now, have I realized just how much of a deadly foe the White Samurai are. I was not aware that Sendo had built up quite a force."

"Neither was I," Lelouch said," I suppose it was a good thing, that I sent my fleet to the location."

Kirihara nodded.

"You are very skilled, almost skilled enough to be a candidate of the admiral of the Pacific fleet," Kirihara said.

Lelouch was surprised by that. The Japanese Pacific Fleet was the Divine Japanese Empire's most powerful fleet, having more than three times the amount of the Atlantic fleet. This was because the Pacific fleet was the fleet participating in the war with the Chinese Federation, meaning that ships were always required on the battle zone.

"I thank you for that," Lelouch said," But I am currently satisfied with being an admiral of the Atlantic fleet."

"That is understandable," Kirihara said," I suppose I should get to work."

He then began to move past Lelouch, he then paused, and looked Lelouch straight in the eye.

"Remember," he said softly," Do not get too humble, but don't forget your place, it might get you shot out of the sky. I do not know how many Japanese officials like the confident Britannians."

"Is that a threat?" Lelouch hissed right back, not audible to anyone else.

"Take it how you wish," Kirihara said, as he walked away.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, as he watched the Regent walk away, before walking away himself.

**(with Euphie)**

"Majesty, what are you orders?" Gino asked, as he knelt before Euphie's throne.

Euphie sighed.

"Gino, you don't have do that to me," she said," I already told you a hundred times."

Gino snickered as he stood up.

"Force of habit," he said," But seriously, what should we do?"

Euphie paused, as she thought.

"How far are we from the Florida coastline?" she asked.

"About 200 miles, why?"

"Just asking," Euphie said," Alright we are moving out!"

**(on Japans' African island)**

The Japanese official on the island stood at attention, as Markos Alkhait's personal plane showed up, and landed.

The official saluted, as the European commander came out.

"Commander Alkhait, I welcome you to my humble speck of the world," he said.

"My pleasure," Markos said, as he looked around.

The island was not much to look at. It could hold a population around a million, and it was of little true use. But the Japanese found importance in it, and that was understandable.

Later, negotiations began.

"I wish to retake this island, in the name of the EU," Markos said, getting straight to the point.

"Pardon?"

"It is the feelings of multiple council members, myself included, that it is in the best interest to take this island back," Markos said. That was only half truth, since only Markos, and a couple other members really wanted the island back.

"It is more complex than that," the official said," One cannot simply waltz up to the current head of a territory, and request it be given back."

"We are ready to pay your a considerable sum," Markos said. The official frowned.

"Even if I wanted to," he said," I would have to clear it with the Emperor, or at least a high ranked military commander."

"This island is of no significance, to the Empire," Markos said.

"It most certainly is!"

"Enlighten me," Markos said calmly.

"It serves a base off the coast of Africa, so that we can always be close to negotiations," the official said.

"Sounds more like a method of spying, which you would be exposed for long ago, if not for the idiocy of those pathetic council members," Markos said, as he took a sip of tea.

"Remember your place, Commander," the official," You forget you are a single man."

"Perhaps," Markos said," But I have en entire army to back me up."

"You really think the EU's forces are that loyal?" the official sneered.

"Even if they are not, they are not the only army I was talking about," Markos responded.

"Oh?"

"You are forgetting the people of the EU," Markos explained as he stirred his tea slightly," The people the councilmen and women have been letting slip into poverty or despair."

"They are nothing more than ants," the official said," Dishonorable insects."

"Ah yes," Markos said," The Japanese conduct of 'honor'. I believe it a safe assumption to form an alliance with the White Samurai."

"What?" the official snapped.

"I do not remember stuttering in anyway," Markos said. The official stood up.

"I believe your departure is in need," he hissed," And if your council wants an alliance with Japan, I suggest that you never return here again."

Markos shrugged, as he fished in his coat pocket, before pulling out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Of course," he said plainly, before placing the paper on the table," Would you at least be kind enough to sign this?"

"What is it?"

"A paper that certifies your rejection," Markos answered.

The official scowled, before leaning over, and scribbling down his signature and seal.

"Very well, please leave," he instructed. Markos merely snapped his fingers.

There was a bang, as the official doubled over. Blood appeared on the official's chest.

"Wha…," he stuttered, as he turned.

A teen holding a 17th century, Britannian pistol stood behind him. The barrel was still smoking.

"Well done Bezide," Markos said, as he took a final sip of tea.

"Thank you," Bezide said, as he threw the pistol down.

"What… is… this?" the official stuttered.

"I lied," Markos said," That paper is a constructed will. When you handed over your signature, it sealed the deal. It says that when you die, you leave this island to the Euro Universe. Due to the gloves my friend was wearing, and the fact it was a Britannian weapon, the White Samurai will be to blame for your death. I did do this without the consent of the council, but they won't move against the White Samurai. If anything they'll thank me. They always did find you insufferable."

"You.. bastard…," the official stuttered, as he collapsed to the ground, dead.

Markos dusted his hands off.

"At least the tea was not bad," he said.

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku sat slouched on his couch.

The door knocked.

"Who is it?" he asked miserably.

"Its Euphie," Euphie's voice answered.

"You can come in," Suzaku said. Euphie entered.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"No," Suzaku answered," No matter what I do, Lelouch always defeats me. I… I don't know if I can do this."

Euphie looked at him, visibly concerned.

"You are not a bad leader," she said," There was no way you could have known about Lelouch being the admiral of an entire fleet."

"But I threw nearly everything I had at him," Suzaku muttered. He then looked at Euphie. Euphie saw the despair in his eyes, and the sadness.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

Suzaku then stood up, and approached her.

"Please… comfort me," he said, as he took her face in his hands.

Euphie didn't know how to react, as Suzaku's face neared her own. She wanted to break away, to leave, maybe even slap Suzaku, to get him back to his senses, but something prevented her. That was when she felt Suzaku's lips on her own.

Euphie had always considered Sendo a great leader, as she admired him greatly. But since she found out he was Suzaku, she began to question that admiration. But now… this feeling welling up inside of her.

On sheer instinct, she kissed him back.

Their tongues exited their mouths, as they began to wrestle.

Suzaku and Euphie fell onto the couch, as Suzaku began kissing her neck. Euphie let him, as their clothes began to leave. **(sorry people, that's all you get. This is "T" rated, and I intend to keep it that way)**

**(with Markos)**

Markos sat on his plane, pondering his options. Bezide was not sitting far away.

He looked slightly similar to Markos, but was older, and slightly more muscular.

That was when a contact came for Markos.

"Yes?" he answered.

_"Commander Alkhait!" _the spokesman of the council, Alfred Skym, said with a British accent. He had thinning, gray hair, and a beard mustache combo. He also had a monocle.

"Yes?" Markos asked calmly.

_"I just got a report from the island! Did you kill the official?"_

"More accurately, Bezide was the one who actually pulled the trigger," Markos said," Do not worry, I made it so that they will blame it on the White Samurai."

_"This could risk severing the hopes for an alliance we have with them!" _Skym snapped.

"If they do that," Markos said," They will do it with no reason. The Emperor probably prefers having hard evidence before he does something. He knows that having the Euro Universe as an ally would be in his best interest. I have my doubts that he will trifle himself over a minor island like this one."

_"Well then, what do you propose we do?"_

"I stand by my suggestion: we give the island to the White Samurai," Markos answered.

_"If we deal with the White Samurai, we could lose all chances!"_

"Did anyone say that the Japanese would have to be informed about it," Markos said," It is merely a minor political dealing."

Skym paused, as he pondered Markos' words, before taking a breath.

_"We shall discuss this in further detail when you return," _he said.

**(with Suzaku and Euphie)**

Euphie awoke, lying on the bed in Sendo's office, naked. She looked to beside her, and saw Suzaku still sleeping, also naked, save for his boxers, and they were half off.

Euphie gasped as she fell off the bed. She had just lost her virginity. She grabbed the blanket to cover her decency, or what was left of it.

Suzaku stirred.

"Euphie?" he asked.

"Yeah," the Empress asked weakly.

"I'm sorry," Suzaku said, as he stood up, and walked to his desk, putting on his Sendo suit in the process. Euphie sighed, as she looked around for her clothes.

"I won't look," Suzaku said.

"I don't blame you," Euphie said, as she began to put her clothes back on.

"I was selfish in my despair," Suzaku said," I should not have done that."

As Euphie finished dressing, she tied her hair back up.

"Suzaku…," she said softly, and the leader of the White Samurai turned.

"We are not asking for victories," Euphie said," as much as were are asking for something to believe in."

With that, the 99th Empress walked out of the room.

Suzaku watched Euphie leave as he looked at the Sendo mask. He took it in his hands, and looked at it carefully.

**(later)**

Euphie sat on her throne, as she watched the other members speak, and talk amongst themselves. She sighed.

"Has anyone seen Sendo recently?" Alice asked.

"He's locked himself up in his room from what I hear," Rivalz said.

"Maybe's he's losing confidence?" Anya plainly proposed.

"Could he be becoming weak?" Nina said, in a nervous voice.

"Preposterous!" a familiar voice said. Everyone turned, and saw Sendo.

"I will die before admitting weakness!" Sendo said," Now let's move out!"

People, surprised by Sendo's sudden change in attitude, didn't know what to do.

"That was an order, not a suggestion!" Sendo stressed.

That was what made people start working.

**Note: So here's chapter 31. I know the romance was spontaneous between Suzaku and Euphie, but it was meant to mimic what happened between Kallen and Lelouch when Lelouch was in depression, on Kallen rebuffed Lelouch that time, whereas Euphie accepted it.**

**I am still taking ideas, and Bezide is another of Viandas Johnson's characters.**


	32. A Serpent's Love, a Dragon's Rage

_**A Serpent's Love, a Dragon's Rage**_

**(probably going to be filler, but it sort of depends on what you view it as)**

_It is said that when a serpent is stepped upon, it bites the heel of the foot. It is also said that if a dragon is slain, its blood gives power._

_Lelouch vi Britannia, the Sebunryuu, is considered a serpent among many. His morals, and his wishes hold little regard for others, and the power that is Geass, is his venom._

_Suzaku Kururugi, is considered to be a dragon. He ruthlessly crushes his opponents, and the White Samurai is his fire._

_The serpent and the dragon hold similar roots and objectives, but they must destroy each other, if one is to prevail._

**(with the White Samurai)**

"To Sendo!" Gino said as he held up his glass into the air.

"Are we really allowed to be drinking?" Nina asked.

"Come on Nina!" Milly said after taking a drink," We've broken more laws in the past, I think this is minor!"

"To Sendo!" Rivalz agreed, as he downed his drink.

Shirley was one of the few not drinking. She was sitting a distance away, mostly just so that people wouldn't tempt her with some form of alcohol. She was going over the plans to the recently upgraded Andarta.

"So, if this activate this," she drawled softly to herself," This will activate."

Shirley wanted to defeat Lelouch, as most of the time when they battle, Lelouch bested her. Today was probably the closest she had gotten to defeating him, and she might have, if Lelouch hadn't brought an entire army to help him.

The Orochi was strong, but the Andarta was also strong, and now that it had flight units, Shirley could fight on par. Something told her Lelouch was aware of that, and she couldn't help but worry about how he might go about it.

**(with Lelouch)**

Despite being an admiral, Lelouch still felt it necessary to go to Kenpei. He drummed his fingers on his desk, as he waited for the next class to start.

He was in his thinking pose, as he considered over what happened.

_That battle might have been won_ he thought_ But only because the fleet arrived when it did. If they had been late, we would've been defeated, and Kirihara would have been killed. Shirley has clearly gotten stronger, that upgraded Andarta is proof of that. The White Samurai are growing in strength, and while the Japanese have superior numbers, that is not the deciding portion of the war. Where could they have gone? There has been no confirmation of the White Samurai leaving the Caribbean, and Suzaku wouldn't go on risking the lives subordinates. Would he? No, he wouldn't! Suzaku isn't like that. No matter what the situation, I just don't think that Suzaku, no, Sendo would do that._

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku was looking over some reports in his is office, when Euphie entered.

"Sorry to bother you," Euphie said. Suzaku smiled.

"Well don't worry, its no trouble," he said," I was looking for an excuse to get out of doing this paperwork anyways." Euphie smiled, and sat across from him.

"You know, I was thinking about that time we… you know," she said.

Suzaku abruptly looked up.

"Uh…. yeah… about that," he said, turning slightly red. Euphie giggled.

"Don't worry," she said," I don't have a problem or anything. But I just want you to ask you, if we have kids, what do you think will happen to them?

"I am hoping they can be born into a world where justice reigns supreme," Suzaku answered," Where they will have the birthright to the world."

"Will they be made your successor, or my successor?" Euphie asked. She was asking this, because while her eldest child would be the crown prince of princess of the empire, and therefore the heir to the throne, they would also hold the position of being Sendo's next in line, and would inherit the White Samurai.

"Good question actually," Suzaku said, as he looked up and thought.

**(at the EU)**

The EU Council was having their meeting, it was to decide whether or not to give the island they had just reclaimed from Japan to the White Samurai or not.

"We are here to decide on the fate of the island," Skym said," Now, all in…"

"If I may," Markos interjected.

"The council recognizes you," Skym said. Markos nodded, as he stood.

"Before the vote takes place, I must ask something of the council," he said," If we do vote know on giving the White Samurai the island, what then? Most of you would answer that we should go on with our hopeful alliance with Japan. But pause for a moment, and ruminate on what I am about to say. Genbu Kururugi, is an untrustworthy man. He attacked Britannia for no solid reason, only out of Japan's, so-called grudge. I see no reason for the oppression that the Britannian people are currently giving. Tell me, would you want to form an alliances with a man such as this."

With that, the commander sat back down. Alexandr raised a hand.

"The council recognizes you," Skym said. Alexandr stood up.

"I would like to point this out," he said," If we do give the White Samurai this island, we will have the antagonism of the entire Divine Japanese Empire, for helping their enemy."

"I would like to point _this_ out," Markos said," And to propose this idea. Assuming we do vote 'yes', we make it seem as though it was a military conquest on the White Samurai's part. They are obviously bringing their entire force, so we can just make it look like a surrender."

Alexandr glared, as he sat down.

"Now," Skym said," All in disfavor, please stand."

Alexandr, Baikov, Contoni, and multiple others stood.

"Very well," Skym said," All in favor?"

Markos was the first to stand, followed by Ortenalo, and Drescher. It seemed like a tie, since Skym had not voted yet. Everyone turned to him.

"I vote in favor," Skym said.

Multiple people gasped in surprise. Markos, arched an eyebrow.

_Strange_ he thought_ It is not in his nature to support people like the White Samurai. There has to be an ulterior plan behind this._

"The motion carries," Skym said," Contact the White Samurai as soon as possible, and inform them of our results.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch stood in front of his father's grave. He just stared at the slab, as he held onto his memories.

_(Flashback)_

_Lelouch was placed in the finest clothes, as he was brought before his father. He was only five._

_He knelt before the Imperial Throne, as he felt the aura of his father's eyes glaring down upon._

_"Very well, you may remove him," Charles said, waving his hand dismissively. Lelouch looked up at his father. Charles wasn't even looking at Lelouch, he was signing a document._

_"Come now, your Highness," the maid said, as she began to shepherd Lelouch away._

_Lelouch broke free._

_"Father!" he called, as he ran to the throne. Charles didn't' look up._

_"Why won't you spend time with me?" Lelouch asked, as he tugged on his the emperor's pant leg._

_"Take him from my sight," Charles said, as Lelouch was dragged away by guards._

_"Father!" Lelouch called._

_(End Flashback)_

Lelouch was broken from his thoughts when he heard soft crying. He followed the sound, and saw Kallen sitting by a grave that read "Here lies Matthew Stadtfeld, a beloved father, husband, and friend". She was sobbing.

Lelouch sighed, as he left Kallen to be by herself. She had sought comfort in him when her father died, and Lelouch had comforted her. **(note, that means he comforted her by soothing, not comfort in the other meaning…)**

Later, Lelouch was sitting in his room at the complex, watching Serphos slither through his fingers. Lelouch stroked his pet snake's head, as the door knocked.

"Come in," he said, not looking up.

Kallen entered, and that made him look up. He could still see the sadness in her eyes, and the dried tears were visible.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked. Of course, he knew what was wrong without a doubt.

"Lelouch…," Kallen said slowly," I… I… I just needed to be with someone."

Lelouch put Serphos down, and the snake coiled around a lamppost. Lelouch patted the side of the bed.

"Sit," he instructed.

Kallen sat next to him, as she leaned on Lelouch's shoulder.

"Your father's death was not your fault," Lelouch said, as he put his hand on her own.

"But I just wanted to be with him," Kallen said.

"Kallen," Lelouch said, as he brought her face to his own," Your father loved you, he always did. I just want to make sure you know, that having a parent who loves you, is the best thing one can have."

Kallen stared into Lelouch's eyes, before they leaned, and began kissing each other.

It soon became much more intimate, as Kallen pushed Lelouch onto the bed.

Serphos watched with his serpentine eyes as the lovers professed their love for each other.

**(with Suzaku)**

"Say Euphie," Suzaku said.

"Yes?" Euphie asked.

"What was your mother like?" Suzaku asked.

Euphie leaned back as she thought.

"Her name was Ophelia li Britannia," she said," She was a lot like Cornelia, and she had a rather hard disposition. Don't get me wrong, my mother did care for me and Cornelia deeply, but whenever I got a suitor… well my mother normally chewed him up and spat him out. Or in some cases, she released a pack of hounds."

Suzaku chuckled at that.

"Interesting," he said.

"What about your mother?" Euphie asked. Suzaku's smile suddenly vanished.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Euphie said quickly.

"Its okay," Suzaku said with a sigh," You deserve to know. My mother's name was Akari Kururugi, she was the Empress of Japan. I remember her, she and I were very close. She often took me to a koi pond, where I loved to watch the koi swim around. My mother was also very liberal and sympathetic. She sharply opposed the treatment of the Empire's subjects, and issued multiple laws to have the cruelty restrained. But, when Japan invaded the Philippines, it was the final straw for my mother. She openly accused my father of being a cruel, dishonorable monster, before leaving for the Philippines, where she founded a rebel force. However, she was no match for my father. She was killed by soldiers. I was only eight years old." Suzaku clenched his fists, as tears began to appear in his eyes. Euphie silently listened.

"My father didn't openly order her death," Suzaku continued," But he let it happen. When I demanded an explanation, my father stoutly declared my mother as a traitor, and that I should be happy she died like that way she did. I didn't know what to do, so I left. But it was that day, that the first spark of hatred in my heart was created."

Euphie was in shock.

"Suzaku… I'm so sorry," she said.

Suzaku looked at the mask of Sendo.

"My father will learn just how evil he has become, even if I have to shove the entire concept down his throat!"

**(later)(with the White Samurai)**

The White Samurai were doing their general shtick: talking amongst each other, and discussing battle plans.

Sendo, meanwhile, was meeting two new operatives.

"Tell me your names," Sendo said.

"My name is Liliana Vergamon, my Lord!" one girl with blonde hair said, as she bowed at the waist.

"And my name is Marika Soresei!" a girl with brown hair said, also bowing at the waist.

"Soresei?" Sendo asked," Are you by any chance related to the late, Kewell Soresei?"

"He was my brother," Marika said slowly," I want to join, so I can take my revenge!"

Sendo processed those words. Kewell was little more than a standard grunt soldier in his eyes, but he was dedicated to the cause, and Sendo found that worthy.

"Interesting," he said, before looking to Liliana," And you?"

"Marika is my best friend," Liliana said," Where she goes, I go."

"Sounds like devotion," Sendo said, as he stood up from chair he was sitting in, and walked down to their level," You seem like good candidates, you have my approval to join."

"Thank you, my Lord!" both girls said quickly.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch climbed out of the bed, as he pulled on some clothes. He turned, and saw a still naked Kallen asleep. He smiled, as he gently kissed her forehead, before exiting the room. Serphos slithered after him.

As he went to do his job, he opted to go speak with the Regent, to get his current opinion.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Kirihara's voice said.

Lelouch entered, and bowed.

"My Lord!" he said.

"What can I help you with?" Kirihara said.

"I wish to get your suggestion on what I should do," Lelouch said.

"You wish to here my own suggestion?"

"Yes."

"Very well," Kirihara said," Then I advise you stand aside, and let me do my own method."

"Pardon?"

"I also possess a strategy for which to defeat Sendo," Kirihara said," Granted my method is far less violent."

"What is it?" Lelouch inquired.

Kirihara stood.

"I shall show you," he said.

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku paced in his office, as he considered his options.

_I can't leave the Caribbean without posing a considerable risk _he though_ since the blockade still prevents us from leaving into the Atlantic. The sea in that area is too shallow to hide, and the Japanese submarines will find us. Then again, they will find us if we stay here too long._

All of sudden, a transmission began to tap through.

Suzaku put on his mask, and opened it. It revealed the face of Representative Ortenalo.

_"Greetings, Sendo," _the Spaniard man_," My name is Francesco Ortenalo, I am a representative in the Euro Universe Council."_

"Oh, what is it?" Sendo asked.

_"We wish to inform you, that we are willing to give you the island off the coast of Africa,"_ Ortenalo said_," The Council voted in your favor."_

"Really?" Sendo said," It was that simple?"

_"Yes."_

"What happened to the Japanese official?" Sendo questioned.

_"He met with an 'accident'," _Ortenalo said_," The island is prepped for your use at any time."_

With that, the transmission closed.

Suzaku pulled off his mask as he sighed. Things would be made easier now, as Britannia would have an actual landmass, so that they could easier recognized as a true nation.

As he was continuing his thoughts, a broadcast came on.

Suzaku cringed at the face of Taizo Kirihara, as he turned away, and began to reach for his mask.

_"Greetings, people of the Empire,"_ Kirihara said_," I am here to thank you for the welcome of my arrival, and also to make a statement directly to Sendo!"_

Suzaku abruptly turned and looked at the screen.

_"I wish to make you this offer: leave, and you and your organization will be spared," _Kirihara said_," You know as well as I do that you cannot hide for ever, and that you will be found eventually!"_

Suzaku had to sit down, as everything was processed.

_"You have until tomorrow to make your decision,"_ Kirihara said_," I will leaves lines open, so that you may answer to me personally."_

Suzaku grabbed his head as the transmission was closed. No matter what, Kirihara was right, the Asgard would be found, and destroyed eventually.

But if they left Britannia, what could they possibly be going to fight for.

**Note: Okay, now here is chapter 32. **

**Now, I just want to say that if anyone found that document Markos gave to that guy in chapter 31 weird, I did it for dramatic reasoning, made things a little more complex. And the reasoning I am giving the White Samurai that island, is because I figured it would be more symbolic for them to take something that was once Japan's. Also, it gives me an excuse to do a battle on the African savannah, which I figured would be pretty fun to write.**

**And also, while the "scene" between Kallen and Lelouch is rather sporadic, that was sort of what I was going for. They were already dating for a while before Sendo's return, and Kallen just sought comfort in Lelouch, and Lelouch decided to give it to her.**

**Questions about why Kirihara did what he did will (hopefully) be answered in the next chapter. Sorry about the abrupt ending.**


	33. The Exodus

_**The Exodus**_

_Humanity virtually exists in one enormous lie, but people never lie when lying would risk those who are precious to them._

_Lelouch vi Britannia, the Seventh Dragon, and Admiral of the Japanese Atlantic fleet, vowed to take vengeance for the death of his sister, and is willing to plow through armies to achieve that goal. Only he does it from within the walls of the empire he hates the most._

_Suzaku Kururugi, the true identity behind the feared and ruthless rebel, Sendo, was a Prince of the Divine Japanese Empire, before abandoning his title and rank to serve full time as Sendo. When he does that, Suzaku dons a mask that hides his face from the entire face of the world._

**(with the White Samurai)**

The other members of the White Samurai had just finished watching the broadcast.

"What!" Gino and Rivalz said at the same time.

"Is he serious?" Nina asked.

"We can't abandon our homeland!" Shirley said.

"Yeah!" Milly agreed," We'd sooner die!"

"Now wait a minute," Anya said plainly. Everyone looked at the pink headed girl, as she punched things onto her hard drive.

"Consider the current situation we are in," Anya said, not looking up," We are virtually cornered in the Caribbean Sea, and we will not be able to hide forever. If anything, this is the easy way out."

"You can't be…," Rivalz started to say.

"I agree," Viletta interrupted," This is the perfect opportunity to escape. We cannot accomplish a lot of things while we are trapped in this shallow sea. We might have more success in our expansion if we are capable of going out into the Atlantic."

"We also will be able to make easier contact with the EU," Marika said, and Liliana nodded in agreement.

"But if we do agree, we will lose everything we are fighting for," Gino protested.

"No we wouldn't," Alice said," We would simply be changing location."

**(later)(with Sendo)**

Sendo was in the Asgard's chief conference room. Euphie was sitting on a throne, while the Royals were displayed on separate TV screens, Cornelia sat next to Euphie on the large table. Sendo himself, was in the back, pacing.

_"Sendo, will you please cease pacing,"_ Odysseus said with a sigh_," You are going to wear a hole into the floor."_

Sendo didn't stop, if anything he began moving faster.

"We only have a couple of options," he said.

_"Which are?"_ Guinevere asked.

"Our first option is we keep the Asgard where it is," Sendo said, as he stopped and turned to face everyone," With that, we can hope that they pass us by. The problem with that, is just how unlikely it is that we will be able to hide that long."

_"Why wouldn't we be?"_ Carline asked.

"The Asgard might be advanced," Sendo said," But is still a machine. It has limits, and our enemy will be able to exploit those limits."

"What our other options?" Euphie asked.

"Our second option is we attempt to sneak our way out," Sendo said," But that is near impossible, as the Japanese blockade is too large for us to successfully slip out."

_"And our third option?"_ Schniezel inquired.

"We submit to Kirihara," Sendo said," In other words, the entire White Samurai force leaves Britannia."

People were surprised at that, how Sendo was actually considering it an option.

_"That's crazy!" _Cassius said_," Are you seriously saying we abandon our home?"_

"We would not be abandoning it," Sendo said," We would merely be taking a 'leave'."

"There must be another way!" Cornelia protested.

"It is that option, or death," Sendo said calmly," Personally, leaving is the option I am most in support of."

Everyone, save Euphie was surprised. The Empress remembered about how Suzaku had told her earlier.

_(Flashback)_

_"What are you going to do about this, Suzaku?" Euphie asked._

_"I did some thinking," Suzaku answered," I think I'll work with Kirihara."_

_"Why is that?" Euphie asked._

_"It is in the White Samurai's best interest," Suzaku said," As well as the Britannian peoples."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You'll find out."_** (that was supposed to be vague)**

_(End Flashback)_

_"Insanity!" _Castor said as he stood up_," What about all of our people?"_

_"I have to admit, he has a point,"_ Edward said_," The Japanese will probably increase the oppression on the Britannians, now that the White Samurai are no longer a major threat."_

_"Perhaps Lelouch…,"_ Odysseus tried to say.

"Hold your tongue, Brother!" Cornelia abruptly snapped," Do not mention that traitor's name in my presence!"

"Speaking of Lelouch," Sendo said," He is another reason I suggest we leave."

_"How so?"_ asked Charlotte.

"Lelouch is now in not one, but two positions that grant him enormous military power," Sendo answered," As the Sebunryuu, his influence was large enough, but now he is the Admiral of an entire fleet. Lelouch now has nearly the entire Atlantic Ocean in the palm of his hand. On the Caribbean sea is barely part of his pinky."

_"What makes you so confident that Kirihara will hold up to his offer?"_ Cassius questioned.

"Kirihara might be ruthless, but he has honor," Sendo answered," He keeps his promises. If you do not believe me, then frankly I do not care."

_"Lelouch's forces operate separately,"_ William pointed out_," Even if Kirihara holds up to his promise, Lelouch could always snap his fingers, and his fleet will destroy us!"_

"By the time Lelouch would be able to mobilize it to attack us, we would be long gone," Sendo said," Vanished into the depths of the Atlantic."

"Enough of this!" Euphie said abruptly," We are going to work with the Japanese!"

"What?" the Royals said at once, save Schniezel.

_"Euphie you can't be…," _Catherine tried to say.

"My authority asserts your own!" Euphie said," Have you forgotten that I am the Empress?"

_"But the risks,"_ Odysseus said.

"My mind is made up," Euphie said.

"But what of the Britannian people?" Cornelia asked.

"That is one thing you will have to trust me on," Sendo said.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch sat on a bench at Kenpei Academy, pondering over Kirihara's reasoning for doing what he did.

If the White Samurai were allowed to leave, rebellion would cease in Britannia itself, but that wouldn't cease Sendo's motions. He figured he could always send the fleet to attack them, but odds are the Emperor would disapprove. And even if he didn't it would be impossible for Lelouch to locate the White Samurai's submarine out in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard people talking.

"I haven't seen you around before."

"Where did you come from?"

"What's your name?"

Lelouch looked up, and saw a cluster of people gathering around… C.C.! Lelouch stood up instantly, strode over, grabbed C.C.'s arm, and dragged her away, not saying a word. This was much to the displeasure of the surrounding patrons.

"What are you doing here?" Lelouch demanded, as he pinned C.C..

"Kallen might not be happy to see you doing this to another girl," the immortal said calmly.

"I instructed you to stay at the complex!"

"Since when did you become my superior?" C.C. asked," And frankly, it was rather boring just hanging around the luxury suite."

"But that doesn't give you…"

"Where has Jeremiah run off to?" C.C. interrupted.

"Don't interru…!" Lelouch tried snap.

"And I just did," C.C. shot back," Just answer the question."

"Jeremiah volunteered to submit himself to a Japanese study on creating cyborgs," Lelouch finally answered, as he let her go.

"And you are okay with your most trusted warrior just throwing himself into Japanese claws?" C.C. asked.

"Actually, I suggested it," Lelouch said," And I used my Geass on the head scientists, ordering them not to harm him in anyway, or to alter his mind."

"Sounds like you planned ahead," C.C. said.

"I always do," Lelouch answered," And speaking of which, you are to accompany me to the EU."

"You are going to the EU?" C.C. asked.

"Among a couple others to speak on behalf for the possible alliance," Lelouch answered.

"The Japanese are still willing to have an alliance after the Commander of the army just killed an official?" C.C. said with an arched eyebrow. Lelouch smiled darkly, as he placed his hand over his face.

"It was naive of them to think that the Emperor would fall for the trick with the only piece of evidence being a Britannian pistol," he said," True, the other nobles might have fallen for it, but not Genbu. He considers that man a minor testament, and only holds concern for the idea of successfully forging the alliance."

"And why am I to come?" C.C. asked.

"You will serve as my personal assistant, as well as one of my personal forces," Lelouch answered," What else?"

"True," C.C. said," You know, you have more of your father in you than you accept."

"I am afraid I already know that," Lelouch said.

**(later)(at the Government complex)**

Kirihara, Lelouch, Kallen, Chiba, Asahina, Lloyd, and Cecile were gathered in a lounge, where they heard Sendo would contact them.

"Do you think he will really show?" Lloyd asked out loud.

"Probably not," Chiba said," He's acted cowardly in the past."

"Here we go," Cecile said as she pointed.

The screen lit up, as Sendo came into view.

_"Greetings," _he said_,"Not just two, but four Kaminoryuu, the Regent, and two elite scientists stand before me? I could not have asked for something better."_

"Get to the point," Kirihara said.

"If I may?" Lloyd said, raising his hand, but he didn't wait for approval," Tell me, how do we know that you are even the real Sendo? As in the one who lead the White Revolution."

_"That is for me to know, and you to determine,"_ Sendo answered simply.

"Ah, a plain answer," Lloyd said with a smile," That is admirable."

Lelouch stepped forward.

"What is your decision?" he demanded.

_"I agree,"_ Sendo said_," I, and the White Samurai, will go into exile."_

This surprised some people, they weren't expecting Sendo to relent that easily.

"Did you get the consensus of all the White Samurai?" Asahina asked.

_"Maybe, maybe not," _Sendo said_," But ultimately, it was the decision of the 99th Empress."_

"Oh, so you are dragging Euphemia into this?" Lelouch said, arching his eyebrow.

_"As a member of the Royal Family,"_ Sendo said_," you should know better than anyone that the reigning monarch holds the final decision in all subjects, Lelouch vi Britannia."_

"True," Lelouch said, as he stepped back.

"Very well then," Kirihara said," In that case…"

_"But there is a catch!" _Sendo said abruptly, holding up a finger.

"Which is?" Kallen asked.

_"All Britannians who choose to leave with us, _must_ be allowed to leave," _Sendo said.

People were surprised at this notion.

"So you are suggestion like some sort of mass withdrawal?" Cecile asked.

_"Precisely," _Sendo said_," You and Asplund are welcome to join."_

"Thanks but no thanks," Lloyd responded.

"And if we refuse?" Kirihara said.

_"What reason would you possibly have to refuse?"_ Sendo questioned.

"You are suggesting that at least thousands of Britannians emigrate from the claim," the Regent explained," Such a thing would cost the Japanese an immense of amount of money."

_"I failed to realize when that became an issue of my own,"_ Sendo hissed.

"The more you quip, the less likely I am to agree," Kirihara said," You should be fully aware that I am being merciful."

_"And yet you deny the Britannians freedom?" _Sendo said_," Pause and think. Such an act of benevolence would surely engrave your name in the minds of the Britannians who stay. They will be more willing to do your bidding."_

"That sounds like an attempt at corruption," Kirihara said.

_"Take it how you wish," _Sendo said_," But you know as well as I do, that the opportunity is too good to pass up."_

There was a brief pause, as tension hung in the air as thick as stone. Chiba brought up the next topic.

"So, Euphemia li Britannia just decided on behalf of the entire organization?" she asked," Does that really count as justifiable?"

_"It does," _Sendo said_," And if I'm correct, your Emperor decides everyone's fate."_

"We shall consider," Kirihara answered," If we agree, you better prepare to leave. If we disagree, you better be prepared for death."

With that, the connection was severed.

**(with the White Samurai)**

Marika was sitting alone, separate from the others. She was looking at a picture she kept in her purse. It was of her and her brother when they were younger.

Kewell, Marika, and their father was at the beach, looking happy. Marika felt tears in her eyes.

"Lieutenant Soresei," Viletta called, as she walked over.

"Captain Nu!" Marika said, as she stood, and bowed her head. Viletta smiled, as she sat down, and gestured for Marika to do the same.

"I just want you to know how sorry I am for your brother," she said," He was one of my closest friends."

"Yeah, I know," Marika said sadly.

"He talked about you a lot," Viletta said.

"He did?"

"All the time," Viletta continued," He said how you will probably become his successor."

Marika giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"I always pestered him to let me join the rebellion," Marika answered," And he never even humored me." Viletta shrugged.

"We were both under the service of Prince Lelouch vi Britannia before we joined the White Samurai," she said.

"As in the Sebunryuu?"

"The same," Viletta answered," But there was also Jeremiah Gottwald, and he would never betray Lelouch, even if it meant death."

"And my brother?"

"He was loyal to Lelouch as well," Viletta answered," But when Lelouch ordered us to join Sendo, he agreed."

"That's my brother," Marika said," Always following orders."

**(the next day)(on the coast line)**

Things were looking unstable on the coast.

Millions of Britannians were gathered on the shore, hopeful of joining Sendo, but Kirihara's allowing of this was not yet confirmed, or putdown.

Overhead, soared the Tsukuyomi and the Fuijin.

"What do you think will happen?" Asahina asked.

"I'm almost nervous to find out," Chiba answered.

Lelouch stood on the stage, at Kirihara's right hand, with Kallen standing further back.

Kirihara walked up, and took the stage.

"Sendo!" he roared," Show me your face!"

After a few minutes, there was a sinister laughing, as Sendo's face appeared on what was actually a hologram. An enormous one that stood over the stage.

"Sendo!" Lelouch hissed.

Kirihara smiled.

"Is that a hologram?" Kallen asked in awe.

_"I am pleased of the dedication of the Britannians," _Sendo said_," I find that admirable. I will now enter my exile."_

"One moment," Kirihara said, holding up his hand," I have not yet issued my decision."

_"Then tell me it,"_ Sendo said.

Kirihara paused, as he considered it one final time.

"The answer is…," he began. However, Lelouch walked over.

"My Lord," he said," A single second."

"What is it?" Kirihara asked, only to see Lelouch holding his hand over his eye, and removing it, revealing a red glow.

"Approve of Sendo's request," Lelouch said, as his Geass took effect.

"My answer is yes!" Kirihara said.

Even Sendo was surprised, at that sudden decision. But the Britannians all cheered in joy and hope.

"That seemed rather abrupt," Chiba noted.

Sendo laughed shortly after.

"Very well," he said, as the hologram faded.

From the water, the enormous form of the Asgard appeared, and Sendo appeared on the top.

"People of Britannia!" he said, holding up his arms," Come to me!" The Britannians cheered, as they began moving forward.

They were beginning to wonder how they would all fit onto a single submarine, when coming into view, was what looked like an entire landmass.

"What.. is… that?" Kallen stuttered, as it came into view.

**(with the White Samurai)**

The White Samurai saw it approaching.

"That, my friends," Rakshata explained to them," Is an artificial iceberg, with electric wires that keep it cool. So it cannot melt. Not to mention the powerful motors it uses."

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch folded his arms, as he saw the people leave.

"Astounding," he said, genuinely impressed.

**(with Sendo)**

_Thank you_ Suzaku thought_ Lelouch._

With that, Sendo pointed East, and the Exodus began.

**(a few days later)**

Eventually, the Asgard and the iceberg pulled onto the shore of the former Japanese island.

Waiting there, was the council, including Markos, Skym, Baikov, Alexandr, and the others.

The White Samurai assembled in the front, with Euphie standing next to Sendo.

Sendo walked forward. Skym stepped forward as well, and offered a hand.

Sendo took that hand, and they shook hands successfully.

**Note: And that's chapter 33. And tell me the title "Exodus" doesn't fit.**

**I was sort of in a rush to complete the ending. I wanted it go further, but it made things overly complicated. Oh well.**

**I am still taking ideas. Why Lelouch did what he did will be explained later.**


	34. The Council of Europe

_**The Council of Europe**_

_The Euro Universe. Commonly known as simply the EU, it is nation consisting of a series of states, which hold political ties to each other. Standing on top of the government, is the High Council. In name, it is democratic, with people electing councilmen and women. But as time has passed, the council has become increasingly corrupt, as the war and conflict continues to whither the world away._

_With the arrival of Sendo and the White Samurai, the EU has agreed to hand over a small island for the use of the White Samurai, and the Holy Britannian Empire. But the EU has yet to fully reject to the alliance possibility with Japan, leaving the threat for the White Samurai still open._

**(with the White Samurai)**

Gino took a deep breath as he looked around. All around, people were unloading.

"Take a good whiff people," he said with a content expression and tone," That is the smell of hope."

"Smells more like burning fuel," Alice said sarcastically, jerking her thumb in the direction of the transpiration trucks.

"Come on Alice," Milly said with a smile as she walked over holding a box," Let Gino have his moment."

"Are you sure the Council is trustworthy?" Anya said from her lounging position on a couple of crates. She still remained focused on her memory pad.

"Well, for the time being we don't have anything else to work with," Shirley answered, as she came up pushing a cart along," Sendo thinks they are worth working with, and I think his decision is credible."

"Hey Shirley!" Rivalz called as he ran up.

"What's up Rivalz?" Shirley asked.

"Will you help me with the Knightmares?"

"They came already?" Alice asked.

"Yep!" Rivalz confirmed," Everything from a Tyr to the Andarta."

"Is India really that willing to help us?" Nina asked.

"Well," Gino said, as he picked up a box," They know it is only a matter of time before Japan begins advancing towards them. I guess they want allies."

Britannian kids laughed as they happily began heading to a home where they wouldn't live in fear of the Japanese.

**(with Sendo)**

Sendo was meeting Diethard in Sendo's private office. Euphie was in the background, moving things around.

"Welcome Sendo," Diethard greeted.

"Spare me the lame formalities," Sendo said," And get to the point." Diethard smiled.

"But of course," he said," We have confirmations over the completions of the Asgard's upgrades, though the flight units will take time."

"And the rank system?" Sendo asked.

"For the time being, we do not have enough forces form solid attack waves," the reporter turned agent said," but that is steadily changing."

"Good," Sendo said," Dismissed!"

"Yes my Lord!" Diethard said, as he bowed briefly, before bowing to Euphie," Your Majesty."

After he left, Sendo darkened the windows, checked the locks, and removed his mask.

"Are you sure Diethard is trustworthy?" Euphie asked," He clearly doesn't have the best interest of Britannia at heart."

"And that is what I find useful about him," Suzaku answered, as he set his mask down," Diethard only has praising Sendo in his mind. It ensures his loyalty."

**(with Cornelia)**

Cornelia signed a document, before handing it to a soldier.

"What else is there?" she asked.

"The Asgard's preparations are complete," Rakshata said with a smile," But it will take time to make the flight units fully functional. The best we can do so far is use the units to hover and move at a low level."

"And the Taranis?" Cornelia asked.

"Consider it done," the Indian scientist said.

"By the way, does anyone know where Schniezel is?" Guilford asked, as he walked up with a box.

"My brother said he is currently on a plane that we should be able to see approaching."

**(with Suzaku and Euphie)**

"So, are you really going to try to take down the entire European council?" Euphie asked, as she stacked some books on a shelf.

"Those men and women are nothing more than a bunch of corrupted tyrants," Suzaku said, as he typed something on his computer," If anything, it will be doing a favor to the people. We also can't forget that the majority of the council still rides in favor of an alliance with Japan. If we let that alliance be formed, we will be dooming the future of Britannia."

"So, what do you intend on doing?" Euphie asked, as she turned and faced him, sitting down on a table.

"The council might be corrupt, but it is not weak," Suzaku said," If I am to attain victory, I'm going to need Schniezel. Fortunately I contacted him while we were on the way to this island. He should be arriving within the day, if not the hour."

"What about that Commander? I think his name was Markos?" Euphie asked.

"Markos Alkhait is a skilled leader," Suzaku said, as he looked up," He has charisma, and apparent support of the people. If I heard right, Alkhait was the most in favor of helping us. But his power is limited in the council."

A call from below came from Milly.

Suzaku and Euphie nodded at each other, as Suzaku reached for his mask.

**(with the White Samurai)**

"A celebration?" Sendo asked.

"Yes!" Milly confirmed," I heard sources that say it is a celebration about the alliance between Japan and the E.U.."

"It seems they are still intent on an alliance," Viletta said," Why is the Emperor so determined to forge an alliance?"

"He probably intends on slowly assimilating Europe into Japan," Schniezel said, as he entered.

"Welcome Schniezel!" Euphie said.

Schniezel bowed before Euphemia.

"Thank you, your Majesty," he said, before turning to Sendo.

"I came as soon as I heard of your arrival," Schniezel said.

"I am not blaming you for being late," Sendo answered," In fact, your arrival was very timely."

"How so?" the Prime Minister asked.

"You and the Empress are going to be the representatives of Britannia in this celebration," Sendo said. People gasped at that decision.

"Sendo!" Gino said," Surely you haven't forgotten that many Japanese officials will be there!"

"Exactly," Sendo said.

"But they haven't absolved us of our actions," Liliana said," In their eyes, we are still criminals. There is no way in hell that our presence will be tolerated there."

"We owe the E.U. a courtesy," Sendo said calmly," Not to show up would be an insult."

"Surely they should take some…," Cornelia said, but Sendo held up his hand.

"My plan is all in my skull," he said, tapping his mask.

All the White Samurai took this as a signal not to press the topic any further.

**(at the celebration)**

"Son of a….," Lelouch grumbled," I hate political parties."

He was standing amongst a large crowd in a dining hall in the E.U. governmental building off the coast of Africa. It was deluxe, and Japanese nobles and European officials were interacting peacefully. Lelouch had only been there about an hour, and he wanted to bang his head on the wall.

"What do you hate so much about them?" Kallen asked.

"I can't stand bureaucrats," Lelouch answered," They are just bigwigs who parade like they own the world."

"Aren't we…," Kallen began to say.

"We're soldiers," Lelouch interrupted," There is a fine line."

Before Kallen could speak, Chiba came up, holding a cup of tea.

"Hey, have either of you seen any mats to kneel on?" she asked," I'm trying to find a place to drink this tea."

Lelouch and Kallen sweat-dropped.

"Western cultures don't use mats when it comes to drinking tea," Lelouch said," You either sit, or stand."

Chiba gave a thoughtful expression.

"That's interesting," she said," Europe is a lot like how Britannia was, right?"

"Britannia owed much of its culture," Lelouch said, as he downed his wine. Normally, getting drunk would be the only way a guy like Lelouch could escape, but something that most of the Britannian Royals had in common, was a high resistance to alcohol, something inherited from Charles zi Britannia, besides, Marianne had a high tolerance as well. In all, Lelouch could not get drunk to escape this lame event.

"Where's Asahina?" Kallen asked.

"I think he's practicing with a knife and fork," Chiba answered.

"Do you two really know so little about Western culture?" Lelouch asked.

"We never had a reason to learn," Chiba responded.

"Well, try to learn quick," Lelouch said, as he went to walk around.

He was considering sneaking out, before the Chief Spokesman of the E.U. Council approached him.

"Lord Lelouch vi Britannia, I presume?" the official said, offering a hand.

"Indeed," Lelouch said politely," And I take it you are Alfred Skym?"

"Correct," Skym answered with a smile," It is a pleasure to meet the esteemed Black Serpent of Japan."

Already, Lelouch couldn't stand this guy. He spoke with a tone that sounded like he was making a tone he practiced in front of mirror every night. As far as Lelouch was concerned, he was just one more individual who wasn't worth even a single breath. But any emotion about that, Lelouch kept down.

"Thank you," Lelouch said," I have been meaning to ask someone, where is Commander Alkhait?"

"The commander is unable to grace us with his presence," Skym said.

"Quite a pity, I would have desired to meet him," Lelouch said in response.

Lloyd was studying a piece of meat, almost as if he was considering a way of making a weapon out of it.

"Need some help?" Cecile asked as she approached Asahina, who still couldn't seem to get the concept of forks and knives.

"Please," Asahina said with an embarrassed smile.

Cecile began to show him how to work the utensils.

Kallen decided to go see what food Europe could offer, especially considering they were Africa.

**(somewhere in the complex)**

"So, that is the plan," Markos said, folding his arms. Four others were surrounding him.

"Can Ortenalo and Drescher be trusted?" Bezide asked.

"They were the ones who first proposed the general plan," Markos answered.

"I say we do this without them," a feminine looking young man named Revial said.

"No kidding," a girl with red hair named Filia said," These council people are all the same."

"But aren't they the most recent members?" a toned guy with dark red hair named Bringer asked.

"Whether or not that is the case remains unimportant," Markos said," We have gotten this far. No reason to turn back."

**(at the party)**

It was about three hours in, that they arrived.

"Presenting his Imperial Highness, the Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian, Prince Schniezel el Britannia!" an announcer said," And her Royal Majesty, the 99th Empress of the Holy Britannian, her Majesty, Empress Euphemia li Britannia!"

"What?" Lelouch said in shock, as two familiar faces appeared. People began murmuring amongst themselves as the Empress, and Prime Minister entered into plain view.

Skym, fortunately, knew how to deal with the situation. He bowed his head respectively to Euphie.

"I welcome you, your Majesty," he said.

"Thank you," Euphie said politely.

Chiba and Asahina instantly had their hands on the hilts of their katanas. However, Alexandr put his hand on his hand on Asahina's shoulder.

"Now _Monsieur_," he said calmly," This a strictly political event, no need for violence."

"Good," an all too familiar voice said," Then I don't have to worry."

Black boots with claws came up the stairs, as the skull of a dragon appeared.

"Sendo!" Lelouch said.

"Why is he here?" a Japanese noblewoman asked.

"He's nothing more than an insurgent," a nobleman whispered.

"Ah, so the string puller comes into the open," Lloyd said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, we are greeted with the presence of the exalted Sendo," Baikov noted.

"This is quite the interesting little event," Sendo sneered.

"Seize him!" one guard ordered, as several soldiers surrounded Sendo with rifles armed with bayonets.

Lelouch approached Sendo, with a dark expression.

"Now Lelouch…," Alexandr tried to reason, only for Lelouch to simply shift him out of the way.

Euphie, however, got in his way.

"Greetings, Brother," she said with a sweet smile.

"Stand aside Euphemia," Lelouch said calmly.

"Come now," Euphie said," Are you really going to try anything against someone who saved your life?"

"I do not remember asking him to save me," Lelouch answered.

"I am afraid Euphemia is right," Schniezel said as he walked forward, moving a bayonet out of the way," What you are doing is just plain discourteous."

"I am not a very courteous individual," Lelouch said.

However, Kallen grabbed his shoulder. He looked back, and she shook her head.

Lelouch ran his options in his head.

Sendo and Euphie had already been used on, so Geass was out of the question. So far, it seemed like he had no other options. Lelouch sighed as he backed away.

"Prince Schniezel is right!" Skym said," Guards, stand down!"

The soldiers backed away in answer.

"Schniezel," he said, looking at his brother," Will you entertain me in a game of chess?"

"Chess?" Schniezel said as he looked up.

"It has been sometime since we last tested each other," Lelouch said," I am sure it will be quite interesting. If I win, you have Sendo removed his mask."

Before Schniezel could protest, Euphie spoke up.

"That is not within in his power," Euphie said.

"Agreed," Sendo said, however," Schniezel, I trust you on this."

Schniezel thought about that for a while.

"Very well," he agreed," But should we triumph, you must give me half of your fleet."

"Agreed," Lelouch said, much to the surprise of the people.

"Lelouch, you can' t be serious!" Kallen said. He ignored her however.

The match got straight underway, with Lelouch taking black, and Schniezel taking white. Kallen stood next to Lelouch, and Sendo stood next to Schniezel.

Seem things seemed almost deadly calm, as the two made their moves. Soon, they were deep into the game.

Schniezel made one move, and Lelouch's eyes narrowed.

"You always were a genius on this," Lelouch said.

"Have you forgotten that I am the one who taught you?" Schniezel asked.

"Of course not," Lelouch said, as he made one moor, this time with his king," If there is anything you have taught me, it is the king must be the one to lead his followers." Schniezel blinked.

"Ah, interesting," he said," You have turned the tables quite easily. But you still haven't gotten total mastery of your opponent." With that, Schniezel picked up his king.

"Remember, I am the one who first gave you that quote," Schniezel said calmly, as he made his move," Check."

Lelouch cringed, as he played out his options. Thinking fast, Lelouch moved his queen.

"Check," he said in his own right.

The brothers were caught in a continuous loop, with neither claiming victory. Until it did come to a close.

"A stalemate," Schniezel noted," Clearly you have been practicing, Lelouch."

"True, it does mark the first time I haven't lost to you," Lelouch said, as he stood up," In light of our agreement, neither holds up. Sendo."

"Yes?" the masked man said in response.

"If you value your life, you will not appear tomorrow," with that said, Lelouch walked away. Kallen nodded to everyone, before chasing after Lelouch.

**(the next day)**

All the officials was at the complex in Africa, along with the Japanese ambassador, who would play a role in the deciding of the alliance.

Euphie and Schniezel were standing on the side, watching things progress.

"We will now vote on whether or not to hold fast to the alliance," Skym said," But first, we wish to hear the statement of Lord Akira Miahima."

"Thank you," the ambassador said as he stood up," To the Euro Universe, I ask this: what are your plans for the future? In time, the Divine Japanese Empire will defeat the Chinese Federation, leaving Europe and Japan the only remaining superpowers in the world. If a war were to break out among our two nations, what could the result possibly be? The answer: a world totally torn apart by war and conflict. Both of our empires will be sucked dry by the necessity to fund the war, causing our governments to fall apart. Anarchy and chaos will ravage the land, and peace and progress will never be anything but minor dreams or fairy tales that parents tell their children as bedtime stories. But if this alliance carries through, there will be no war. With our combined strength, we can crush the Chinese Federation once and for all, and bring peace to the world!"

With that, Miahima sat back down. Not a single one of the officials was buying into his pomp. The speech was clearly not written by this guy. But they did want the alliance, better the people's skin than their own.

"All in disfavor?" Skym asked. Only a five people stood up, only Ortenalo, Drescher, and three others. Alexandr, Baikov, Contoni, and Skym smirked, knowing they had one. Euphie and Schniezel did not betray any emotions or feelings.

"All in favor?" Skym asked. Just about every official stood up.

"Then it is…," Skym said.

"I also vote in disfavor!" Markos' voice rung out. He had appeared in the door, with his four chief followers, and a few soldiers.

"Command Alkhait!" Skym said.

"I hereby accuse the council of corruption!" Markos said, pointing," For that reason, this must be taken down!"

Soldiers tried to intercept, but Filia jumped up, and gunned them down before they could respond. One guard charged with his bayonet, but Bringer blocked with a halberd, and took him down.

As Revial and Bezide took care of the rest, Miahima began to panic, as did the officials. Euphie and Schniezel were surprised, but not frightened. Markos walked forward, and pulled out a gun. He pointed it at Skym.

"Thank you," Markos said," For giving me the supplies I needed." But before he could pull the trigger, smoke seeped through the room.

When it faded, standing on the round table was Sendo.

"Sendo?" Markos asked in surprise.

"I should be thanking you, Markos Alkhait," Sendo said, his arms behind his back," You gave me the opportunity I needed."

**(somewhere)**

V.V. lay on the steps of a some kind of ruin, staring at the sky.

"If Suzaku is allowed to continue his plains," he said," Things could be… complicated."

"Don't worry," a voice said. V.V. looked up.

A man wearing a violet suit of sorts, with darker red tails was standing in front of him. He also wore red pants. On his forehead was a violet piece of metal, that had a thin, green diamond shape on the top.

"You'll get what you need, or my name isn't Sinchiro Tamaki."

**Note: Sorry to end it on that note.**

**I know it has been pretty close to canon, but I don't know what else to really do. I hope to deviate in a short time.**

**Filia, Bringer, and Revial owe creation to ViandasJohnson.**


	35. Time of the Resurrection

_**Time of the Resurrection**_

_Two of the most powerful nations in the world, the Divine Japanese Empire, and the Euro Universe, are intent on forming an alliance, and melding their military powers into one. If it would be carried through, it would spell death to the newly revived Holy Britannian Empire._

_To ensure that this not happen, Sendo has outsmarted the Euro Universe council. By disrupting the voting action, he has prevented an alliance from being fully solidified._

_Despite this, Sendo knows that tearing down the current council of the E.U. would be a very difficult, very arduous process._

**(at the EU meeting room)**

Sendo stood on top of the table, with all eyes on him.

"Sendo, please stand aside," Markos said firmly, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't think so," Sendo answered.

"You seem to be forgetting that you are greatly out strengthen," Skym said quickly.

"Is that so?" Sendo asked, as he snapped his fingers.

The ceiling over Miahima exploded, and the Japanese official barely had time to even look up.

When the dust cleared, a golden Knightmare rose up. It was the Taranis. On the end of its lance, was Miahima's body.

"A Knightmare!" FIlia noted.

Cornelia smirked within her weapon.

"Wasn't what I initially expected the reappearance of the Taranis to be like," she said.

The Taranis flicked its lance, and the corpse of the Japanese ambassador went flying.

"The just killed the ambassador!" Contoni said.

"Get the Royals!" Skym yelled. However, before anyone could move, the Andarta slammed into the floor.

"Get on!" Shirley yelled to Euphie and Schniezel.

Not needing to be told twice, both Royals ran to the Andarta, and climbed onto it.

"Cornelia!" Sendo ordered, before running to the table, grabbing the treaty paper, and climbing onto the Andarta also.

"Right!" Cornelia said, as the Taranis held up its gun to take down the council members.

However, before it could, a thin red beam cut through the gun. Cornelia looked up, and saw the Orochi soaring down.

"Lelouch," Cornelia said softly. The Taranis then had four blades open from its back, as golden energy briefly flashed, and the Taranis took flight.

"Flight units!" Lelouch noted.

The Orochi pulled out the RESIR, and fired at the Taranis. The golden Knightmare dodged, and thrust its lance forward. The Orochi used its other hand to pull out its katana. It just managed to block.

"So, you have come out into broad daylight, Cornelia?" Lelouch said.

"I could say the same about you Lelouch," Cornelia answered," Granted you are the 'honorable' Sebunryuu and the Admiral of the Japanese Atlantic fleet."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed, as the Orochi fired its RESIR. Lelouch then noticed the Andarta starting to fly away, with Sendo on the head, and Schniezel and Euphie in the hands. The Orochi turned to attack, but slots opened up on the Taranis' shoulders, revealing 3 rows of rockets, with fives opening on each row. Five were fired at the Orochi. Lelouch countered quickly, and held up the Orochi's arm, and the black Knightmare's shield system held out, but the force forced it back. Seizing this opportunity, the Taranis charged forward, thrusting its lance.

However, Lelouch's eyes flashed red, as the old Geass command he gave himself activated. The Orochi instantly pulled up its sword, and blocked. It then brought down the RESIR, and fired. The Taranis moved out of the way, and fired another barrage of rockets.

_"That's good Cornelia!"_ Sendo said via radio_," Keep up with us!"_

"Right!" Cornelia said, as the Taranis fired its final barrage. Lelouch's command activated, but the rockets were too dispersed to do a great deal. One scored a hit, and disabled the Orochi's sword arm.

Lelouch cringed, as he had to allow them to get away.

Markos watched them leave. He cringed. He then heard the sound of guns cocking.

When the commander turned, he saw that him, and his subordinates were being held up at gun point by more men then they could handle.

"You are hereby being stripped of your powers," Skym said," Markos Alkhait."

**(shortly after)**

The Andarta pulled up over a running truck. It gently Schniezel and Euphie on the roof, and Sendo jumped off of the Knightmare, and onto the vehicle.

As they all slid into the truck, Sendo went to the driver's part. Milly was at the wheel, with Rivalz at a map.

"Status!" Sendo demanded.

"We will be arriving at the Asgard in only ten minutes," Rivalz said.

There was an explosion behind them, as the Andarta took out a barrage of approaching helicopters.

_"They just keep coming," _Shirley said.

"Don't worry," Sendo answered," If Schniezel's plan works, then we won't have a single thing to worry about."

They then began driving onto a dirt road, into the African savannah. There were ravines on both sides.

**(at the council)**

"_Imbéciles_," Alexandr said with a sneer," Do they think they have the advantage?"

"Apparently so," Baikov said, as he adjusted his monocle.

"Our forces will be closing in at just about now," Skym said with a smirk.

**(with Sendo)**

_"Sendo!"_ Cornelia said_," We have an entire wave coming at us! There are too many for Fenette and I to handle!"_

"Don't worry," Sendo repeated, before he looked to Schniezel. Schniezel nodded, before standing up, and looking at Euphie

"You have my permission," Euphie said. Schniezel smiled as he held up his hand.

"Lady Ennegram, now!" he ordered.

**(outside)**

A Tyr that was bright red erupted from one of the ravines. It was armed with flight units.

"Now!" Nonette said, as even more, amber colored Tyrs emerged form the ravines, and fired on the approaching E.U. forces.

**(with the council)**

"_Suo una trappola! _(Its a trap)" Contoni said, as the shock briefly caused her to forget to speak English.

**(with the White Samurai)**

"Very well!" Nonette said, as he held up the Tyr's wrist. Three guns appeared, and fired what look like grenades.

"Interesting new toys," she said with a smile.

**(at the EU complex)**

"So, it happened already huh?" Markos asked.

_"I am afraid so,"_ Skym confirmed.

Markos was now locked up, and was currently tied to a chair. The council was now speaking to him via screens.

"So, what do you intend on doing now?" Markos sneered.

_"Sendo just had a Japanese official killed," _Baikov said_," He must be punished. Not to mention it seems that the Japanese are not very happy that their ambassador was just killed."_

"So?" Markos asked.

_"That means that as long as he remains on the run, we cannot form the alliance," _Contoni said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear_," They are demanding that Sendo, and Empress Euphemia for that matter, are captured. Sendo is to be killed on the spot. Euphemia is to be brought back, for public execution, it if is possible."_

_"We are offering to lessen your sentence, which would normally mean death, to simply exile,"_ Alexandr said_," In exchange, you eliminate him, and capture her. We also decided to finally allow you take your little toy out for a spin."_

"Why would I help you? I was never in support of the alliance to begin with," Markos said.

"Simple," Skym said, as images of Markos' closes four appeared on the screen. The commander flinched briefly, yet visibly.

_"If you do not help us," _the British individual said_," We cannot guarantee their lives."_

Markos was silent for a time.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch sat in his room on board the Yomi, frustrated over the defeat. Serphos was wrapped around his neck.

"You should not get yourself so worked up," C.C. said from her position on the couch," It was not your fault."

"I can't believe I did not see any of this coming," Lelouch said," Suzaku isn't stupid enough to have let all of that just go on."

"What do you think their next move will be?" C.C. asked.

"That I am not sure," Lelouch answered," But if my predictions are correct, Suzaku will be aiming high."

Serphos let out a hiss, and Lelouch stroked his head gently.

**(with the White Samurai)**

The truck rolled across the plains of Africa, as Euphie watched the animals.

"Amazing isn't it," she said," How this land seems so untouched."

"That's probably going to change," Milly said, as she turned into a canyon," And here we are."

When the narrow canyon finally opened up, it revealed the pride and joy of the White Samurai: the Asgard, in broad daylight.

Now clearly visible, the enormous, now amphibious ship was a crimson color, with the symbol of the White Samurai on the top. The symbol was of a white, European-style dragon, surrounding the Geass symbol. On the front half, it was long, with a circular bridge at the front, that was also pointed. The back portion was a more robust system, with a rounded edge that connected the two portions together.

"Ah, the Asgard," Sendo said," It is like a dream come true."

The Andarta, Nonette's Tyr, and the Taranis landed, as the other Knightmares began advancing forward, as did the Asgard, once the truck was on board.

Euphie and Sendo went to the elevator.

"What next?" Euphie asked. Suzaku gasped as he took off his mask. He reached into his pocket.

"This document was what the treaty stands for, but it is only a piece of paper," he said

"Then why did you grab it?" Euphie asked.

"Kind of a trophy I guess," Suzaku answered," But one thing is for sure, the Japanese are not going to be happy. As long as at least I remain alive, the alliance will not be carried out."

"But what about the respective forces?"

"They will act as a team, but not as one unified fleet," Suzaku answered.

"Do we have anything to worry about?" Euphie inquired. Suzaku shrugged.

"With a little luck, probably not," he said as he put on his mask," But you can never know."

They went up to the bridge.

"Sendo! You're back!" Diethard said with a smile.

"What is the current situation?" Sendo asked.

"We have begun our advance," Viletta answered," We should be reaching our point shortly."

There was a sudden explosion. Marika and Liliana, the two who were at the helm, turned to see what was happening.

"All our frontal forces were destroyed!" Marika said.

"All forces, cease the advance!" Sendo ordered.

"What is happening?" Schniezel asked as he came onto deck.

"I don't know," Sendo answered.

Everyone watched as the dust cleared. From the dust, was a tall Knightmare. It had red armor, which was on top of a red, gold, and black armor. It looked fairly normal, with two antennae, and float units. On its back was a some sort of rifle.

"A Knightmare!" Euphie said.

**(with Markos)**

Inside of the Knightmare, Markos took a breath.

"When I requested the construction of the Resurrection, never did I dream it would be unleashed in a situation like this," he said. He then activated the communicators.

"Sendo!" Markos said," I wish I didn't have to do this, but you must be eliminated!"

**(with Sendo)**

"Alkhait!" Sendo said.

**(with Shirley)**

Shirley cringed, as she ran to the Andarta.

"Shirley, wait!" Gino yelled.

"Don't get in my way!" Shirley said.

"You don't have enough power!" Alice yelled. But it was too late, the Andarta took off.

Markos noticed the Andarta approaching him.

"Already?" he said calmly, as he held up the wrist of the Resurrection.

A slot opened, and beams were fired.

The Andarta managed to dodge, as it pulled out its spear. Once it got close however, the Resurrection reached behind it, and pulled out some sort of rifle, with a bayonet on the end. It blocked the spear's assault.

"Shirley Fenette I presume?" Markos said.

"You got it right!" Shirley said, as the Andarta's chest opened up, and fired its missile barrage. The Resurrection however, simply managed to move out of the way, and evaded all the missiles before they could do damage.

Shirley growled, as she opened the Andarta's claws, and launched one of the electric assaults. But before it could be released, the Resurrection pointed its rifle straight at it, and fired a massive beam.

The two opposing blasts met in a huge burst of energy.

The resulting shockwave was felt all the way in the Asgard.

The Resurrection thrust its bayonet forward, but the Andarta blocked with its spear. The cannons on the Resurrection's wrist opened up, and fired some more beams. This forced Shirley to have to move her Knightmare back, to avoid being shot down. The Andarta opened its up its claws, and let loose another burst of electricity. The Resurrection fired another beam, and the two canceled each other out.

The two locked weapons again, as the bayonet clashed with the spear. The Andarta spun around, and jolted the Resurrection in the stomach, but the armor was too thick to do anything serious. While it did take Markos attention, it didn't do anything of significance. When Shirley tried to run Markos through, the Resurrection shifted the right, and stabbed at the Andarta's head. Things seemed to slow, as the Andarta moved its head out of the way.

The blue Knightmare charged, as the multicolored Knightmare charged as well. They locked weapons again, as the Andarta fired its Slash Harkens, stunning the Resurrection, allowing the Andarta to punch it clean in the face. However, before it could impale the Resurrection, Markos' Knightmare fired its cannons on the wrist, and actually scored a hit. Surprisingly, it did not do a great deal damage, but it hit the Andarta's spear arm, causing Shirley to drop the weapon.

"Damn!" Shirley hissed, as she fired the Slash Harkens again, but this time, the Resurrection simply knocked them away. Markos had known what to expect this time around, so he managed to form a counter measure. The Resurrection then charged, and slammed the Andarta clean across the head with the rifle's brunt. It then charged down to finish the job with the bayonet.

Finally, the Andarta revealed the final card up its sleeve. A slot opened on its shoulder, and fired a small cannon. It it the Resurrection in the shoulder, causing it to drop its rifle.

"I've got you now!" Shirley said, as she launched the claws forward. However, just as it was about to seal Markos fate, it stopped.

Shirley's eyes widened. The Andarta was out of power.

**(with Sendo)**

"The Andarta is out of power!" Liliana said.

"Then that means…," Euphie said.

"Fenette, you should have enough power to eject, eject now!" Sendo ordered.

_"But..,"_ Shirley said.

"That's an order!" Sendo said.

**(with Shirley)**

Shirley cringed, as she ejected from the Andarta, using whatever power was left.

**(with Markos)**

Markos watched the Andarta plummet, as he sighed.

"I'll leave that to the Japanese," he said, as he flew back to get recharged.

_"What are you doing?"_ Skym demanded.

"I do not believe finishing her off was part of the description," Markos answered," Tell that Britannian scientists who works for the Japanese forces that the Knightmare there is up for grabs."

**(with Shirley)**

Once Shirley managed to make it back to the Asgard, she collapsed against the wall.

"I can't believe I lost," she groaned.

"Its not your fault," Milly said.

"Yes it is," Shirley said," I should've recharged when I knew it was too low."

"That's not true," Sendo said, as he seemed to materialize over to them. Shirley looked up at her leader.

"The important thing is you came back," Sendo said," The Andarta is just a machine. It can be replaced. Human lives are not as easy to get back."

Shirley played over Sendo's words, before nodding in response.

**(with Markos)**

Eventually time passed, as the White Samurai continued their retreat.

Markos lead the charge, intent on killing Sendo.

_"Alkhait, you are going beyond orders," _Baikov said.

"I remember your instructions being to eliminate Sendo," Markos responded.

_"True, but we did not say you could take total control,"_ Alexandr said.

"Well I did, and I intend on keeping forward," Markos said, as he turned to continue the charge.

Suddenly, he had to dodge a blast from a rocket.

"What?" he said.

The blast had come from European Knightmare equivalents. They had turned against him.

_"Your greatest weakness is your arrogance, Markos,"_ Skym said_," It seems you forgot who the soldiers vowed loyalty to. And also you forgot that we do not like letting criminals go."_

The forces started firing on Markos, but Markos managed to dodge and take them down with his superior Knightmare Frame.

"But you think they can stop me?" Markos asked.

_"Of course not,"_ Skym said_," But we do know those who can."_

That was when Markos noticed the approaching of Japanese forces. Among them, was the Orochi, the Amaterasu, the Fuijin, and the Tsukuyomi.

"The Japanese!" Markos said.

**(with Sendo)**

"Japanese forces are closing in!" Liliana said.

"What do we do Sendo?" Euphie asked.

"I'm not sure," Sendo said," Schniezel?"

"We are not in the position to make rash decisions," Schniezel answered," Such a battle plan would require before hand knowledge in this situation."

Sendo clenched his fists on his throne.

_What do I do?_

**Note: As always, an abrupt ending, sorry folks. The Resurrection is Vian's creation.**

**Next chapter, I hope to make some more Sendo action.**

**Any sloppiness, I apologize for.**

**I edited the chapter, to anyone confused.**

**Just a heads up. I know everyone's criticism is constructive, but I suffer from an inferiority complex (runs in my family), so I take it very seriously. Not to discourage anyone from critiquing, more like a way of telling people why I often respond to their comments.**


	36. With Determination, There is Victory

_**With Determination, There is Victory**_

**Note: I know that title is a cliche. Secondly, to people disappointed with how rushed the last chapter was, I apologize. I did revise it a tad.**

**(with the White Samurai)**

The situation was turning dire for the White Samurai.

Shirley Fenette, their ace, had been defeated in a battle with Markos Alkhait. The Euro Universe forces were plowing forward in advancement, and to make matters worse, Japanese forces were advancing at a rapid pace in their direction.

The White Samurai's small force, was in danger of being totally smashed by the combined assault of two military waves.

"What are our remaining forces?" Sendo asked.

"We have about seventy Tyrs, not including the Knightmares of Sir Guilford and Lady Ennegram," Marika answered," We also have the Taranis, Thor, Jormungand, Brunhilda, Hel, and Freyja on standby."

"I'll go out," Cornelia said as she began to head to the elevator," I'll bring Guilford and Nonette with me, as well as the Tyr forces."

"Be diligent!" Sendo said," You three are among the only air units we have. If we lose you, our defeat will be virtually ensured!"

"I understand!" Cornelia said, before starting to walk out.

"Cornelia!" Euphie called. The violet haired commander turned to the Empress.

"Yes, your Majesty?" Cornelia asked.

"Be careful," Euphie said softly.

Cornelia smiled at Euphie before nodding in agreement. She then left.

"Couldn't we just use the Hel's Electron Super Cannon?" Anya asked," One blow would destroy much of their forces."

"That isn't an option," Sendo said," If it were I would use it, but we don't have enough room to make a shot from it."

"What about the Asgard's secret weapon?" Diethard asked.

"We can't use that," Nina said," Its still in development."

"Should I go out in the Thor?" Gino asked.

"Take Ashford and Leonal with you," Sendo said.

"Great!" Milly said with a smile as she, Alice, and Gino ran out to the Knightmare hangers.

**(with Markos)**

Markos shot down charging Yamamoto. He cringed. He normally did not show fear or frustration, but now was an exception.

"Damn it!" he hissed, as he took down a Panzer-Hummel Knightmare. **(I'm not making those up)**

He opted to simply fly up, out of range.

That proved to be a mistake, as he was quickly intercepted by the Fuijin.

"Sorry, but I can't let you go," Asahina said.

"You, a Japanese, are willing to serve them?" Markos said.

"Actually, I am serving my superiors," Asahina said," And they ordered us to help the Europeans. Believe me though, if it were up to just me, things would be resolved differently."

"And you call that honor?" Markos said, as he fired his rifle again. The Fuijin managed to dodge. It then opened up its shoulders, and fired a series of missiles that had small points on the end. The Resurrection got out of the way, but it hit a Tyr. The Knightmare then short circuited, and exploded.

"Damn!" Markos said, as he thrust forward with the bayonet. The Fuijin managed to draw its katana, and blocked the blow.

"I call it more like an honor to a leader," Asahina said.

"Where I came from, its being a drone!" Markos said, as he fired from the rifle again at very close range. The Fuijin just leaned back to dodge.

**(with Milly and Gino)**

"Ready to rock?" Milly asked, as she climbed into the Brunhilda.

"I was ready before we even got out of the elevator!" Gino answered, as he got into the Thor.

"Do I even need to say?" Alice asked, as she got into the Freyja.

All three Knightmares buzzed to life, as they took off.

**(with Cornelia)**

As those two were flying out, the Taranis and the two airborne Tyrs had long since taken off.

Lelouch, in the Orochi, noticed Cornelia.

"I'll take her!" he said, as the Orochi drew its sword, and flew forward.

The lance of the Taranis, and the katana of the Orochi collided once again. The Orochi fired its Hebi Tou laser, but it only manage to create a small cash on the Taranis' arm. The Taranis fired its shoulder rockets in response, and the Orochi had to dodge those. The black Knightmare pulled out the RESIR, and fired at the Taranis.

Cornelia managed to dodge, as the two continued to clash.

**(with Milly)**

Milly charged in advance towards Lelouch, only to be intercepted by a unique looking Knightmare, that was bright pink. It had a relatively plain head, that looked somewhat like the Orochi, however, it had two blades on the top of its head. It had long arms and legs, and a feminine figure. It carried a naginata.

"I am afraid I cannot let you harm Lelouch," C.C. said, as she blocked the Brunhilda's spear thrust.

"Out of my way!" Milly snapped.

"I don't think so," C.C. said," The Ama-no-Uzume is meant to fight, not run."

Milly cringed, as she made another thrust, but the Ama-no-Uzume dodged again, and knocked the spear from the Brunhilda's hands.

"Damn!" Milly said, as she drew the Brunhilda's sword, and swung it forward. It collided against the Ama-no-Uzume naginata. The Brunhilda's held up its free arm, and a slot opened on the elbow, revealing some kind of cannon. It fired a green beam of sorts. The Ama-no-Uzume dodged, but the beam hit an approaching Yamamoto. Instead of exploding, it burned right through.

"Interesting," C.C. noted," But I have tricks up my own sleeve."

The Ama-no-Uzume flipped the naginata so that the opposite end was pointing at the Brunhilda. Then, without warning, a RESIR blast came out of it.

"What the…," Milly said, barely having time to dodge, and even then, it grazed the side of the Brunhilda. It did not do anything significant damage, but it still was damage nonetheless. Desperate, Milly roared as she charged back to fight.

**(with Gino)**

Gino knew who he was targeting: Kallen. He still had some unfinished business with her.

"Hey, Kallen!" he called in the radio.

The Amaterasu turned, only to see the hammer of the Thor coming her way.

"Shit!" Kallen said, as she rolled back in an attempt to dodge. Fortunately, the Thor was rather unbalanced with its hammer, allowing the Amaterasu to pull out on of its sai, and open the other palm, letting it fire a huge burst of radiant energy. The Thor moved back, and Gino stuck out its arms.

Large Slash Harkens came out of the arms, and swooped towards the Amaterasu. Off guard, the sai was knocked out of the hand, so the Amaterasu pulled out its other one.

The Thor's chest opened as it retracted the Slash Harkens, and it fired a multi-colored beam out. The Amaterasu dodged, and thrust forward. The Thor moved out of the way, and swung its hammer, and when the Amaterasu dodged, the momentum sent the Thor reeling briefly, allowing for the Amaterasu to use the sai to hook around the Thor's hammer arm, and kneed it in the gut.

**(with Alice)**

Alice, using the halberd of the Freyja, took down several Yamamoto Knightmares, until she was met by the Tsukuyomi.

"You will not pass!" Chiba declared.

"Fine by me!" Alice said, as she spun the Freyja's halberd," I'll take you down if I have to!"

"I don't believe you will," Chiba countered, as she drew the Tsukuyomi's katana.

Alice made the first move, by thrusting the halberd forward. The Tsukuyomi easily blocked it, and it arched its fist back, and it punched forward. The Freyja blocked with its arm, and fired some kind of sonic pulse that forced the Tsukuyomi back slightly. The white Knightmare held up its palm, and fired a bright red orb. The Freyja dodged, and it hit one of the Tyrs, and it exploded on instant.

Alice noted that was some deviation of the Hadron cannon. The halberd and the katana collided again, in a wave of sparks.

**(with the EU council members)**

The council members were watching the battle progress from their mobile base. They had brought Markos' closest four subordinates. They were all tied to a post, as well as the council members who supported Markos, such as Ortenalo or Drescher.

The council had opened a line with Sendo.

"So Sendo, are you willing to surrender peacefully?" Baikov asked as he adjusted his monocle.

_"I'd sooner die,"_ Sendo answered.

"That could probably be arranged, you _scirocco_ (fool)," Contoni said, as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Not that it matters," Skym said," Since you took your bloody time, we wouldn't accept it anyway?"

_"What are you talking about?"_ Sendo said.

"Japan has demanded your death," Alexandr explained.

"If we are to have our alliance, we will need to kill you," a woman with an Austrian accent said.

_"Why are you so determined to give Japan what it wants?"_ Sendo demanded_," Are you forgetting what the alliance treaty eventually says that you have to surrender one third of Africa, and all its people, to Japan?"_

"How did you find out about that?" Alexandr asked.

_"Have you forgotten I stole the treaty?"_ Sendo asked.

_"True, we will be surrounding most of Africa to them, but what of the people?" questioned a man with a Swedish accent._

**(with Alice and Chiba)(note: for a time, **_**italics mean a voiceover**_**)**

The Freyja was elbowed in the gut by the Tsukuyomi. It held up both of its elbows, and let loose an enormous burst of waves in a green coloration. The Tsukuyomi countered by opening up its chest

_"'What of them?'" Sendo echoed," Is that all your nation is to you? A bargaining chip?"_

**(with Gino and Kallen)**

The Thor swung its hammer in an attempt to hit the Amaterasu. However, it blocked with its sai, and then let out a burst of radiant energy. The Thor managed to dodge, but it was kicked down by the Amaterasu.

_"The EU is nothing really but earth and water," Baikov said," Things will have to sacrificed if we wish to preserve our own lives."_

**(with Lelouch and Cornelia)**

The Orochi fired its RESIR. While it missed the Taranis, it did destroy a Tyr. The Taranis thrust its lance, but the Orochi dodged, and cleaved down, severing one of the arms, but not the one with the lance.

_"You cowards! Then were does that leave your people?" Sendo roared._

**(with Markos and Asahina)**

The Resurrection attempted to impale the Fuijin with the bayonet, but the Fuijin, having more power, was able to move faster, and it knocked the rifle from the Resurrection's arms.

_"Sendo, you need to realize that the most important person in an individuals life is him or herself," Skym said," Besides, the commoners are merely like mice or fleas. They will always spread." The council members all burst out laughing._

**(with Sendo)**

After the connection was cut, Sendo clenched his fists.

"We cannot hold on much longer!" Marika said.

"If they keep advancing like this," Liliana said," The Asgard will be destroyed in a matter of minutes!"

"Is… this the end?" Rivalz asked slowly.

"No!" Sendo's voice said. Everyone turned, and saw their leader slowly rise from his throne.

"I will see to this myself!" he said.

**(with Markos)**

The Resurrection attempted to shoot at the Fuijin with its wrist cannon, but the Fuijin cut that off its katana, before fired a cannon from its palm, which hit the Resurrection dead on. This sent the European Knightmare reeling down to the ground.

"Damn it!" Markos roared, as he tried to start things up again in vain. Asahina sighed.

"Not really in my morals to kill a fallen foe like that, so I'll let the Europeans handle that."

Multiple Panzer-Hummel Knightmares moved into firing position, to finish Markos off.

**(with the council)**

"Commander!" Bezide cried, as he and the others looked on frantically.

"Do it!" ordered Skym.

**(with Markos)**

"It can't end like this!" Markos said, as he thought of the people of the EU.

But before the Panzer-Hummel units could fire, size bright red beams shot out without warning. They flayed around, as they hit each of the Knightmares that were attacking Markos. However, instead of exploding, all of them fell away into pieces before exploding.

_"If you are not going to give up….,"_ Sendo's voice said.

**(with Sendo)**

Suzaku took off his helmet and smiled. He seemed to be inside some sort of cockpit.

"…then I'll help you."

**(with Markos)**

Markos watched as something came from the dust. There were six mechanical tentacles, each one ending with three claws, and a red energy source in the middle.

And attached to them, was a Knightmare.

It was thin and tall. It had a rounded out, black colored head, with a pointed chin. It had two, red eyes its face. It had a white torso, with silver shoulders, knees, elbows, and hands. On its back, which were colored black with red details, were the six mechanical tentacles.

**(with the council members)**

Not expecting this at all, the council was absolutely flabbergasted.

"Is that a… Knightmare?" Contoni asked.

**(with Suzaku)**

As Suzaku set his mask to the side, he took a handle of the controls, which were strange. They were shaped like normal Knightmare controls, but on the end, were a series of sensors for the fingers.

"Hear me, council of the Euro Universe!" Suzaku announced with a smile," I will not hold back!"

**(with Kallen and Gino)**

"Sendo?" Gino asked.

"He's charged into battle himself?"

**(with the council)**

Skym glared in frustration as he shook.

"Destroy them!" he ordered.

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku grinned as he saw the Panzer-Hummels take aim.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" he said. As he pushed the controls forward, while finger and manipulating the sensors.

The eyes of the Knightmare glowed, as it held up its tentacles. From each one, a large red beam fired out. Suzaku twisted the sensors, as they tentacles began twisting around, creating a wave of destructive energy.

A whole wave of Knightmares were destroyed in the attack.

**(with Lloyd and Cecile)**

"Lloyd is that.." Cecile asked. She and the scientist were in the Yomi.

"Yes," Lloyd confirmed with a frown," That is the same kind of weapon as the Hebi Tou."

**(with the White Samurai)**

"By increasing the tensity the Miyamoto's Hadron cannons," Nina began.

"We have successfully created six of the most dangerous lasers in the world," Rakshata said with a smile as she got up," And we call it…"

**(with Suzaku)**

_"….Loki."_

The Loki turned to the fallen Resurrection.

"On your feet!" Suzaku said," You are not defeated until you die!"

"You think that just your Knightmare is enough to win the battle?" Markos questioned.

"No," Suzaku answered," But you have Schniezel to thank for the other part of the plan."

**(with the council)**

"What is everyone freaking out about?" Skym said," It is only one unit!"

However, a transmission came in from a soldier.

_"Sir!"_ he said_," Rebellion is breaking out all over the nation! Berlin! Madrid! London!"_

"R-rebellion?" Skym stuttered.

**(at the EU capital)**

People yelled and fired into the air with guns, as the city was torn apart.

**(with Schniezel)**

"Brother?" Euphie asked, surprised. Schniezel smiled.

"Just in time," he said," I could tell from my time I spent in hiding in the E.U., that the people were suffering at the hands of the corrupt officials. All they needed was the little push."

"What kind of push?" Viletta asked, before realizing," You mean…"

"You have Diethard to thank for that," Schniezel said.

"And you all thought installing recorders on the Asgard would be a waste of time," Diethard said with a grin.

**(with Suzaku)**

"You forgot about your own people," Suzaku said to Markos," Those who the council members just shifted to the side with indifference."

Markos took a breath as it took it all in.

"Your people need a strong set of leaders," Suzaku continued," And it is your responsibility to attain that."

Markos was quiet, before the Resurrection stood up.

"The flight units are still working, that is all I need."

**(with Cornelia)**

"If the internal government collapses," Cornelia said, as she got ready to fight again," We will win!"

With that, the Taranis charged in all its rage. It drove with so much force at the Orochi, that Lelouch couldn't use the katana to defend. It was forced into the ground.

Cornelia went off to continue fighting, dismissing Lelouch as no longer being a threat.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Lelouch roared, as the Orochi held up its RESIR. It would've killed Cornelia on an instant, if it not had been hit by a rocket from Guilford's Tyr.

"I will not allow you to harm the Princess!" Guilford declared, as he swooped down, and impaled the Orochi's rifle arm.

With no other choice, Lelouch retreated.

**(with the White Samurai)**

The White Samurai charged into battle, the Jormungand at lead.

"Let's do this!" Rivalz declared.

The Britannian rebels struck again, with newfound force.

**(with Gino)**

"So Kallen," Gino said, as the Thor and the Amaterasu continued clashing," Looks like your 'allies' are losing their strength!"

Kallen cringed, as the Thor opened its chest, and fired its beam at point blank. The Amaterasu held up both of its claws, in an attempt to block the attack.

It proved to not entirely be in vain, as it reduced some of the force. Though it still sent the red Knightmare flying away.

Gino grinned, as he finally beat Kallen.

**(with Milly)**

Noting Lelouch and Kallen's defeat, C.C. sighed. Her Knightmare tossed its weapon down.

"Very well," she said, addressing Milly," I relent my defeat to you. It is clear that this fight cannot be won."

With that, the Ama-no-Uzume flew off. Milly didn't follow.

**(with Alice)**

The Tsukuyomi and Freyja continued their clash, until the Chiba made a critical mistake. She attempted to do a slash at the dark pink Knightmare, but the Freyja rolled, and thrust its halberd. It scored a direct hit, right into the flight units of the Tsukuyomi.

This sent the Japanese Knightmare tumbling down.

"Damn it!" Chiba yelled.

**(with Asahina)**

Asahina noticed the Tsukuyomi falling to the ground.

"Chiba!" he cried, as he zoomed down in the Fuijin to help. He destroyed an approaching Tyr, and the Fuijin picked the Tsukuyomi up, and flew back to the base.

**(with Lelouch)**

Once safe inside the Yomi, Lelouch went to the bridge.

"This is Admiral Lelouch vi Britannia!" he said," This battle is clearly un-winnable! All forces, fall back!"

**(with the council members)**

"The Japanese are retreating?" Contoni cried.

The council was panicking, until the wall of their base exploded, killing their guards, and revealing the Resurrection.

"Its a pity," Markos said as he got out," I always was more in favor of executing you publicly. But this will suffice."

"Please have mercy!" Alexandr begged.

"We'll do whatever you say!" Skym groveled.

"Begging desperately?" Markos said, as he jumped down, and pulled out a machine gun," I thought as much."

With that, he gunned down every council member who defied him, saving Skym for last.

As Markos untied his supporters, the Loki flew in, and Sendo got out.

"What happened to the blue Knightmare?" he asked.

"It was given to the Japanese forces in an attempt of satisfying them," Filia answered.

Sendo cringed under his mask. Without the Andarta, their forces would be weakened considerably.

He would have to make do for now in some other way.

**(one day later)**

After the battle, things had calmed down. Knightmares were repaired, and people recovered.

The Britannian, and European officials stood on respective sides.

Euphie approached Ortenalo.

"Congratulations, Chief Spokesman," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Ortenalo said with a brief bow of the head," But it is the now Commander in Chief of the European army, Markos Alkhait who you should be thanking." Everyone looked at the young commander.

"He was the one who instigated, and motivated the whole movement," Drescher said with a smile.

Euphie smiled.

"Then thank you, Commander Alkhait," she said.

"You are quite welcome, Empress Euphemia," Markos said with a respectful nod.

Sendo came forward.

"It is with this, that I make the following offer," he said," I propose an alliance between the Euro Universe, and the Holy Britannian Empire."

"I agree," Euphie said," This might have slowed them, but Japan will continue its rise."

Ortenalo looked at the new council, which consisted of the seven members who supported Markos, himself, and Drescher.

"All in favor?" he asked.

Every single council member voted in favor.

"Then it is settled," Sendo said as he held up his arms," As of today, let the world know that the Euro Universe, and Holy Britannian Empire, are now friends!"

People cheered in joy at that declaration.

Suzaku smiled under his mask as he then turned, and looked to the East.

Now.. it was the Chinese Federation's turn.

**Note: So there is the end of the E.U. part. Sorry if this was rushed again, but I had trouble forming a story from what was actually happening in the anime.**

**One thing I'll say, is this was a lot of fun. And the name of the island the Britannians have claimed is called "Anfang Island". ("Anfang" is German for "beginning").**

**As you read, I intend on doing something with the Chinese Federations. Any suggestions?**


	37. Looking Towards China

_**Looking Towards China**_

_Sendo, the leader and founder of the White Samurai, has successfully taken down the corrupted European officials, with the help of his followers, and allies. With that, an alliance between the Euro Universe, and the Holy Britannian Empire has been forged. But at the price, is the E.U.'s newly gained resentment from Japan._

_Sendo is aware of us, and now, he turns his gaze towards the Chinese Federation._

**(in Sendo's office, on Anfang Island)**

"The Chinese Federation?" Euphie asked.

"Precisely," Suzaku answered," They boast the highest population in the world, and they are at war with Japan. Think about it, it makes perfect sense."

"So it would be a three-way alliance between Britannia, the E.U., and the Chinese Federation?" Euphie questioned.

"Probably," Suzaku answered.

Euphie leaned back as she pondered her thoughts.

"Something wrong?" the leader of the White Samurai asked.

"Well, I heard that the Empress is under control by the High Eunuchs," Euphie explained," And from what I also heard, they are more serpentine than Lelouch."

"No one can by more serpentine than Lelouch," Suzaku said under his breath, his look hardened as he looked down.

"What?" Euphie asked.

"Nothing," Suzaku said," Well, they might be tyrannical and greedy, but they aren't stupid. They will need at least the support of the E.U. in their war, meaning they would be happy to become allies if anything."

**(with Lelouch, on board the Yomi)**

"Japan is calling a truce with the Chinese Federation?" Lelouch inquired.

They were in the hanger of the Yomi. Lelouch was leaning on the leg of the Orochi, with Naoto in front of him, Cecile to his right, and Lloyd up on the scaffold. Serphos was wrapped around Lelouch's neck.

"Yeah," Naoto answered," Though its a temporary one, it might go a long way."

"Why would they be doing that?" Cecile asked.

"Probably so there will be one less enemy to have to fight," Lloyd answered, not looking at them, and remaining focused on the computer," With the revolution in the E.U., Japan has lost hope for an alliance, and is actually fighting a war with them."

"How are the Japanese fighting a war with the Europeans?" Cecile asked.

"By now, the E.U. is probably an ally of Britannia," Lelouch answered," So if Britannia is warring against Japan, so is Europe."

"I think his Majesty wants to finally close the conflict up," Naoto said," Besides, its not like the war was getting people anywhere."

"Not necessarily true," Lloyd said, as he finally looked up," The Orochi was created for the war. So when you think about it, war is the mother of invention."

"Who will be the ambassador to China?" Lelouch asked.

"A friend of mine, named Kaname Ohgi," Naoto answered," I'll also be going."

Lelouch smirked, as he began to walk away.

"Thank you!" Lelouch said over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Cecile asked.

"My room," Lelouch said," I need to think things through."

Upon reaching his room, Lelouch sat on his bed, as Serphos slithered down. Lelouch stroked his pet snake's back.

He smirked, and chuckled to himself slightly.

"What's so funny?" C.C. asked as she entered the room, and sat next to Lelouch.

"I had heard of Kaname Ohgi," Lelouch answered," I heard that the man is kind hearted, firmly opposes racism, encourages equality, and cares about his comrades. But I also heard that Ohgi can be somewhat weak minded, and rather dense at times. For that man to play such a major role, a role that could be a turning point in the war against the White Samurai, is amusing."

"Do you not think he can do it?" C.C. asked.

"Not in the least," Lelouch answered," That is why I'm going myself to the Chinese Federation."

C.C. smirked, as she lay back on the bed.

"The legendary Black Serpent of Japan," she said," The one who dealt many critical blows to the Chinese Federation, actually going there on a peace mission. That is what is really amusing."

Lelouch smiled darkly, as he stroked Serphos' back again.

"Kallen won't be coming," he said," I asked her, and she said she isn't interested."

"That girl is become increasingly confusing to me," C.C. said, as she stared at the ceiling," Is she on Japan's side truthfully?"

"In name and title, yes," Lelouch said," In terms of heart, I doubt it. By the way, you are coming with me to the Chinese Federation."

"Why is that?" C.C. asked.

"I need a female's presence to soothe my nerves," Lelouch said with a smirk, as he scratched Serphos under the chin.

**(with Shirley)**

Shirley sighed as she collapsed onto her bed in her room in Anfang Island.

"Aw man," she said, as she stared at the ceiling. She had lost her most powerful weapon to Japan, and what really gave her a foothold in the White Samurai's forces. Without the Andarta, she was nothing.

While Shirley could always use a Tyr if the situation called for it, she was meant for the Andarta, and the Andarta was meant for her.

She heard knocking on her door.

"Come on in," Shirley drawled.

Gino came in.

"Hey Shirley!" he said cheerfully," What's going on?"

"I lost the Andarta," Shirley said miserably. Gino's smile faded.

"Oh yeah," he said, as he sat on a chair," Sorry about that. It must be harsh, I wouldn't want to lose the Thor to the enemies."

"At least you can still fight," Shirley said," I can't do anything if I don't have the Andarta."

"Come on, that's not true," Gino said supportively. The orange haired girl glared at him.

"Okay, so maybe you can't fight as much," Gino relented," But don't think like that." He leaned his head back in his hands.

"You know, my ancestor, Andreas Weinberg, had a saying," Gino said," A sword, is only as good as its wielder."

"Which means?" Shirley asked, as she sat up.

"I'm pretty sure it means that its not the weapon that makes the warrior, but the warrior that makes the weapon," Gino answered.

Shirley shrugged, feeling a little better, as she collapsed back into her bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Thanks Gino, I needed that," she said.

**(with Kallen)**

Kallen sat in her room on the Yomi, doodling a little to try and pass the time.

Her eyes wandered to the picture of her family before Britannia was taken over by Japan. She sighed at the sight of her father.

She looked down at her doodle. Kallen was surprised to see that she had doodled the Britannian symbol.

**(in the Chinese Federation)**

In the imperial palace of China the Empress Tianzi was sitting on her throne, with the High Eunuchs behind her. Kneeling before the throne, was Li Xingke.

"Commander, your opinion is unnecessary," one fat Eunuch said," This armistice holds great potential."

"The Japanese are not trustworthy!" Xingke insisted," That should be obvious after what Kaguya Sumeragi did to the Britannian people."

"Be that as it may," a shorter Eunuch said," The war is sucking the Federation dry. Unless you can propose a different possibility, then you are dismissed."

"What about the White Samurai?" Xingke said. The Eunuchs exchanged glances with each other at the mention of that.

"What about them?" one Eunuch with glasses asked.

"They have just taken the Euro Universe High Council down, and established an entirely new council in its place," the Chinese commander said," And Sendo brought Japan nearly to its knees during the White Revolution. Not to mention that if we can get the White Samurai on our side, we will also get the Euro Universe on our side as well. That will mean we will have two powerful allies against Japan."

"Why are you so firmly against Japan?" a Eunuch questioned.

"I will not fight alongside soldiers who kill innocent people with no hesitation," Xingke said," I am merely asking for you to consider the option."

The Eunuchs were silent for a moment.

"The decision is not ultimately yours," Xingke said first," It is the Empress."

All eyes turned to the young girl. Tianzi looked around nervously.

"Well..," she said anxiously," I… I… I think we should go for whatever is best for the people."

"Which is?" a Eunuch asked, pressuring her. That sight made Xingke angry, seeing them control her by using her nervousness to their advantage. He clenched his fists.

"Well, until the Empress makes her decision, we shall make it in her place," the fat Eunuch said," We will hold onto the armistice, and see where it ends up going."

**(on Anfang Island)**

"So, this is the Asgard?" Filia said, as she looked around.

"This is pretty impressive," Bezide said.

The four closest followers of Markos were in the bridge of the Asgard, having become members of the White Samurai.

"Get used to it!" Milly said with the "victory" sign, and a smile," You will be spending a lot of time here."

"I noticed that while Sendo is the leader, he seems to answer to the Empress a lot," Revial said.

"Well, in all purpose, Euphemia holds authority over Sendo, since she's the Empress," Alice explained," But since Sendo is the leader and founder of the White Samurai, she actually listens to him quite a lot."

"Are they...," Bringer paused, as he tried to find the right words.

"Probably," Rivalz answered," But you can't just go up to your leader, or your empress, and ask if they are in a relationship."

"True," Bringer agreed with a shrug.

**(with Sendo)**

Markos and Sendo were meeting up in Sendo's office.

"What are your plans with the Chinese Federation?" Markos asked. Markos has also joined the White Samurai, though he still served as Commander in Chief of the Euro Universe army.

"Empress Euphemia was right," Sendo answered," The High Eunuchs are not trustworthy, they will have to be bypassed someway."

"What do you have in mind?" Markos asked.

"Full out war would only hinder progress," Sendo said, as he leaned on a window, and watched the soldiers do their work," And my method that I used with the former council would be ineffective. Schniezel has suggested that we bribe them. Cornelia has suggested we murder the Eunuchs, eliminating the possibility of the Empress being manipulated."

"Those both make sense," Markos said, as he thought," Would you like to hear my suggestion?"

"Of course," Sendo answered, as he faced his ally.

"We enact a coup d'etat," Markos said," If we can tear down the Chinese Federation's government, the High Eunuchs would be little issue."

"Perhaps, but the one I am leaning towards the most, is Empress Euphemia's suggestion," Sendo said," Which is to help establish a new ruler of the Chinese Federation."

"Well, how about we combine the two ideas," Markos said.

"How so?" Sendo asked.

"Simple," Markos said," If we can find a way to oust the Eunuchs from their position of power, we will be able to lead to an establishment of the nation's new ruler."

"Perhaps, but how exactly would we remove them from power?" Sendo asked," And aside from just murdering them."

"It is not exactly murder if they commit suicide, or if they die from natural causes," Markos said with a shrug," Taking into account the fact that I have I no idea how we can convince them to commit suicide, or for them to just drop dead for no reason."

This gave Sendo an idea.

"That will be my concern," he said.

**(with Lloyd and Cecile)**

"The Andarta S.0.," Lloyd said, as he studied the large blue Knightmare Frame," Rakshata would be outraged if we tampered with it."

"Not that is has stopped you in the past," Cecile said," So, what are you planning on doing with it." Lloyd smiled at his assistant.

"Play with it, what else?"

**(on a Japanese plane)**

Kaname Ohgi fidgeted on his seat, as they came closer to the Chinese Federation.

"You know," Naoto said," You really don't have to be this nervous." Ohgi turned to his friend, and sighed.

"I can't help it," he said," I don't think I'm cut out for this. I mean, this is big stuff right here."

"You need not worry," a strong voice said. Both Japanese officials turned, and sitting a few seats back, was Kyoshiro Todoh, the Sentouryuu.

"They are not foolish enough to try anything," Todoh said," And if they do, they will see the consequences."

**Note: Well, here's chapter 37. I am not making any promises as to how the story will go, but I'm still accepting ideas. **

**I'm probably not going to be brining Kallen to the Chinese Federation with Lelouch, because I'm trying to do a little more with C.C.. She hasn't been playing a big role so far because I find her to be a very bland character in my own opinion, and somewhat hard to write about.**

**I also needed to find someway to bring Ohgi into the story, and there you go.**


	38. In the Forbidden City

_**In the Forbidden City**_

_The world continues to revolve, even in times of nothing but chaos and disorder. Except that while it revolves, the people do not._

_The Divine Japanese Empire, and its enemy, the Chinese Federation, have called for a temporary truce between their nations, in an attempt to finally resolve the war raging between them. With the High Eunuchs of the Chinese Federation continuing to draw the Empress' power into their own, their tyranny is only increasing. This could make them firm opponents._

_While the White Samurai have the Euro Universe backing them up, Sendo is not intent on letting slide the possibility of a second ally, which would turn the entire world against Japan._

**(at the Forbidden CIty)**

"We are very happy to be able to welcome the ambassador of the Divine Japanese Empire, Kaname Ohgi, as well as the Sentouryuu, Kyoshiro Todoh!" a Eunuch said, as Ohgi, Naoto, and Todoh came into the Chinese celebration hall. Naoto noticed how they failed to mention his name.

"Thank you," Ohgi said, as he bowed his head to the Eunuchs and the Empress," I hope that the negotiations go well."

"As do we all," another Eunuch answered.

"I hope you do not mind if I brought Lord Todoh, and Commander Kozuki with me," Ohgi said.

"It is fine," a third Eunuch said," As long as we can get the peace, it is fine."

Xingke narrowed his eyes. He was standing off to the side. He did not in anyway trust any of the Japanese. Especially when they were so close to the Empress, since Xingke had heard of the Emperor's tendency to act in underhanded ways. Empress Tianzi was like a little sister to him, and he would do anything to ensure her safety.

"Then you won't mind if he brought along another of the Kaminoryuu," a familiar voice said.

Everyone turned, as, coming up the stairs, was Lelouch vi Britannia, with Serphos around his neck.

The Chinese nobles began muttering amongst themselves.

"What is he doing here!" Xingke demanded, as he got in front of the Empress.

"I did not request that he join," Ohgi said.

"I came on my own accord," Lelouch answered," I requested it to the Emperor, and he approved it."

"This man is not welcome here," Xingke said. Lelouch sneered.

"What happened to that concept of being a 'host'?" the Britannian asked.

"You have led more attacks on the Chinese Federation than any other Japanese soldier," Xingke said," That is more than enough reason for you to not be welcome on Chinese soil."

Xingke's eyes narrowed, as he approached Lelouch slowly.

"That is enough Commander!" a Eunuch said," Remember what I said about this being a time of peace and talk." He then turned to Lelouch.

"It is an honor to finally meet Lelouch vi Britannia," the Eunuch said.

"I thought as much," Lelouch said, as he stood aside.

Xingke glared at Lelouch a little harder.

**(later)**

As the event continued, C.C. approached Lelouch.

"Li Xingke has yet to cease glaring at you since you arrived," she said.

Lelouch flashed a glance in the Chinese commander's direction, and saw that C.C. was right.

"Let him glare all he wants," Lelouch responded," I am quite used to being stink eyed by at least one person in any given room."

"Do you think he is trustworthy?" C.C. asked.

"Probably," Lelouch said," But I would never lay my trust in an individual such as him."

"Why not?"

"Clearly he does not like me," Lelouch answered," And why should I put my trust in those who do not trust me?"

"What makes you think he doesn't like you?" C.C. asked. Lelouch looked at C.C. like she was stupid.

"Xingke was right," he said," I have laid waste to the Chinese Federation much more than any other one of the Kaminoryuu. I destroyed their villages, and torn down their cities, he has all the reason to resent me."

Meanwhile, Xingke bowed to the Empress.

"My Empress, I hope you will forgive me, but I invited someone myself," he said.

"Who…," Tianzi began to ask.

"Just what gave you the authority to invite someone on your own choice to this place?" the Eunuch with glasses demanded.

"Just a certain individual I figure could be helpful," Xingke said.

"Well said, Li Xingke," an all too familiar voice to Lelouch spoke.

Lelouch looked over his shoulder, and saw Sendo coming forward.

"Sendo!" Ohgi, Naoto, and Todoh said at the same time.

All guards were at the ready instantly, with their guns armed.

Suzaku smirked under his mask.

_(Flashback)_

_"You're going to the Chinese Federation?" Euphie asked._

_"I was invited by one of the commanders," Suzaku answered," His name is Xingke."_

_"Are you sure he can be trusted?" Euphie asked._

_"He sounded sincere when I spoke," Suzaku answered._

_"But are you sure you can really hold him to his word just by his tone?" Euphie asked._

_"One has to take chances I guess," Suzaku answered as he looked at Sendo's mask," Remember I took a pretty big chance when I first appeared as Sendo."_

_Euphie cringed._

_"At least bring someone with you," she said._

_"I can't," Suzaku said with a sigh," The conditions were very precise, I have to come alone."_

_"It has to be a trap!" Euphie said. Suzaku walked over to Euphie, and put his hands on her shoulders._

_"Relax," he said. He then leaned in, and kissed her._

_"If all else fails, I can use my Geass," he said._

_(Flashback End)_**(call this a deus-x-machina if you want, but I was kind of writing myself into a corner, and I needed something)(my apologies)**

The Eunuchs were freaking out.

"_He_ is your guest!" one moaned.

"Yes," Xingke said with a smirk and a nod.

"But he must be…," the Eunuch began to say.

"Now, now," Lelouch said, as he held up his hand," I believe you said this is a friendly encounter, no need for violence." Everyone stared at Lelouch.

_What are you up to Suzaku?_ Lelouch thought.

Ohgi looked very nervous.

_So that's… Sendo?_ he thought in surprise. He has heard a lot of things about the leader and founder of the White Samurai, but he never thought he would ever actually be in his presence.

Naoto cringed, as he thought over this.

Todoh remained outwardly composed, but his mind was full of rage. _So, this is the man who killed my student._

Tianzi looked visibly nervous and comfortable over the sight of this revolutionary. Xingke noticed this, sighed, and decided to do something about it.

"V-very well," the Eunuchs finally agreed.

"If you wish, I can take him away to his room," Xingke said.

"Fine," the short Eunuch said," But three guards are to accompany you."

"Very well," Xingke said with a brief bow.

Lelouch watched Xingke and Sendo go. He smiled slightly, knowing what was going to happen.

C.C. came up behind him.

"Aren't you going to do something?" she asked.

"No," Lelouch answered," I'm going to let this play out. If things work the way I think they will, I might have the perfect chance to get Xingke out of my hair, and the Eunuchs in my palm."

Serphos flicked his tongue ominously.

**(with Sendo and Xingke)**

Once they were a safe distance from the celebration hall, Xingke pulled out his sword.

The guards were dead and gone before they even realized the weapon was drawn.

"You certainly know how to play things close to the sword," Sendo noted.

"No matter, down to business," Xingke said immediately, wiping his sword clean.

"And how to get things started," Sendo commented.

"I said no matter," Xingke repeated, a little stronger," Now, I called you here to ask if you could offer me anything?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sendo asked.

"Probably," Xingke answered," but tell me anyway."

"I can offer your people freedom from the oppression of the Eunuchs," Sendo answered," And I can also give your Empress the world. I can set her free from this prison of a palace."

"How do you intend on getting through the Eunuchs," Xingke asked.

"By doing something you don't seem to have the stomach to do," Sendo answered, folding his arms. Xingke instantly knew what Sendo meant.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"As serious as I was when I first began my revolution," Sendo answered," And as serious as when I killed Suzaku Kururugi."

"How do you intend on doing that?" Xingke asked.

"I have my methods," Sendo answered," All you should really worry about, is making sure your Empress is kept safe. She needs to be safe when she vacates the throne."

Xingke flinched.

"What are you suggesting?" he questioned.

"That young girl shouldn't have this task," Sendo answered firmly," She is too young to accept such intense responsibility, and be imprisoned within her own assignments. It is in the best interest of the Chinese Federation, that a new ruler is established, after the Eunuchs are removed from the equation of course."

"But who else can become the ruler?" Xingke said.

"The answer is plain and simple," Sendo answered," It needs to be an individual who cares for all those who are beneath him, ranging from typical civilians, to all of his soldiers."

"Who can that be?" Xingke asked.

Sendo sighed.

"If you must be so dense," he drawled. He then grabbed Xingke's shoulder.

"Li Xingke, the only person who can be ruler after the current one, is you!"

**(somewhere)**

V.V. stared at the sky.

"Lelouch is becoming a problem," he said," I can't use Shinchiro Tamaki, since I already sent him after Suzaku."

He then turned towards a small figure.

"Deal with Lelouch, Rolo."

**Note: So, that's chapter 38. I did sort of write myself into a corner, and I spent many nights wide awake about being able to work with this chapter. **

**I could still use some ideas.**


	39. An Assassin and an Ally

**An Assassin and an Ally**

_With the risk of an alliance between Japan and China strong, Sendo has sent himself to go ensure that it does not happen. He himself, traveled to the Chinese Federation, so that he may attempt to solidify the possibility of forming his own alliance with them._

_However, Lelouch vi Britannia, has already placed his own plan into motion, and if Sendo can't move fast enough, the opportunity will be lost._

**(at the Chinese Federation)**

"This is your room," Xingke said, as Sendo walked in. The revolutionary looked around. It was decent enough. It included a bed, a few chairs, and a balcony. Granted the balcony had a large team of guards under it. Sendo looked around some more.

"I don't see any cameras," Sendo noted," Would you like to tell me where they are?"

"I sabotaged the cameras, the guards can't see a thing," Xingke said, sounding impatient from Sendo's lack of trust. However, that lack was well deserved in Sendo's point of view.

In the end, though, Sendo decided to take his chances.

"Good," he said," You may leave."

With that, Xingke left.

Suzaku sighed under his mask, but he couldn't risk taking it off. There was always the slightest chance that the Eunuchs had an agent spying on him.

So, with that, Sendo just lay on his bed, and stared at the ceiling.

**(somewhere else in the Forbidden City)**

Lelouch stood in front of the window, staring out into the night. C.C. had long since claimed the bed. Not that Lelouch really cared, she had always done that.

The green-haired immortal was currently just lying down, facing the ceiling.

"What are you going to do, now that Sendo is here?" she asked.

"I will have to commence my plan sooner than I thought," Lelouch answered," Sendo obviously has intentions of taking down the Eunuchs, and while those men need to be removed, I still need them."

"How soon?"

"Tomorrow at the latest," Lelouch answered, as he placed his katana on the bed, and cracked his neck.

**(somewhere within the Forbidden City)**

The guards were patrolling through their assigned areas.

One of them heard rustling, and he thought he saw something move, so he signaled to his fellow soldier.

The two hurried over there. Suddenly, they were shot.

A small boy, who looked around 14, emerged from the bushes. He was holding a gun, as a red glow faded from his eyes. He had light brown hair, and violet eyes, with a somewhat lighter shade than those of Lelouch. He wore a black assassin's outfit.

Another figure emerged from the shadows. He was dressed in a black cloak.

"You get vi Britannia, I'll get Kururugi," the figure said, as he darted away.

The boy simply turned, and walked away.

As he walked forward, two guards spotted him, and shouted, as they ran forward, putting up their guns. The boy simply faced them. A Geass symbol flared to life within his eye.

The guards froze in their step, as the boy pulled out his pistol, which was equipped with a silencer, and shot them both dead.

Meanwhile, the cloaked figure darted through the shadows, moving much faster, and much more careful.

He knew where his target was. Both of the assassins did.

**(with Lelouch)**

C.C. had fallen asleep, as did Lelouch, seemingly. Serphos was wrapped around his leg.

Suddenly, C.C.'s eyes opened, as she sensed something. She could feel it. There was a Geass user that was close. VERY close.

"You have to go!" she said, as she leaned up. Lelouch opened his eyes.

"Pardon?"

"Just go!" C.C. said," Find somewhere to hide!"

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked, as he stood up, and started to walk out of the room. C.C. was rarely, if ever, this on-edge, so something significant was happening.

"With a lot of luck, I will be able to tell you later," C.C. said," Just go!"

Lelouch listened, and ran out of the room. Serphos slithered after him.

**(with Sendo)**

Sendo heard a slight commotion outside, and he sat up. He looked out the window, wondering what was happening.

Suddenly, his door burst open. The leader of the White Samurai looked over his shoulder. He saw a tall figure, in a cloak the color of dark purple.

"Its been a while," a proud, but unpleasant voice said form within it. The voice sounded please.

"I know that voice!" Sendo said.

The figure fell to a mock bow, as the hood fell away.

"Prince Suzaku, your Imperial Highness!" Shinichiro Tamaki said with a smirk. Suzaku's eyes widened beneath his mask. Tamaki's cloak fell away, revealing his was wearing a violet suit, with dark red coattails, and red pants. On his forehead, was a violet ornament, with a diamond shaped piece of green glass in the middle. It looked like Tamaki had developed a third eye.

"How can you still be alive?" Sendo demanded.

"You of all people should know I don't die easy," Tamaki answered. Sendo pulled out his pistol on reflex, and shot at Tamaki. However, the Japanese man held up his arm, and the bullet bounced right off.

"What…," Sendo said, at loss.

"Nice try," Tamaki said with a smile. Sendo shot at him again, but the bullet did nothing. Tamaki held up both arms, and katana-like blades shot from underneath his wrist. On instinct, the red glass of Sendo's Geass eye opened. As his Geass went to take effect, the green glass seemed to glow. Nothing happened with the Geass, in fact, Sendo's eye hurt. Quick as he could, Sendo closed the glass.

"Your Geass doesn't work on me anymore," Tamaki explained," No Geass does." He then cracked his neck.

"See you in Yomi!" Tamaki said, as he charged.

Sendo's reflexes kicked in just in time, and he dodged. He jumped out the window then.

Sendo managed to catch a branch, and swing down to the ground. Tamaki jumped out as well, but he just landed with a bang, cracking the ground. He smirked. Sendo then ran.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch ran into one room, locked the door behind him, and moved back. The room was a storage room, with the lights on, with a multitude of crates.

He hoped his enemy wouldn't have an idea where he was. He was wrong.

The door burst open, the result of the lock behind shot open.

Lelouch pulled out his pistol. However, next thing he knew, he wasn't holding it, and a gun was pressed against his back.

Lelouch looked over his shoulder, and saw a boy, who looked about 14 or 15. He had brown hair, and eyes a light shade of purple.

"Are you the assassin?" Lelouch asked.

"That is probably obvious," the boy answered.

"Will you at least give me your name, before you shoot me?"

"My name is Rolo," the boy said. Lelouch waited for a last name, but nothing came.

"'Rolo what'?" he asked.

"I don't have a family, hence, I do not have a family name," Rolo answered, as he cocked the pistol," You have been interfering with the affairs of my director, so he sent me to kill you." Lelouch chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" Rolo asked.

"Frankly, I'm surprised it took the director this long to attempt to kill me," Lelouch answered," Tell me, how is he doing?"

"Your lies will serve you no purpose," Rolo answered, still deadpan.

"That's not entirely true," Lelouch said.

"What do you mean?"

"I've stalled you for about 15 seconds," Lelouch answered, before snapping his fingers.

From behind some boxes, and with a roar, launched Jeremiah Gottwald. He had an orange face piece over one of his eyes, and from his wrist, was a blade.

Rolo turned on instinct, and activated his Geass. However, too his shock, Gottwald opened up the face piece, and a blue light shown up, canceling Rolo's Geass out. And, for the first and last time in his life, Rolo's assassin reflexes failed him.

Jeremiah thrust his blade through Rolo's body. It was far more than enough to kill, but not enough to cause an _instant_ kill.

"Well done Orange," Lelouch said, dusting himself off. Rolo, as he coughed up blood, tried to shoot Lelouch, but the Britannian warrior just knocked the pistol away.

"You could still be useful yet," Lelouch said with a dark grin, as he tore away his contacts, revealing his own Geass," Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, answer all my questions!" Rolo's expression went blank, despite the blood, and failing color from his face.

"Of course," he said.

"Who sent you?" Lelouch asked.

"V.V.," Rolo answered.

"Who is V.V.?" Lelouch continued.

"The older brother of Charles zi Britannia, and the leader of the Geass Directorate," the dying assassin said.

"Where is he?" Lelouch asked.

"In the Chinese Federation, in the Mongolian Desert, exactly 1000 miles from where we are standing right now," Rolo answered.

"Good, that is all," Lelouch said. The red glow faded from Rolo's eyes, as he got his senses back together. He then remembered he was impaled.

Rolo made eye contact with Lelouch, before dying. Jeremiah tore the sword from Rolo's body, and it flopped to the ground, limp as a rag doll.

"Are you hurt your Majesty?" Jeremiah asked.

"No," Lelouch said," But time has run out. I need to enact my plan **now**."

**(with Sendo)**

Sendo continued running, until he ran into a grove of bamboo.

He hid behind some. Confident that no one could see him in this out of the way part of the Forbidden City, he pulled off his mask.

Suzaku took several deep breaths of air, as a twig snapped behind him. Tamaki came running over.

"I know you're here," Tamaki said, as he cut through a couple stalks with only a single strike," Come on out, my Prince."

Suzaku grabbed a sharp, falling piece of bamboo. Once Tamaki was close enough, Suzaku threw it. However, Tamaki just held up his arm, and his blades cut right through it, leaving two pieces of bamboo to fall to the ground behind him.

"That's just insulting," Tamaki said with a smirk. He then charged, while Suzaku ran.

The two continued running, until Suzaku reached a dead end, no where to go.

"There is no where left to run Kururugi," Tamaki said, as he began to advance forward," And it seems you have run out of options." Suzaku, however, smiled.

"Not quite," he said, as he reached into his pocket, and threw a small ball. Tamaki caught it.

"That's it?" he asked.

"No," Suzaku answered, as he pressed a button on his belt. The ball then sparked, as did Tamaki's body, causing him to freeze. Suzaku smirked.

"I should try and remember to thank Euphie for convincing me to bring these things along with me," Suzaku said, as he pulled out a gun, and walked forward.

Tamaki collapsed to the ground, as Suzaku held up his gun.

"This time, I will ensure that you don't see sunrise again," he said, as he got ready to pul the trigger.

"Before you shoot!" Tamaki suddenly said, as, to Suzaku's surprise, he leaned up, onto all fours," Answer me something."

"What?" Suzaku demanded.

"Why?" Tamaki asked. Suzaku blinked in surprise.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Yes," Tamaki said, as he spat out some blood, and looked up at Suzaku," Why did you rebel against a nation you were going to rule over? Why raise the flag of revolution, when you could have brought change as the Emperor?"

Suzaku stared at Tamaki, before taking a deep breath.

"Because Japan, or more specifically my father, needs to be punished," Suzaku answered. Tamaki, not expecting that answer, looked up.

"W-what?" he stuttered," What…" He coughed up some more blood.

"What do you mean?"

Suzaku clenched his fists.

"My mother, Akari Kururugi, saw just how rotten Japan had become, and she was disgusted at the treatment of the defeated," he explained," She discarded her status as Empress, and started the rebellion before I did, I'm just simply picking up where she left off." Tamaki flinched at the mention of the name of the Japanese Empress.

"My father, let her die!" Suzaku said," No… he killed her! Since that day, I vowed to do whatever I could to bring Genbu Kururugi, and the Divine Japanese Empire to true justice!"

Tamaki slowly looked up.

"You mean…, she was killed by the Japanese?" Tamaki asked slowly.

"What's it to you!" Suzaku snapped.

"I was among her personal squadron of soldiers, back before she left her position," Tamaki explained, as he stumbled slightly," We were, her most loyal followers…" Suzaku's eyes widened in shock. Now that he really thought about it, he vaguely remembered seeing a soldier with red hair, often with his mother.

"Emperor Genbu told us, after she was killed, that she was betrayed by her own followers, and killed by them," Tamaki explained, as he reached for Suzaku," Since… that day…. I vowed to avenge her death, by doing everything I could to stop rebellion."

"My father lied," Suzaku said slowly, in shock," My mother wasn't killed by her men, the Emperor ordered her death."

Tamaki snickered.

"The irony of this is strange," he said," During all of this, I made a resolve to kill Sendo, to make up for mistakes, and… to… to take vengeance for Empress Akari's death. When…. all this time… I should've been standing by Sendo's side, fighting against those who killed her." He then reached for Suzaku. Suzaku's eyes widened even more, as his mouth opened in shock.

"My Lord…," he said slowly," Please… forgive… me…." With that, he fell.

"Major Tamaki!" Suzaku said, as he pressed the button again, and the electric interfering shut off. Tamaki let out a gasp of air, as the pain subsided, and he could move again.

Suzaku knelt down in front of him.

"Shinchiro Tamaki," he said," I can't let you just die. You said yourself, you need to take vengeance for the death of my mother." Tamaki stared at Suzaku in wonder, before smiling, and narrowing his eyes in determination.

"Very well then," he said," You have my services, and my loyalty… my Emperor."

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch found the Eunuchs in the Grand Hall, the throne was empty. The Eunuchs were talking amongst themselves.

"Lord vi Britannia?" the fat one said," What are you doing here?"

Lelouch smirked, as he flashed his hand over his face.

"Let's make this quick," he said.

"Make what quick?" the one with glasses asked.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you," Lelouch said, as his Geass took form," Be my slaves!"

**Note: and there is Chapter 39. A couple of things:**

**I know a lot of you are wondering why Suzaku took off his mask, and why there were no guards around. The answer: the area he fled to, is one of the oldest in the entire palace (made it up), hence people rarely go there now, so the Eunuchs didn't see a need to station guards there. And Suzaku was already there by the time he took off his mask.**

**I know, I have been sticking very close to canon, but that's my intention. Always excepting ideas.**


	40. Rise of the Li Dynasty

**Rise of the Li Dynasty**

_There is a saying: "If you want to change the world, you have to be willing to go the distance". It means that one has to be willing to take the extra steps to truly achieve what they desire._

_Lelouch vi Britannia, the Sebunryuu, and Admiral of the Atlantic Fleet of the Divine Japanese Empire, vowed to a venue the death of his sister, and of his nation, by doing whatever he could to tear down Japan, from the inside. To do so, he intends on placing the entire Chinese Federation within the palm of his hand, through his Geass._

_However, Suzaku Kururugi, the prince of Japan, who has renounced his position, vowed to do whatever he could to destroy his own nation. And to ensure that, he intends on crushing the tyrannical High Eunuchs of the Chinese Federation, and rising one of his allies to the occasion._

_But he may already be too late….._

**(with Kallen)**

Kallen sat in her room in Britannia, on her computer, was a contact, and on it, was her mother.

_"It is good to see you are still well, Kallen," _she said. Kallen's mother had pale skin, blue eyes, brown hair, and was thin. Her hair was styled in a traditional Japanese style, and she was wearing a red and brown kimono.

"Yeah, so far," Kallen said," Mom, I was thinking."

_"What is it, honey?"_ her mother inquired. Kallen took a breath.

"I was thinking about the Britannian side of my family, and can you give me any advice?" she asked. Her mother smiled.

_"You now it is all up to you,"_ she said. Kallen smiled back, but it soon faded.

"Its just, since Dad…," she trailed off. Her mother let her smile fade as well.

_"Your father…," _she said, before taking a breath_," I loved that man. I always have, and I always will. I pleaded for him to be shown lenience when Britannia was taken over. But the emperor would hear no such thing. I had no choice but to let him be taken. When I heard he was killed…." _She paused, unable to continue. Kallen wiped some tears away. Her mother smiled at her.

_"Just know, I will always love you, no matter what you do," _she said. Kallen smiled.

"Thanks Mom," she said, as she ended the connection.

**(with Lelouch)**

"What are you orders, your Majesty?" the fat Eunuch asked. He, and all the others, had that ominous red glow in their eyes from Geass.

Lelouch smirked, as he sat in the Chinese imperial throne.

"For starters….," he began with a grin.

**(the next day)(with Sendo)**

Sendo came into the throne room. Tamaki had to stay in hiding.

When he got there, he noticed that the throne of the Empress was empty, and the Eunuchs were standing at perfect attention.

"I have arrived in hopes of speaking of an alliance between…," Sendo began.

"Be silent!" the short Eunuch said," You are hereby deported from the Chinese Federation!" Suzaku's eyes widened. Guards surrounded him, and took him by the arms.

"Wait! What!" Sendo yelled.

"We are being lenient," one Eunuch said," In any other situation, we would have you put to death. But in the situation that you are a political figure, as well as a military figure, you must be let go!" Sendo struggled against the guards in vain.

"Don't fight it, Sendo," Lelouch said as he came from the shadows, and evil grin on his face. Sendo snapped his head towards Lelouch.

"You!" he said," Your Geass!"

"Precisely," Lelouch said as he went up to the throne, and he stroked the arm rest," I couldn't **really** expect the Eunuchs to conform to my request, so, as such, I simply forced them. I'm letting you go this once, in light of the fact that I don't want Euphie to be **more** angry at me, and I still owe you a life debt or two."

"You bastard!" Sendo roared.

Lelouch laughed, as he sat in the throne.

"The Chinese Federation is mine, Sendo," he said sinisterly, as Sendo was dragged from the throne room.

Soon after, Todoh came in.

"Lelouch, why are you in the throne, it belongs to the Empress?" he said, arching an eyebrow. Lelouch smiled.

"I earned it," he said," Besides, I asked the Eunuchs and they said it was alright. Wasn't it?" The glow flashed quickly in their eyes.

"Indeed, it is perfectly fine," one said.

Todoh narrowed his eyes, knowing something was up.

**(with Sendo)**

As Sendo was dragged out, Tamaki sprung the shadows, and struck the guards down.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a brief bow.

"I'm fine," Sendo said, before standing up," We've got to find Xingke!"

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"Lelouch moved before I could," Sendo answered.

**(later)(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch sat triumphantly on the Chinese throne, alone in the throne room, save C.C..

"So, it looks like you've won," she said.

"Not yet," Lelouch said," I still have Li Xingke and his followers to worry about, and there is no confirmation that Sendo won't make some kind of a move. I'm going to have to get Sendo out of here, and kill Xingke."

"What about the Empress?" C.C. asked," Are you going to Geass her?" Lelouch chuckled darkly.

"I'm not _that_ cruel," Lelouch answered," I'm not going to Geass her, I'm just going to usurp her. I'll simply enact a coup-de-tat, and have her dethroned."

"Sounds ambitious," C.C. said," And what of the White Samurai?"

"I'll deal with them in time," the Britannian teen answered.

**(with Xingke)**

"Absolutely not!" Xingke declared.

"It is either that, or Lelouch kills you!" Sendo said.

They were in a secret compound in the Forbidden City.

"Clearly, your plan is not getting us anywhere," Xingke said," So I'm afraid I will have to do this myself."

"What are you intending on doing?" Sendo demanded," Lelouch has the Sentouryuu on his side, the most skilled warrior in Japan. You will be fighting him!"

"I don't care!" Xingke said," I will die before I see Japan win in the end. Now leave, I will handle this myself."

Sendo, not wanting to press this strode out.

Once out of the way, he sighed.

"Seems like _I_ have to take things into my own hands," he said, as he pulled out his phone, and dialed Markos up.

**(the next day)(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch was going over his to do list, while lounging on the throne, the Eunuchs standing behind him. He had succeeded in Geassing the Eunuchs, and becoming the puppet master of the Chinese Federation, and now he had to eliminate Xingke.

But just as he was thinking as to how to do it, a soldier came running up. Lelouch ignored him for the most part.

"My Lords!" he said, bowing," A wave of soldiers are advancing on the palace, with a Knightmare at the lead!" Lelouch snapped his head up, abruptly. The Eunuchs looked panicked, even though they were Geassed.

"An invasion force?" one asked.

"No, they are Chinese soldiers!" the soldier answered," And the Knightmare in the lead of the force belongs to Commander Xingke!" Lelouch's eyes narrowed.

"Rebellion," he muttered.

**(at the gates of the Forbidden City)**

A little less than a hundred soldiers were assembled at the front of the Imperial City, ready and waiting to invade. There were several dozen Chinese Knightmares also marching forward. It was a small army ready to attempt to overthrow the High Eunuchs.

As the soldiers marched on, a blue and gold Knightmare soared overhead. It had a round head, with three blades sticking out. On its back, were two dao blades, and on its hip, was a jian. It had flight units, and it was based off a human.

Xingke sat in the cockpit, in a battle suit.

"Knightmare Frame: Lei Gong," Xingke said," Built on my own request, in preparation to overthrow the Eunuchs." He then drew the jian.

"Charge!" he said, as he flew over the gates. The gates were blasted open, and the soldiers charged.

Other Chinese soldiers, and some Japanese ones, went to intercept them, and a fierce battle broke out.

**(with Naoto and Ohgi)**

"What's going on?" Ohgi questioned in shock, as he and Naoto watched from their rooms.

"Looks like there is some kind of rebellion," Naoto said.

"What should we do?" Ohgi asked.

"Not much we can do at the moment," his friend answered," I guess I should deploy my troops."

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch found himself laughing in amusement.

"I don't know why I didn't expect this," he said," It should've been obvious."

"What do you want us to do?" one Eunuch asked.

"Nothing that isn't already happening," Lelouch said," Call Todoh, and ask him to intercept Xingke."

**(with Xingke)**

As Xingke, from the sky, shot down several Gun-Ru Knightmares down with the Lei Gong's guns. However, a grey flash shot forward, and Xingke just managed to dodge. It was the Susanoo.

"Kyoshiro Todoh," Xingke hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"I will not allow to sabotage what could become a prosperous alliance," Todoh said," Your fight is with me, and me alone!"

Xingke took a deep breath, as he drew the Lei Gong's jian sword.

"I have a promise to keep to the Empress, and people to protect," he said," I will not be defeated by you!"

With that, the Chinese Knightmare, and the Japanese Knightmare struck forward. The jian and the katana collided in a show of sparks.

**(with Sendo)**

Sendo got off the phone with Markos, his emergency plan in motion.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," he said," Clearly I underestimated Lelouch."

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch sat triumphantly on the throne of China. Serphos was wrapped around his neck, like a living necklace. The Eunuchs stood behind him.

The Susanoo and the Lei Gong continued to clash, as the former prince watched. He crossed his legs. His face implied that

_My plan is working perfectly_ Lelouch said _Too perfectly. Suzaku would not have given up, he would have to possess some kind of a backup plan. Just what is it?_ Then, without warning, he dawned on him.

"The E.U.!" he said as he stood.

"What is it, my Lord?" a Eunuch asked.

"That's Sendo's backup plan!" Lelouch said," He has to have the European forces on standby in case that his original plan might not work!" He turned to the Eunuchs.

"Mobilize the army that is still loyal to us!" he ordered," Tell them to get ready for some kind invasion!"

But it was too late. A soldier ran up to the throne.

"My Lord!" he said, bowing," An urgent message from the North! An enormous European attack force is approaching!"

"What?" Lelouch snapped.

"It was completely by surprise! No declaration of war or anything! The entire Northern base was destroyed!" Lelouch cringed.

"That was because it was under the jurisdiction of a terrorist," he said," which doesn't need a war declaration."

Another soldier quickly ran in.

"My Lord, there is an attack force coming in from the West!" he said.

"Both attack forces are advancing at a rapid rate!"

Lelouch cringed.

**(with Sendo)**

Suzaku smirked under his mask.

"Never hurts to have a few extra bullets on standby," he said.

**(with Markos)**

Markos was sitting in the Resurrection, as he lead the European forces of the North.

"This seemed a little tossed together, but whatever gets the job done I suppose," he mused to himself, thinking about Sendo's plan.

**(with Todoh and Xingke)**

Todoh heard the news, and his eyes narrowed.

"Slick Sendo, very slick," he hissed.

Xingke just couldn't believe it.

"…Sendo…," he said slowly, in awe that he did it. _Even after I openly rejected you, and ignored your previous skill and success _he thought _you are still so ready to help me_.

The European forces continued to advance forward.

**(with Sendo)**

"The European attack will defeat the Japanese, and overturn the Eunuchs," Sendo explained.

"Brilliant, my Emperor," Tamaki agreed.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch just watched in silence, as he took a breath. He stood.

"Stay here," he ordered to the Eunuchs, as he began to walk away," Never liked you to begin with."

With that, he hurried away.

**(with Xingke and Todoh)**

The Lei Gong's jian collided with the Susanoo's katana. The Susanoo's shoulder opened up, and fired a blue beam. The Lei Gong dodged, and it hit a Knightmare on the ground. It was destroyed on the instant.

However, the Lei Gong opened up its chest, and charged a powerful blast, and it shot out. The Susanoo dodged as well, just barely, but it destroyed an entire wave of Japanese Knightmares.

The Japanese began to retreat, knowing they were outnumbered, and how they had an unlikely chance in this battle.

"The Japanese are retreating!" Xingke declared," Our hour is now!"

The Chinese rebels struck with newfound spirit and determination, and the Japanese continued to retreat.

**(with the Eunuchs)**

The High Eunuchs were panicking.

"The Japanese have retreated!" one said.

"Lord Todoh and Lord vi Britannia have fled!" another said," And our forces are being utterly decimated!"

Just when things couldn't get worse, the guards were ambushed, by none other than Shinichiro Tamaki. His katanas exploded from his wrists, and he cut down both guards before they could even react.

"What in the.." the fat Eunuch began.

"Don't bother," Sendo said as he abruptly made an entrance.

"Sendo!" the five said in synch.

"I'll make this painless," Sendo said," No strike that, this is going to hurt a lot." With that, his Geass eye was revealed.

**(in the Eunuch's head)**

_"Feel the eternal feeling of pain and starvation of those you have made suffer."_

The Euncuhs found themselves surrounded by undead monsters, who represented the people of the Chinese Federation.

**(with Sendo)**

Th Eunuchs cried, as each one fell to the ground, one by one, dead by mental trauma, causing their hearts to stop.

Sendo rolled his shoulder.

"Looks like that is done," he said.

**(the next day)**

There was a broadcast all throughout the world, which was for the visual of the Empress' announcement.

She stood on the pedestal. Xianlin and Gu were next to her.

"The Japanese government has attempted an underhanded coup-de-tat on my government," Tianzi said, reading from a speech book," For that reason, I have come to the conclusion, that it is not in the bester interest of my people, and my nation, that I step down from my rank as Empress. I hereby hand over my title, position, and powers, to my chief commander: Li Xingke."

With that, Xingke entered the scene, in a royal outfit, with a sword by his side. With that, he knelt before the throne of the Empress.

"By my own power, I hereby dub you the Emperor of the Chinese Federation," Tianzi said, as she stepped out of the way," And the rise of the Li Dynasty." Xingke then stood up, and sat in the throne of the Chinese Federation.

Sendo leaned on the wall in the background.

"All hail Li Xingke!" Gu and Xianlin yelled.

"All hail Xingke! All hail Xingke!" the people chanted.

"My first decree as the Emperor is as follows," Xingke said," I hereby declare war on the Divine Japanese Empire, and offer an alliance to the Euro Universe, and Holy Britannian Empire!"

The guards then dragged Ohgi and Naoto forward. Lelouch and Todoh had fled.

"In light of my mercy, and my honor," Xingke said," I will send you back to Japan unharmed." The guards then dragged the two men away.

Sendo smirked, he was that much closer.

**Note: I apologize for the rushed pace of this chapter. I know it ended on a rather poor note. Nonetheless, I got where I wanted it to be, and I had fun with this chapter.**

**Still taking ideas.**


	41. Raid of the Geass Directorate

_**Raid of the Geass Directorate**_

_Suzaku Kururugi, a prince of the Divine Japanese Empire, is living in self-imposed exile, vowing to avenge the death of his mother, and tear down his own nation. To achieve that, he has donned the mask of Sendo, and sided with the destroyed Holy Britannian Empire._

_His goals and his determination fuel his anger and his drive, as he takes the continuous steps to destroy his own nation._

**(at the Forbidden City)**

Britannian Empress Euphemia exited the plane, as she approached Chinese Emperor Xingke. Britannian guards knelt before the Empress.

Euphie came up to Xingke.

"Congratulations on your successful rebellion, Emperor Xingke," she said with a smile.

"Thank you Empress Euphemia," Xingke responded.

"I have come to inform you that I hereby accept your offer of an alliance," Euphie said with a nod," I also hear the the Supreme General of the European forces will be arriving shortly to affirm the alliance also."

"That is very good," Xingke said," With Britannia, the Chinese Federation, and the Euro Universe all standing together, we can defeat Japan!"

Euphie nodded in agreement.

"I have been told by Sendo that he wishes to take it a step further," she said.

"Speaking of Sendo, where is he?" Xingke asked.

"He told me that he some other business to attend to," Euphie said," He said he will be back in hopefully within the day."

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku was currently speaking with Tamaki in total private. He had one main thing on his mind.

"Where is the Benkei?" Suzaku asked.

"Its at the Geass Directorate HQ," Tamaki answered," Why?"

"We need to attain it," Suzaku said," A weapon like that added to our already powerful arsenal could win us a countless amount of battles."

"That makes sense," Tamaki responded," But how are we going to retrieve it?"

"Simple," Suzaku answered with a smirk," The old fashioned way."

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch was mad. _Very_ mad.

With a yell, he swiped his items off his desk in his room on the Yomi. Again, Suzaku had outmaneuvered him.

"You know, taking out your frustration on your desk isn't going to get you anywhere," C.C. said. Lelouch clenched his fists.

"I was so close," he hissed," So close to attaining my ultimate goal to destroy Japan. And yet Suzaku outdid me!"

"Calm down," C.C. said," You cannot dwell on what you cannot change. Focus on the next step, that is what I always say."

"You have never said that," Lelouch hissed.

"Yes I have," C.C. answered," You just were never around."

**(with Suzaku and Euphie)**

"You need some soldiers?" Euphie asked.

"I am going on a mission to take down a Japanese research base," Suzaku explained," I am going to need some of the soldiers. There is also a powerful weapon at that base, that could be advantageous to take."

They were in the Asgard, in Sendo's office.

"What kind of research are they doing?" Euphie asked.

"Something to do with Geass," Suzaku answered.

"How do you know about it?" Euphie inquired.

"The people in charge of the base sent an assassin after me," Suzaku answered. Euphie gasped.

"Who was the assassin?" she asked.

"Shinchiro Tamaki," Suzaku responded.

"But I thought he was dead," Euphie said.

"So did I," Suzaku agreed.

"Well, now he has to be dead for sure," Euphie said.

"Actually, I didn't kill him," Suzaku responded. Euphie blinked.

"Really?"

"Really," Suzaku said," He swore loyalty to me, after he heard the truth of what happened to my mother." Euphie cringed.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" she asked nervously.

"Yes," Suzaku said, putting a hand on her shoulder," Trust me." Euphie took a deep breath.

"Very well," she agreed. Suzaku nodded as he hurried off.

**(with Lelouch)**

"I considered your words earlier," he said as he walked back into his room. C.C. looked up.

"I have to focus on what happens next," he said.

"So what are you going to do?" C.C. asked.

"I am going to obliterate the Geass Directorate completely," Lelouch answered.

**(the next day)(with Sendo)**

The White Samurai forces stood in the desert, prepped and ready for the attack.

"Okay!" Sendo said," I am going to make this quick." He then pointed to a large structure in the distance.

"That base we are going to attack is a science center for the Divine Japanese Empire!" he said," Our two main objectives are as follows: retrieve the Benkei, and destroy the base! However, sources indicate that civilians are in that base, who are completely innocent. They are not to be harmed if it can helped! Understand?"

"Yes, my Lord!" all the soldiers said.

With that, the White Samurai charged.

**(with V.V.)**

V.V. had a feeling that the White Samurai were coming.

He was always rather worried that Tamaki might prove to be a traitor, but he wasn't sure about it. Now, V.V. was starting to regret bringing that man back to life.

But what they did throw at him, V.V. WAS NOT ready for.

The entrance exploded, as a series of a Knightmares swarmed in, weapons armed.

They quickly started firing on the buildings, destroying whatever they could. People screamed as they tried to run away.

V.V. frowned as he watched the Tyrs destroy everything in their path. But, to his surprise, they were not firing on the people. They were focused only on the research structures. Aside from an occasional accident, they didn't appear to be very interested in attacking the people.

One Knightmare, however, was flying. It was the Loki, and it was soaring towards the base at a fast rate.

V.V.'s eyes narrowed, as he turned on his heels, and headed away.

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku smiled, things were going very well.

"Where would they be keeping the Benkei?" he asked Tamaki by radio.

_"Probably somewhere in the core of the area," _he answered.

"Alright," Suzaku said," Then we have to head there."

_Your Majesty, Perhaps now is a good time to warn you that V.V. also has implants that let's him operate the Benkei,"_ Tamaki confessed.

"WHAT?"

**(with Tamaki)**

Tamaki cringed at his master's outbreak.

"I'm sorry," he said.

_"Why didn't you tell me this earlier!"_ Suzaku demanded.

"It didn't occur to me really until just now," Tamaki answered," V.V. is not much of a fighter. He's more a plotter."

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku got ready to yell again, but he took a deep breath, and managed to subdue it.

"Never mind," he said," The sooner we can get the Benkei, the better."

Suzaku was now genuinely worried. He wasn't that nervous earlier on, just a little bit, but now, he was actually worried. While he figured that fighting V.V. would be different than fighting Tamaki, he still knew it would probably be a challenge just to battle the Benkei.

He took a deep breath, as he looked around for what the current situation was. Most of the structures were destroyed. And aside from a few collateral hits, most of the civilians didn't seem to be injured.

_Alright_ he thought _Things won't get any worse._ He regretted that on an instant.

The main structure exploded open, as the Benkei rose up.

**(with V.V.)**

V.V. smirked, as he took a grip of the staff inside the cockpit of the massive Knightmare. He was going to kill Suzaku at that moment.

**(with Suzaku)**

"All units, fire!" Suzaku ordered.

_"But my Lord, what about the….?"_

"We can repair it!" Suzaku interrupted," Just take that thing down!"

All the units fired on the Benkei, as the Loki fired all of six of its lasers.

However, the Benkei held up its naginata, and spun it. It created a green shield, that resisted the blasts.

Slots opened up on its knees, shooting out a series of green blasts. It destroyed a couple Tyrs. The Loki shot out its lasers again, but the Benkei moved out of the way, and fired some more blasts from its shoulders. The Loki managed to get out of the way, just in time.

The Benkei then swung its naginata, and slashed several Knightmares down to size.

_"Sendo!"_ a soldier yelled_," We're getting hammered here!"_

"Just hold on!" Suzaku said, as he fired the Loki's lasers again in vain," If we can get a good hit, we can win!" However, he still had his doubts. The White Samurai's Tyrs could not hold on against the full power of the Benkei. Suzaku had only opted to bring a couple dozen Knightmares with him, mostly because Euphie and Xingke would need all the soldiers they could use to prevent any remaining Chinese Eunuch loyalists from rebelling.

_"You know Suzaku," _V.V. said by the radio_," I never really trusted you. I had a feeling from the moment I laid my eyes on you, that you would turn against Genbu. He, however, didn't believe me. Just goes to show him."_

Suzaku cringed.

"I'll take you down even if I have to tear that Knightmare apart with my bare hands!" he yelled. The Loki then charged all six of its lasers, and fired on the Benkei. However, the Benkei held up its arms, and activated its shield system in response.

"Impossible, it can take a full power blast from the Loki?" Suzaku said in shock.

The Benkei, was still taking down the White Samurai at a fast rate. When Suzaku came in, he had about thirty six soldiers with him, now, he only had about 20, and they were still dropping.

"I can't lose now!" Suzaku cried. And just when it looked like the White Samurai were going to be crushed, a series of blasts rained down.

Suzaku gasped, as he looked around.

"Who did that?" he asked.

_"It wasn't any of us," _Tamaki said.

"Then who was it?" Suzaku demanded. He then looked up, and his eyes widened.

Soaring down, was a whole wave of Yamamoto Knightmare Frames. And at the lead, was the Orochi Kira.

"Lelouch," Suzaku murmured.

**(with Lelouch)**

All units destroy that Knightmare!" Lelouch ordered.

_"Yes, my Lord!" _the soldiers said, as they fired their weapons on the Benkei.

_"What about the White Samurai?"_ one asked.

"For the time, I don't care about them!" Lelouch said, as he pulled out the Orochi's RESIR," Just destroy this place!" He then fired on the Benkei.

**(with V.V.)**

V.V. laughed, as he continued to fight off the opposing Knightmares in the enormous violet Knightmare.

The Orochi drew its katana, and fired the RESIR again. The Benkei dodged, and slashed with its naginata. The Orochi held up its katana, and blocked the hit, but the immense force sent the black Knightmare reeling.

"It always amuses me to see you fight for the Japanese," V.V. said," Especially considering the fact that you killed my brother."

**(with Lelouch)**

"Silence, Uncle!" Lelouch yelled. It was strange, calling V.V. his "uncle", but it was still true.

_"You know, I always found you an interesting boy,"_ V.V. said_," You truly take after your father. Another irony right there."_

"I will not take those statements without a response!" Lelouch yelled, as he fired the Hebi Tou laser from the Orochi's forehead. The Benkei moved out of the way, but that was when V.V. forget about the Loki.

**(with Suzaku)**

"Take this!" Suzaku yelled. The Loki put its six tendrils together, merging it lasers into one blast, before firing. The combined blast hit the Benkei square in the shoulder, leaving a dangerous gash. V.V. cringed.

_"Seems like you two work well together,"_ he said_," Especially considering how much I think you two hate each other."_

**(with Lelouch)**

"I'll rip you out of that thing myself!" Lelouch yelled," Jeremiah, now!"

**(with Jeremiah)**

"Yes, your Majesty!" Jeremiah said.

At that time, an enormous, orange machine erupted from the core of the Geass Directorate. It was the size of the Benkei, and it was rondo, with a series of green spikes coming from. It looked less like a Knightmare, and more like a flying fortress.

"Behold, V.V.!" Jeremiah roared," Your own machine, the Siegfried, turned against you!"

The Siegfried charged, and smashed into the Benkei at full force. This sent the Benkei reeling back. V.V. cringed, and just when he thought he wouldn't have to face anyone else, the Ama-no-Uzume soared down, firing a RESIR blast from the end of its naginata.

**(with C.C.)**

"When I first met you," C.C. said to V.V.," I was not truly expecting to be attempting to wipe you out."

The Benkei now had four flying Knightmares attacking it at once. V.V. was never afraid, but he was anxious. He had to get away somehow. It was then that he forgot of about the White Samurai ground forces, and the Japanese air forces.

_"All units, attack!" _Lelouch and Suzaku ordered at the same time.

_"Yes, your Majesty!"_ Tamaki and Jeremiah also said in synch. With that, every unit fired on the Benkei.

V.V. attempted to defend, but it proved to be too much even for the mighty Benkei.

The Benkei went careening to the ground, down for the count. It was damaged, but not so that it would be out of commission for a long time. V.V. managed to crawl out, and move away.

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku smirked.

"We got what we came for," he said to himself, before contacting all the soldiers," Everyone, collect that machine!"

The White Samurai gathered around the Benkei, and all of them worked together, to pick it up, and hall it away.

The Loki then soared away.

**(with Lelouch)**

_"My lord!" _a soldier said_," Sendo is getting away!"_

Lelouch was silent, as he watched the Loki get away. The Ama-no-Uzume hovered next to the Orochi.

_"Sometimes, perhaps it is better to wait,"_ C.C. said to Lelouch only.

Lelouch pondered those words.

"Let him go," he ordered," I'll get him next time." The Orochi then turned towards where V.V. last was.

"I'm going to finish things," he declared.

**(with V.V.)**

V.V. crawled desperately to the Thought Elevator. He looked up, as he took a deep breath, before entering it. **(note: I confess, I'm probably going to be making these next things up completely, but I think its necessary)**

He then came across the collective unconsciousness. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of that accursed entity. It looked like terrifying tree branches, with human faces littering them.

"I've come to far to lose now," he said.

"Not exactly," an unpleasantly familiar voice said. V.V.'s head whirled around, and he saw Lelouch standing there. C.C. was standing next to him.

"So, you turned traitor, did you C.C.?" V.V. stated.

"My goals and reasons are my own," C.C. responded. Lelouch smiled darkly.

"I'm going to ensure you can never poison the world ever again," he declared, as he began approaching V.V., drawing his katana," I'm going to get you down into tiny pieces, and keep each individual piece in a tiny box, and then scatter them all over the world. Maybe I'll even shoot some into space." V.V. laughed.

"You truly do remind me of Charles," he said," You are just as ruthless as he was."

"You won't have that smile after I finish this," Lelouch said, as he held up his sword.

"A traitor in every way," V.V. said with a smile," But I suppose I am not one to really talk." Lelouch froze.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. V.V. smiled evilly.

"You mean you haven't figured it out?" he asked innocently, cocking his head, before looking at C.C.," You mean to tell me you never told him the truth?" C.C. cringed.

"What is he talking about?" Lelouch demanded to C.C.. The green haired girl was silent.

"Speak witch!" Lelouch yelled at her.

"Don't yell at her," V.V. sneered," Its not like it was her fault." Lelouch pointed his sword at V.V..

"You will tell me!" he snapped.

V.V. finally laughed out loud.

"Oh, very well," he relented cruelly," I really do not like whiny individuals. But before I explain, ask yourself this: do you really think Britannia could be taken so easily? And why were the Knightmare productions behind Japan? In all honesty, Britannia was planning them before Japan." Lelouch froze.

"What are you implying?" he hissed. V.V. snickered.

"Charles was becoming distracted," he said," He was forgetting his contract that he made with me. So I did what was necessary." Lelouch's eyes widened.

"You mean…," he said slowly.

"Genbu Kururugi on the other hand," V.V. continued," He was much more focused. He was easy to convince. I gave him the blueprints for the Knightmares, knowing that the Japanese had the superior resources. This pushed them ahead of Britannian production systems. I also had the Britannian national guard stand down." Lelouch's grip on his katana slipped, and it clanged to the ground.

"So, you are the one responsible for Britannia being conquered?" he questioned slowly, his hair masking his eyes.

"I am afraid so," V.V. said, but he didn't sound like he regretted it," I have no intention on giving up now. I WILL destroy the collective unconsciousness, no matter what you do!" Lelouch took a deep breath, as he held his hand over his face.

"I stand corrected," Lelouch said," I will not cut you up."

"Oh?"

"That would be too merciful," Lelouch continued, before removing his hand, revealing his Geass," Instead…."

"Come now, you really think Geass works on me?" V.V. said sinisterly. C.C., however, knew what Lelouch was thinking, as she gasped.

"Not you, but it," Lelouch said, pointing. V.V. followed Lelouch's finger, and saw that he was pointing at the collective unconsciousness. V.V.'s smile vanished.

"Impossible…."

"It is as my father once told me, all men are not created equal," Lelouch said, before spreading his arms, and yelling at the top of his lungs," COLLECTIVE UNCONSCIOUS, DO WHATEVER YOU CAN, TO REMOVE V.V. FROM THIS WORLD!"As Lelouch gave that order, a second Geass symbol appeared, in his other eye.

There was a groan that reverberated throughout the area, as the mouths and eyes of the human faces seemed to glow. V.V. faced Lelouch.

"You cannot let this go, nephew!" he yelled," You cannot use Geass like that! It is a fools errand!" However, V.V.'s clothes began blow, as if being sucked. The immortal turned, and saw the faces beginning to try and suck him in.

"NO!" V.V. cried, as he tried to resist. Lelouch just stared at V.V..

"I'll tell Genbu Kururugi, that you had other things to do," he said," And I think this is a fitting fate, for treason of the Holy Britannian Empire." V.V. cried out, as his face was peeled away, and his flesh left him, being sucked into entity. All that was left was a skeleton, with some rags still being sucked up, and a Geass symbol on its palm. It then reached for Lelouch, and let out a shriek, before it turned into dust, and vanished into the collective unconsciousness.

The thought elevator faded, away, and Lelouch and C.C. found themselves back in the Geass Directorate. C.C. looked at Lelouch.

"I don't know whether to be appalled, impressed, or horrified," she said calmly. Lelouch smirked at her.

"I don't believe any of the three would really apply," he said.

**Note: And that's the end of this chapter, and V.V.. Yes, I know I made that concept of V.V. being absorbed into the collective unconsciousness up, but I'm glad I did. I was brainstorming for a long time on to how to permanently get rid of him, and that is the best I could think of. I was also planning on having him being a traitor to Britannia awhile ago. If this also came across as rushed I apologized.**

**I am also aware that in all likelihood, Knightmares like the ones used by the White Samurai would be unable to pick up something like the Benkei, but let's just pretend otherwise. Also, Lelouch did not attain the Geass code.**

**Be sure to leave a review.**


	42. IMA, Operational!

_**IMA, Operational!**_

_The power Sendo has demonstrated, has proven to the world what one man can be capable of._

_People say that one man alone cannot change the world. That was disproved by the actions of Sendo, the notorious rebel, fighting the wicked empire of Japan. His actions are what are propelling the world forward, and giving people the hope they truly need._

**(on Anfang Island)**

There was a conference being held on the small island that the Britannian people were using as a base for the time. There, was the European Council, the Emperor of China, and the Empress of Britannia. On the top of the podium, was Sendo.

"Hear me!" he roared to the people of the world," My name is Sendo! I am the leader, and founder, of the White Samurai, the force that opposes Japan more than anyone else! For a long time, we have been operating from behind the scenes, letting others do our work! But not anymore! As of several days ago, the Britannians and the Chinese formed an alliance, thus creating a three way alliance between the Holy Britannian Empire, the Euro Universe, and the Chinese Federation! The entire world has now turned against Japan! With that, I hereby declare the creation of an organization that will subdue those who attempt to threaten the peace! We are an alliance that will stand against the ruthless imperialistic forces of the Divine Japanese Empire, with the White Samurai as the spearheads! As of this moment, I hereby declare the formation of the International Military Association!"

Everyone cheered at Sendo's declaration.

**(with Euphie)**

Euphie lay hunched over the toilet, vomiting up the food she had for breakfast. Lately, she had been having strange symptoms, such as cravings, and some occasional mood swings. She went to the doctor, but he reported no conditions that were of any danger. Euphie, not sure, had to use her status as Empress in order to be positive he was telling the truth.

Euphie took a deep breath as she left the bathroom. She felt a little better for the time, so she opted to check in on Suzaku.

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku sat back in his chair, as he watched the soldiers continue on moving into position.

"You really have an air of confidence around you, you know," Euphie commented as she entered and sat next to him.

"Shouldn't you be down there?" Suzaku asked, pointing.

"Emperor Xingke and the Council of Europe have both agreed," Euphie said," We are just awaiting you."

"Have the other Royals arrived?" Suzaku asked.

"I think so," Euphie answered. Suzaku grinned.

"Then let's get started tomorrow."

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch sat in the Japanese government complex in Britannia, his face filled with thought, his hands folded. Serphos was coiled up on his desk.

With V.V. gone, he could focus now primarily on taking down the Emperor, but he had absolutely no political allies, so he would have to make sure to be quick and deadly. Lelouch chuckled in an ominous tone, as he stroked Serphos' back.

"Just like a snake," he said to himself.

**(with Xingke)**

Xingke stood on the balcony on Anfang Island, looking over the sea. The sound of footsteps made him turn. Xianlin came up to him, bowing at the waist.

"Your Majesty," she said. Xingke snickered.

"I do not remember making that a necessity," he said calmly," You may refer to me as you always have." Xianlin nodded, and stood next to him.

"You know, when I was a little girl, I did not know what to make of Japan," she said, leaning on the railing," It was so much like China, but it did all those terrible things." Xingke lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Today, we are going to fight against it," he declared," Alongside the Britannians, and the Europeans, while being lead by Sendo." Xianlin smiled at that thought.

"What are you going to do, now that you are the Emperor?" she asked," Aside from declaring war on Japan, and allying with Britannia and Europe?" Xingke looked into the distance.

"I am going to make a series of reforms," he answered," I am going to change the Chinese Federation, starting with making a law that declares that any sign of corruption is to be punished immediately." Xianlin looked Xingke in the eye, when he finished. She smiled at him.

Xianlin would have to confess that she always had feelings for Xingke, but she never had the opportunity to express them. Xingke smiled back at her. It was then, that she knew this was the time.

"Xingke," she said, not addressing him with is title, and looking away," I think it is time that I made a confession."

"What is it?"

Xianlin took a deep breath.

"I've always…," she paused," had…" She paused again, somehow unable to get it out. However, Xingke touched her face.

"No need to explain," he said," I understand."

With that, he kissed her. Xianlin was shocked, but she quickly began kissing back.

**(with Markos)**

Markos chucked a few rocks, as he continued thinking.

He was the Chief General of the European military, but he was also a member of the White Samurai. It made him ponder what side he was really on. Was he on the Britannians, or the Europeans?

However, Markos quickly dismissed those thoughts. He made up his mind: he was on the winning side.

**(with Shirley)**

Shirley lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. They were going to attack Pendragon soon, and (possibly) liberate Britannia from Japanese oppression. However, she wasn't sure what she was going to do. The Andarta was still in Japanese possession, and it was probably being corrupted by them at the time. Shirley could always pilot a Tyr, but it wouldn't be the same. Besides, she was best when it came to the Andarta.

Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Shirley said. Alice entered.

"Alice, what's up?" Shirley asked as she sat up.

"Just wanted to tell you about Sendo's plan for you," Alice answered.

"What is it?"

Alice grinned at her friend.

"His plan is for you to lead a recon force into the Japanese base," she said.

"What for?" Shirley questioned.

"He wants you to retrieve the Andarta," Alice answered. Shirley's eyes widened.

"Serious?"

"Serious," Alice confirmed. Shirley was amazed at Sendo's ambition.

"But how am I going to get in there?" she asked.

"Sendo says you are going in disguise," Alice explained," He wants you to contact him as soon as possible."

"Alright, sure!" Shirley said. Alice nodded, before leaving.

The orange haired girl couldn't believe it, she was going to get the Andarta back.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch had heard that Urabe, and Senba had both arrived recently in Britannia, to help reinforce for the inevitable White Samurai attack. He wasn't sure whether or not to be happy.

On the one hand, it would mean Suzaku would have more trouble, on the other, it would mean so would Lelouch.

For the time, he put that out of his head, and went to go join the others.

**(the next day)(on Anfang Island)(Note: I advise listening to "All Hail Britannia" while reading this)**

_"We are broadcasting live from Anfang island!"_ a reporter said_," It is here that the Holy Britannian Empire, the Euro Universe, and the Chinese Federation, have all gathered, where they apparently intend to raise a flag against Japan! It is here, that they have declared the formation, of the International Military Association, or IMA for short."_

An enormous attack force was assembled on the small island, including the Asgard, and a large amount of Knightmares, now equipped for flight. With the combined funds of the Chinese Federation, and EU, almost anything could be achieved. The Britannian Royal Family was assembled on thrones on the stage, with the exception of Euphie and Cornelia. The Council of Europe was also there.

**(with Kirihara)**

Kirihara sat in his office, being flanked on either side by the Kaminoryuu, save Kallen.

"Are they really serious about this?" Urabe asked.

"They can't be," Asahina answered," What they are assembling will dissolve quickly."

"I don't think so," Todoh said," They are uniting under the cause of a single enemy, in this case, the Divine Japanese Empire. People work together better when they have a common goal."

"Or when it will work best to their advantage," Lelouch said, before looking at Kirihara," What should we do?"

"For the time, we wait," Kirihara answered," The Emperor has yet to respond on this matter."

**(with Kallen)**

Kallen sat in her room, watching a private monitor, lost in thought.

"Its mind boggling, isn't it?" C.C. asked.

"What?" Kallen asked, turning, noticing C.C. entering, holding her plush.

"Choosing a side," the green haired girl said, as she sat down.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kallen said.

"Sure you don't."

**(on Anfang Island)**

Schniezel took the stage.

"Greetings," he said, spreading his arms to the people," My name is Schniezel el Britannia, 2nd Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, brother to her Majesty, Prime MInister of the Holy Britannian Empire, and the Britannian representative in the IMA. I am very proud to announce the solidification of this alliance. No longer will we let Emperor Genbu Kururugi abuse his power, and force others to accept his empire. With the successful forging of this alliance, we can now launch a successful attack on the Japanese, and reclaim the territories stolen from us. However, I must ask permission, from her Majesty, Empress Euphemia."

_Schniezel el Britannia: Prime Minister of Britannia; Britannian IMA Rep._

Euphie's face appeared on the screen.

"You hereby have my permission," she said," As Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire, I shall not allow my people to be oppressed any longer by the Divine Japanese Empire. I hereby then request that the White Samurai mount an attack on the Japanese claim in Britannia."

_Euphemia li Britannia: Empress of Britannia; Vice Commander of the White Samurai_

"I accept!" Sendo responded. He was standing on a raised platform on the top of the Asgard, his followers surrounding him.

_Sendo: Supreme Commander of the White Samurai_

"With this, no longer will Japan ever oppress the people it has conquered! Nor will it ever conquer again! The White Samurai will serve as the IMA's personal attack force. Any time it decides to declare war, we shall strike first!"

Xingke stood tall and proud.

_Li Xingke: Emperor of the Chinese Federation; Secretary of Arms of the White Samurai_

Markos just folded his arms.

_Markos: Chief General of the Euro Universe Forces; Secretary of Force of the White Samurai_

Cornelia had a smug look on her face.

_Cornelia li Britannia: Chief General of the Holy Britannian Empire Forces; Rear Commander of the White Samurai_

Diethard and Rakshata just stood with a force of confidence.

_Diethard Ried: Espionage Head of the White Samurai_

_Rakshata Chawla: Head of Research and Development of the White Samurai_

Everyone else: Milly, Shirley, Rivalz, Alice, Nina, Gino, Anya, Fillia, Bezide, Bringer, Revial, Xianlin, Nonette, Guilford and all the others just stood with an aura of confidence, and determination.

Euphie, at Sendo's feet, stood tall.

"The Holy Britannian Empire is under the oppression of the Divine Japanese Empire, and I would like to request for Sendo to lead the White Samurai in a mount against them!" she stated.

"Does the Emperor of China support this?" Sendo asked.

"I do," Xingke answered.

"Does the Council of Europe support this?" Sendo asked.

"It does," Markos confirmed.

"Very well then!" Sendo said," Under the request of all members of the IMA, our target is… the Holy… Britannian… Empire!" He pointed West as he did that, and people let out a triumphant cheer.

"We're coming for you, homeland!" Euphie declared.

"And we're coming for the Andarta!" Shirley said.

Just when people were celebrating the most, the screen was hacked, revealing the face of Genbu Kururugi.

_"Sendo!" _he rumbled. Sendo abruptly turned, and Suzaku's eyes widened.

Everyone gasped at the sight of the Emperor of Japan, and the one who truly started everything.

"Kill the video!" Diethard yelled into his phone, only for the men to say that it was hacked completely.

_"Sendo, you really cannot be serious about this entire thing?"_ Genbu said_," You have assembled nothing short of a club that is fooling itself into believing it is a genuine threat!"_ The White Samurai stood strong, but Sendo was now very thankful for his mask, as it hid his fear.

_"You are siding with a nation that has absolutely nothing to give but a hollow name," _the Emperor continued_," You are nothing but a fool who lies to himself! You are forgetting who you are fighting, you are fighting against the Divine Japanese Empire, in a war that will ultimately end with one nation standing, and another dead! It is time you learned just what you are getting yourself into!"_ The Emperor held up his fist.

_"Long live Japan!" _he yelled out.

**(with the Japanese soldiers)**

"Long live Japan! Long live Japan! Long live Japan!" the soldiers chanted.

**(with the White Samurai)**

Cornelia rose up her fist.

"All hail Britannia!" she cried out.

"All hail Britannia!" Euphie said, holding her fist.

"All hail Britannia!" Schniezel said, holding up his fist.

"All hail Britannia!" the Royals yelled out.

"All hail Britannia!" the original Rebels yelled.

"All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia!" the White Samurai were soon all chanting.

However, Sendo was silent. He was frozen, in fear. It was only then, that is father truly got to him, in the way he spoke.

**(later)(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku sat in his office on the Asgard, as the forces continued to mobilize, thinking. A ringing sound then came from his desk. Curious, Suzaku opened, and saw his old cellphone. He saw that it read "Lelouch". After some hesitation, Suzaku answered.

"Yes, Lelouch?" he asked.

_"Don't play any games,"_ Lelouch said_," I know very well you are Sendo. Consider yourself lucky that no one tried to check your cell phone."_

**(with Lelouch)**

Suzaku sighed on the phone.

_"What is it?" _he asked.

Lelouch took a deep breath.

"I just want to make sure you know, the only reason I let you live in the Chinese Federation, was because of our past friendship," he said," And the only reason that I didn't kill you in the Geass Directorate, was because V.V. was my enemy, not you. When we see each other on the battlefield, I WILL kill you."

**(with Suzaku)**

With that, Lelouch hung up, leaving Suzaku to stare at his phone.

**Note: Well, there you have it. I know a lot of you are going to try and make connections between the IMA and the UFN, but let me just say, that probably the best comparison, would be the real world NATO.**

**I am sort of rushing through some chapters, I confess, but this was one chapter I've really been anticipating. Due to the fact that I have been trying not to stick with canon all the way, I don't have some of the luxuries that show has that made things make more sense. And I know the romance between Xingke and Xianlin was sporadic, but whatever.**

**The seen with Euphie vomiting can be ignored, but it plays a major role later in the story.**


	43. The Battle Begins

_**The Battle Begins**_

_Under the request of the Holy Britannian Empire, the International Military Association has mobilized. With the White Samurai spearheading the operation, and the support of the Chinese Federation, and the E.U. standing behind them, Sendo, the Supreme Leader of the White Samurai, is confident of victory._

_However, the Divine Japanese Empire, is not by any means ready to give up just yet._

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku sat in his office in the Asgard, staring at his cellphone.

The entire attack force of the IMA was mobilizing in plans for an attack on the Japanese claim in Britannia.

The Asgard was going to be the center for the entire operation. It was the flagship of the White Samurai fleet, and generally considered to be the strongest of all of its vessels.

However, Suzaku's mind was somewhere else. He was considering Lelouch's words earlier about why Lelouch spared him in the Chinese Federation and Geass Directorate. Suzaku was rather curious as to why Lelouch had opted to keep him alive, but he figured it was because Lelouch would be amused by torturing his enemy. But when Lelouch gave his reason, Suzaku was shocked.

In all honesty, Suzaku was not sure whether or not Lelouch could truly ever be considered to be his friend. When they were younger perhaps, but their different ideals and methods caused that friendship to slowly deteriorate, till it was flat out extinguished after the first Battle of Pendragon.

Yet, when Lelouch said that the reason Lelouch spared Suzaku in the Chinese Federation because of their friendship, Suzaku wasn't sure what to think. Lelouch was more ruthless, and far more cold than Suzaku was, or probably ever would be, so Lelouch would be the first one to declare the friendship to be null and void. So when he said that….

Suzaku was broken from his thoughts when Euphie came in.

"We're awaiting your orders," she said," Sendo does have to be the one to decree for the fleet to begin its advancement over the Atlantic ocean." Suzaku let out a sigh.

"Are you sure you want to come?" he asked," Schniezel is already coming."

"Yes," Euphie answered," I believe it is my responsibility to be there with my soldiers."

"But…"

"You are not convincing me otherwise," Euphie said firmly," I **am** doing this." Suzaku sighed again at Euphie.

"You are a stubborn girl," he said with a smile. Euphie smiled back.

"I take that as a compliment in this case," she said.

Suzaku took a deep breath, before he put on his Sendo mask. He then turned on the communication throughout the entire Asgard, and let out that.

"ALL UNITS, BEGIN THE ADVANCE!" he ordered.

With that, the entire White Samurai fleet, which was the size of the Japanese Atlantic Fleet, if not larger, began to advance over the Atlantic.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch stared out over the sea, lost in thought. It was dusk, and the sun cast an ominous red glow over the land.

In formation, was the Atlantic fleet. Kirihara insisted that Lelouch keep all the ships of the fleet that could be spared there, since they would need all the forces they could get. This was because if the all sources the Japanese had were correct, the White Samurai were assembling a truly massive attack force.

Honestly, Lelouch didn't think keeping there was a good idea. It brought the fleet all together, meaning that this battle, whoever, won, would result in the fleet being considerably weakened, or possibly destroyed all together.

But then again, it was probably the only way they would have a chance at beating the White Samurai. Such a large fleet would have to be countered with large fleet in of its own.

"People have always said that the time before battle is agonizing," Kallen said as she came up behind him," Now I see what they mean." Lelouch nodded in agreement.

"There is some kind of feeling about the time before something big that always gets to an individual," he said. Kallen looked up at Lelouch.

"I have been thinking for a long time," she said," About what I should do."

"Have you made up your mind?" Lelouch asked.

"I think I have," Kallen answered, looking up at the setting sun. Lelouch laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I just hope you understand, that whatever you pick, I will always love you, as will your brother, and your mother," he said. Kallen smiled, and leaned on Lelouch.

"Thanks, Lulu," she said, using his pet name for the first time. That made Lelouch smile.

**(with Sendo)**

The Asgard was flying at the front of the fleet. And the entire fleet in motion, was a sight to behold.

It was enormous, including thousands of Knightmares, and dozens and dozens of battleships. To conserve energy, most Knightmares were inside the battleships, not going to take off until they reached a certain distance to the coastline, and Pendragon. **(Note: for the sake of the story, let's say Pendragon is on the Texas coast. Probably isn't but let's just imagine)**

Sendo had figured that the Japanese Atlantic fleet would probably be there, so he gathered all the soldiers and forces he could to attack.

The entire force was rallied up, and they were prepared to take any means necessary to achieve the ultimate goal.

"What is the condition with the Loki?" he asked Nina.

"The weapon installation is complete," the green haired girl said in her typical soft voice," But due to the lack of time, there is still the possibility of it not working entirely." Sendo waved that concept off calmly.

"I've been taking chances since the moment I put first put on my mask," he said," Why stop now?"

"That reminds me," Gino spoke up," Is the Mjolnir finished?"

"Yes it is!" Nina said. Gino grinned.

"Can't wait for Kallen to see that being used!"

**(with Schniezel)**

"I have high hopes for this," Schniezel said, addressing his siblings on the communication screens, except for Cornelia and Euphie, who were in the core of the Asgard," The odds are clearly in our favor."

_"That is very good to hear Schniezel," _Odysseus said with a smile_," With some luck, we will have our homeland back."_

_"How can you be so sure Sendo will succeed?" _Catrina said.

"We have gotten this far with Sendo at the helm of the organization, I find it shocking that you still are untrusting of him," Schniezel said, still holding his calm smile.

_"You can forgive us if we can't find it in us to trust a foreigner,"_ Cassius said sarcastically. Schniezel sighed, as he folded his hands on his lap.

"If you must be so stubborn," he said," perhaps the liberation of our nation will convince you."

_"And even if he doesn't succeed, we still have 'it'," _Carline said. Everyone was now focused on the red head, at the mention of what she was talking about, as they all knew.

_"What?"_ she asked with a shrug_," We can get by without Sendo. And that thing will show everyone."_

"I am still against that," Schniezel said, with a frown," We haven't told Cornelia, Sendo, or Euphie. Now, not telling Sendo and Cornelia is bad enough, but not telling Euphie is even worse. She is our Empress."

_"Self-proclaimed,"_ Castor corrected, only for Schniezel, and a couple others glare at him.

_"Sendo as the one who gave her that title,"_ Edward said_," She was also the Vice Commander of the White Samurai, before we got involved."_

"I agree," Schniezel said," It is a terrible crime to not tell Euphie the truth."

_"Euphemia is a poor Empress,"_ Guinevere said_," She is too naive and innocent to lead our nation. And while we shall not openly rebel against her, there are times in which we have to take matters into our own hands."_

"Euphemia is a very good Empress," Schniezel said," She was, in fact, the one who actual proposed the idea of a united alliance of nations again Japan. She is anything but weak."

_"Nonetheless,"_ William said_," Sometimes, you've got to do desperate times in desperate measures."_ Schniezel knew that point, and he sighed.

"Still," he said," This is probably going to be our moment, and our time for victory. Will you all support the Empress?"

There was some time of hesitation, before everyone gave their consent.

"Good," Schniezel said," Wish us luck."

With that, the communication ended.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch was in the Knightmare hanger, polishing off his Knightmare, while Lloyd and Cecile were getting the last couple of things finished up for the main battle. Serphos was coiled up at the base of the Orochi.

"Everything looks ready," Cecile said," All that you need now, Lelouch, is to actually go into battle."

"What about the super weapon," Lloyd asked. Cecile cringed.

"I have to say, that I'm against it," she said.

"Why?" Lloyd asked, not looking up from his documents," It is probably what is going to win us the battle."

"But it is too destructive!" Cecile protested," Not to mention that it hasn't been properly tested!"

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch asked. Both sets of eyes turned to Lelouch. Serpohs stirred from his slumber, and looked up.

"You mean you weren't told?" Lloyd inquired.

"Don't give me that crap," Lelouch said," Just tell me."

"Very well," Lloyd relented," On the Orochi, we were both assigned to install a new form of weapon." He then pointed to the hip of the Orochi. It was only then that Lelouch noticed a clip of some sorts on the Orochi's thigh. Lelouch's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of weapon?" he hissed," And who gave you permission to fiddle with _my_ Knightmare?"

"Emperor Genbu of course," Lloyd said plainly.

"The weapon is called the Nuclear Energy Arm, or NEA for short," Cecile explained," It is a high power beam weapon, that when fired, creates such a powerful blast, it is capable making a Hadron blast look like a firecracker. It is immensely dangerous."

"And immensely powerful," Lloyd said," In fact, it requires so much energy, that if you were to use it, you would have to plug it into the RESIR, then plug that into your energy core, while plugging two more energy cores into that. If used, it will release a massive detonation of energy. You could be capable of destroying an entire building completely with just one blast."

"My point exactly," Cecile said," It is too dangerous to use."

"I'm keeping it," Lelouch declared.

"What?" Cecile demanded, while Lloyd simply shrugged.

"Odds are, worse will come to worse," Lelouch said," And I will have to resort to the most desperate of measures."

"Still…"

"You aren't my commanding officer, Ms. Croomy," Lelouch said, looking at Cecile darkly," My decision stands." Cecile took a deep breath.

"Very well," she said," But remember, only as a last resort."

"Of course," Lelouch said, before nodding for the people to take the Knightmare to its position on the ships.

**(with Sendo)**

Sendo stared over the sea, from the Asgard.

"We will be arriving within sights of the Japanese in a short while, my Lord," Liliana said.

"Good," Sendo said, before turning to Schniezel.

"Sure this strategy of yours will work?" he questioned.

"Of course," Schniezel said with a smile. Fillia sighed.

"I don't get it," she said," Why is everyone getting so worked up over this battle? I mean, haven't we fought ones like this before?"

"Not exactly," Euphie said," I would explain, but I think Schniezel would be better."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Schniezel said, before turning to Fillia," Allow me explain: what we are planning, is to defeat the Japanese in the Pendragon settlement. Odds are, the Kaminoryuu will be there, as will the Japanese Atlantic Fleet. If we can win the battle, then we will be able to capture a member of the Houses of Kyoto, and every member of the Kaminoryuu, but more importantly, we will have destroyed, or at least seriously crippled, the Japanese fleet. That means, the Divine Japanese Empire will have lost their prime source of power in the Atlantic ocean. This will leave the Atlantic coastline of their claim vulnerable, which will allow the European and Chinese forces to launch their attacks with little reason to fear the Japanese in the Atlantic ocean. In short, it will give us the entire ocean, and all of Britannia. Then, we will be able to turn the tables on the Divine Japanese Empire."

"In a nutshell," Sendo said," This is the battle that will decide the winner of this terrible war."

**(with Kirihara)**

"How can I trust you?" Kirihara asked.

_"You just can,"_ the voice on the other end of the phone said obnoxiously.

"That is not a very good incentive," Kirihara countered. A sound of laughing came, followed by an erie clapping.

_"I thought as much," _the voice said_," You want me to prove it to you? Let me come to your base, and I shall."_ Kirihara wasn't sure, but if what this individual was saying was true, he could take no chances.

"Fine," he agreed," Where are you?" There was a sinister sounding chuckle.

_"Closer than you think."_

**(with Lelouch)(later)**

The fleet was in battle position. Most of the Japanese naval ships were armed and ready, while the airships were also ready. Many, many Knightmares also were ready to fight in the sky. The Kaminoryuu weren't in the sky though; they were holding back for the time being, until the battle actually begun.

Lelouch was standing at the bow of one of the ships, looking out over the distance. He took a deep breath. The sun dipped below the horizon, and the night begun.

It was then he saw it. In the distance, clearing away from the fog over the sea, Knightmares and battleships came out, and charged.

Lelouch took a deep breath, and pulled out his radio, before speaking into it.

"They're here," he said, spreading it to all captains.

Soon, every unit in the fleet was mobilized. Knightmares charged, and battleships aimed their cannons.

It didn't take long for the battle to swing into action

"Have the Kaminoryuu taken flight?" Lelouch asked the captain of the ship.

"I think so."

"Good," Lelouch said," By the looks of things, this isn't going to be easy."

**(with Markos)**

At the frontline, was Markos, in the Resurrection. His Knightmare was blasting through all of its opponents, and stabbing through other ones.

"With some luck, we can succeed," he said to himself, as he stabbed through another attacking Yamamoto Knightmare with the bayonet, and beamed through another one.

That was when he had to block an upcoming attack, from the Susanoo.

"Markos Alkhait, I presume?" Todoh asked.

"You presume correctly," Markos answered," And I am guessing your are Kyoshiro Todoh?"

"You are right," Todoh answered, as the Susanoo held up its sword," I cannot let you pass." The Resurrection responded by holding up its its rifle.

"I have to get through," Markos said calmly. With that, the Resurrection fired its rifle. The Susanoo managed to dodge, as it held up its sword.

"This is the remade Kusanagi!" Todoh declared," Forged from the Excalibur, the sword of the Britannian Knight, Bismarck Waldstein! You dare to face this sword!" Markos smirked.

"I am not fighting your sword," he said," I'm fighting you!"

With that, the Resurrection thrust its bayonet forward. The Kusanagi blocked, as the Resurrection opened up its wrist cannon and began firing. The Susanoo moved out of the way, and fired its blue beam. The Resurrection moved out of the way, and the two struck against each other again.

**(with Xingke)**

The Lei Gong pierced through a Yamamoto frame with its jian, and shot out Slash Harkens that resembled daggers at others, destroying them.

That was when he was attacked by the Raijin. The result of the katana crashing against the jian unexpectedly, caused the Lei Gong to lose its grip. It quickly drew its dual dao blades, and got ready to fight.

"I assume you know who I am," Senba said.

"You are the _Nibanryuu_, Ryoga Senba," Xingke said," I have heard of you." Senba smiled.

"And you must be Li Xingke, the current Emperor of the Chinese Federation," he said.

Xingke didn't respond this time, as he prepared to fight. Senba sighed.

"Very well," he said," If you rather we just fight, then we shall!"

With that, the Raijin held up its arm, and shot two Slash Harkens. At first, they seemed normal, but Xingke then noticed the crackling electricity surging along them. Instead of blocking, like he normally would, he had the Lei Gong dodge. It then fired its chest beam. The Raijin managed to get out of the way, just in time.

**(with the other Kaminoryuu)**

As Senba and Todoh battle their respective opponents, the other Kaminoryuu, except Kallen, were fighting full force in the battle.

The Tsukuyomi gunned down an charging Tyr, while the Fuijin and the Suijin worked together to destroy a battleship.

"We're a man down!" Urabe yelled, as he used the Suijin's sword to cut down his opponent.

"Lelouch is currently commanding on his flagship," Asahina said, as the Fuijin blocked the Tyr's lance, before kicking it down.

"I'm talking about Kozuki!" Urabe responded.

"Yeah, where is she?" Chiba wondered.

**(with Kallen)**

Unbeknownst to most of the others, Kallen was in her room.

She was facing her mirror in her bathroom. She took a deep breath.

Right after, Kallen picked up a comb, and started to comb her hair down.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch was lost in thought. The battle was in full force, and it was too early to tell if there would be any winner. But he couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right.

The White Samurai were attacking with many battleships, and even more Knightmares. However, most of the Knightmares, with the exception of Markos Alkhait and Li Xingke, were not even present. It then dawned on Lelouch.

"Where's the Asgard?"

**(with the White Samurai)**

Unknown to the Japanese, the Asgard, using its submersible capabilities, had dove beneath the waves, and now swum underneath the fleet, sneaking past the Japanese. They were using a form of radar jammer to prevent the Japanese ships from picking them up on radar.

**(with Lelouch)**

"Break up formation, NOW!" Lelouch ordered to all the ships in his contact. The captains didn't know how to react.

_"But my lord…," _one of them tried to protest.

"Just do it!" Lelouch ordered. The captains didn't argue, and began to break up, somehow knowing that Lelouch had some kind of substantial reason.

"I'm going in!" Lelouch said to the captain of the flagship, as he ran to the Orochi.

**(with Sendo)**

Sendo looked to Schniezel, who nodded.

"Now fire!" Sendo ordered.

Slots on the Asgard's back opened up, and out of it, came a large amount of torpedoes (at least a few dozen), which dispersed. On board the Asgard, pilots were controlling them by remote, these torpedoes being an invention of Rakshata and Nina working together. They zoomed up to the Japanese ships.

The result: all of them were completely demolished, or badly damaged, including Lelouch's flagship. The Orochi Kira just managed to soar clear of the explosion, and be saved. But not the other soldiers and Knightmares there.

**(with the Kaminoryuu)**

"What the…" Urabe said in shock, as the other two turned, and there eyes widened.

**(with Senba and Xingke)**

"Im….possible," Senba murmured. Xingke smiled, using Senba's shock to his advantage. The Lei Gong charged, swinging both of its dao blades straight down. The Raijin managed to deflect the blows, and attempted to strike back with its katana, but the Lei Gong blocked the those, and dealt a punch to the Raijin.

**(with Todoh and Markos)**

"How…," Todoh began, but was broken from his thoughts when he had to dodge a blast from the Resurrection's rifle.

"Looks like Schniezel's plan worked," Markos said, as he thrust the bayonet forward again. The Kusanagi managed to block.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch narrowed his eyes in frustration. A total of ten ships had been sunk by the torpedoes, and several more were badly damaged. And, not to mention, the fleet was now in disarray, leaving them vulnerable, a weakness that the White Samurai were quickly starting to exploit.

Knowing there was little he could do at this moment and have it be successful enough, Lelouch took a breath, and went to join the fight.

**(with Sendo)**

The people in the Asgard cheered at the success of Schniezel strategy, Schniezel just smirked, while Sendo and Euphie both nodded their approval.

"Well done, Prince Schniezel," Sendo said.

"Thank you, Sendo," Schniezel said," But we should also thank the ancient force that is fortune. I am surprised that Lelouch failed to notice the lack of the Asgard in the sky until this moment. But we are fortunate he did not, as he managed to get behind the Japanese fleet, and lead a successful attack on them. I managed to also place Lelouch in a Scylla and Charybdis situation. If he didn't move his fleet, more of his ships would be destroyed. If he did, the fleet would be disorganized, and made easy prey."

"One way or another," Sendo said," This is a major advantage! What has become of Shirley though?"

"She has apparently made it into the Japanese complex incognito," Revial reported.

"Perfect," Sendo hissed, before holding up his fist," Now rise!"

With that, the Asgard ascended out of the water, and into the sky.

"All units, begin the assault!" Sendo ordered.

"Let's do this!" Gino declared, as he started up the Thor.

"We're coming for you Britannia!" Milly yelled with her general smile, as she started up the Brunhilda.

"We're going to win this one!" Rivalz declared, as he started up the Jormungand.

"We're not falling back this time!" Alice said, as she started up the Freyja.

Anya remained stoic, as she started up the Hel.

Tamaki jumped into the Benkei's large cockpit.

"Looks like its time for me to fight!" he said with a smile, as he held up his arms. Wires came down from the top of the cockpit, and plugged into Tamaki's arms, and the back of his neck. The cockpit then lit up purple, and the giant Knightmare's emerald eyes lit up green. Tamaki held up his fist, and flexed his fingers. The Benkei followed his movements exactly. Tamaki grinned, as he reached for the staff on the side. As he did, the Benkei followed his motions, and grabbed its naginata on the side.

Tamaki spun the stuff, as the Benkei did the same.

All the Knightmares in the Asgard then took to the skies.

During all of this, the Japanese fleet was being picked off by the White Samurai forces. With them not having the chance to regroup, they were like sitting ducks to the White Samurai ships. Also, due to the cramp conditions, and the wreckage still in the water, they were bumping into each other.

**(with Kirihara)**

"The fleet is being annihilated?" Kirihara cried as he stood up.

"It is sir!" a soldier reported. Kirihara clenched his fists.

"All soldiers and guards in this center are to be mobilized into the battle!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" the soldier said as he ran off.

**(with Kallen)**

Kallen set her headband on her desk, her hair now combed down. She then pulled out a pen, and a piece of paper.

**(with Shirley)**

Shirley sneaked past the guards, as they rushed to join the fight. A few guards had gotten in her way, but she managed to use the excuse that she was going to make sure that the Regent was alright.

In all honesty, Shirley really didn't have much to go on, in terms of where the Andarta actually was. Aside from general schematics, she had no idea where to go.

That was when Cecile came around her. The two actually ran into each other, causing Shirley's helmet to fall off, allowing Cecile to see who she was, and for Serphos to fall out of the basket Cecile was carrying, and for him to slither away at top speed.

Shirley was panicking at the time. Cecile probably recognized her from the broadcasts made by Sendo, since Shirley was often in them.

"Uh…," she tried to say.

"You know, its a shame," Cecile said with a sigh. Shirley blinked.

"What?" the orange haired girl asked.

"I mean its a shame that you caught me, and beat me into telling you that the Andarta is being kept in the mechanics hanger, two levels down, down the hallway, to the right, then to the left, then to the left again, and to the right. And that the code is 546785," Cecile said with a smile. Shirley's eyes widened.

"What…," she began.

Cecile shrugged as she stood up.

"I care about Britannia too," she said, as she walked away.

Shirley watched for a while, before hurrying in the direction Cecile told her.

**(with Sendo)**

"I'm going in!" Sendo declared as he stood up," Prep the Loki!"

_"Yes, my Lord!"_ the mechanics in the hanger said.

"Be careful with the new weapon," Rakshata said," There is no telling how it will perform."

"I know," Sendo said, as he hurried away, as everyone's eyes followed him.

**(with Kallen)**

Kallen walked to the Knightmare Hangers, where the Amaterasu was at the time. She was carrying a couple of cans of spray paint. She had a determined look on her face as she shook them up and got ready.

**(with Lelouch)**

The Orochi continued to cut through its opponents. That was when Lelouch noticed the Loki taking to the skies. His eyes narrowed.

"Suzaku," he murmured, before charing towards the Loki.

**(somewhere else)**

A large Japanese ship was flying over the seas, approaching the island that one of the earlier battles was fought.

"Your Majesty," one pilot said," We are coming closer to the island."

On a throne, at the top, sat Genbu Kururugi. He smirked.

"Perfect," he said.

**Note: Alright, a couple of things. First of all, don't few the NEA has like the FLEJIA, it has other traits, that are different. Second, I know that I'm probably stretching reality, but I don't have some of the benefits that canon did, so oh well. Third, what Genbu is planning, is not like the Ragnarok connection, but I won't say what his plans are though.**

**Be sure to review.**


	44. The Second Battle of Pendragon

_**The Second Battle of Pendragon**__I_

_Under the request of the Holy Britannian Empire, the International Military Association has mobilized. With the White Samurai spearheading the operation, and the support of the Chinese Federation, and the E.U. standing behind them, Sendo, the Supreme Leader of the White Samurai, is confident of victory._

_However, the Divine Japanese Empire, is not by any means ready to give up just yet. Lead by lelouch vi Britannia, they are ready to fight._

**(at the Pendragon Settlement)**

All hell was breaking loose.

The Japanese, and White Samurai forces were locked in total combat, as they attempted to crush each other repeatedly.

Sendo had just deployed full force with his own Knightmare, being backed by the others. Shirley Fenette had infiltrated the Japanese base, intent on getting back her Knightmare, the Andarta.

"Anya, break off!" Suzaku ordered," Do what you can to destroy that fleet!"

Anya merely veered the Hel off to do that task. She readied the Hel's cannon.

"Electron Super Cannon, firing," she said calmly, before beginning to fire.

However, the Hel was punched by the Tsukuyomi.

"I'm not letting you destroy more of our fleet!" Chiba declared as she drew the katana.

"You're in the way," Anya said dully, as she turned to face her new opponent.

"Alice, go help Anya!" Suzaku said.

"Yes, my Lord!" Alice said, as she pushed the Freyja forward to assist Anya.

Lelouch meanwhile, charged forward. His fleet was being crushed, and he little left to lose.

"Sendo!" he called. The Loki turned to face Lelouch, along with the other Knightmares, which got ready to fight.

"Lelouch," Suzaku said, as he took off his mask," What do you want?"

"I am here to stop you, or I will die trying," Lelouch answered.

"Probably its going to be the latter," Milly said, as she got the Brunhilda ready. Alice and Rivalz followed in that suit.

"Don't worry," Suzaku said," Tamaki, now!"

"Yes, Tenno-sama!" Tamaki said, and as he said that, the Benkei seem to soar in from nowhere, and crack down on the Orochi.

Lelouch just barely had enough time to respond. He drew the katana, and activated the shield system. It prevented any serious damage from occurring, but it still forced the Orochi back. Lelouch cringed, as he flew back.

"Let's go!" Suzaku spread to his subordinates, as they began to fly off," Tamaki will deal with Lelouch."

"I don't think so!" Lelouch yelled," Jeremiah!"

"Yes, your Majesty!" Jeremiah said, as the Siegfried erupted from the buildings, and slammed into the Benkei, knocking it away.

"Gottwald?" Tamaki asked, stunned.

"You and I aren't that unlike," Jeremiah said," We both serve our respective lords. And in this situation, loyalty is all there is!"

With that, the Siegfried pushed the Benkei away.

This allowed the Orochi to charge towards the Loki again.

"Let me handle this guy!" Milly said, as she flew forward, only to slammed by the shoulder of the Ama-No-Uzume.

"In light of what happened in the Chinese Federation, let's call our previous battle a draw," C.C. said, as she drew her naginata.

"I'll take you on!" Milly declared, as she held up the Brunhilda's sword. The two then struck forward, and crashed against each other.

As the Orochi continued to approach the Loki, the two remaining Knightmares attempted to block its way. That was when a blue and green flash shot past the Orochi, and knocked the Thor and Jormungand away.

"What the…," Rivalz and Gino both said. It was the Fuijin and the Suijin.

"Get Sendo, Lelouch!" Urabe yelled.

"We'll take these two jokers!" Asahina said, as he and Urabe pushed away their respective opponents.

The Orochi turned towards the Loki.

"Looks like it is just you and me," Lelouch said, as he aimed the RESIR.

"Indeed," Suzaku said, as he aimed the tentacles.

**(with Shirley)**

Shirley picked up the pace, as she continued to look for the Andarta.

**(with Jeremiah and Tamaki)**

The Benkei swung its naginata, but the Siegfried soared out of the way, before launching one of its spikes as Slash Harkens. The Benkei blocked, and fired the green blasts from its knees and shoulders. The Siegfried responded by spinning, acting as some kind of shield.

Once in the clear, a gun came from the bottom of the Siegfried, as it charged, and fired, sending out a large blast of orange energy. The Benkei dodged, and swung the naginata again, only to be met by one of the Siegfried's Slash Harkens.

**(with Anya, Alice, and Chiba)**

Chiba was in a tough situation.

She was fighting two opponents at once, both of which were in possession of two powerful Knightmare Frames.

It did not take long for Chiba to realize that the Hel was better equipped for long ranged combat, while the Freyja was better equipped for close range combat. She found herself having to block attacks from Alice, while dodging attacks from Anya. It wasn't easy.

The Hel held up its arms, and a series of blue energy blasts shot out of the arms and legs. The Tsukuyomi managed to get out of the way of some, and block against some others with the shield system. However, this left it vulnerable, as the Freyja kicked the Tsukuyomi in the back.

**(with Urabe and Rivalz)**

The katana of the Suijin, and the thin, broad sword of the Jormungand collided together. The Jormungand swung its tail around, whipping the Suijin in the face, stunning it briefly. This allowed the Jormungand to attempt a thrust at the Suijin, but the blue Knightmare managed to block. It then held up its palm, and shot a blue blast of energy out. The Jormungand dodged, and fired some blasts from its gun.

**(with Gino and Asahina)**

The Thor swung its hammer at the Fuijin, but the green Knightmare managed to move out of the way, using its lesser bulk to move around faster. Gino looked at the hammer.

"Well Mjolnir," he said," Let's see what you've got." With that, the Thor held up its hammer. This one was different than the one used previously. This one had a longer handle, and on the hammer had symbols along it, that were a dark blue coloration. Wires then came out of the handle, and plugged into the Thor's fists.

Gino gasped as a new screen lit up. It said that the Mjolnir was successfully connected, and it was now active. The symbols on the hammer lit up. Gino smiled, as he tightened his grip on the controls. With that, he swung the hammer. It then detached from end, on a steel rope, like a Slash Harken. Gino's eyes widened, as he smiled wider. The Thor spun the weapon before swinging towards the Fuijin.

Asahina gasped, as he attempted to dodge. The hammer instead hit a building, and an enormous shockwave wen through, causing where the building was hit to burst. The Thor swung its hammer again, and this time, it hit a Yamamoto. A shockwave struck again, causing the Knightmare to rupture.

"Now, _this_ is power!" Gino declared.

**(with C.C. and Milly)**

The Ama-No-Uzume shot out a RESIR blast from the brunt of its naginata, as the Brunhilda managed to dodge. Milly fired the Brunhilda's elbow cannon, but missed. It thrust its sword forward in an attempt to skewer Milly's opponent, as it was blocked by the naginata. C.C. threw a punch at Milly, but the Brunhilda blocked the fist, and attempted a kick, only for the Japanese Knightmare Frame to block that as a response.

**(with Cornelia)**

Cornelia impaled another attacking Knightmare Frame with the Taranis' lance. It frustrated her that she was not fighting any serious opponents, but she knew her place was here. Nearby, Guilford and Nonette were continuing their own fighting.

"Never expected to be fighting like this when you became soldier," Nonette said with a smile," Did you, Gilbert?"

"I would prefer it you called me Guilford," Guilford answered.

"And yet, I'll stay with what I call you now," Nonette said with a laugh.

**(with Lelouch and Suzaku)**

The Loki fired all six of its lasers, and flailed them around in an attempt to catch the Orochi in it. However, Lelouch piloted the black Knightmare skillfully. He managed to somehow evade all those lasers, and fired the RESIR. The Loki dodged. Lelouch's eyes wandered to the control that would let him use the NEA weapon.

He was broken from his thoughts when the Loki fired a string of lasers at the Orochi once again. The Orochi moved out of the way, and fired its Hebi Tou laser, attempting to turn the Loki's own game against it. It failed though, as the Loki managed to dodge.

Lelouch opted to try closer range combat. He drew the Orochi's katana, firing a blast from the RESIR to distract Suzaku. But Suzaku called his bluff. He knew such a strategy would be simplistic for Lelouch.

The Loki fired, not one of its lasers, but instead a couple rockets from its shoulders. That proved to be a mistake, as the Orochi blocked some, and evaded the rest, and managed to deal a kick to the Loki's side, sending it spinning away.

Suzaku managed to regain control. He then noticed the Japanese fleet was beginning to get back into position. However, he had a plan.

"Xianlin!" he called on the comm.

_"Yes, Sendo!"_ Xianlin answered.

"Use the Asgard's Electron Cannon!" Suzaku ordered," Aim for the fleet!"

**(on the Asgard)**

"Yes my Lord!" Xianlin answered," Alright everyone, you heard him!"

The Asgard moved into position, and its bow opened up, revealing some kind of cannon.

"Asgard, in position!" Bringer reported.

"Cannon ready to fire!" Viletta said.

"Fire!" Xianlin ordered.

The Asgard charged up its cannon, before firing. The result: a colossal blast of blue energy that collided, and devastated the fleet. While not destroying it entirely, it was still badly damaged.

**(with Lelouch and Suzaku)**

"Perfect," Suzaku hissed.

"Damn it!" Lelouch hissed in his own right.

**(with Kallen)**

Kallen took a breath, as she stepped back to observe her handiwork on the Amaterasu, tossing down the spray cans.

"Very well then," she said, as she began climbing.

"Lady Kozuki!" a soldier said as he ran up," What have you done to the Amaterasu?" Kallen glared at him.

"Here is a better question: what are you going to do about it?" she said.

"But that Knightmare belongs to his Majesty!"

"No, it belongs to me!" Kallen declared, as she entered the red Knightmare," And if you want to stop me, just try!" With that, the Amaterasu lit up.

**(with Tamaki and Jeremiah)**

The Benkei and the Siegfried smashed into each other again. It was like a battle between two giants.

"You're pretty good," Tamaki complimented.

"You aren't bad yourself," Jeremiah responded," But it is time I ended this!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Tamaki said.

The two machines flew away, but still faced each other.

From the Siegfried's bottom, came its large cannon. However, it began charging, as if getting something big ready.

The Benkei did something similar, but it was not as simple. It held up its naginata, so the blade was facing directly at the Siegfried, but instead of attacking, it stuck the other end into a slot in the chest. Wires them came from the Benkei's arms, and plugged into the naginata. The blade then peeled back, revealing a cannon. It began charging something as well.

The Siegfried shot a massive orange beam, while the Benkei shot a massive purple beam. The two collided with each other.

Both combatants roared, as the beams fought against each other. Eventually, it resounded in a colossal explosion, that shot both machines back, causing them to crash into buildings. Both of them were down for the time, but not out.

**(with Lelouch and Suzaku)**

"This is all I have the patience for," Lelouch hissed, as he struck forward again, with newfound determination. He fired the RESIR repeatedly, which forced Suzaku to maneuver the Loki out of its safe position, where it could keep a good beam hold on the Orochi. This allowed the Orochi to take advantage of this, and it swung.

Suzaku didn't have time to react, only having enough time to fly up, to miss the hit being fatal. The Orochi did managed to cut through the Loki's leg, severing it.

"Damn it!" Suzaku said, as the Loki was knocked out of its position.

"Sendo!" Gino cried, as every White Samurai around turned in shock.

The Loki attempted to fly away, with the Orochi in hot pursuit.

The White Samurai attempted to help, but their opponents prevented them.

**(with Kallen)**

The Amaterasu then finally took off, shooting into the sky, and into the battle. When it came into the light, and into people's view, it was then the repainting was visible. The black arms had been spray painted gold, the Knightmare's head had green details, and to top it off, the Japanese symbol on the chest, had been painted over with the Britannian symbol.

Kallen roared, as she jetted her Knightmare towards where Lelouch and Suzaku were. Just as the Orochi was holding up its rifle to finish things off, the Amaterasu shouldered the black Knightmare, sending it spinning away.

Suzaku's eyes widened.

"Kallen…," he murmured.

**(with Gino and Asahina)**

Asahina was too stunned for words.

"Is she really…," Gino said slowly.

**(with Milly and C.C.)**

"Holy hell," Milly said.

C.C. laughed to herself.

"I was beginning to wonder when it would happen," she said.

**(with Rivalz and Urabe)**

"Does this mean…," Rivalz said.

"What is she doing?" Urabe cried out.

**(with Anya, Alice, and Chiba)**

Anya and Alice couldn't say anything, but Chiba could.

"Kozuki Kallen, what are you doing?" she roared into the radio.

**(with Kallen)**

"Don't call me that!" Kallen snapped," Kallen Stadtfeld!"

Everyone was shocked at that proclamation.

**(with Suzaku and Lelouch)**

The Orochi regained its stance. Lelouch looked up at Kallen.

"Is this your decision?" Lelouch asked," Kallen?"

"It is," Kallen answered. Lelouch took a breath.

"Very well," he agreed.

"Kallen..," Suzaku said, still in shock. That was when the Amaterasu turned to the Loki, and seemed to kneel.

"I am at your service, Lord Sendo," Kallen said.

"But Kallen.. why?" Suzaku asked.

"I have been blinded by the lies of the Japanese," Kallen said," I, Kallen Stadtfeld, hereby swear eternal loyalty to you, the White Samurai, her Majesty, and the Holy Britannian Empire."

"Sendo!" Gino called," Are you buying this?"

Somehow, Suzaku had a feeling about this. Kallen… was telling the truth.

"Welcome to the White Samurai, Lady Stadtfeld," Suzaku said with a smile.

"Thank you, my Lord," Kallen said, as the Amaterasu stood again. That was when the Orochi erupted up, getting ready to attack. The Amaterasu drew both of its sai, and they collided.

"This interesting," Lelouch said," My fighting you. The Orochi fighting the Amaterasu."

"Don't call it that!" Kallen snapped.

"Excuse me?" Lelouch asked, blinking.

"I've renamed this Knightmare," Kallen said," From this moment forward, this Knightmare is called the Svarog!"

"The Savorg?" Lelouch asked.

"A Slavic god, said to represent the sun," Kallen said," A fitting name for my Knightmare."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. The Orochi held up the RESIR.

"Stand aside Kallen," he said," The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"Forget it Lelouch," Kallen answered," My loyalty is to Britannia, not Japan."

"Very well then," Lelouch said, with that, the Orochi shot forward. The newly named Svarog held up its sai to meet the challenge.

However, the Orochi abruptly changed course, and dealt a kick to the Svarog's back, knocking it away for a brief moment. This stunned Kallen enough for Lelouch to charge at the Loki, still flying away, causing a chase to break out. The Svarog quickly turned to follow.

**(with Shirley)**

Shirley panted, as she finally find the Andarta.

"At last," she said, as she looked up at her Knightmare, however, it was different in some way. Shirley put that out of her head, as she climbed in.

She took a grip of the controls, and inserted the key, which Cecile had apparently opted to keep out. The blue Knightmare buzzed to life, as the head popped up. Now it had two blades on either side of the helmet, and the eyes glowed an even brighter blue.

The screen lit up, as Shirley read it.

"'Andarta Vanir'?" she read," What does that mean?" She put it out of her head again, as she got ready to take off. Then, out of nowhere, from the Andarta's back, came a blue light. Two wings, made out of blue energy.

To Shirley's surprise, the Knightmare tore out of there at immense speed, breaking through walls, before bursting into the battlefield.

**(with Suzaku and Lelouch)**

The Orochi held up the chase, as the Svarog tried to keep up. The Loki remained in the front, trying to get away.

That was when a blue flash tore past the Orochi knocking it away. It shot through the battlefield, destroying all opposing Japanese Knightmares.

"What the…" Lelouch said. That was when the blur came to a halt.

The Andarta Vanir then appeared, in all its glory. It had glowing energy wings, with gold details along the chest. It was still predominantly blue and silver, but its gauntlet was different. The claws were now completely exposed, and they went all the way up the Knightmare's wrist. They also had a ring at the end. The staff on the Andarta's side was even large now.

**(with Rakshata)**

"My beautiful Andarta!" Rakshata cried," What did the Earl of Pudding do to it!"

**(with Lloyd and Cecile)**

Lloyd smirked at Cecile.

"You gave the girl instructions didn't you?" he said.

"Do you blame me?" Cecile asked. Lloyd shrugged.

"Contrary to popular belief, I also care about Britannia."

**(with Suzaku and Lelouch)**

"I'm back!" Shirley cried," Shirley Fenette is back on the front line!"

**(with Gino and Asahina)**

"Shirley!" Gino said happily.

**(with Milly and C.C.)**

"Welcome back!" Milly said with a grin.

**(with Suzaku and Lelouch)**

"Out of my way, Shirley!" Lelouch said, as he fired the RESIR.

"Not a chance!" Shirley said, as she held up the Andarta Vanir's new arm, and spread it open. Blue energy crackled, and sputtered out the blast, much to Lelouch's shock. The Orochi fired the Hebi Tou from its third eye, only for the Andarta to effortlessly deflect it.

It then held up its new arm, and the gauntlet spread open. The gauntlet then shot out, attached to the ring around them. The Orochi managed to just get out of the way, but the Andarta managed to grab another Knightmare. Shirley activated the electric pulser. The Knightmare was destroyed in an instant.

The gauntlet was reeled back in, and stuck back into the Andarta. But Shirley wasn't finished. She held up the Andarta's arm, and the claws spread open even wider. Blue electricity crackled in it, before shooting out, in a blast that resembled lightning.

The Orochi managed to dodge, but the Andarta actually did a sweeping motion with the blast, obliterating to a series of opposing Knightmares.

"All this power," Shirley said, before grinning," I can beat you!"

With that, the staff sprung up from the Andarta's hip, and the blue Knightmare grabbed it. The staff opened up, and the Andarta Vanir's spear was revealed. It was now three pronged, with the tips looking more like blades. The Andarta spun it, before charging. The Orochi attempted to raise its katana, only for the Andarta to knock it clean out of its hands.

"Its over!" Shirley said, as she swung the spear.

"Don't kill him!" Kallen and C.C. cried, but it was too late. The Andarta severed both of the Orochi's legs, and looked ready to finish things.

"No!" Suzaku said," Let me finish him!" The Loki then brought its hands together, and its chest opened up. All six tentacles came to the center, as a single red beam began to gather up. It was the Loki's strongest weapon. And the Orochi did not have the strength, or time to run.

"Lelouch!" Kallen cried. That was when C.C. remembered the Geass command Lelouch gave himself.

"You have to live!" C.C. yelled to Lelouch. Lelouch's eyes then lit up red from his own command to himself. That was when Lelouch activated the device, that would, in turn, activate the NEA.

The Orochi then reached behind it, and pulled out a clip from behind it, and stuck it on the RESIR's tip. It looked like something like a silencer, but it was much larger, and had energy coursing through it. The Orochi then pulled energy clips out its waist, and stuck them before getting a wire out the rifle, and sticking it into the Orochi's back.

"What the…," Shirley said, as she went to help, but it was too late. The Loki's laser, and the Orochi's NEA both fired. The dark violet energy orb, and the bright red laser beam collided.

The immediate result of the combining energies, explosion, was blinding. The shockwave sent every Knightmare on the battlefield reeling, and it even blew some of the ships back.

The people on the Asgard were knocked down, as were the people on the Yomi. Euphie was knocked off her throne, as Kirihara, who was on the Yomi, was knocked off his cane.

But it wasn't over. The energy seemed to gather together, before being released in an enormous explosion. The explosion consumed buildings, and Knightmares.

The White Samurai and the Kaminoryuu abandoned their respective opponents, and retreated.

However, the Loki wasn't.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku cried, as he tried to finish the job. But the Thor and the Jormungand grabbed the Loki's arms, and dragged it away.

"Sendo, don't be stupid!" Gino said," You'll be killed!"

"I've got to finish Lelouch off!" Suzaku yelled, but Rivalz and Gino paid no attention.

The Orochi however, was struggling to evade. It didn't have enough power to fully escape, and it seemed doomed. That was when the Ama-No-Uzume tackled it, and pushed it away.

"C.C.!" Lelouch yelled.

"I can never know death," C.C. said," So I don't need to worry. You on the other hand, do!" The pink Knightmare applied more pressure, and it pushed the Orochi to safety.

The Siegfried and the Benkei exploded from the rubble, and just managed to escape.

**(with Cornelia)**

The Taranis attempted to escape, but it also did not have enough energy to really escape.

"Princess Cornelia!" Guilford cried.

"Don't wait for me, save yourself!" Cornelia cried. But Guilford turned to help, but not until a red blur shot past him, and pushed the Taranis away.

"Nonette!" Cornelia cried.

The light green haired woman smiled.

"You know Cornelia, this is not the way I was expecting to go," she said solemnly, as her Knightmare began to be swallowed by the explosion," But you and Gilbert need to get away."

"Nonette!" Cornelia and Guilford cried at once. Nonette smiled.

"See ya, Nelly," she said, as her Knightmare was completely consumed, and destroyed, killing the pilot.

Finally, the explosion faded, and everything was just… quiet.

**Note: So, there you have it folks, the second Battle of Pendragon, involving the unmasking of the Andarta Vanir, and Kallen's defection. The thing about the Amaterasu being renamed, I actually had several names in mind, but I settled on the Svarog, because it sounded cool. The name does really come from the Slavic god of the sun and fire.**

**The thing with the explosion, was the fact that what it really was, was a reaction with the energy of the Loki's combined lasers, and the Orochi's NEA blasters. Neither weapon would really have that kind of effect.**

**Be sure to review.**


	45. A Sudden Turn

_**A Sudden Turn**_

**(at the Pendragon Settlement)**

The sun rose up into the sky, as night turned into day.

All the forces of both sides had come to a complete halt. There had been a colossal blast, which destroyed a large area, and decimated both sides during the battle. It was the result of the combined blasts from the Orochi, and the Loki.

The first one to speak, was Suzaku.

"All forces, attack now!" he ordered," We can take down the Japanese!"

However, no one moved the slightest bit.

"Didn't you hear me!" Suzaku yelled," Take them down!"

_"Sendo!"___Euphie said_," In light of what just happened, you are being overruled by me! The Japanese have offered a ceasefire, and are willing to partake in negotiations!"_

"Besides, all of our Knightmares are not good for combat currently," Markos said," We must halt the battle!"

"But…," Suzaku started to say, only to be grabbed be the Benkei.

"Forgive, my Lord," Tamaki said," But the Empress is right."

And, despite Suzaku's protests, the White Samurai fell back to the Asgard.

**(with Lelouch)**

The Orochi was brought back to the Yomi. Granted, it had to be carried by the Ama-no-Uzume, with its arm around the pink Knightmare's shoulder, most of the way.

Both Knightmares were brought down. Naoto and Ohgi ran over.

"Are you okay?" Ohgi asked.

C.C. got out, before helping Lelouch get out. She helped him down, his arm around her shoulder.

"I think so," C.C. answered," Granted I'm not sure if I can speak entirely for Lelouch." Lelouch looked like he was in a daze. His body was primarily limp, and he had a far away look in his eyes.

"Where's Kallen?" Naoto asked.

"Didn't you see?" C.C. asked.

"See what?"

**(with the White Samurai)**

Doctors hurried over to Sendo, after he got out.

"I'm fine!" Sendo said," Tend to the wounded."

The doctors were hesitant.

"NOW!" Sendo snapped, and they hurried off.

The Andarta Vanir landed, as Shirley got out. Milly hurried over.

"Wow, that's a new Knightmare," she said. Shirley smiled in agreement.

"Can't wait to fight again in this bad girl!" she said, tapping the side of the blue Knightmare.

Then, everyone looked up at the sound of one Knightmare. Landing, was the Svarog. The guards took up their arms. Kallen then jumped up. She held up her hands in surrender.

"Hold your fire!" Sendo ordered. Everyone stared at Sendo.

"But, my Lord," one guard said.

"That's an order!" Sendo snapped. The guards didn't shoot, but they didn't move.

Sendo was planning to go over, but Shirley beat him to Kallen.

"Shirley…," Kallen started to say, only for the orange haired girl to punch her clean in the face.

"I've been waiting for a while to do that," Shirley said, as Kallen fell to the ground. Shirley then put her foot on Kallen's head.

"Doesn't feel so good, does it?" Shirley said, her voice full of rage," Being stepped on. Granted, a traitor like you wouldn't understand."

Sendo looked around, people were jeering at Kallen, and yelling support at Shirley. Those who weren't still looked satisfied.

"Please," Kallen begged, but she could barely get a word out with Shirley pushing down on her face,"Try to understand."

"Understand what?" Shirley demanded," I understand fully! You betrayed your own people!"

"She did!" Sendo said, speaking up. Everyone turned to their leader.

"Twice in fact," Sendo said," True she betrayed the Britannians. But she has also betrayed the Japanese!"

"You can't really trust her!" Milly yelled.

"My decision stands," Sendo said," Leave her be."

Shirley, after some hesitation, took a deep breath, and moved off of Kallen. Kallen slowly sat up, and smiled.

"Thanks," she said, but everyone save Sendo left, not saying a word.

Sendo stared at Kallen through his mask, before walking off. Kallen sighed.

"Looks like I have to earn my stripes here," she said.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch eventually snapped out of his dazed state. He saw he was in the infirmary on the Yomi.

"What happened?" he asked to himself.

"The doctors said that you suffered some kind of a concussion," C.C.'s voice said. Lelouch turned, and saw her siting next to him.

"They said that it was probably a result of the shockwave," the immortal continued, leaning back and staring at the ceiling," The NEA, and the Loki's lasers really can be a deadly combo." Lelouch rubbed his aching head.

"Where is Kallen?" he asked on reflex. C.C. didn't answer, as Lelouch remembered.

"Oh yeah, she defected," he said," How is Naoto taking it?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" C.C. answered," The doctor's aren't here, and Naoto is in Kallen's room."

Lelouch decided, even though it was probably a bad idea, to go find out. He slowly stood up, and walked towards the door.

"Umph!" he grunted, as he ran into the wall.

"The door is to the right," C.C. said with a sigh. Lelouch rubbed his head, as he exited.

"Maybe my head is not as clear as I thought," he said.

He eventually got to Kallen's room, and saw that the door was open. He looked in, and saw Naoto sitting there on the bed. His head was hanging, so that Lelouch couldn't see his face. But Lelouch could tell he was crying.

Lelouch looked a little closer, and saw Kallen's headband in Naoto's hand, and a crumpled up letter on the floor. Lelouch walked over, and picked it up. He read it.

_Dear Nii-san_

_I don't know how else to say this. I'm joining the White Samurai. I have been thinking for a long time about this, and I now know that Japan is not worth fighting for. I am now siding with the Britannians. I am renouncing the name "Kozuki", and embracing the name "Stadtfeld". I just want you to know that I love you, and I love Mom as well. Tell her that, for me._

_Love Kallen_

Lelouch sighed at this, as he sat next to Naoto.

"I was the first to be hit by Kallen's betrayal," he said," Quite literally. I was about to finish Sendo off, but she came up, and smacked me away." Naoto didn't answer. Lelouch sighed.

"I just hope you know that she still care about you," he said," If you want to talk about it, I'm not far off."

With that, Lelouch stood up, and walked off.

**(with C.C.)**

"I feel sorry for Naoto," Ohgi said. C.C. turned to him.

He was going to see how Lelouch was doing, but when he saw that Lelouch was gone, he struck up conversation with C.C..

"Of course," C.C. responded.

"He cared about Kallen deeply," Ohgi continued," She was his only sibling."

"I never really had that many people who I could truly care about," C.C. said," That is, until Lelouch came in." Ohgi looked up.

"Do you love him?"

C.C. stared at the ceiling.

"I don't now," was all she said.

**(with Euphie and Kallen)**

Euphie sat on her throne, in her room. In front of her, was Kallen.

"Kallen Stadtfeld," Euphie said, a plain look on her face," Never in my life would I have expected to see you appear before me willfully." Kallen kept her gaze on the floor. She couldn't find it in her to actually look the Empress in the eye.

"I am only here to beg for your forgiveness," she said," And to pledge my everlasting loyalty, your Majesty." Euphie's expression didn't change.

"You have wronged the organization which I am the second in command of many times," Euphie said," And you have served the empire which wronged my people, and my country, for a long time. You will understand for my lack of trust."

That was when, Kallen fell to her knees, and prostrated herself to Euphie, in a deep bow.

"Your Majesty," she said," I acknowledge that little can absolve me of my previous sins. I do not ask for your forgiveness, as I know it would be asking too much. But what I do ask, no, **beg** for, is a chance, for me to redeem myself. With that said, I pledge eternal loyalty to you, Empress Euphemia." Euphie studied Kallen, as she stood up.

The 99th Empress of Britannia stood in front of Kallen.

"What do you know of my brother?" she asked.

"I loved him, your Majesty," Kallen answered, not looking up, and remaining in a bow," And I still do."

"Is that why you attempted to kill him?" Euphie asked," And why you did not protest when Sendo was protesting to kill him?" Kallen flinched visibly. Euphie had struck a vulnerable point, but Kallen knew she had to be honest, if she ever could so much as dream to earn Euphie's trust.

"I do not know why I did not try to stop Sendo," she said," And I did not attempt to kill Lelouch. But, if it comes to it, I will serve Sendo, and place my feelings behind me." Euphie studied Kallen more. She had a feeling that the red headed half-blood was not telling the entire truth, and that Kallen was probably just telling herself that. However, something about Kallen's devotion, made Euphie think.

"Raise your head up, Kallen Stadtfeld," Euphie instructed. Kallen slowly looked up, and met the eyes of the Empress. That was when her gaze softened, and she gave a smile. Euphie offered a hand.

"You have Suzaku's trust," she said," That is enough for me."

Kallen was shocked, but eventually smiled as well.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch sat in his room, his mind lost in thought. He was also wondering where Serphos had slithered off to. He was broken from his thoughts, when he was contacted by Kirihara.

_"Admiral vi Britannia, please come to the conference room,"_ his voice said. Lelouch stood up, and headed towards the conference room on the Yomi, his hands shoved in his pockets. He wondered what it could be about.

As Lelouch came up to the door, a guard requested his pistol, which Lelouch complied with.

He entered, and saw Kirihara, and with a few other Japanese officials, sitting at the front.

"What is the problem?" Lelouch asked as he sat down.

"We have brought you here, so that we may be able to question you," Kirihara answered. Lelouch blinked.

"Question me about what?" he asked.

"This!" Kirihara said darkly, as he held up Lelouch's phone. He then slid it over to Lelouch, who caught it.

"Where did you find this?" Lelouch hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"A source advised us to search your room," an official said," When we did, we checked your cellphone records. In one of them, you made a call to Suzaku Kururugi." Lelouch's eyes widened. He cursed himself for not destroying that phone when he had the chance.

"I'm sure it is a mistake," Lelouch said," Perhaps I sat on my phone at some point, and accidentally dialed him. I had the Prince on my speed dial."

"I would more inclined to believe that," Kirihara said," if our source hadn't given us all the details."

"Who is this source?" Lelouch demanded.

There was then an evil laugh, followed by a clapping. Lelouch turned, as from the shadows, emerged Mao.

"Mao!" Lelouch said, standing up, and reaching for his gun, only to remember he gave it to the guard.

"Really, Lulu," Mao said," I expected more from you!"

"Mao told us everything," Kirihara said," You have been lying to us from the beginning."

"Impossible!" Lelouch said.

"Oh really?" Mao said," You mean to tell them that I was making up that you didn't kill Sendo when you were assigned to, and that you withheld his identity when you questioned about it?" Lelouch clenched his fists.

"For what it is worth," Kirihara said," We cannot punch you for such an action severely, and considering your past services, we will be even more lenient."

"How gracious," Lelouch said sarcastically.

"You will be simply discharged from your position as admiral," Kirihara said," As for your status as the Sebunryuu, we will have to leave it up to the Emperor. Only he can issue such a decree."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, and glared at Mao.

"You aren't going to mock me some more?" he questioned. Mao laughed.

"No skin off my teeth," he said with a playful shrug. However, he knew what Lelouch was talking about. Lelouch was referring to his plans to overthrow the Emperor with Geass. Frankly, Mao couldn't care less about what happened to the Emperor. He only gave he Japanese information, so that Lelouch would be taken care of. Mao figured that Lelouch would be executed for what could be considered treason, so Mao didn't even think that the information even needed to be exposed.

He only laughed some more as Lelouch was taken away by the guards.

"As for my payment?" Mao asked, turning to the Japanese.

"You will be given the information, and the resources which you desire," Kirihara answered.

"Thank you," Mao said with his trademark smile, as he began to walk away.

_And the guards watching Lelouch, _might_ be off duty at around midnight_ he heard from Kirihara's thoughts. This made Mao smile even more, as he left.

"What should we do about the White Samurai?" an official asked.

"We tell them the truth," Kirihara answered.

"Mao told us that the Empress knew the truth," another official said," She will clearly not acknowledge Sendo as an enemy."

"That is why we will not tell her," Kirihara said," And is there any necessity that we tell them the _whole_ story? And who knows, maybe Lelouch could still come in handy yet."

**(with Suzaku and Kallen)**

Kallen sat across from Suzaku, who was apparently thinking.

"Never thought I would be in this office," Kallen said, breaking the silence, as she looked around. Suzaku looked up.

"I guess not," he said.

"Do you want me to leave?" Kallen asked.

"No, I'm fine," Suzaku answered," I was just thinking about what to do next, especially now that the Japanese government is going to attempt negotiations."

"Are you going to be there?" Kallen inquired.

"No," Suzaku said, shaking his head," They are not worth trusting."

"Definitely not," Kallen agreed," Who are you going to send?"

"I'm going to leave that up to Euphie for the time," Suzaku answered.

"Where's Tamaki?" Kallen asked," I have been meaning to talk to him."

"He told me he was doing a reason."

**(with Tamaki)**

Tamaki landed the Benkei, in a the area where the explosion had occurred. He saw Jeremiah not standing far away, in the Siegfried.

"Kind of strange, isn't it?" he said, as he came up to him. Jeremiah looked over his shoulders.

"It sort of is," Jeremiah agreed.

The two cyborgs stood side by side, staring at the sky. It was the afternoon, and the sun was high above them.

"You and I are quite alike," Jeremiah said.

"We definitely are," Tamaki agreed.

**(with Lelouch)**

Apparently, Kirihara didn't mind having Lelouch being put in a cell, as that is what they did to him. Until Kirihara came.

"What do you want?" Lelouch demanded, looking up.

"Your Geass," Kirihara answered.

"Pardon?" Lelouch asked.

"We are willing to overlook some of your other misdeeds, in exchange for some more services to the Divine Japanese Empire."

"What does my Geass have to do with that?" Lelouch asked.

"You will be debriefed later, as we are traveling to the negotiations," Kirihara answered.

**(later, on the Asgard)**

Schniezel couldn't help but find it suspicious that the Japanese had been so willing to use the Asgard as a place for the diplomacy to occur. But, he figured it was not worth complaining about.

The Japanese were bringing the Kaminoryuu, and Kirihara. In exchange, the requested that Schniezel, Xingke, Milly, Rivalz, Gino, Markos, Diethard, Anya, Nina, Alice, Cornelia, Shirley, and Rakshata all be there. Apparently, Euphie still didn't trust the Japanese, so she planted a listening device on Schniezel, in the form of a pin.

Schniezel, Cornelia, Xingke, and Markos, were all sitting calmly. Rakshata was lounging, whilst smoking her pipe. Diethard looked anxious. Anya was fiddling with her memory pad, with a nonchalant expression. Everyone else was talking nervously.

"Are you sure they will show?" Shirley asked.

"They will probably have to," Alice said," They suffered just as many losses as we did."

**(with Euphie and Kallen)**

"Your Majesty, why isn't Sendo here?" Kallen asked. She and and Euphie were in the Sendo's office.

"He said that he wanted to oversee the repairs to the Loki," Euphie answered," Now let's listen." The two then silenced themselves, and listened.

**(with the others)**

The doors opened, and Kirihara came in, flanked by the remaining Kaminoryuu, save Lelouch.

"Good day, ladies and gentlemen," Kirihara said," I hope…"

"Spare us the act, Taizo Kirihara," Diethard interrupted," Get to the point."

"Of course," Kirihara said," We are here to negotiate a better deal than what we currently have."

"What is said deal?" Xingke asked.

"First, you need to hear the truth," Kirihara said.

"What truth?" Markos asked. Kirihara looked to Todoh.

"Sendo's identity, is Suzaku Kururugi," Todoh said," My former apprentice, and the Crown Prince of the Divine Japanese Empire." Everyone on the White Samurai side, save Schniezel, gasped.

**(with Euphie and Kallen)**

"No way," Euphie and Kallen murmured in sync.

**(with the others)**

"That's a lie!" Rivalz yelled standing up.

"Yeah!" Gino agreed," That's just a made up story you have given us so that we would betray our leader!:

"Sendo is a good guy!" Milly said," Not a Jap Prince!"

Kirihara chuckled.

"I assure you it is the truth," he said.

"You're lying!" Alice yelled, pointing at them.

"Do you want to explain, Prince Schniezel?" Todoh said," You knew before everyone else." Everyone turned to the 2nd Prince.

"Something you would like to share with us, brother?" Cornelia asked. Schniezel sighed.

"The truth is worth getting out, but I don't think it should make a difference," he said," Sendo, is, indeed Suzaku Kururugi." Everyone was in total shock.

"You mean… all this time…," Nina said, her xenophobia acting up slightly.

"Schniezel is right, it should be of no consequence!" Xingke said.

"Precisely," Markos agreed," We are going against our own stances, if we are condemning Sendo for his race."

People were silent, but they were all exchanging glances.

"Now that is out of the way, we would like to make an offer," Kirihara said.

"And just what offer would that be?" Rakshata asked.

"If you take care of Sendo, we will give you back your nation," Kirihara said," The Emperor has agreed, and we are also willing to end the war." All eyes were suddenly on Kirihara.

**(with Euphie and Kallen)**

The two girls exchanged eye contact.

**(with the others)**

"That's a hollow offer," Cornelia said, with a glare.

"Even so," Xingke said," The IMA prohibits using people as bargaining chips."

"Besides, we would have to clear all of this with the Empress first," Schniezel said.

Kirihara sighed, and closed his eyes.

"I was afraid it would come to this," he said. He then opened his eyes, and snapped his fingers.

From the shadows, emerged Lelouch, his eyes glowing red. But before anyone could react, Lelouch rose his hand.

"Lelouch vi Britannian commands you," he said," Betray Suzaku Kururugi, just this once!"

**(with Euphie and Kallen)**

_"Yes, very well,"_ Schniezel said, and Euphie and Kallen knew it was too late.

"Well, the Loki is done," Suzaku said, as he came in and took off his mask.

"Suzaku, you have to get out of here!" Euphie said, grabbing his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Suzaku asked.

"Listen!" Kallen said," Lelouch has just Geassed everyone into betraying you." Suzaku gasped.

"Can't you call it off?" he asked Euphie.

"They will be doing it under IMA jurisdiction," Euphie answered," I would need full support from both Xingke, and Markos. And now, they are both slaves to Lelouch." Suzaku clenched his fists, as he thought fast. A lightbulb then went off in his head. He then took a deep breath.

"Very well then," he relented," I have an idea. Odds are, they will want to see me somewhere secluded. I'll order some men to brace the Loki there, and then I will make my escape in my Knightmare."

"But there are so many soldiers, how will you get past?" Kallen asked. Suzaku shrugged.

"I'll figure out someway," he said.

"Let me come with you!" Kallen said. Suzaku shook his head.

"I want you to stay here!" he said," Keep Euphie safe!"s

"Suzaku!" Euphie protested, but Suzaku grabbed Euphie's arms.

"Please," he said," I can't lose you." Euphie looked down, before taking a breath.

"Suzaku," she said, before pausing.

"What?"

Euphie hesitated, before slowly looking up.

"I'm pregnant."

Time seemed to stop, as both Suzaku, and Kallen, stared at Euphie in shock. Euphie, was turning slightly red.

Suzaku actually had to sit down.

"Back when you were depressed," Euphie explained," And we…"

"I'm sorry your Majesty, but can you please not go into detail?" Kallen asked. Euphie complied. Suzaku rubbed his temples, before standing up, and looking at his red headed friend.

"All the more reason for you to stay Kallen," he said, before looking at Euphie. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead, Suzaku just kissed her. After a moment, Euphie returned it.

"Stay safe," Suzaku said, as he broke off, but on his mask, and hurried out.

**(with Lelouch)**

After all the White Samurai had left, Chiba looked to Lelouch.

"Are you sure this will work?" she asked," What about the other members of the IMA?"

"Markos has too much influence in the EU council," Lelouch answered," And Xingke holds absolute power. The only one would be against it is Euphie, and Xingke and Markos together can form a veto to block her actions."

"What about the other Royals?" Urabe asked. Lelouch chuckled at that.

"What's so funny?" Senba asked.

"My brothers and sisters are some of the most arrogant, and biased individuals you could meet," Lelouch said," If they found out Sendo was really Japanese, they would do everything in their power to finish him off."

**(later)(with Sendo)**

Sendo went down to the storage area, where Schniezel had called him to. Turns out, he was right about them planning to betray Sendo in a secluded place.

Sendo entered, to find it completely dark. The lights suddenly flipped on, and Sendo found himself at gunpoint. Both Knightmares, and foot-soldiers standing strong.

"Sendo, you are hereby being taken into IMA custody!" Xingke said. Sendo noticed the red tint in his eye. He looked around, and saw many familiar faces, including Shirley, Cornelia, and Markos. They all had the red tint of Geass in their eyes.

"What is this about?" Sendo demanded, feigning ignorance.

"We know who you are!" Cornelia declared.

"What?" Sendo said.

"Take off that mask, Suzaku Kururugi!" Shirley said. Sendo took a breath, as he took of his mask.

Somehow, the Geass didn't effect the White Samurai's doubt, as many cried out, at the revelation that Sendo was really a Japanese prince.

"Whatever Kirihara and the others told you was a lie!" Suzaku said," I really do care about Britannia!" But he knew there was no point. Fighting Geass was impossible.

"Yeah right!" Gino said," Like we are supposed to believe that!"

"You are!" Suzaku said," Trust me, I can help you!"

"We have had enough of your lies!" Cornelia said," Get ready to fire!"

Everyone pointed their weapons at Suzaku. That was when Suzaku revealed the ace up his sleeve. He pressed a button his wrist.

"FIRE!" Xingke and Markos ordered together.

Just as they said that, the Loki dropped down. The bullets harmlessly bounced off of its armor.

Suzaku just had enough time to get in.

"Destroy the Loki!" Cornelia ordered, as the Knightmares took aim. However, the Loki activated its lasers, and cut through all of them, before cutting through the wall and escaping.

"The Loki had been stolen, destroy it!" Cornelia ordered to all the soldiers.

That was when everyone realized that no soldiers were in the sky.

**(with Euphie)**

Euphie, had ordered all the soldiers down.

"I am going to help you all I can," she said, as she watched the Loki fly off from the window. She touched her stomach, as a tear went down her face.

**(with Lelouch)**

On the Yomi, the task had been done. Lelouch had heard that Sendo had been successfully betrayed, and that he had managed to flee. Now that the deed had been done, the Geass would wear off. Lelouch didn't care though, he didn't know what would become of Suzaku, but something told him that he would interfere.

Lelouch sat on his bed in his room. He had been briefly pardoned, until the Emperor got back.

He had also heard that Kirihara was holding up his side of the "bargain". Lelouch didn't know for sure as to why, but he had feeling that it was because the IMA still technically had the upper hand. If they attacked right now, they would win easily.

To Lelouch though, it didn't matter. He knew what he had do now. It was something he had been putting off for a long time now.

"I'm coming for you, Genbu Kururugi," Lelouch said, as he went to his closet, and opened it up, revealing his katana. He also knew where the Emperor was.

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku took a breath, as he sat down not he ground, leaning against the Loki.

_I wasn't expecting this_ he said_ I don't know what will become of the White Samurai, or what will happen to Kallen and Euphie. But there is one thing I need to do._ Suzaku looked to the East, somehow knowing where the Emperor would go.

**(with Genbu)**

_I need to finish this._

Genbu sat triumphantly on his throne, in his giant warship.

"The time is come, for my greatest dream to be realized," he said, with a smile.

**Note: So there you have it, chapter 45.**

**I apologize for sticking so close to canon, but I know what I'm doing. I am doing all I can to deviate how I can. Let me say we definitely have not seen the last of Mao.**

**Be sure to review.**


	46. Treachery on Both Fronts

_**Treachery on Both Fronts**_

_The year was 2010 of the Imperial Calendar. The Divine Japanese Empire had invaded the nation of Britannia. When Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor refused to give up, he was murdered, by his own son, Lelouch vi Britannia._

_The war, however, did not stop there. The Britannian people refused to accept defeat, and resistance rose. It reached its high point, under the leadership, of Sendo, the mighty founder, and leader of the White Samurai. The Holy Britannian Empire regained its foothold in the war, with the support of the Chinese Federation, and the Euro Universe._

_But, with Sendo being betrayed…_

**(with Suzaku)**

The Loki flew over the land, heading towards a small island. It was an island that served as the location for one of the earlier battles the White Samurai fought. It was also where the first person successfully identified who Sendo really was. The sun had set, and night had fallen over the land once again.

_Kaguya_ Suzaku thought.

He was going there, because he had a feeling that was where the his father would go.

Sendo had been defeated, and his power was taken from him. He could not go to the White Samurai now that he had been basically kicked out of his own organization. However, Suzaku still had something he had to do. He had to finish the business with his father.

**(with the White Samurai)**

"I still can't believe we had to do that!" Diethard said, visible frustrated.

"What's done is done," Xingke said," If we locate Suzaku, we will do what we can."

"But we might as well make do with what we've got, and take Kirihara up on his offer," Schniezel said," After Britannia regains its freedom, we will strengthen the search."

"But what are we supposed to tell the people?" Rakshata asked from her lounging position," That we betrayed our founder?"

"There is a simpler way," Diethard said," We shall report that Sendo disappeared in the wake of the battle."

"Are you suggesting that we report him as being killed during the battle?" Markos asked.

"Not exactly," Diethard said," I am suggesting that we do not know of his location."

"What of the witnesses?" Xingke asked," Several individuals have seen Sendo after the battle."

"The people who know the truth have been convinced of otherwise," Diethard said," And I have erased the video camera logs."

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch sat in the lounge, with the other Kaminoryuu.

Todoh was standing by the window, while Chiba was reading. Urabe, Senba, and Asahina were playing cards. Lelouch was just sitting in his thinking pose.

"I still can't believe Kozuki betrayed us," Chiba said with a frown.

"I know," Asahina agreed," It was completely out of nowhere."

"Not exactly," Todoh said. Everyone save Lelouch looked at him.

"I heard that Kozuki's father, a Britannian, was killed during the massacre last year," he explained," I am honestly not all that surprised that she betrayed us."

"Too bad she took the Amaterasu," Urabe said.

"The Svarog," Lelouch said.

"What?" Urabe asked.

"She renamed that Knightmare, now its called the Svarog," Lelouch explained, not looking at anyone. That was when the Kaminoryuu noticed something.

"Hey Lelouch, where is your snake?" Chiba asked.

"I don't know," Lelouch answered," I haven't seen Serphos since the battle began."

**(at a reporter's station)**

A group of reporters were assembled in their station at the Pendragon settlement (or what remained of it), preparing to give the fateful report.

"Good evening everyone," the reporter said," It is my duty, to report that in the wake of this devastating battle, which resulted in the sever destruction of the settlement, that Sendo, the leader of the White Samurai, has disappeared. The Samurai have reported that they do not know the location of their founder and leader, and that the most widely accepted possibility, is that Sendo, is now dead."

**(on Anfang Island)**

"Lord Sendo!"

"No! No!"

"Please, let it not be true!"

The people were mourning the disappearance, and supposed death of their noble leader.

**(with Tamaki)**

Tamaki narrowed his eyes at the sound of the news. He was the one who brought the Loki to the Asgard, so he had a pretty good reason to believe that Sendo had not just "disappeared".

He contacted Diethard, to see if he could get any of the details.

"Diethard?" he asked.

_"Yes, Tamaki?"_

"Is it true that Sendo has vanished?" Tamaki asked.

_"Yes," _Diethard confirmed_," We are currently assuming the worst, and that he is dead."_ Tamaki narrowed his eyes.

"Very well then, thank you," he said, before severing the connection. He then brought of a link with Jeremiah.

"Did you here?" he asked.

_"I did," _Jeremiah answered_," It is clearly a lie."_

"What are you going to do?" Tamaki inquired.

_"For the time, I am going to see what Lord Lelouch is doing,"_ Jeremiah answered_," I will keep my eye on the news."_

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku stared at his Sendo mask, as the Loki flew towards the island.

"I suppose it is time to put it away for a while," Suzaku said with a sigh, as he set it aside.

**(with C.C.)**

C.C. was sitting her room, pondering over what would happen.

She was broken from her thoughts when a couple of Imperial guards let themselves in.

"You know, it is a courtesy to knock before entering," C.C. said. Neither of the guards paid any heed.

"The Emperor is requesting your services," one said.

"What kind of services?"

"You will find out," the guards said.

"So what if I don't want to go?" C.C. asked. That was when she was tased, and knocked unconscious.

"You are not being given choice," the other guard answered.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch stared out the window in the lounge.

"What do you think will happen to Japanese and Britannian relations?" Senba asked.

"Probably Empress Euphemia and Emperor Genbu will do what they can to rebuild relations," Todoh answered.

"Actually, the war will probably progress," Lelouch said. Everyone turned to him.

"Why do you say that?" Chiba asked. Lelouch walked away from the window.

"Britannia is still a member of the International Military Association, which is an organization dedicated to opposing Japan," he explained," Something makes me doubt that they will let the Japanese go that easily."

"But didn't the Emperor agree to paying for war relief?" Asahina asked.

"You really think that the other nations would let it go for all the wrong Japan has done them?" Lelouch asked," Human beings are not that forgiving."

"I couldn't agree more!" Mao's voice said. Lelouch's eyes widened as he whisked around.

Standing behind him, just beyond the door, was Mao. The door closed behind him. Mao was holding a gun up to lelouch.

The Kaminoryuu began to move to defend Lelouch.

"Do not even try it," Mao said with a laugh as he held up another gun at them," One wrong move, and I will shoot instantly."

"Why not just do it now?" Lelouch said, arching an eyebrow.

"Come now," Mao said, still smiling," You really think I wouldn't savor this moment." He kept the gun on Lelouch.

"I should probably thank Kirihara for calling off the guards at this time," he said," Only in this situation could I really have my vengeance!"

"Kirihara called off the guards!" Todoh yelled," But, law states that only the Emperor can give out the order for execution!"

"Kirihara didn't," Mao said," Besides, Kirihara did say 'what the emperor doesn't know, won't hurt him'." Todoh and the Holy Swords heard that, and were enraged.

"Treason," Todoh hissed.

"You are exactly right when you said human beings are not very forgiving," Mao said," I'm a prime example. I can't forgive you after you nearly killed me, and you stole C.C. from me."

"She doesn't love you!" Lelouch yelled. This prompted Mao to kick Lelouch in the stomach.

"Don't you dare say that!" Mao yelled right back, as Lelouch crippled to his knees, wincing in pain," I'll do anything for her! And she'll do the same for me!"

"Then why didn't she help you when you and I first fought?" Lelouch said weakly, as he managed to stand back up straight. Mao flinched.

"Shut up! Unless you want another kick to the stomach!" Mao yelled. Lelouch laughed.

"You are about to kill me, what difference does it make?" he asked. Mao glared under his visor, as he held the gun at Lelouch still.

"When I'm done with you, I'm going to bring C.C. with me to Australia, where we will live together forever!" he said, with a maniacal looking smile," A place where I can't hear anyone's thoughts! Where I can finally have some quiet!"

"You think C.C. will go willingly?" Lelouch asked with a smirk.

"I'll just make her 'compact'," Mao said with a laugh, as he pointed the gun at Lelouch's face," But enough small talk."

"Lelouch!" Chiba cried, but Mao responding by holding up his other gun to her. Mao smiled at Lelouch.

"So long, Lulu!" he said as he began to pull the trigger, before letting out a grunt," ACK!" His shifted his leg. All eyes moved down.

At Mao's feet, was Serphos, his venomous fangs embedded in Mao's thigh, injecting as much as his poison as possible.

"Serphos," Lelouch said softly.

"Damn snake!" Mao said as he tried to kick the snake away. Serphos let go, and struck again, biting Mao slightly higher this time. Mao managed to throw Serphos off, who slithered away, and hissed aggressively.

Already, the venom began to take its effect on Mao. He stumbled, as he began to feel weak.

"No!" he yelled, pointing the gun at Lelouch in frustration," I **will** kill you!" Lelouch didn't say anything. However, before Mao could fire, his legs gave out from underneath him.

As he fell to the ground, his visor fell off, revealing his Geassed eyes. Mao's vision began to fade away, as did his hearing. Mao saw Lelouch, standing over him.

"I can't… hear… any… thing," Mao said slowly, as his eyes closed, and he died.

It was silent, as the remaining Kaminoryuu just stared at Mao's body.

Lelouch eventually walked over to where Serphos was, and he stroked his head.

"Thank you," he said to his pet snake. Serphos just flicked his tongue.

"I can't believe Kirihara was willing to do that!" Senba said angrily.

"That man is not worth trusting, but we cannot do anything right now," Todoh said.

**(with the White Samurai)**

Milly sat at a table on Anfang Island, with Shirley, Gino, Rivalz, Alice, Nina, and Anya.

"Well," she said," Wasn't expecting to liberate Britannia, with Sendo being reported as missing."

"I know," Gino agreed," I still can't believe we betrayed him."

"But he is Japanese," Nina said softly.

"Nina, if we are condemning Sendo for his bloodline, then we are no better than the Empire," Milly pointed.

"What do we do?" Shirley asked.

"The Japanese have agreed to give up their claim," Alice said," I suppose that's a start."

"I don't know what we can do," Milly said, as she poured some glasses of champagne.

"Aren't we too young to drink?" Nina asked.

"How many laws have we broken?" Rivalz asked," What's the difference?"

Everyone took a glass.

"All hail Britannia," Milly said halfheartedly, as she held up the glass in a toast. The group agreed, also halfheartedly.

**(with Schniezel)**

Schniezel was spreading the news to his siblings. He was also telling them the truth.

_"I knew he couldn't be trusted!"_ Cassius declared.

_"I agree!"_ Guinevere said_," I'm actually starting to wish that we did this earlier."_

_"Are you sure we can get along without Sendo?"_ Odysseus asked.

_"Of course!"_ Castor said_," We still have our other kind of weapon in mind."_

**(with Genbu)**

Genbu smiled darkly.

"Tenno-sama, the immortal girl, has been successfully been captured," a guard reported," She is being transported here as we speak."

"Very good," Genbu said," Remember, she is not to be harmed."

**(with Euphie and Kallen)**

"You think Suzaku will be alright?" Euphie asked Kallen.

"I'm sure of it, your Majesty," Kallen said. Euphie smiled at the red head.

"Do I have to tell you this much, just call me Euphie," she said.

"But your Majesty…," Kallen began to say, but Euphie shot her a look," I mean… Euphie." Kallen sighed, as she sat on the sofa.

"If I know Suzaku, he probably thought of something earlier on," Kallen said," He may not be as strategic as Lelouch, but he is still smart enough to keep himself safe."

"What do you think he will do?" Euphie asked.

"I've got a pretty good idea."

**(with Suzaku)**

In reality, Suzaku had absolutely no plan in the least. All he had in mind, was getting to his father, and killing him.

To Suzaku's knowledge, his father had no Geass, and no immortality. However, Genbu Kururugi was in contact with V.V. at some point, so it was quite possible.

The Loki came closer to the island, and that was when Suzaku noticed his father's personal airship. It was surrounded by soldiers.

"Here goes nothing," Suzaku said, as he slammed the controls, and shot the Loki forward, arming the lasers.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch came into the lounge again, having had to check on C.C.. Serphos was around his neck again.

"C.C. has disappeared," he announced. The others looked up.

"Are you sure?" Urabe asked.

"She rarely leaves her room," Lelouch answered," And I've looked in all the places she spends her time. No luck."

"I'm sure she is just wandering around somewhere," Asahina said.

"I cannot help but be concerned," Lelouch said, as he faced the window.

"I would sort your priorities a little better, if I were you," Kirihara's voice said. Lelouch turned, and saw Kirihara standing there, with an ominous expression.

"Kirihara, I have been meaning to speak with you," Todoh said," It concerns with you putting down the guards assigned to here."

"I'm sure it was just a coincidence that Mao attacked you," Kirihara said quickly.

"Perhaps but…," Todoh paused," I did not mention anything about Mao."

All the Kaminoryuu were facing Kirihara.

"Now, do not do anything you shall regret," Kirihara said, as he took step back.

"We shall not, I was just wondering over what you did," Todoh said darkly," You can be indirectly blamed for the attack, but we cannot officially accuse you of anything."

"Precisely," Kirihara said.

"I have to stop stalling," Lelouch said, out of nowhere, still looking out the window.

"Stop stalling for what?" the bald man asked. Lelouch faced Kirihara.

"My plans have been thrown into disarray," he said," But at least now that Kallen is no longer here, I can do this without regret."

Then, out of nowhere, Lelouch charged, drawing his katana.

Kirihara barely had time to blink, as his body was sliced open. His wide eyes looked up at Lelouch, who smirked sinisterly.

"Damn… you…," Taizo Kirihara said, as he died.

The Kaminoryuu were horrified.

"Lelouch, what were you thinking!" Chiba yelled, as they all sprang into action, for a dozen guards to storm the lounge, and hold them at gunpoint. Red tints in their eyes revealed Geass.

Lelouch smiled.

"I would Geass you all, but I do not have enough support from the army for it too make much of a difference," he said," So I will Geass you all later." With that he sheathed his katana.

"My plots to overthrow Genbu Kururugi were stalled for awhile now," he said," But I cannot stall any longer." He then began walking away.

"I am going to finish things!" he declared before he vanished.

**(with Suzaku)**

The Loki's lasers destroyed several opposing Knightmares, in a wave of red energy, as it approached the island.

"Hear me!" Suzaku roared," I have been forced to watch the innocent suffer at the hands of Emperor Genbu Kururugi! But now, I will make him suffer, for all he has done!"

With that, the Loki shot forward, closer and closer.

**Note: Sorry if that came as rushed.**

**Mao and Kirihara are both finally dead, and Lelouch is making his move. As said earlier, I am making no promises over how this story will go. Some of the concepts might not have made sense, but I did what I could with them, and I hope they are sufficient.**

**Be sure to review.**


	47. The Rise of an Emperor

_**The Rise of an Emperor**_

**(with Suzaku)**

The Loki tore through the opposing Knightmares with ease, its lasers beaming through all who stood in its way.

Suzaku narrowed his eyes, as he scanned the area, looking for his father.

He landed the Loki, and walked over to where one injured soldier was trying to crawl away. Suzaku walked over to him. The soldier looked up, and his eyes widened.

"Prince Suzaku?" he asked, at the sight of the supposed dead prince.

Suzaku heaved him up, and shoved him against a tree.

"Let me make this quick," he said," Where is my father?"

The soldier cringed in pain.

"I don't know!" he said. Suzaku's eyes narrowed, as he pulled out his contact, revealing his Geass.

"Sure you don't," he said, as he looked the man into the eye," Maybe this will be an incentive though."

**(in the soldier's head)**

_Maybe this, will convince you. Just yell when you feel like talking._

The soldier found himself sinking into water. But this water was hot. **Very** hot. So hot it was agonizing. He tried to scream, and found he could.

**(with Suzaku)**

"He said he was going to one of the cliffs up top, in the North!" the soldier yelled, still in pain," He apparently brought this girl, with green hair!"

Suzaku gasped. He knew of a girl with green hair. That girl who was always with Lelouch. Suzaku frowned.

"Fine," he said, as he released his Geass hold, and the soldier fell to the ground, groaning.

Suzaku initially opted not to do anything else. It didn't take long for him to change his mind. He pulled out his pistol, and shot the soldier dead.

He then began heading back towards the Loki, so he could fly there, and get their quicker.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch was heading to the island where he traveled with both Kallen and Shirley. Somehow, he knew that was where Genbu Kururugi was currently. He was using a Yamamoto, since the Orochi was in total shambles, and couldn't be used.

He had kept the Kaminoryuu at gunpoint, with his Geassed soldiers. He would let them go, and Geass them after he took out the Emperor.

**(with Genbu)**

Genbu sat on his throne, as C.C. was pushed onto the ground before him. She was restrained, and gagged.

Genbu stood up, and walked down to her level. He knelt down, and grabbed her face, deciding to study it.

"She is rather attractive," he said," But too young for me." He then pushed up C.C.'s hair on her forehead, revealing her Geass symbol.

"Perfect," Genbu said with a smile. He stood up straight.

"Get me down there in some form of transportation," he ordered," Bring the girl!"

"Yes, Tenno-sama!" everyone said, as Genbu walked away, C.C. being carried by the guards behind him.

**(with Lelouch)**

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you!" Lelouch said, with his Geass eyes revealed to a group of soldiers, holding him up at gunpoint," Obey my every whim!"

The Geass took its effect on the soldiers.

"Yes, your Majesty!" the guards said, as they put their guns down. Lelouch smirked at this.

"Your first orders, are to eliminate all those who are not permitted to come here!" he ordered," In other words, those who do not fight me!"

"Yes, your Majesty!" they all said, as they hurried to their Knightmares.

"I cannot have any interference," Lelouch said to himself as continued on walking.

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku took off in the Loki, and began to head towards the location. One Knightmare charged at him, only to be speared down by another.

At first, Suzaku thought it was the White Samurai, but he then saw it was a Yamamoto. He didn't know what to make of it, until it attacked him.

The Loki easily cut through it, but Suzaku noticed that Japanese were fighting Japanese. It looked like a full blown revolt.

**(with Euphie)**

"The Japanese are rebelling?" Euphie asked.

"Yes!" Kallen confirmed," We have several reports of Japanese Knightmares attacking other Japanese!"

Euphie narrowed her eyes as she looked out the window.

"What is going on here?" she muttered to herself, as she touched her stomach instinctively.

**(with Lelouch)**

It didn't take long, for Lelouch to find the Emperor.

Lelouch made short work of the guards. He glared even harder at the sight of how C.C. was doing.

"Admiral vi Britannia?" Genbu said, arching an eyebrow," What are you doing here?" He looked around, and saw the Japanese fightning each other in the distance.

"I take it you are responsible for this event?" he said.

"To do something I should have done ages ago," Lelouch said, as he arched his hand. C.C. looked like she was trying to say something, but Lelouch could not apparently understand it.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you," Lelouch said," Gi…" Before he could finish, the Geass symbol lit up in Genbu's eyes.

Out of nowhere, Lelouch couldn't move. He was stuck in the pose he was just in, as though he had been frozen in time.

_What is this? _he thought. C.C. shook her head in despair. Genbu laughed.

"My Geass is the Power of Petrification," he said," If someone looks into my eyes, their body freezes into a statue. I'm lucky you took out your contacts, as it requires absolutely direct eye contact." Lelouch was absolutely infuriated with himself. He could not believe he did not foresee this. And the feeling was incredibly bizarre, and somewhat frightening. Lelouch felt fine, aside from the fact that it felt like his skin had been turned into stone. He could not move, in fact, he could barely breath. Genbu chuckled.

"Do not worry, it is only temporary," he said," But by the time you are unfrozen, you will have been too late."

With that, Genbu walked off, dragging C.C. behind him.

**(with Suzaku)**

The Loki cut down another opposing Knightmare in its way.

Suzaku looked around, and saw the cliff that the soldier mentioned. It was too small to land a Knightmare on, so Suzaku would have to land his Knightmare nearby, and go the rest of the way on foot.

The Loki landed, and Suzaku jumped out, and began running towards his location. That was when he saw Lelouch. Instinctively, he reached for his pistol, until he looked closer.

Lelouch was not even looking at him, in fact, it didn't even seem like he noticed Suzaku. Suzaku stepped closer, and looked at Lelouch closely. Lelouch's eyes were fixed straight forward, with his Geass active. He was stuck in a position like he was going to give a command. And his face looked angry, and determined. But when Suzaku looked into his eyes, he saw that Lelouch had a look of frustration and anger, and Suzaku knew this was a result of Geass. Suzaku also had a feeling about what Lelouch was going to do, before he was stopped.

"You know, I always had a feeling that you never completely submitted to Japan," Suzaku said," But I never figured that you wanted to flat out take out my father. I suppose I was wrong. But I was always wondering about why you never did it earlier. Especially considering all your chances." He then looked at Lelouch.

"And, to be frank, I think I know now," Suzaku said," You fell in love with Kallen, a warrior of Japan. And, you could apparently just not bring yourself to do this to her home, in such a such a selfish act **(I know it sounded OOC for Lelouch, but let's make do with it)**. But now that she left Japan, you could do it without regret. But you failed, and to be frank, my father is mine to kill!"

Suzaku then walked up the hill, towards where his father was.

**(with Genbu and C.C.)**

Genbu tore the gag off of C.C.'s mouth.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" he said to her, as he looked over the ocean. They were on the top of the cliff, giving them a tremendous view. In fact, they were very close to the edge.

"Spare me this act, Genbu," C.C. said with a glare," Do what you are planning!" Genbu chuckled.

"You are clearly not up talking, very well then," he said, as he turned, and began to reach for her," I do not even know how this will work entirely. But to be frank, I don't really care."

However, just as he was about to grab C.C.'s forehead, there was a gunshot, as the bullet whisked past Genbu's hand. Both he and C.C. turned to see what had happened. Suzaku stood there, holding a gun up.

"Try something else like that again, and I won't be so merciful," he said darkly. Genbu smiled.

"My son, at last you appear before me," he said. Suzaku cocked the gun back.

"I am not here to exchange dialogue like that, Father, I am here for answers!" he said," Answers for questions you never paid attention to!" Genbu sighed.

"Oh very well," he said with a shrug," Go ahead and ask."

"Fine then, why did you invade Britannia?" Suzaku demanded," Didn't Japan already have enough? I know even you are not that greedy!"

"V.V. insisted I do it, in order for his plan to work," Genbu said," Don't ask me what is plan was, I barely paid attention."

"Blaming others, as always," Suzaku sneered," Fine, if you won't tell the truth, I'll just move to the next one. Why did you kill my mother, your own wife!"

"Akari Kururugi…," Genbu began.

"Don't you dare say her name!"

"… needed to be reminded what happens when you defy the Empire," Genbu continued," And she was a criminal, who deserved capital punishment." Suzaku narrowed his eyes.

"Is that all she was to you?" he hissed," Just one more item for you to play with?"

"No," Genbu said," She was merely another overly ambitious individual, like yourself." Suzaku glared even harder.

"Fine then!" he yelled," Then what do you want with C.C.?" This made Genbu smile even more.

"Simple," he said," I want to become immortal." Suzaku's eyes widened.

"What?" he said slowly. Genbu laughed, as he looked to the sky.

"I will take her immortality, and spread my empire to the skies above," he said," I will take over other worlds! Expand the great nation of Japan beyond the borders of the Earth! I will establish Japan as a nation in the entire universe! And every living being will know, of our Heavenly Justice!" Suzaku continued to stare. He was so shocked at his father's proclamation, that he dropped his gun.

"What a predictable notion," a familiar voice said, as everyone turned, and saw Lelouch coming up the trail, towards them. Lelouch had a sinister smile.

"Nothing apparently can quench your thirst for power," he said," You desire so much, that you are willing to go to lengths not even my father would go to!" Genbu glared at the sight of Lelouch. He quickly put on a visor, that hid his eyes, and prevented Geass from reaching him.

"Do not try anything, vi Britannia," he said. Lelouch laughed.

"Of course not," he said," What made you think I would do such a thing?" Suzaku just stared at Lelouch for a while, before turning to his father.

"After you basically erased V.V. from the face of the Earth," Genbu said," I had to look for another source. And low and behold, I hear tell of this girl." He looked to C.C., still struggling to get out of her binds.

"So Britannia was just one more nation on the platter for you," Lelouch muttered," Somehow, I am not that shocked." Suzaku just glared at his father.

"You are nothing more than a greedy, cowardly man," he said," I am ashamed to call you my father!" Genbu laughed.

"What does it matter?" he said," You are both too late anyway."

However, just as he said that, C.C. managed to worm his hands free, and shoved him. This sent Genbu off his balance, and while he remained standing, his visor fell off the cliff, and into the water.

"No!" he said, as on reflex, he looked up.

He expected for Lelouch to yell for him to die, but instead, he remained silent. Until…

"Look Suzaku in the eye!" Lelouch ordered. Before Genbu could turn, he found himself under Geass influence. He looked his son in the eye. Suzaku removed his contact, revealing his Geass.

"Father…," Suzaku said," All my life, I have been force to watch, as you continued to lie and backstab to gain power for yourself, but now…" A second Geass symbol lit up in Suzaku's other eye.

"Feel the pain of all those who you have made suffer!"

**(in Genbu's mind)**

Genbu was suddenly surrounded by people of all races. They looked starved and weak. They just groaned, as they swarmed over Genbu, slamming at him with sticks and rocks.

Genbu screamed in agony.

_Your heaven's justice has left you! Feel true justice!_

**(with Lelouch and Suzaku)**

The Britannian prince and the Japanese prince watched, as Genbu cried out, as he stumbled back. The edge he was standing on then crumbled.

Genbu let out a defiant roar, as he fell down the cliff, into the turbulent water.

There was an abrupt silence, as all the distant sounds of battle seemed to stop. Lelouch and Suzaku stood side by side, as they watched the waters rush.

Emperor Genbu Kururugi, of the Divine Japanese Empire, had just died.

After a long time, Suzaku heard a gun cock. He turned, and saw Lelouch holding his own gun to his head.

"In all likelihood, I should kill you here," Lelouch said," And if you try to use Geass on me, C.C. will." C.C., however, wasn't responding. Suzaku sighed, as he turned fully to Lelouch.

"Actually Lelouch, there is still revenge to be done," Suzaku said," My father might be dead, and vengeance for my mother and your people has been taken, but Japan has yet to be punished." Lelouch blinked.

"What are you suggesting?" he asked. Suzaku shrugged.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

**(two months later)**

In the time after the Second Battle of Pendragon, things seemed to have calmed down more or less. The Japanese had given up their claim on Britannia, and the Britannians were independent yet again.

Things seemed good, but in Japan, people were worried. The Emperor had apparently disappeared, and people were being to become seriously concerned.

Apparently, he was supposed to make an appearance in the Japanese palace. Multiple news report stations were there, waiting for the Emperor to show up.

Nobles were assembled in the throne room.

"Did the Emperor really vanish for all this time?" one asked.

"Impossible, he probably was sick or something," another said.

"But wouldn't we have received notice?"

"Behold his Majesty! The Emperor of the Divine Japanese Empire!" a guard said.

A tall individual then walked out into the fray, and people began murmuring.

"Is that…," one noble asked.

"It can't be?"

The man sat on the throne.

**(with the Royals)**

"Is that?" Carline asked.

**(with the Kaminoryuu)**

"What the…" Chiba said.

"Where is the Emperor?" Senba asked.

**(with the White Samurai)**

"Is it really?" Euphie asked.

She and the others were all assembled on the Asgard. Euphie's pregnancy was now visible, but only for those who really looked closely.

"There's no way," Kallen said.

**(at the Japanese Imperial Palace)**

"Salutations, I am Suzaku Kururugi, Eldest Son of Emperor Genbu Kururugi and Empress Akari Kururugi, and Emperor of the Divine Japanese Empire!" Suzaku said, with a smile. He was wearing his casual street clothes, which consisted of a blue trench coat, a green shirt, and brown pants.

Nobles quickly began muttering amongst themselves in the shock over what had happened.

"Lord Suzaku?" one asked.

"You survived?"

"I'm standing here, and talking here, aren't I?" Suzaku said sarcastically.

One member of the Houses of Kyoto walked up.

"Your Highness, I am so happy that you are still alive," he said," Your father will be very pleased, but I'm afraid that you have to get out of that throne."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Suzaku said with a frown," but I killed Genbu Kururugi."

A wave of shock suddenly rippled over the world.

"As per my birthright, **I** am now the Emperor!" Suzaku declared. However, the nobles didn't seem as lenient.

"Execute this man for treason immediately!" another Kyoto member yelled.

Several guards ran up, and put put their rifles, as Suzaku held a calm face. But just as they were about to shoot, the Orochi fell down from the ceiling, and blocked the bullets. The resounding shockwave of the Orochi landed sent the soldiers off their feet.

Lelouch then jumped out, and faced the crowd. He was wearing his own casual outfit, of a brown leather jacket, a black shirt, and blue pants.

**(with the White Samurai)**

"L-lelouch?" Kallen said in horror and shock.

**(at the Japanese Imperial Palace)**

"Allow me to introduce my personal bodyguard, and most trusted warrior," Suzaku said," Lelouch vi Britannia! I hereby dub him to be a warrior above all the others! He is hereby granted the title of, _Mugenryuu _**(Infinite Dragon)**!"

Lelouch smiled, as he waved his hand over his face.

"It appease that you all need convincing," he said," in that case, acknowledge Suzaku as the proper Emperor!" His Geass took power, and let out a wave over the people in the room.

"Yes, my Lord!" all the noble said," Long live Suzaku!"

"Long live Suzaku! Long live Suzaku!" everyone chanted.

C.C. watched from the shadows.

"Long live Suzaku! Long live Suzaku! Long live Suzaku!"

**Note: So there you have it, Genbu Kururugi is dead.**

**I know you are all probably pissed over what is happening. But trust me that things are going to end differently. As to how, I won't reveal. Recall I said I would not make any promises as to how it would go. Here is what you currently have. I know Code probably doesn't work that way, but maybe Genbu didn't know. I also know this chapter is not as long as my previous ones were.**


	48. Suzaku Kururugi: Emperor of Japan

_**Suzaku Kururugi: Emperor of Japan**_

**(in the Japanese Imperial capital)**

_"Following his ascension to the throne, Emperor Suzaku has initiated a series of reforms in the Japanese government," _a reporter said.

Suzaku sat in a throne, as he watched Knightmares tear down a shrine to Genbu Kururugi. He had a smile. His royal outfit was simple, consisting of a solid black suit, with a high collar, and white cuffs around his wrist. His pants and shoes were also black. An ironically Western style outfit.

_"Such reforms include the total elimination of nobility, and the declaration of a ceasefire in the war. Also, he has ordered the execution, of the remaining Houses of Kyoto."_

The remaining members of the houses of Kyoto were tied to posts, as Knightmares took aim, and fired.

**(with the White Samurai)**

"Is he really planning on recreating Japan?" Cornelia said.

"It seems that way," Revial said.

"Are you sure we can trust Suzaku after all of this?" Gino asked.

"For the time being, we have to play it safe," Xingke said," None of us know enough about Emperor Suzaku to make a major decision."

"What about Empress Euphemia?" Milly asked.

"Every time someone goes to talk with her," Markos said," she always dodges the questions."

**(with Euphie)**

Euphie stroked her stomach, as she watched on her private TV screen.

"Suzaku," she said softly.

**(with Kallen)**

Kallen was speaking with her mother, who was just stripped of her nobility.

"What are you going to do now?" Kallen asked. Her mother shrugged.

_"I suppose I will have to go somewhere else,"_ she said.

"You know, you could always come to Britannia," Kallen offered. Her mother blinked.

_"I would, but I do not think I would be welcome there," _she said_," I mean, was a Japanese noble."_

"I have already cleared it with Empress Euphemia," Kallen said," And she also gave me someplace to live. You and Naoto can live with me!" Her mother thought about this for a little while.

_"Maybe," _she said_," Have you cleared things with Naoto?"_ Kallen paused

"No I haven't," she admitted," He hasn't been talking to me lately. Maybe after my betrayal…." She trailed off.

_"Do not say that,"_ her mother said_," You did what you felt in your heart. No one can blame you for that!"_

Kallen smiled.

"Thanks Mom!"

**(with Lelouch and Suzaku)**

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you!" Lelouch said, to all the members of the Imperial Japanese Guard," Serve both me, and Suzaku!" His Geass took effect, as it soared into the eyes of the people.

"Yes, my Lord!" all of them said," LONG LIVE SUZAKU!"

Suzaku sat on the Japanese throne, a confident look on his face. Lelouch stood by his side, wearing a black Japanese formal kimono. C.C. stood next to him. Lloyd and Cecile stood to the side.

"You know, my Lord," Lloyd said," If you ever become interested in learning more of the physics behind that power you and Lelouch have, you just have to say."

"No need!" Tamaki's voice said, as he walked in, smiling darkly at Lloyd who flinched," You really are a whimp!" Tamaki then bowed to Suzaku.

"Tenno-sama," he said," I am here to report that the removal of the nobility in Saimata has been successful! Lord Gottwald also reports positively!" Jeremiah had also joined on the side of the Japanese, due to Lelouch being on their side.

"Good," Suzaku said," I'm surprised that less nobles are opposing me."

"Many of them were caught in Lelouch's Geass web," C.C. said," And those who weren't are too cowardly to really do anything." Suzaku snickered.

"Figures," he said.

**(with Euphie)**

Euphie sat in the Britannian Throne room, in the new Imperial Palace. It was being rebuilt, now that Britannia had reestablished its independence from Japan. Her siblings were assembled around in the court, as the workers still toked away. Euphie herself was lost in thought.

Suzaku had declared a ceasefire to the war, meaning that the conflict was currently over. However, many people were suspicious about this. They claimed that Suzaku was only doing this as a way of letting people's guard down. Euphie didn't want to believe that, but her advisors kept insisting.

Also, there was Lelouch. Euphie found it somewhat mind boggling that Lelouch was now the second-highest ranked official in Japan, now that the Houses of Kyoto had all been executed. As the _Mugenryuu_, he even surpassed Kyoshiro Todoh, and the Holy Swords.

**(with Lloyd and Cecile)**

"You know, I never really thought we, as Britannians would be allowed to traverse through the Japanese Imperial palace," Lloyd said. He and Cecile were walking through the halls. Cecile was carrying the basket Serphos was sleeping in.

"I know," Cecile responded," It is actually kind of humorous."

"More ironic," Lloyd said," In all likelihood, if Emperor Suzaku wasn't here, we would not even be allowed on the soil of the Japanese homeland."

"And here we are, in Japan," Cecile said.

**(with Lelouch and Suzaku)**

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Suzaku said.

He and Lelouch were sitting in one of the gardens, staring out of the pond, with koi swimming around in it.

"Do you remember our plan?" Lelouch questioned. Suzaku chuckled.

"Of course," he said.

"I still find it hard to believe that you are going along with it so well," Lelouch said.

"We cannot dwell on that right now," Suzaku responded," Right now, all that matters is advancing forward. I have taken out all those who could take my position, except for the Kaminoryuu."

"Good," Lelouch said," It would be best if you not back out."

"I know," Suzaku said," If we are to achieve true justice, and punish Japan for its actions, we have to keep going."

However, a soldier than ran up, and bowed.

"Tenno-sama!" he said," There is a report from our coast guard!"

"What is it?" Suzaku asked.

"It is the other Kaminoryuu! They are attacking!"

Suzaku sighed.

"I should've expected this from Todoh," he said," At least I can wrap things up with them."

"Should I send a message to the Imperial Guard?" the soldier asked.

"No, they would be defeated easily," Suzaku said, before looking to Lelouch.

"I'm on it," Lelouch said, as he threw down his kimono, revealing his new pilot suit. It was now solid black, with violet dragons with red eyes.

**(over the sea, near Tokyo)**

The Susanoo was leading an attack force, with the Tsukuyomi, the Fuijin, the Suijin, and the Raijin behind it.

"An act of dishonor and treachery like this, indicates that Suzaku is by no means worthy of his position!" Todoh declared," We will tear him down no matter what!"

That was when a unit came onto the screen.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch took a deep breath, as his Knightmare came into the sky. It was the Orochi, but it was different. The blades on its head were now longer, and thinner. It also had images of dragons dancing around its dark armor. But what really distinguished it from the previous Orochi, was the energy wings that shot out from the shoulders. These wings had dark energy making them up.

"I will not take long," Lelouch said," Especially not with the Yamata no Orochi!"

The Yamata no Orochi then drew what looked like the RESIR, but it had a longer barrel. It took aim.

"Its Lelouch!" Urabe said.

"Scatter!" Todoh ordered, as the Orochi fired. All five Knightmares managed to dodge, as they charged at Lelouch. All of them drew their katanas. Using its other hand, the Orochi drew its own katana.

The Fuijin was the first to strike. It struck down with its sword, only to be blocked easily by the Orochi. The Orochi then spun, and kicked it away, but before it could fire the RESIR, it had to block an attack from the Tsukuyomi.

The Raijin then came up, swinging its sword, and the Orochi flew straight up, now moving much faster. The Raijin's drums on its shoulders then began to spark with electricity, before shooting out bolts of lightning at the Orochi. However, the serpentine Knightmare dodged all of them. It was then attacked by the Suijin, but the Orochi blocked that attack, and punched the blue Knightmare away. The Susanoo then finally struck, shooting out its shoulder beam, but the Orochi blocked with its shield, and moved out of the way.

"Take this!" Senba yelled, as he charged the center drum, and shot out one massive blast. However, the Orochi dodged again, and struck forward. It stabbed its katana at the Raijin, and Senba didn't have time to react. The Raijin was impaled.

"He got me.. so… soon?" Senba murmured, before his Knightmare exploded, killing him.

"Senba!" Todoh yelled. However, before anyone could cry out, the Orochi fired the RESIR again. The Knightmares managed to get out of the way.

"You son of a bitch!" Urabe yelled, as he fired a blast form the palm, but the Orochi blocked with the shield, and fired its Slash Harkens. But these Harkens were even more different. They now looked exactly like snakes, with serpentine heads and fangs, as well as glowing red eyes. The cord they were attached to was also thicker, resembling a snakes body.

The Suijin managed to dodge them, but then something unexpected happened. The Slash Harkens' eyes all lit up, and all seven turned to the Suijin, as if seeking it. They all bit into the blue Knightmare. Lelouch laughed.

"These Slash Harkens are equipped with heat seeking technology!" Lelouch declared," You cannot escape them!" He then reeled in the Suijin, and held up the RESIR.

"I failed!" Urabe said, as the Orochi blasted through the Knightmare, destroying it instantly.

This left only Todoh, Chiba, and Asahina.

The Tsukuyomi attacked again, this time firing blasts from its gun. However, they did nothing against the Orochi's shield, and the Orochi severed both legs, and the sword carrying arm, and one of the flight units.

"Damn it!" Chiba yelled, as the Orochi got ready to finish the job. But before it could, the Susanoo slammed into the Orochi, pushing it away as the Tsukuyomi spiraled down to the ground, and crashed. However, Chiba managed to survive, and climb out. She looked up, as the battle continued to rage.

The Fuijin then attacked the Orochi, but the Orochi blocked with its katana, but the Fuijin punched the Orochi in the face, and while it did absolutely nothing, it did cause the Orochi to drop the RESIR. However, the Orochi swung its katana, and cut across the Fujin's chest. And before Asahina could eject, the Orochi whisked behind it, and stabbed through its shoulder, and into its body.

"I… lost..?" Asahina stuttered, as his Knightmare was destroyed.

This only left the Susanoo. It brought down the Kusanagi, but the Orochi blocked. It then flew back, and fired its Hebi Tou laser. But this time, it came out of all three eyes. The Susanoo managed to dodge, and it fired its shoulder cannon again. The Orochi easily blocked.

**(with the White Samurai)**

Apparently, some news crew managed to get a camera into the sky, and record the battle. It was being broadcasted all over the world.

On the Asgard, everyone saw what was happening.

"That's the Orochi!" Shirley said.

"Apparently new and improved," Rakshata said.

**(with Lelouch)**

The Susanoo fired another wave of blasts, only for the Orochi to dodge.

"I will not ever lose to you!" Todoh declared," You serve no honor, or code!"

"To be frank I don't give a damn about honor!" Lelouch said," I fight to win!" That was when his eyes lit up red. The Yamata no Orochi then attacked with newfound ferocity.

The Susanoo slashed at it, but the Orochi easily blocked and parried with its own sword. It then dealt a punch to the Susanoo's face knocking it back.

But the Orochi wasn't done. It flew up, and spread its wings wide. Its chest then opened up, revealing an array of blasters. Lelouch pressed a button, and eight powerful energy blasts came out of it. Todoh gasped as he tried to evade them, but there were too many. The Susanoo was hit three times, and while none were fatal, the Orochi then bolted over, and swung its katana, chinking the Susanoo's head right off.

The Susanoo tumbled to the ground, and while it was badly damaged, it was not destroyed.

The Yamata no Orochi soared triumphantly through the air, its wings and eyes glowing. It then jetted down, intent on finishing the job.

_"Don't kill them!"_ Suzaku instructed. The Orochi abruptly halted.

"Why not?" Lelouch asked.

_"You'll see,"_ Suzaku said with a smirk. Before flying off, the Orochi flew down the ground, and pulled the Kusanagi out of the ground.

"This could come in handy," Lelouch said.

**(with the White Samurai)**

"He beat all of the Kaminoryuu!" Kallen said, her eyes wide, as was everyone else's reaction.

"But he spared two of them," Euphie said.

That was when Suzaku's face came onto the screen.

_"Greetings world,"_ he said_," Perhaps this is a demonstration of my power, but also of my mercy. It is not in my immediate nature to cause such wanton destruction. So, with that said, I think there is something that I have to do. I wish to make amends, with the International Military Association, and reopen diplomatic connections. Especially with the Holy Britannian Empire."_

Everyone gasped at that proclamation.

_"If the IMA wishes to respond, then you best give me a response as to where you wish to partake in negotiations as soon as possible," _Suzaku said.

**(with the Royals)**

In Britannia, the Royal Family was assembled in the court, with Euphemia assembled in the front, on her throne.

"Should we go with what he is offering?" Odysseus asked," Diplomatic relations with Japan could have a positive effect."

"True, but we do not have enough reason to support Suzaku," Guinevere pointed out.

"He was the leader, and founder of the White Samurai," Edward," That should be enough in of its own."

"Granted he lied to us, and he is Japanese," Cassius said, his voice overflowing with spite.

"He is not offering an alliance with us," Odysseus said," He is merely offering to begin negotiations. It is probably in Britannia's best interest to have diplomacy with Japan." Before anyone could protest, Euphie stood up.

"Enough!" she said," The decision is mine, and mine alone!" The Royals backed down, at Euphie's display.

"And my decision, is yes!" she said," We will allow him to began negotiations! Now, get out of my sight, I wish to be alone." Euphie then sank back into her throne as she stroked her stomach. Her baby needed a father, and if this was what it took, she would do it.

**(outside the throne room)**

"That's it!" Carline said," We have to bring out the Odin!"

"Don't we need the Empress' approval?" Charlotte asked.

"What Euphemia doesn't know, won't hurt her," Castor said.

**(the next day)(in Britannia)**

The destination for the negotiations between Japan and the IMA had been settled as being on one of the Caribbean island. However, this one was populated, in contrast to the one that the White Samurai attacked Kirihara on, which served primarily as a military base.

Euphie herself was not present. Cornelia had convinced her that it would be safest if she was at Anfang Island, and she would broadcast through a screen.

**(with the White Samurai on board the Asgard)**

Xingke and Markos were also going to be broadcasting from TVs, while on board the Asgard.

Shirley, Kallen, and the others were watching with interest, and curiosity.

**(at the sight)**

The Japanese plane, transporting Suzaku, flew over the land, nearing the destination.

Suzaku sat in his chair, staring out the window. The sight of the sea brought back memories. Memories that he couldn't help but find amusing; it was the nostalgia mostly.

Eventually, his plane landed, as he got out.

People cheered at him, seeing him as a one of the best of the Japanese emperors.

Suzaku simply smiled, as he followed the path to where the meeting would be.

Eventually, he came across some kind of conference room. In it, were multiple individuals. Suzaku, however, knew that they were some of the representatives of the IMA nations. They included some Britannian, European, and Chinese officials.

Euphie was on a TV screen, as was Xingke, and Markos. Suzaku smiled at the sight of Euphie.

Euphie smiled back.

_"Welcome, Emperor Suzaku," _she said, spreading her arms in welcome.

"Thank you, Empress Euphemia," Suzaku said, as he came up to some kind podium," Shall I get right down to business."

_"Took the words right of my mouth," _Markos said.

Suzaku eyed Markos, and then Xingke. He had a feeling that they did not have the same amount of trust that Euphie had for him.

_"What is it that you hope to achieve?"_ Xingke questioned.

"Simple, Emperor Xingke," Suzaku answered," I wish to reestablish diplomatic connections with the nations of the International Military Association."

_"Are you…," _Markos began.

"No," Suzaku interrupted," I am not suggesting that the Divine Japanese Empire join the IMA. Granted I do know how it works. If one nation of the alliance goes to war, then the other two will support it. However, two can veto one's action, if it is done in a declaration of war on the entire Association's part. The representatives surrounding me serve primarily as spokespeople for the respective nations. Things are not achieved by vote though in this place."

_"You clearly did your homework," _Markos said, raising an eyebrow.

_"Well, Britannia would be happy to establish some forms of diplomacy with Japan again," _Euphie said.

"Let me just say, I am more than willing to pay for war crimes done," Suzaku said.

_"Perfect!"_ Euphie said, smiling joyfully. However, Suzaku smirked.

"Including this one," he said, as he held up his hand, and snapped his fingers. That was, when an enormous black shape crashed into the ground. When the dust cleared, it revealed the Yamata no Orochi, holdings the RESIR in one hand, and the Kusanagi in the other. It was holding the representatives at gunpoint.

Euphie's eyes widened, as Markos and Xingke's narrowed.

"My orders were clear from the Emperor!" Lelouch declared," Do what he orders!"

**(with the White Samurai)**

"What is he doing?" Kallen cried.

"Where were the guards?" Cornelia demanded.

_"I don't know what happened!" _a soldier reported_," But it seems like they all just shot themselves!"_

**(with Lelouch and Suzaku)**

Suzaku smiled.

_"What is the meaning of this!"_ Xingke demanded.

"This whole thing was a distraction," Suzaku explained," You have Lelouch to thank for this strategy. It was actually pretty simple. I would come and get to the core of the IMA. Then Lelouch could come in while you were all distracted, and get all the guards taken down!"

**(with the White Samurai)**

"Those snakes!" Shirley said," I'm going in! The Andarta Vanir can take down the Yamata no Orochi!" She began to run to the Knightmare hanger, but Guilford grabbed her arm.

"Don't do this!" he said," We have to consider the representatives!"

Kallen just stared in horror. Her best friend, and her beloved had just betrayed the trust of everyone in the world.

"General li Britannia!" a Lilina reported.

"What is it?" Cornelia said.

"An enormous Japanese attack fleet is making its way over the Pacific!" Liliana said.

"At the pace they are going, they will reach the Californian coast by tomorrow!" Marika said.

**(with Euphie)**

Euphie just stared at Suzaku. Tears welled in her eyes. She grabbed her stomach, as she fell back into her throne.

The last she saw was the Orochi, as it destroyed the links.

**Note: Again, you are all probably angry over how this is going. But I know what I'm doing. I'd like to point out, Suzaku is still determined to take what he considers true justice. Let me just say that will affect the ending. Unlike cannon though, two of the Kaminoryuu are still alive, and not as many people of genuine importance is there.**


	49. Stalemate

_**Stalemate**_

**(with Lelouch, Suzaku, and C.C.)**

Suzaku sat on his throne on the bridge of the Yomi, as he watched the soldiers assemble on the Californian coast. He had a confident look on his face.

Lelouch stood by his side, also looking confident.

C.C. stood next to him, silent, and expressionless.

The representatives of the IMA had been captured, and were being held prisoner by the Japanese.

The Yamata no Orochi was currently docked in the Yomi, as was the Loki, the Ama-no-Uzume, the Benkei, and the Siegfried. They looked ready for battle.

**(with Euphie)**

To say that Euphie was distressed would be an extreme understatement. She was, in fact, panicking.

The man that she loved, and the man who was the father of her child, was declaring war, almost immediately after declaring a ceasefire.

She didn't know what to do.

**(with Kallen)**

Kallen sat in her room on the Asgard, staring at the ceiling. While she was not as uneasy as Euphie, she was still distressed.

Her lover, and best friend had just betrayed the entire world, and now they were about to go to battle with them.

**(with Schniezel)**

Schniezel was somewhat displeased with himself, and that was a feeling he rarely had.

On the one hand, it would have been hard for him to have seen this coming, but on the other hand, it was something Lelouch would think of.

He entertained the thought of Lelouch controlling Suzaku, but Suzaku was not that weak minded.

Currently, there were not a lot of options. The Asgard was now on route to Anfang Island, where it could gather necessary forces, and prepare for battle. There was one option, but Schniezel didn't think it was a good idea. That is, until he was called by Pollux.

_"Brother!" _Pollux said.

"What is it, Pollux?" Schniezel asked, somewhat irritated," This is a very busy time!"

_"I think we have a strategy, and a weapon to defeat the Japanese," _Pollux said. Schniezel's eyes widened.

"You didn't…."

_"We did."_

"You deployed the Odin without the approval of the Empress?" Schniezel asked, still in his calm tone, though he was shocked in all honesty.

_"We haven't even told her everything about the Odin,"_ Pollux said_," Deploying it shouldn't be much of an issue. Besides, you of all people, should know it is the only way out."_

Schniezel paused, before sighing. He knew Pollux was right.

**(with Euphie)**

Euphie was being hounded on all angles by angry, and frightened people. As to why, she didn't know. She supposed it was because of the fact that she was the Vice Commander of the White Samurai, prior to Sendo's departure, many of the responsibilities fell to her.

But she still did know what to do.

However, Euphie had to break away from those thoughts when a contact came in from Schniezel on the phone.

"What is it, Schniezel?" Euphie asked," I'm being hit on all sides by people! Diethard keeps on telling me to ignore the questions, but its hard!" She heard Schniezel sigh.

_"Euphie, there is something you need to know," _he said. Euphie blinked.

"One moment," she said, before turning back to the crowd," You are all ordered to leave for the time being! I am currently discussing business with my brother, Prince Schniezel over what to do!" Ok, it was a bit of a lie, but it made the people leave.

"What is it?" Euphie asked.

_"During the year that Sendo was gone,"_ Schniezel explained_," the others and I, not including Cornelia, used everything we had left to fund the creation of a new kind of super weapon. A weapon that could control, and dominate the entire world if it fell into the wrong hands."_ Euphie's eyes widened.

"Go on," she said.

_"We named it the Odin,"_ Schniezel continued_," It is an enormous, floating fortress that can fire a form of beam based weapon capable of destroying a ship in a single blast."_ Euphie had to sit down, in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" she said slowly.

_"I was not entirely sure that I would need to,"_ Schniezel answered_," I was hoping that we wouldn't end up really needing it. I had high hopes that Sendo could overcome, and drive off Japan."_

"Obviously not," Euphie muttered.

_"You have my sincere apologies,"_ Schniezel said_," I am ready to partake in any kind of punishment you see fit."_ Euphie rubbed her temples, before sighing.

"Now is not the time for me to be punishing anyone, let alone you," she said," I will speak with the others in due time, but the Odin might be our only chance to achieve victory. Where is it?"

_"It is crossing over the Britannian landmass, and it is approaching the Californian coast,"_ Schniezel answered_," We should have it ready for battle in a short while."_

"Good," Euphie said," What is the condition of the Japanese Fleet?"

_"It is on the Californian coastline, and the Yomi is apparently also present there,"_ Schniezel responded_," If we had a stronger military force on land, and the representatives were not on the Yomi, we could've taken it down."_

_Then that means Suzaku is there also_, Euphie thought, but she kept that inside.

"Very well," she said," Thank you, brother." With that, she hung up the phone.

A soldier than ran in, and bowed to Euphie.

"Your Majesty!" he said," Something immediate has just come up!"

"What is so immediate that it holds priority over what is happening?" Euphie questioned.

"Its the two surviving Kaminoryuu!"

Euphie's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked, standing up.

"They are offering to enter your service," the soldier reported.

"Send them in!" Euphie said, not thinking. She soon regretted it, but it went along.

In walked Kyoshiro Todoh and Nagisa Chiba. Todoh held his calm expression, but Chiba looked somewhat nervous.

Euphie looked at them.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned. Todoh bowed, as did Chiba, albeit with some hesitation.

"We have come to offer you our services, Empress Euphemia li Britannia," Todoh said.

"What interest can you possibly have serving Britannia?" Euphie questioned.

"Neither of us recognize Suzaku Kururugi as Emperor," Todoh answered," But our in vain attempt to remove him only resulted in the death of three of our comrades, and the damaging of our Knightmares."

"We would like to join on your side," Chiba said. Euphie walked down to their level.

"You have served an empire which has oppressed my people for a long time," she said," You have a lot of nerve to now come here, asking that I take you in."

"We acknowledge that what Japan has done, has been terrible," Todoh said, still bowing," But we wish to help now. Can I ask for your forgiveness?"

"No," Euphie said automatically.

Chiba flinched, and was tempted to tell Euphie off, but Todoh looked at her, and shook his head. Chiba took a deep breath, and relaxed.

"I will admit, I was not expecting for it," Todoh said," We have wronged you many times in the past…"

"But I will accept your help," Euphie said. Chiba looked up, surprised.

"We will need all the help we can get," the Empress said," Go find Rakshata Chawla, and she will help you repair your Knightmares."

**(with Naoto)**

Naoto sat in his rom in his apartment complex. After Kallen's treachery, he had left the military, and now lived in a small apartment building in Japan. Kallen had offered him a chance to live with her in Britannia, an offer their mother was apparently also given, and she seemed more open to taking it.

But Naoto wasn't sure. He didn't honestly know if he was ready to dive into Britannian culture, unlike his sister.

**(with Lelouch)**

Lelouch sat in his room, lost in thought.

C.C. entered.

"I'd thought I find you in here," she said, as she sat next to him, and lay back.

"The thoughts of how this battle will end are making me think," Lelouch said," There is a possibility that I might not come back, and it will leave the plan I have made with Suzaku null and void." C.C. sighed.

"You are a smart individual" C.C. said,'" I am sure you will think of something."

"But still…," Lelouch said, but he was broken from his thoughts, as C.C. leaned on his shoulder.

"Don't worry yourself, Lelouch," she said," What must be done, must be done."

**(with Lloyd and Cecile)**

Lloyd and Cecile were in the Knightmare hanger, working on the Knightmares, prepping them for battle.

Lloyd made one kind of comment, only for Cecile to step on his foot.

Lelouch stood on the scaffold, as he watched, Serphos was wrapped around his neck. The Loki was assembled in the front, with the Ama-no-Uzume next to it. The Orochi was behind them. In the back, was the Benkei, and the Siegfried, the two giants ready for battle.

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku sat on his throne in the Yomi, as the forces assembled into battle.

The screen showed the fleet moving into position, as the IMA gathered up on Anfang Island.

**(with Jeremiah and Tamaki)**

Jeremiah and Tamaki watched from a window of the Yomi, standing next to each other.

The two turned to each other, smiled, and shook hands. Jeremiah made one comment, and Tamaki nodded in agreement.

**(on Anfang Island)**

The battleships, and the Asgard pulled into Anfang Island.

People still angrily protested at he actions of the Japanese, as Euphie tried to calm them down.

Xingke also made several statements to them, Xianlin was standing behind, as Markos remained more or less silent.

The Knightmares were all assembled, ready for battle.

The Susanoo and the Tsukuyomi were being repaired. The Susanoo was getting a new sword, since the Kusanagi had been taken by the Orochi. The Andarta Vanir was being charged, and prepped for the battle.

Kallen and Gino stood next to each other, looking over the ocean. The Asgard was getting ready to take the skies again.

An enormous shape was coming out of the clouds. It was so big, it looked like a flying fortress. It had a thin base, but a large, saucer shaped top, and its bottom was shaped like a giant cannon. It had titanic float units in a ring around the center.

It was the Odin.

"Its kind of weird, isn't it?" Gino said," A few months ago, I would look out over this ocean, and anticipate killing you." Kallen couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Likewise," she said," But here we are, about to fight alongside each other. But this Odin thing has got me on edge."

"Empress Euphemia has, for the time being, prohibited the use, until fully necessary," Gino said," Especially since we can't risk the hostages. We don't want to upset the people of the nations."

**(the next day)(on the Californian coastline) (note: I always thought it was weird that all those events that happened, happened in what seemed like one day)**

The Japanese attack force was assembled, as was the IMA attack force, with the Odin at the ready.

The crew on the Asgard was assembled, ready for battle, and the same was with the Yomi.

The Royal Family, was on the Odin. They were in the bridge of the fortress, with the acceptance of Euphie, who was up in a large, private room on the very top of the structure. It was the place widely considered to be the safest.

On the battlefield, the Andarta Vanir was the front, with the Resurrection, the Taranis, the Lei Gong, and many others also assembled, as well as an attack force of standard Knightmares. The repaired Knightmares of the two remaining Kaminoryuu were also on their side of the battlefield, ready to fight.

The Japanese also had standard Knightmares. The Orochi, as well as the Ama-no-Uzume, the Siegfried, and the Benkei were ready for battle. The Loki had not been deployed just yet, and Suzaku was still in the Yomi, mostly observing for the time being.

Several people were currently on the Asgard.

"Currently, we have the advantage," Xianlin said," While we are not to use the Odin unless really necessary, we still have slightly more superior Knightmares to our opponents. And with other forces pressing down the Japanese, this is the only attack force Suzaku can deploy against us."

"The only force that we have here is the one being used to reoccupy Britannia," Marika reported.

"If we can defeat this force, we will have defeated the Japanese, and won this war," Xianlin reported.

**(with Lelouch)**

"Attention, forces of the Divine Japanese Empire!" Lelouch spoke, on a form of speaker. He was standing on the open cockpit of the Orochi.

"We are the warriors of the Emperor!" Lelouch declared," We do not have the luxury of being able to accept defeat! We are to serve Emperor Suzaku Kururugi till the day we die! Be that day be today, we cannot give in! And we will prevail, even if we have to tear down that accursed fortress apart, stone by stone! Long live Suzaku!"

"LONG LIVE SUZAKU!" the soldier also declared.

**(with the White Samurai)**

"Lelouch and Suzaku are threats to order, and justice in the world," Schniezel proclaimed," As is our duty, we have to defeat them. We, the International Military Association, have to rise up together to defeat this opponent. And to Sendo, wherever you are, I ask for you to lend us your strength, so that we, may stand against this dreaded enemy!"

Euphie clenched her fists on her throne, in her private room, distressed.

Kallen was also tensed, ready to strike in the battle.

It was then, that the battle began.

**(with Lelouch)**

_"I'm trusting you will give our troops the necessary instruction?" _Suzaku asked.

"Count on it," Lelouch answered, before opening a link to all the Knightmares," Left and right flanks,advance forward! Center, fall back two paces!"

The Japanese forces then began to move forward.

**(with Schniezel)**

"Left flank! Break off and move upward! Right flank, and center, advance!" Schniezel ordered.

The IMA forces also moved.

**(with Lelouch)**

"Halt!" Lelouch ordered," Hold until my command."

_Schniezel is trying do a rain down tactic_ he thought_ Best holding until they end their advance._

**(with Schniezel)**

"No harm in trying I suppose," Schniezel said, before ordering," Left flank, halt the ascension! Kallen, advance forward with Fenette!"

**(with Lelouch)**

"Jeremiah, advance forward! Tamaki, advance downward!"

**(on the battlefield)**

As Lelouch and Schniezel continued their contest, the soldiers were losing their patience, and their nerve. The Japanese soldiers were more composed, but that was more due to Geass than anything else, as Lelouch had ordered them to serve both him and Suzaku, meaning that their orders were their will, or what remained of it. The IMA were different. They still had minds of their own, meaning they still got frightened, and nervous.

It was then, that things went wrong for both sides.

One Japanese soldier, by sheer chance, misheard a command, and he charged forward. At the same time, one Britannian soldier, with his nervousness finally getting the better of him, charged into battle.

Both Knightmares were promptly destroyed, but the other IMA forces took this as an attack strike. Despite Schniezel and the other's best efforts, their forces charged. Lelouch cringed, he wasn't expecting this.

"All forces, attack now!" he ordered, before thinking_ This isn't a good idea, but at this point, it seems to be the only way._

It didn't take long, for a full blown free-for-all to start.

The Orochi cut down an opposing Knightmare, as the Ama-no-Uzume did the same.

"We can't lose now!" Shirley declared, as she shot the Andarta's gantlet out. It latched onto an opposing Knightmare destroying it. The Svarog destroyed one Knightmare using its radiant wave surger.

The Taranis speared through one Knightmare, as the Resurrection shot one down. Xingke used the Lei Gong's jian sword to slice through his opponent. Milly's Brunhilda pierced through her opponent, as Gino just smashed through his with the Thor's hammer.

Anya used the Hel's cannons to blow down several Knightmares at once. Rivalz and Alice were working as a team, with Rivalz using the Jormungand to give a boost to the Freyja.

The Susanoo and the Tsukuyomi charged.

"Fighting Japanese soldiers," Todoh muttered," Fate is a twisted force." He sliced clean through the weapon of a Yamamoto, as he made way for the Tsukuyomi, which impaled, and destroyed it.

**(with Suzaku)**

"Their breaking us down!" Suzaku said, cringing.

_"Don't worry,"_ Lelouch said_," The White Samurai are powerful, but you are forgetting that our soldiers have more, I suppose you could say, 'purpose'."_

**(on the battlefield)**

"LONG LIVE SUZAKU!" a soldier roared out, as he blindly charged in, despite his Knightmare having lost its naginata. It was promptly destroyed by the Lei Gong.

"Ready the Electron Cannon!" Xingke ordered to the Asgard.

**(on the Asgard)**

"Yes, my Lord!" Liliana said," Electron Cannon charging!"

"Asgard in position!" Bezide said.

"Cannon charged!" Viletta said.

"Fire!" Xianlin ordered.

**(on the battlefield)**

The Asgard fired its cannon. Fortunately for the Yomi, it missed, but it still destroyed a couple of battleships.

**(on the Asgard)**

"Perhaps Lelouch and Suzaku have underestimated what we, the White Samurai, are capable of," Diethard said with a smirk.

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku cringed harder, as he watched the battle rage on. He turned to Lloyd.

"Did you install the NEA onto the Yomi?" he asked.

"We did what we could," Lloyd answered," But considering the amount of time we had, we do not know how it will work. It might totally obliterate the Asgard, or barely damage it all." Suzaku clenched his fists, he wasn't sure.

_"I advise you do it,"_ Lelouch said.

"But…," Suzaku began to protest.

_"Suzaku, I am aware you are the Emperor, and, in all purpose, my superior, but you bestowed upon me, the task of being the military consultant, and the chief tactician," _Lelouch interrupted_," As such, in our current situation, I suggest you use the NEA, _now_."_ Suzaku was still hesitant, but he trusted Lelouch's judgement.

"Do it!" he ordered.

Cecile nodded.

"All forces directly in front of the Yomi, spread out!" Cecile ordered.

A large cannon of sorts came out of the front of the Yomi.

"Cannon at full power!" a soldier reported.

"All systems are ready, Tenno-sama," Cecile reported. Suzaku nodded, before pressing a button on his throne.

An energy orb shot out of the Yomi. It soared through the air.

**(on the battlefield)**

"Forces, scatter! Evasive action!" Markos said.

The forces struggled to get out way, but those caught in the sphere's path were destroyed. The Asgard attempted to take evasive action, and managed to move, but the orb managed to successfully collide with the Asgard's back. The engines were destroyed.

The Asgard began to sink towards to the ground, its source of power gone.

**(with the Royals)**

"The Asgard has been downed!" a soldier reported.

"What?" several Royals cried out.

"We cannot establish contact with it!"

**(with Euphie)**

Euphie collapsed to her knees, her eyes wide with tears. She grabbed her stomach.

"Suzaku," she murmured.

**(with Xingke)**

"Xianlin! Respond!" Xingke said.

_"We're alright!"_ Xianlin said, albeit through static_," The explosion wasn't apparently large enough to damage the entire structure!"_

**(with Suzaku)**

"Apparently the blast wasn't strong enough," Lloyd said with a sigh," Oh well, we still tore it down."

Suzaku took a breath as he stood up.

"I'm taking this into my own hands!" he declared," Prepare the Loki!"

"Yes, Tenno-sama!"

**(with Euphie)**

Euphie was distressed, as she sat down on her throne. A communication came up.

_"Your Majesty, we are requesting that we use the Odin in this battle,"_ Schniezel said_," Do we have your permission?" _ Euphie took a deep breath. She knew she was going to regret this.

"You have my permission!"

**(with the Royals)**

"There is the permission we need!" Schniezel said, before standing," Ready the Odin!"

"Yes, your Highness!" the several pilots said.

The Odin moved into battle position, something that didn't go unnoticed by Lelouch.

"Fire!"

**Note: And here is Chapter 49. I must say I'm satisfied with what is happening, and I know how to steer this. In contrast to canon, more forces of the respective sides are surviving. This is due to the random beginning of the battle, due to the soldiers. Also, there is no volcano to erupt of course. **

**Be sure to review.**


	50. Realm of the Odin

_**Realm of the Odin**_

**(on the battlefield)**

The battle was now in full swing, and so far, it seemed to be the Japanese side that really seemed to be leaning towards victory. The Asgard, the flagship of the White Samurai had been downed. But hope was not lost for the International Military Association.

The Odin, still hung in the sky, ready to fight. And the Empress of Britannia, had just given her permission to use it.

The Odin's lower part, which resembled a cannon, began to glow, as what looked like a Blaze Luminous began to disperse, to make room.

**(with Suzaku)**

As Suzaku climbed into the Loki, to join the battle, he got a transmission from Cecile.

_"The Odin has moved into attack position!"_ she said, sounding scared. Suzaku's eyes widened.

"Take evasive maneuvers, now!" he said.

**(on the battlefield)**

The Yomi began to shift, to get out of the way, and just in time. The Odin fired a colossal, golden beam from its cannon, which totally decimated the Japanese forces.

Lelouch saw what had happened.

"So that is the power of the Odin?" he murmured to himself.

**(at the Asgard)**

The crew of the Asgard was evacuating by truck.

Nina and Rakshata were watching from the window.

"Incredible," Nina said.

"Merging the components of a Baryon and a Hadron blast to create a beam that powerful," Rakshata said, twirling her pipe through her fingers.

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku took a deep breath, as he started the Loki up.

"How long is your best estimation as to when they will be able to attack again?" he asked Lloyd.

_"Well, judging by the strength of that blast,"_ Lloyd said_," it would probably take them a while to charge another one. But, considering the size of the weapon, they would also have to reposition it."_

"Alright!" Suzaku said, as he got ready to take off," Get a NEA blast ready, and fire on my mark! For the time, keep moving, so that they can't get a solid blast on us."

_"Right now, I'm more surprised that they fired on us, despite knowing that we had the representatives with us,"_ Cecile said.

"Its because, in the end, those people are just figureheads, and they can be replaced," Suzaku said," Or perhaps they missed on purpose." But he was still shocked Euphie allowed for the Odin to be used in such a way. But he put that out of his mind for the time being, and launched the Loki into the fray.

**(with the Royals)**

"Damn, missed!" William said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Odysseus asked," The IMA representatives are still on board."

"We can replace them!" Catherine said," We have to take them down!"

"Empress Euphemia did not give us that approval!" Schniezel said.

"As we have said many times in the past," Cassius responded," What Euphie doesn't know, won't hurt her!"

"Euphemia has to be informed!" Schniezel declared. But that was when Cassius stood up, and pointed at gun at Schniezel. Everyone suddenly froze, as they stared at him.

"I should have seen this coming," Schniezel said cooly," I must be losing my touch."

"We have been fighting for a long time, brother," Cassius said," If we let things hold us back, then we will have surrendered everything! Now sit down." Schniezel didn't want to, but Cassius did have a gun, so he complied. However, before putting the gun away, Cassius shot the communications systems.

"Now Euphie can't interfere."

**(with Euphie)**

Euphie was now regretting permitting the use of the Odin, but she couldn't back out now. Besides, if she knew her siblings, they had probably found a way to get past her.

Tears streamed down her face, as she hugged her stomach.

**(with Lelouch)**

The Yamata no Orochi continued to cut down opposing Knightmares, as the battle raged on.

"LELOUCH!" Cornelia's voice roared, as the Taranis jetted forward. Lelouch managed to block the lance with the Kusanagi.

"Cornelia," Lelouch regarded," I was beginning to wonder when we would finally fight!"

"You betrayed your people, and your family!" Cornelia roared," I will end you, here and now!" The Taranis fired its shoulder rockets, but the Orochi easily deflected them with the shield.

The Taranis did another thrust, only for Orochi to block, punch it clean in the face, and then impale the Knightmare through the chest.

"DAMN IT!" Cornelia roared, as the auto-eject activated, shooting the escape pod out.

"Princess Cornelia!" Guilford said, as he caught the pod. With that, his Tyr managed to fly away, and escape. Lelouch opted not to pursue, he had other problems.

As if on cue, the Lei Gong came up.

"Lelouch vi Britannia!" Xingke said, as he thrust the jian forward. The Orochi easily blocked, and parried the sword away. The Lei Gong drew its twin dao swords, and slashed. The Orochi moved back, and pulled out the RESIR, before firing it. The Lei Gong managed to dodge, and Xingke fired the chest cannon. The Orochi dodged, and then it launched its heat-seeking Slash Harkens. The Lei Gong attempted to dodge, but it was in vain, as the Slash Harkens detected it, and collided with the Chinese Knightmare.

Lelouch then reeled them in, before beheading the Knightmare in one clean slice. Xingke managed to eject just in time. However, he was soon captured by Japanese forces.

The Orochi continued to advance forward. But Lelouch was looking for Shirley more than anyone else. He had a score to settle with her, once and for all. However, he was interrupted by the Resurrection.

"I can't let you continue!" Markos declared, as he stabbed at the Orochi with the Resurrection's bayonet. The Orochi blocked easily, but the Resurrection then fired its rifle. The Orochi dodged, and kicked the Resurrection in the side. It then pulled out the RESIR, and fired at the Resurrection's rifle. Markos had to discard it before it did any more damage. He attempted to take down the Orochi, with the Resurrection's wrist cannons, but the Orochi fired the Hebi Tou lasers, and burned through the Resurrection's head. Markos managed to eject, and escape, but he was captured, as his Knightmare was destroyed.

Lelouch went off to go find the Andarta, but he was intercepted by the Brunhilda.

"Take this!" Milly said, as she swung the Brunhilda's sword, but was blocked by the Ama-no-Uzume's naginata.

"Not you again!" Milly groaned.

"Yes, me," C.C. said, before addressing Lelouch," Go now! Find Suzaku, and help him!"

Lelouch, however, was already going. The Orochi was flying in the direction of where the Loki was. However, he was intercepted by the Freyja and the Jormungand.

"You can't take us both down!" Rivalz said, as he swung the Jormungand's sword, while the Freyja used both its sword and its halberd to attack. The Orochi, the superior Knightmare, easily blocked the first attack with the Kusanagi, and dodged the others ones with its superior speed. It then flew back. It then opened its chest, and fired its eight cannons. The Jormungand and the Freyja separated, and managed to avoid the attack.

Unfortunately for Rivalz, Lelouch decided to attack him first. He attempted to defend himself, but the Orochi easily parried the blow, and fired the RESIR. Rivalz managed to eject just in time, but his Knightmare was destroyed. He was soon captured by the Japanese.

Alice attempted to escape, but the Orochi jetted over to where she was, and fired its three Hebi Tou lasers, destroying her Knightmare. When she ejected, it was caught by the Japanese.

**(with Gino)**

The Thor smashed another Knightmare, taking it down. Gino used the Mjolnir's chain function to swing it around in an arc destroying several. That was when he noticed the Benkei. Gino found himself smiling.

"Shinchiro Tamaki," he said," Looks like this is my lucky day."

With that, he jetted over in that direction.

Tamaki managed to see him common, and blocked the first strike.

"You look like you could be a challenge," Tamaki said with a grin, as he swung the giant weapon down. But since the Thor was smaller, it was more maneuverable, and circled around the Benkei, before attempting to smash at it once again. But the Benkei still managed to block.

**(with Anya)**

As Anya blew down another wave of Knightmares with the Hel's cannons, she sighed.

"No one is a good match," she said, still in her monotone voice.

Almost right after, she had to block the Siegfried as it smashed into her Knightmare.

"Anya Alstriem!" Jeremiah declared," Fight me!" The Siegfried then fired one of its Slash Harkens. The Hel managed to get out of the way, and fired some of its missiles. The Siegfried spun, so it managed to block them.

**(with Shirley)**

No opponent seemed to be able to stand up against the Andarta, as it tore through more opponents. But Shirley had only one individual on her mind: Lelouch.

His Yamata no Orochi was the only one that could stand a chance in a battle against her Andarta Vanir. But she couldn't find him anywhere.

**(with C.C. and Milly)**

The Ama-no-Uzume and the Brunhilda continued to fight, as the sword and the naginata collided again, in a rain of sparks. The Japanese Knightmare fired a RESIR blast from the back of its weapon, as the Britannian Knightmare dodged, and fired its elbow cannon. The Ama-no-Uzume dodged, and attempted to kick the Brunhilda. The attack went through, and the Brunhilda was sent tumbling away.

"Shit!" Milly hissed, as she fired two elbow blasts at C.C.. The Ama-no-Uzume managed to get out of the way, and it charged again, swinging its naginata. The Brunhilda blocked with its sword, and did an upper kick. The Ama-no-Uzume managed to block that, but the force still pushed it away.

This allowed the Brunhilda to do another strike against it. Milly fired a string of rockets from the shoulders of her Knightmare. The Ama-no-Uzume managed to dodge some, and block the others. C.C. fired another RESIR blast, but the Brunhilda dodge that.

The two collided again with their weapons. As they were blown back by the opposing force, they struck forward again, colliding again. This time, the Brunhilda did a horizontal strike, as the Ama-no-Uzume did a downward blow. The two blasts deflected each other, and the two girls collided into each other.

**(with Kallen)**

The Svarog shot forward, having spotted the Orochi.

Kallen charged, tears in her eyes. She had to stop Lelouch and Suzaku. She wasn't going to kill Lelouch, she would leave his ejection pod intact, for the time.

**(with C.C. and Milly)**

C.C. noticed the Svarog closing in the Orochi, and she knew she had finish things with Milly, if she was going to help Lelouch, even though he probably wouldn't need it.

C.C. had to block another hit from the Brunhilda, but this time, three Yamamotos attacked. While the Brunhilda managed to take them down, Milly turned her back to C.C., which allowed the immortal to stab the Brunhilda in the back.

Milly gasped in shock.

"Cheater…," she murmured.

"Who said anything about fighting fair?" C.C. asked, as the Brunhilda was destroyed. Though Milly escaped through an ejection pod, she was captured.

The Ama-no-Uzume then jetted forward to combat the Svarog.

**(with Kallen)**

"Lelouch!" Kallen cried.

The Orochi turned.

"Kallen!" Lelouch said. The Svarog then drew two weapons that looked like gladius blades.

"I'm going to stop you!" Kallen declared, as she got ready to attack, only to be shouldered by the Ama-no-Uzume.

"C.C.!" Lelouch said.

"Go, help Suzaku!" C.C. said," I'll keep her at bay for the time!"

"You won't be able to defeat her!" Lelouch protested.

"Just go!" C.C. insisted. Lelouch saw there was no point in arguing, and he advanced forward.

The pink Knightmare attempted to stab with the naginata, but the Svarog easily deflected with its gladius. Kallen then thrust the radiant wave surger forward, but C.C. dodged.

**(with Suzaku)**

As the Loki beamed through the Knightmares in its way, Suzaku kept a close eye on the Odin, as it got ready to fire another blast. He had a feeling it was charged all the way, and that it was just getting into a better position, so that it could destroy the Yomi. Suzaku knew time was running out.

He was broken from his thoughts when he had to dodge an attack from the Susanoo.

"Kururugi!" Todoh roared, as he swung the sword again. The Loki managed to get out of the way.

"Todoh!" Suzaku said, as he fired the lasers at his opponent. The Susanoo managed to dodge, as it swung its sword. The Loki dropped down, and fired its lasers again, and this time, scored a hit, taking off one of the legs, but not taking out any of the arms. This meant the Susanoo could still fight.

However, Suzaku was suddenly attacked from the left, and he was forced to block an attack from the Tsukuyomi using the Loki's tentacles as a shield. While it did little damage to the body, one of them was lost.

The Susanoo then swooped down again, attempting to finish the job, only to be knocked away by the Orochi.

Chiba let out a yell, as she attempted to strike against the Orochi, but the Orochi easily blocked, and cut through her Knightmare with the Kusanagi. Her Knightmare was destroyed, but Chiba managed to eject.

"Chiba!" Todoh roared, as he attempted to help, only from him to be impaled from the side with the Kusanagi.

"The Susanoo destroyed by the Kusanagi," Lelouch," How ironic?"

Todoh barely managed to eject as his Knightmare was destroyed.

"I failed," was all he said.

Suzaku nodded at Lelouch, before noticing the Odin getting ready to fire. He knew now was the time.

"Lloyd, Cecile, fire the NEA now!" he ordered.

_"Yes, Tenno-sama!"_ Cecile responded.

"Right after you press the button, have the entire Yomi evacuated!" Suzaku continued.

**(with Lloyd and Cecile)**

Both scientists blinked.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

_"Trust me! And when I say everyone, I'm including the hostages!" _Suzaku said, before ending the connection.

Cecile set everything up, before nodding to Lloyd, who pressed the button. Instantly, the NEA blast was shot out of the Yomi's cannon, and it sailed the air, and it collided with the Odin's shield system. However, the shield cracked, and shattered.

**(with the Royals)**

"The shield has been breached!"

"WHAT?" Cassius and Carline yelled at the same time.

"We can't stall anymore, fire now!" William ordered.

"But the hostages!" Odysseus protested.

"Screw the hostages!"

**(on the Yomi)**

People scrambled to get out, as the hostages were shepherded into a transport vehicle. People began to soar out of it.

**(on the battlefield)**

The Odin fired another blast from its cannon, and it sailed to the Yomi. When it hit, the Japanese battleship was destroyed completely, leaving almost nothing behind in the least. However, some people managed to escape, including the hostages on the escorts.

**(with Lloyd and Cecile)**

"Did I ever say how great it is that you can pilot a Knightmare?" Lloyd asked.

"You could stand to mention it more," Cecile answered.

They had escaped by using a Yamamoto. Cecile was piloting, while Lloyd was in the back, behind the seat; he was cramped, but alive. Serphos was wrapped around Cecile's neck.

**(with Lelouch and Suzaku)**

The Yomi was destroyed, but it had still left its mark on the battlefield. The Odin's shield system had been shattered.

"All forces, advance into the Odin!" Lelouch and Suzaku ordered, as the Loki, followed by the Orochi, advanced into the fortress' area.

**(with Shirley)**

Shirley then noticed the Orochi, flying into the Odin.

"Lelouch!" she roared, as she soared towards that location.

**(with Kallen and C.C.)**

The Svarog and the Ama-no-Uzume continued to go at it.

"You have nothing to fight for!" Kallen declared," You are nothing more than a stone in the flowing river!" The Svarog let loose an energy blast, but C.C. managed to get out of the way. She noticed she was running out of energy.

"I have been standing on the side longs for a long time," she said," But I now think it is time to stop!"

"Too bad I can't let you win," Kallen said with a glare, as she thrust one of gladius again. Finally, the Ama-no-Uzume gave in, and it was stabbed through the body. C.C. laughed.

"Very well," she said," I concede defeat. Now go on fight for your nation."

The Svarog then soared towards the Odin, as C.C. ejected, and the Ama-no-Uzume was destroyed.

**(with Lelouch and Suzaku)**

The downed shield had let the Japanese forces in, but it had also let the IMA forces in as well. The same kind of battle was now happening there as well.

"Break a hole in it!" Suzaku ordered to Lelouch.

"Yes!" Lelouch agreed, as he used the Orochi's chest weapon, blowing a hole in the Odin's side. This allowed the Loki to fly in. The Orochi was ready to follow, but a red flash made Lelouch block. It was the Svarog.

"Kallen!" Lelouch said.

"I'm going to stop you!" Kallen said, as she got ready to attack.

"Wait!" Shirley's voice said. Both combatants turned, and saw the Andarta Vanir, soaring towards them.

"Get Suzaku!" Shirley said," I'll take Lelouch!"

"But…"

"Go!" Shirley yelled," I've got the only Knightmare that can fight on par with the Orochi!"

Kallen was reluctant, until Lelouch shot at Shirley. This made Kallen agree, and she turned to go after Suzaku. She landed her Knightmare in the fortress, and zoomed forward.

"Looks like its just you and me now, Shirley!" Lelouch said, as he landed the Orochi on the side. The Andarta landed across from him.

"Indeed it does!" Shirley agreed, as she drew the spear, and got ready to fight," And this will mean the end of our repeated contests and battles!"

**(with Suzaku)**

Inside the Odin, the Loki was already heading towards the core, since Suzaku knew where he wanted to go, and what he wanted to do. He knew that Lelouch was going after the Royal Family, but Suzaku was going after the Empress.

However, he was stopped when the wall behind him exploded. It revealed the Svarog.

"Kallen!" Suzaku said.

"I'm going to end this!" Kallen declared, as she readied her Knightmare," You might be one of my oldest friends, but I've got to do this! Especially if it means protecting the people I love, Britannia, and the world!"

Suzaku took a breath, as the Loki turned, ready to fight.

"Very well," he said," I will achieve my goals, even if I have to go through you first!"

**(with Euphie)**

Euphie continued to cry, as she felt her stomach. Her baby was kicking, as if sensing the war outside the womb.

**Note: And here is chapter 50. I must say I'm satisfied with this chapter. I am aware that I possible made the Orochi seem overpowered, but that's my intention. Lelouch is supposed to be strong, and nearly unbeatable, except by the Andarta. I know, its sticking close to canon, but I know where I am going with this.**

**Be sure to review.**


	51. Justice

_**Justice**_

_"The only ones who should kill, are those prepared to be killed." Lelouch vi Britannia._

**(on the Odin)**

The battle raged on, as Tyrs fought Yamamotos. The Asgard had been downed, and the Yomi had been destroyed. The Japanese forces had penetrated into the Odin's defense shield, and the battle was showing no signs of wearing down, if anything, it was getting even more fierce.

The Yamata no Orochi, and the Andarta Vanir faced each other.

"So Shirley, here we are," Lelouch said, narrowing his eyes.

"I know," Shirley said," I was always hoping that somehow, someway, you wanted to help Britannia. Seems I was wrong."

"I would try to explain to you what I have to do," Lelouch said," But you wouldn't understand." Shirley glared.

"Fine then," she said," That said, I'm going to have to kill you." The Andarta held up its gauntlet, and pointed it at the Orochi.

"Somehow I doubt that," Lelouch said.

With that, the energy wings of the respective Knightmares flared to life, and they charged at each other.

The Orochi fired the RESIR. The Andarta managed to dodge, and it launched out a bolt of electricity, which the Orochi also managed to dodge.

**(with Suzaku and Kallen)**

"You know Kallen," Suzaku said," If I was told that I would one day be fighting you, I would have laughed."

"I agree," Kallen said," You were one of my oldest, and closest friends. Back when I served Japan, I was hoping that when you became Emperor, you would change it for the better. But now…" The Svarog held up its claws.

"I have to defeat you, in order to serve Britannia!" Kallen declared.

Before Suzaku could respond, the Svarog rushed forward, thrusting its radiant wave surger forward. The Loki moved out of the way, and fired one of its lasers. The Svarog managed to dodge, but the beam broke through one of the walls, and destroyed a couple Knightmares outside the area.

**(with the Royals)**

"We have confirmation that the hostages escape on the Japanese evacuation of the Yomi," a soldier said.

"There we go!" Guinevere said," The problem was solved on its own!"

"We still probably have to deal with the criticism from other nations for our rash actions," Odysseus pointed out.

"So what?" Castor asked," If we can take down the Japanese, we will be regarded as the heroes who took down Emperor Suzaku!"

**(with Jeremiah and Anya)**

"You fight for no cause!" Jeremiah roared," Just to cause chaos!"

The Siegfried fired a blast from its cannon, which the Hel blocked with its shield system.

"And you fight for a hollow empire, with its only concern being gaining power," Anya retorted, still deadpan. She held up the Hel's hands, and shot missiles from the palms. The Siegfried's own shield system blocked them.

**(with Tamaki and Gino)**

The hammer of the Thor, and the naginata of the Benkei smashed into each other. The resounding force forced them both back.

The Mjolnir detached from its shaft, and swung through the air. The Benkei knocked it away, and Tamaki fired the shoulder and knee cannons, but the Thor dodged.

It then arched back its arm, and swung the Mjolnir in a wide arc. An arc of blue energy shot out of the hammer, and sailed through the air. The Benkei countered, by charging its own weapon with green energy, and swinging it.

The blasts collided, resulting in an explosion.

**(with Cornelia and Guilford)**

Guilford's Tyr had landed in the ground directly below the battlefield.

Guilford was holding Cornelia in his arms. She was injured, and bleeding.

"Guilford… my knight…," Cornelia said slowly.

"Hold you, your Highness!" Guilford said," I called for help! They should be here at any moment!" Cornelia couldn't help but smile, as she stared at the sky, and the battle above.

"I vowed to… restore Britannia… to what it once was," she said," But here I am, watching the battle above rage on."

**(with C.C.)**

C.C. stared at the sky, from the escape pod of her Knightmare.

**(with Euphie)**

Euphie continued hugging her stomach, as she continued to cry. Her eyes were closed tightly, as the battle raged all around her.

"Why?" she cried," Why must this war rage on?"

**(with Lelouch and Shirley)**

The Orochi fired another RESIR blast, which the Andarta dodged. It then fired its gauntlet out. The Orochi moved out of the way, and fired yet another blast.

"You are no more than a grasping snake!" Shirley yelled, as she blocked the blast with the Andarta's arm," You grab for power, and then leave others to die!" She fired an electric blast at the Orochi, which blocked with the shield system.

"How can I expect you to understand the importance of waiting?" Lelouch responded, as he fired another RESIR blast. The Andarta dodged, and fired its Slash Harkens. One hit the RESIR rifle, and it was destroyed.

"The world won't change unless someone takes the initiative!" Shirley yelled, as she charged, readying the Andarta's spear. The Orochi blocked with the Kusanagi.

"Sometimes someone can't take the initiative for anything immediately!" Lelouch said," That is why I fought on the side of the Japanese!" He fired the Slash Harkens, but the Andarta managed to evade them long enough to knock them away.

"But what about those people who don't have the capability wait!" Shirley said," Those people who are suffering!" The Andarta then fired another electric blast. The Orochi blocked that one as well, and did a thrust on the spear again. The two weapons locked together.

**(with Suzaku and Kallen)**

The Svarog stabbed at the Loki again, and the Loki responded by smacking it with on its tentacles. This sent the Svarog off balance, and smashing into the wall.

The problem with an area like this, was the closed space for which they were fighting. Neither Knightmares had much space to move, but the Loki was at a special disadvantage, since its weapons were made especially for long range combat, and it had few close range weapons. This was in contrast to the Svarog, which fought best in close combat.

However, Suzaku wasn't going to lose now; he had to finish what he had started.

The Loki held up its tentacles, and the claws on the end began to spin, acting like drills. They then shot forward. The Svarog managed to get out of the way of several.

"Why did you do it!" Kallen cried out, as she thrust the radiant wave surger forward again, grabbing at the the white Knightmare, but missed," Why did you betray all those who trusted you!"

"I did it because I knew that proper justice had to be served!" Suzaku responded, as the Loki made a punch at the Svarog. The red Knightmare managed to block.

"Is that why you are doing this now?" Kallen demanded, as she dealt a kick to the Loki, knocking it through a wall, and into another corridor.

The Svarog launched itself at the Loki, but the white Knightmare rolled out of the way.

"I can't explain it to you!" Suzaku answered.

"That just sounds like an excuse!" Kallen retorted, as she stabbed at the ground where the Loki was. The Loki dodged, and grabbed the gladius, and threw it away.

**(with Cornelia and Guilford)**

Guilford was starting to panic. Cornelia had lost consciousness, and the trucks were still nowhere in sight.

However, suddenly, a shadow fell over them. It was a Yamamoto

_"Told you all he would be here!"_ Lloyd's jovial voice sounded out.

Guilford held up his arms in surrender.

"Please, I surrender!" he said," Just help the Princess!"

_"I don't think you need to really be telling us,"_ Lloyd continued, as the Yamamoto gestured. Coming up the road, were the White Samurai trucks. Guilford's eyes widened.

_"You really didn't think that we would let a Princess of our nation die, did you?" _Cecile's voice asked.

**(with the Royals)**

"The Loki has penetrated into the structure!" a pilot said.

"Is anything being done at all!" Carline demanded.

"Well, the Svarog has appeared to meet it."

"Good," William said," All we can really do, is hope that Stadtfeld can beat Kururugi."

**(with Lelouch and Shirley)**

The Orochi and the Andarta continued to clash, as the purple and blue streaks tore across the sky.

Eventually, they locked weapons again. But this time, the Orochi twisted the spear out of the Andarta's hands with the Kusanagi, before punching the Andarta straight in the chest, sending it careening away.

The Andarta then fired a blast of electricity at the Orochi, but it bounced of the Orochi's shield. The Orochi then fired its chest cannons again. The Andarta dodged, and fired a series of missiles from its chest.

The Orochi managed to evade them, and swung the Kusanagi, but the Andarta managed to dodge. The Orochi then fired all three of its Hebi Tou beams. The Andarta lost one if its wings, but Shirley managed to land it on the side of the Odin.

**(with Jeremiah and Anya)**

The Hel and the Siegfried continued to fight.

The Siegfried opted to just ram the Hel, but the armored Knightmare managed to defend against it. This put the Jeremiah in a dangerous position, as it was now in point blank range of the Hel's weapon system.

When the Hel got ready to fire, the Siegfried managed to move away, and to a safer location, further from the Hel. But the Hel still fired the missiles, and they struck at the Siegfried. Jeremiah activated both the shield system, and spun the Knightmare, which acted as a double shield.

Still spinning, the Siegfried rammed the Hel again, and the increased force sent the dark red Knightmare flying back.

**(with Tamaki and Gino)**

The Benkei fired its knee and shoulder blasts again. The Thor got of the way, and fired its multicolored beam system from its chest and shoulders. The Benkei got out of the way, and stuck the naginata into its chest, before firing its super cannon.

While the Thor managed to dodge, the resounding beam still demolished a good portion of both the Japanese and IMA forces.

The Benkei then swung its naginata again, but the Thor moved out of the way, and swung the Mjolnir, detaching it from the staff, and swing it around on its cord. It wrapped around the Benkei's arm, and Gino used this to his advantage by pulling on the hammer, and swinging in, crashing the Thor's feet into the Benkei's face.

This blow pushed the Benkei back, but the larger Knightmare was neither down, nor out yet.

**(with Suzaku and Kallen)**

The Svarog lashed out at the Loki again. The Loki dodged, and spun its tentacle claws again. The Svarog held up one of its claws, and caught the tentacle, and Kallen activated the radiant wave surger, destroying it. However, Suzaku fired another one of the four remaining laser systems, severing that arm. Kallen cringed, as she drew the other gladius. She then stabbed through the tentacle that just severed that arm. But the Loki spun, and kicked it in the head. This caused the Svarog to drop its weapon.

Suzaku then fired all three of the remaining lasers in a large array of blasts. Kallen's piloting skills came through, and the Svarog managed to dodge all of them, but the lasers still managed to cut through the walls on several angles, in several locations.

Kallen cringed, as she thrust the remaining claw forward, and lunged towards the Loki. While Suzaku managed to move his Knightmare out of the way, the Svarog still grabbed two tentacles, destroying them. This left the Loki with seemingly only one major weapon left. And before Suzaku could use it, the Svarog tackled the Loki, and pinned it to the ground.

Kallen had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Suzaku!" she said, as she got ready to finish the job.

"So am I," Suzaku said. And, right before the Svarog was about to end things, a small compartment opened up on the Loki's neck, and fired a thin red beam. It shot right through the palm of the Svarog's claw.

Kallen gasped as the claw sparked, and short circuited. The sudden misbalance on the Svarog allowed the Loki to work its final tentacle free, before beaming through the Svarog's side, causing it lose its footing and crash to the ground, disabled.

"Su… za… ku…," Kallen said slowly, as she passed out.

While the Svarog had been downed, the Loki was out of commission as well. Suzaku would have to go on foot the rest of the way.

Suzaku got out, and looked at the Kallen's defeated machine.

"I'm sorry," he said," But I have a promise to keep." With that, Suzaku turned, and ran to where he hoped Euphie was: at the top of the Odin.

**(with Lelouch and Shirley)**

The Andarta fired another electric bolt. While the Orochi's shield system blocked, the deflected beam hit one of the energy wings.

Lelouch cringed, as he had to make a landing on the side of the Odin. He then turned to face Shirley.

**(with the Royals)**

"We have just receive confirmation that the Svarog was defeated!" another soldier said," Emperor Suzaku has escaped death!"

"We have to get out of here!" Guinevere said standing up, and running.

The other quickly followed the suite.

"What about Euphemia?" Schniezel asked.

"We'll send someone up to inform her!" Charlotte answered.

**(with Jeremiah and Anya)**

"It is time to finish things," Anya said, as she got the Hel's Super Electron Cannon ready," And add one more piece of criteria to my hard drive."

"Yes, it is!" Jeremiah said. The moment he noticed the cannon beginning to charge, he fired one of the Slash Harkens of the Siegfried. Anya didn't have time to dodge, not expecting it. It hit the Hel clean in the face, beheading it, and putting out a chunk of its upper portion. However, it didn't stop the cannon, which still fired, albeit at an angle.

Jeremiah severed the nervous system connections with his machine, just as the Hel fired its Super Electron Cannon. It blew off a chunk of the Siegfried, and just as the Knightmare exploded, Jeremiah launched himself out of it.

"Want something to memorize!" he yelled, as he landed on the Hel, thousands of feet in the air, and pointed one of his blades in Anya's face," Then memorize me! Jeremiah Gottwald!"

Anya just stared at him.

"Why not?" she said," Its not like I have anything else to remember?"

Jeremiah flinched.

"Very well then," he said, as he activated his Geass canceler.

**(with Tamaki and Gino)**

The Benkei fired its super cannon again, but the Thor dodged.

"Let's finish this!" Gino declared.

"I couldn't agree more!" Tamaki yelled right back. Both Knightmares rushed at each other. The Benkei swung its naginata, and the Thor swung the Mjolnir.

They flashed through each other, and then they held still. The Benkei's naginata cracked, and broke. The Mjolnir split in two. The Benkei now had a huge dent in the side of its head, which had a bad effect on Tamaki's vision from within the Benkei. The Thor also lost the arm that was holding the hammer.

"I guess its a draw," Gino said. However, Tamaki smirked.

The Benkei then thrust backward, and jabbed the Thor in the back with the brunt of the naginata. The Thor then crackled with electricity.

"What!" Gino cried out, as he managed to eject, right before the Thor was destroyed. The Benkei caught the ejection pod.

"You really didn't think I would fight fair, did you?" Tamaki said with a sneer.

**(with Lelouch and Shirley)**

The Orochi swung the Kusanagi again, but the Andarta dodged. Shirley then fired the Slash Harkens.

One of them knocked the sword from the Orochi's hands, and sent it tumbling some distance away. Lelouch fired the Hebi Tou lasers.

The Andarta dodged those, and shoulder the Orochi, before grasping at it with the gauntlet. The Orochi held up its shield system, and blocked that, but the shield soon faded away.

"My shield!" Lelouch said. Shirley smirked.

"Looks like you're out of energy!" she said, as she made one final thrust. But Lelouch was far from done. Just as the Andarta came close enough, the Orochi moved out of the way, and grabbed the arm.

With a roar, Lelouch twisted the arm, and tore it off at the elbow, disabling the Andarta's primary weapon.

"Damn it!" Shirley yelled, as she attempted to kick with the Andarta. It hit the Orochi in the head, pushing it away in the process. Lelouch attempted to fire the Hebi Tou, but the Andarta was too close.

The blue Knightmare tackled the black one, and they pushed each other away. Both of them tumbled along the side of the Odin.

The Orochi managed to kick the Andarta off, before firing the Slash Harkens. They smashed into the Andarta, and the Orochi whipped the blue Knightmare around, before smashing it into the side of the machine.

Lelouch then pushed the Orochi forward to finish the job, but the Andarta exploded out of the dust, and punched the Orochi clean in the face.

As a result of the powerful blow, the Orochi was shoved back, and over the side. However, Lelouch managed to get a hold on the side, and he scraped along the side, and managed to land safely.

The Andarta then jumped down, Shirley using a similar method to prevent her from plummeting to her death. However, she was using the Slash Harkens, instead of the Knightmares arm. She then swung down, and kicked the Orochi in the chest. Lelouch tensed up, as he was shoved down the ledge. He managed to stop just before reaching the end. The Orochi then sped up, and moved forward.

The two Knightmares rapidly approached each other, as both held up their fists. The two hands collided, and the blows sent both off-balance. As the pilots managed to recover some form of control over their machines, they turned, and went back to face each other.

The Orochi did a spinning kick at the Andarta. Shirley managed to block the worst of it, but the force still shoved her away.

Taking advantage of Shirley's stun, Lelouch fired the Slash Harkens up, and use them to reel onto a higher level. The Andarta followed in the same tone, reeling up onto the same level.

Once they were both on the same level, the Andarta kicked at the Orochi, only for the serpentine Knightmare to grab the leg, and throw it away.

Shirley managed to land her Knightmare on its feet, and she turned back to face Lelouch.

"Time to end this, Shirley Fenette!" Lelouch declared, as he arched the Orochi's fist back.

"You took the words right of my mouth, Lelouch vi Britannia!" Shirley responded. Granted, she didn't so much as say Lelouch's name as she spat it.

With that, the two Knightmare rushed at each other. They swung their fists forward at the same time.

The Andarta's fist collided with the Orochi's face, while the Orochi's fists collided with the Andarta's neck. Both Knightmares were knocked back. The Orochi skidded away, and and Lelouch managed to get a good grip on the ground, before he fell of the edge. The Andarta skidded along the ground, and crashed against a wall.

Both Knightmares were damaged, considerably. The Andarta was missing an arm, and its energy filler was down low. The Orochi had a huge dent in its face now, meaning Lelouch could barely see, and its energy filler was somewhat low as well.

Lelouch groaned, as he looked up. That was when he noticed the Kusanagi, driven into the ground, not far away. He then saw the Andarta slowly getting up.

"I'm going to stop you!" Shirley declared, as the Andarta haphazardly charged forward. The Orochi managed to get up, and made a mad dash for its sword.

The Andarta got ready to deliver the final blow to the Orochi's face, as the Orochi reached for the Kusanagi, and grabbed onto.

The Andarta punched, and the Orochi slashed. Shirley's eyes widened, as the Andarta fell away, in two pieces, bisected at the waist.

"I… lost…," she stuttered, as she passed out. The Andarta Vanir had been defeated, as the Yamata no Orochi stood tall in triumph.

"I could kill you now," Lelouch said," But I have something else to do." With that, the Orochi used what little power it had left to blow a whole in the wall, and slip in. Lelouch then turned the Orochi to where he somehow knew his siblings would be.

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku picked up the pace, as he continued to run. As he did, he remembered, back to the last time he saw his mother.

_(Flashback)_

_Suzaku was asleep in bed, in the Japanese Imperial Palace. He was only eight years old._

_The door opened, and a tall woman with long, light brown hair, tied back in a ponytail, and wearing a black ninja outfit hurried in. It was Akari Kururugi._

_"Suzaku," the woman whispered, stirring the boy, in an attempt to wake him. Suzaku groaned, as he slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them._

_"Mom?" he asked, as he looked up sleepily. Akari smiled, as she stroked his hair._

_"My son," she said," I have come here to tell you something, and to make sure you understand something else."_

_"What?" Suzaku asked slowly._

_"Things are about to change," Akari explained," And they are going to change very much." She then hugged her son._

_"Just understand, that no matter what happens, I always have, and always will love you," she said, as Suzaku hugged back," Just promise me something. Promise me that you will bring true justice, on this accursed, wicked, hypocritical nation that you will someday rule. Do not concern yourself how right now, just make me that promise."_

_"I… promise," Suzaku said, after some hesitation. Akari then lay her son back to bed, and tucked him in. She then kissed her forehead._

_"Goodbye, my son," she said, before walking away, and disappearing into the night._

_(End Flashback)_

Suzaku's eyes narrowed, as he blinked back some tears, and hurried up.

**(with the White Samurai)**

The crew of the Asgard was attempting to escape, on trucks, headed towards the nearest city.

However, things came to an abrupt halt, when a Yamamoto came crashing down in their way. In no time at all, they were completely surrounded. As of that moment, all of the White Samurai's elites, had been beaten.

**(with the Royals)**

"Where will we go?" Edward asked.

He, and the others, were all running towards the hanger, so that they could escape.

"We will have to retreat to somewhere in the EU, probably," Schniezel answered," They are the only ones who might be able to hold against the Japanese, should we lose."

However, the wall suddenly exploded, and the Yamata no Orochi exploded forward.

Everyone halted, and some were even blown back. This caused Cassius to drop his gun, and for it to skid away.

The cockpit then opened, and Lelouch stood up.

"Greetings, my brothers and sisters," he said, as he faced them.

"Lelouch," Schniezel said," Come to finish us off?"

"More like I've come to tie up some loose ends," Lelouch answered.

"Such as?" Odysseus asked.

"I am going to speak, and you are going to listen!" Lelouch said firmly.

"What is there for you to even say?" William demanded," You betrayed your own nation!"

"And you kill any form of loyalty you may possibly have for anyone at anytime!" Cassius said.

"Don't you talk about loyalty, Cassius le Britannia!" Lelouch said," You are among the most deceiving, treacherous members of the family!"

"Leave my brother alone!" Carline yelled.

"Shut up, Carline!" Lelouch yelled," Its not like you are any better!"

"What are you hoping to gain from this?" Guinevere demanded.

"A future!" Lelouch answered," A chance for the world to progress!"

"You think peace, forced like this, will create progress!" Odysseus said.

"I'm not expecting any of you to understand this," Lelouch said with a sigh," But I don't think I have anything really else to say either." With that, he closed the cockpit. The Orochi then drew the Kusanagi.

"Are you going to kill us?" Charlotte asked. Lelouch didn't answer.

"This will be the last time we see each other," he said, as he raised the Kusanagi high," Goodbye, my siblings." With that, the Yamata no Orochi stabbed itself, clean in the gut.

The Knightmare exploded, as it was destroyed.

**(with Suzaku)**

Suzaku took a deep breath, as he entered the room where Euphie was. He had used his Geass to take down the remaining guards that were assigned to get Euphie out of there.

"Suzaku," Euphie said slowly, tears still in her eyes, as the father of her child slowly came up the stairs to her level.

"Empress Euphemia," Suzaku responded. He stopped, and the two just looked each other in the eye for a while.

"Please stop this!" Euphie insisted," Its not too late! You can still make peace!"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't wanted peace," Suzaku began.

"Exactly!" Euphie said," So call the soldiers off! Let us resolve this diplomatically!"

"You didn't let me finish," Suzaku said," I want peace, but this is not the method which to obtain it."

"Using war to create peace?" Euphie said," How does that even make sense?"

"Not something you would understand," Suzaku answered.

"I would if you just told me!"

"I can't," Suzaku said.

"I loved you, Suzaku!" Euphie insisted," And I still do! Please, our baby needs a father! Stop the war!"

"I will," Suzaku said. But then, he pressed a button his belt. Yamamotos then burst through the windows, and landed on the ground, surrounding Euphie, and holding her at gunpoint. Euphie gasped as she looked around.

"Suzaku!" she cried. The Emperor of Japan just looked at her one final time, and walked away.

"Suzaku, please!" Euphie cried, as she got up from her throne, and tried to approach him, only to be blocked by the Yamamotos. Euphie now cried audibly.

"You bastard!" she cried as Suzaku walked away, and Euphie continued to sob.

**(with C.C.)**

C.C. looked up, and over the battlefield. Somehow, she sensed what had happened. There was then a blast of golden energy, as many of the remaining White Samurai forces were obliterated.

**(with Suzaku)**

"People of the world!" Suzaku roared," Hear my words! My name, is Suzaku Kururugi! I am the Emperor of the Divine Japanese Empire, and as of now, all of you!" He was in the bridge of the Odin, as Euphie was on the ground, and the Royals were at gunpoint.

"I have captured Emperor Li Xingke, Commander Markos Alkhait, and Empress Euphemia li Britannia!" Suzaku continued," For that reason, as of this moment, there is no one left to oppose me, and Japan! With my claim of the Odin, I have gained possession of the strongest weapon in the world! To anyone who dares to stand against me, I will slaughter them with no hesitation!" And, from this day onward, the entire world is my property!"

Across the globe, people murmured, and gasped in horror at the rise of this man.

Suzaku rose his fist in triumph.

"Now, everyone who calls the planet their home, kneel before me!"

With that, the Japanese flag was raised on the Odin, and the screen that displayed the world flashed the flag symbol as well.

"Long live, Suzaku!" Tamaki roared, as he held the Benkei's free arm up. Jeremiah was, however, not saying anything. He just watched, as he kept an unconscious Anya at sword tip.

"LONG LIVE SUZAKU!" the soldier chanted," LONG LIVE SUZAKU! LONG LIVE SUZAKU!"

**(three months later)(in Britannia)**

In the Japanese Imperial Settlement of Britannia, Emperor Suzaku, and his procession went down the road. In the last three months, the remaining members of the White Samurai that had eluded capture had been rounded up, and apprehended. The people on their included Kallen, Shirley, Xingke, Markos, and all the others. Lloyd and Cecile were also restrained there, as their actions were dubbed treasonous by the Emperor, and they were sentenced to be executed along with the others. Kallen, however, was beginning to show pregnancy.

The other part of the procession included a series of Japanese Knightmares, serving as guards. Tamaki stood behind the Royals. Jeremiah, however, was not present for some reason.

At the front of the procession, were the White Samurai members, as well as Todoh, and Chiba. The Britannian Royal Family were in the back, right in front of Suzaku's Imperial float, though they were chained to posts. Euphemia, however, was chained to Suzaku's float directly, and was curled into a ball, visibly pregnant now.

_"In view right now, is the Emperor of the Divine Japanese Empire, Suzaku Kururugi!"_ reporter said_," Following the defeat of the White Samurai and the IMA in the most recent battle, Japan has lost all of its foes. Granted, it was not without sacrifice. One of the many, was the Mugenryuu, Lelouch vi Britannia."_

In a graveyard, was Lelouch's grave, with Serphos coiled up on it.

_"Now that the International Military Association has been defeated, Emperor Suzaku has given us the necessity to bring the world together under one flag. Long live Japan! Long live Suzaku!"_

"'Long live Suzaku'? Yeah right," one person muttered.

"All he is doing is forcing people to accept his regime," another said," If anyone so much as makes a side comment, he slaughters them."

Up in one of the buildings, was Naoto, Ohgi, and a few others. They were some of the people who had escaped capture, and now were intending on opposing Suzaku. But they had nowhere near the right amount of resources to succeed. Naoto cringed at the sight of his sister being bound like that.

However, the procession abruptly stopped. The Yamamotos looked forward, and everyone turned.

Squatting, in the middle of the road, in his trademark position, was Sendo. Nothing on his body seemed to have changed in the least, with the dragon skull mask, clawed gloves, black suit, and white rib cage. But he also had a sword strapped to his back. It looked like a katana.

"Sendo?" Euphie said.

"Sendo?" Shirley said.

"But… but…," Kallen stuttered," Suzaku is over there!" Suzaku was there, his face full of shock.

**(with C.C.)**

C.C. was kneeling at a window, in a small room. She looked like she was praying.

**(back at the procession)**

Sendo, then launched himself forward, running towards where Suzaku was.

The Knightmares fired, but Sendo weaved in out of their firing range, before sliding on the bullets, and somersaulting through the middle Knightmare's legs. He then launched himself back to his feet, and continued forward.

"Hold your fire!" Tamaki ordered, as he held up his wrists, and his twin blades come from," Let me deal with this guy!" Tamaki then jumped down to street level, and ran at Sendo. He slashed at him, but Sendo ducked, before kneeing Tamaki in the gut.

"What are you waiting for, you bag of bones?" Tamaki whispered, with a slight smirk. Sendo then used Tamaki as a platoon thing of sorts, to launch himself forward. He landed in front of the Royals, who gasped, before jumping again, landing behind Euphie, who also gasped. Finally, he jumped up to Suzaku's level, and reached behind him.

"Why you little…," Suzaku said as he pulled out his gun, but Sendo knocked away with his sword, before pointing it at Suzaku. The blade glistened. Suzaku found himself smiling.

_(Flashback)_

_"Tell me something Lelouch," Suzaku said," What is justice?"_

_"It is the in the eye of the beholder," Lelouch answered. He and Suzaku were in a private room, with only a single form of light._

_"Good answer," Suzaku said," And by killing me, we will have achieved true justice." Suzaku then held out the mask of Sendo._

_"I have removed anyone who can take the throne after my death," he said," And, I have also decreed, secretly, that the successor of the empire is to be chosen by the reigning monarch. As such, in my will, I have left the entire Divine Japanese Empire to Euphie. She will become the Empress of not only Britannia, but also of Japan. Japan will be absorbed into Britannia."_

_After a moment's hesitation, Lelouch took the mask._

_"And that…"_

_(Flashback pause)_

_"… is the Heaven's Judgement."_

Euphie just stared in shock and horror.

Kallen cried out in dismay, but it fell on deaf ears.

_(Flashback continue)_

_"I should be thanking you, you know," Suzaku said," It was your suggestion that this strategy was built around of." Lelouch took a deep breath._

_"Do you think this will achieve peace?" he asked._

_"In all honesty, I don't," Suzaku admitted._

_(Flashback pause)_

Shirley and Alice were both yelling out in an angry looking faces.

Milly, Nina, and Anya just stared in shock.

Gino and Rivalz were also both yelling out.

_(Flashback continue)_

_"You don't?" Lelouch asked._

_"No, I don't," Suzaku answered," But in doing this, we will have eliminated the chief perpetrator behind wars in the world, and brought true justice upon the nation. True, there will be many who are not happy the way things have ended up, but I know that peace will be achieved, in someway."_

_(Flashback end)_

Naoto let out a yell, as he, Ohgi, and the others all ran down to the stairs to the ground level.

Schniezel was just turning in shock.

Cassius and Carline were yelling blindly. As were the other Royals.

**(with C.C.)**

"Lelouch, Suzaku," C.C. spoke," If only, there was another way, for you to have sacrificed so much." With that, a single tear, dripped down her face.

**(back at the procession)**

Suzaku continued to smile, as Sendo neared his target. Under the mask, Lelouch's face was clenched in determination.

With that, the sword was driven, clean through Suzaku's chest, and heart.

Everything seemed to stop. The people stopped yelling out, the White Samurai stopped yelling, even the wind seemed to stop.

The only two that still seemed to be moving along, were Sendo, and Suzaku.

"Suzaku," Lelouch hissed, tears forming. Suzaku gasped, as he slumped forward.

"Very well then," he said," Then, make me this promise. Promise me, that you will protect Euphie, as well as Kallen, and all the others. And… take care… of my child."

"That, is something, I can definitely promise you!" Lelouch responded.

Sendo then stepped back, leaving the sword in Suzaku's body. He then kicked Suzaku forward, and down the ramp. Suzaku rolled down, to Euphie's level.

"Suzaku?" Euphie asked, as she reached for him. Suzaku then turned to Euphie.

"Euphie," he whispered, as his hand reached up, and touched her face. Euphie looked into Suzaku's eyes, and that was when she saw it. She then understood everything.

"Suzaku," she murmured, as she took that hand in both of her eyes, and pressed it to her face, tears in her eyes.

Suzaku smiled, as he looked up. Using what remained of his fading strength, he reached to the sun.

"I did it… Mother…," he whispered," I… obliterated… Japan…"

With that, Suzaku's hand fell, and he closed his eyes.

Euphie looked up.

"NO!" she cried," Suzaku, please don't die on me! Please, Suzaku!"

Sendo turned to face the crowd.

"Suzaku Kururugi is dead!" Naoto's voice cried out," Free the prisoners!"

With that, the people all ran out into the street. Tamaki found himself smiling, but he quickly let it go.

"Our leader is dead!" he announced," All forces, fallback!"

Sendo stood triumphantly.

"Who is that?" Shirley asked.

"Its Sendo!" Kallen said quickly, tears dripping down her face," Its Sendo!"

Euphie continued to cry, as she held Suzaku's body.

"This isn't right," she whimpered," If you did this all for me…" She then tightened her hold on Suzaku's hand, and touched her stomach with her other hand.

"What about… us?" she then buried her face in Suzaku's chest, and began crying out loud.

"Sendo! Sendo! Sendo! Sendo!" the people chanted, as Sendo stood tall.

**(three months later)(with Kallen)**

Kallen took a deep breath, as she slipped out of her chair at Kenpei Academy. She then looked to a picture of Suzaku and Lelouch together, when they were children, given to her by Euphemia, that she kept inside her book bag. She smiled. She then stroked her own stomach, which was now visibly pregnant.

_Well Suzaku, I have to say that things have ended well._

Kallen ran out into Kenpei Academy courtyard, where people were beginning to get ready to leave for home, after school.

_After that fateful event, in what feels like so long ago, and Japan having been assimilated into Britannia, people have now begun to see each other as one united people, instead of as one nation over another. Now, there is no difference between a "Japanese" and a "Britannian"._

She met Shirley, as well as Gino, Rivalz, Alice, Anya, Milly, and Nina were. Kallen waved goodbye to them, before hurrying off. She had somewhere to be.

_True, there are many people who have not fully accepted the peace, but that is the task that you left to us all, and, most importantly, to Lelouch. It is the task to build up from the rubble of the war. Perhaps, in the back of my mind, I knew that you and Lelouch would find a way to bring justice to the world._

However, she first had to make a stop at her house. She entered, and saw her mother in the kitchen, making tea, and her brother watching TV.

On the TV screen, was the news, as Prince Schniezel was welcoming Markos and Xingke to Britannia. Behind Schniezel, were the Royals.

Kallen made a quick clothes change, before hurrying out again.

**(with Todoh and Chiba)**

Todoh watched the news, as Chiba washed dishes. She smiled at Todoh, as she twirled a wedding ring around her finger.

**(with Tamaki)**

Tamaki lay on the grass, in some field in the country, near a cottage. He was wearing a kasa, and had a piece of wheat in his mouth. He smiled, as he pushed his hat up, and looked to the sky.

_I suppose we still have problems we have to solve together, but I'm sure we will get them. With Lelouch, leading us as Sendo, we definitely can._

**(with Jeremiah)**

Jeremiah wiped some sweat from his brow, as he dumped some oranges into a tractor. He smiled, content with what he now had.

**(at the Britannian scrapyard)**

The Odin was on the ground, but it wasn't being used. It was being disassembled.

Empress Euphemia had decreed that the Odin was to be taken apart, as it had power, that no one should possess.

**(with Euphie and Kallen)**

Kallen ran up to where Euphie was. Euphie turned, and smiled at the sight of Kallen's approach. In Euphie's arms, was a small bundle.

When Kallen came up to her, both girls turned, and they looked at a grave. A grave that stood alone on the hill. It read: _Here lies Suzaku Kururugi. A hero, who wore the suit of a villain._

There was the sound of footsteps, as both girls turned, and saw Sendo approaching them. The girls smiled, as Sendo came up to them.

His fingers intertwined with Kallen's, as he then turned to Euphie.

Euphie moved the bundle slightly, revealing a small baby. Charles li Britannia, the crown prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. She smiled, as she kissed her son on the forehead, and the baby cutely yawned, and opened his eyes. He had brown hair, like his father, but crystal blue eyes, like his mother.

Lelouch grinned under the mask, as he then stroked Kallen's stomach.

The three of them then all turned to the grave, and smiled at it.

**(with C.C.)**

C.C. lay on the hill, on the outskirts of Pendragon. She was leaning on a flagpole.

"Whenever I make a contract with someone, I always tell them that they will be condemned to a life of solitude, and loneliness," she said to herself. She then chuckled.

"Perhaps I should stop saying that to people," C.C. said, as she stared at the sky.

Up above her, the Britannian flag waved, higher, and prouder then ever.

_**The End**_

**Note: And that, people, is a wrap. **

**I hope you enjoyed this story, and allow me to explain Lelouch and Suzaku's plan. Their plan, was for the Divine Japanese Empire to be assimilated into Britannia, and for it to be, in a sense, destroyed. Now, their thinking was for Suzaku to eliminate all people who could possibly inherit the throne after his death, which is why he executed the Houses of Kyoto, and eliminated the nobility system. He also decreed that, in his will, he left Japan to Euphie, as he had no heirs. Due to the Empress of Japan, also (and originally) being the Empress of Britannia, Britannia and Japan sort of merged. Euphie, therefore, was the one who took his place, and true, their son would be the one to inherit the throne, but since Euphie was given the title of Empress of Japan before he was born, Euphie holds the title. Ultimately, Suzaku's thoughts and ideals were more selfish than Lelouch, as he wanted to bring down what he considered to really be justice on Japan, opposed to Lelouch who wanted to achieve peace in canon. As Suzaku said, peace wouldn't be achieved this way, and there would still be conflict, but under Lelouch's leadership, they are confident that they can finally achieve that peace. And to those wondering how Kallen is pregnant, she's pregnant as a result of that scene she and Lelouch shared when Kallen was depressed.**

**If there are any loose ends, I apologize, and I also apologize for sticking so close to canon, but I had a lot of fun with this. I also urge people to write more stories about "Japan conquering Britannia". That said, that is "In the Eye of the Beholder".**


End file.
